The Stark and His Frey
by jemlou
Summary: "The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him a wife." AU where Robb Stark kept his promise to Walder Frey.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Firstly, thank you for giving this story a try, I hope people enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! This is an AU of what I perceived may have happened if Robb never broke his promise to Walder Frey and went on to marry one of his daughters. This story is primarily based on the TV show, as I've not had the chance to read the books as of yet, though I may add snippets of things I've found during my research as it goes on. The daughters named in this story have been adapted from the show and I have tried to use some of the names used, with a few of my own added in too - I hope people don't mind this! The dynamics of the Freys and the sisters are primarily my own interpretation too, though if you have any criticism then please feel free to leave a comment. I'd also urge that if I'm doing a pretty lousy job at portraying canon characters, someone please point it out to me! **

**I've got a few more chapters already written for this story, though I'm still a little wary to post anymore as of yet. I'm going to wait and see what reaction I get from the first chapter before uploading others as I'm a little hesitant to post a Game of Thrones fic on here - the ones I've read already are all too good to compete with! And I know the whole OC/Frey story-arc has been tried out before, but hopefully I'll give it a good enough bash! Thank you anyway and I hope you enjoy Chapter One of this story :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**The Stark and His Frey**

"The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him a wife."

* * *

**Chapter One **

Bitter was the air that crept in through my chamber window and I vaguely heard Esma, my handmaid, tell me she would put the fire on to try and bring some warmth into the room. My attention was elsewhere though as I gazed out across the gushing river and towards the bank that this castle, of the Twins, was connected to, studying the thick of trees intently. Nothing moved though, only the wind thrashing the trees.

When it rained, the river Trident gushed wildly and overflowed its bankings. Thankfully, the Twins were yet to exceed a flooding though it was always a dangerous sight to behold the river in storms. From my chamber window, I watched as the water lapped excessively against the castle walls and I vaguely hoped no one wanted to cross that day.

I had been sat on that stone window sill for a while now; just waiting. Esma had kept me company mostly, talking aimlessly to fill the silence, though she didn't seem to expect any responses from me, thankfully. I most certainly wasn't in the mood for talking. Again though, I heard my handmaid scold me gently for lingering by the window, especially given the weather, and the woman urged me to go sit by the fire. I would have joined her then, feeling my skin going numb now, had I not seen the approaching figures suddenly appear from the treeline. At first, I thought it might have been a trick of my eyes, due to the wild weather but soon the figures began to form more clearly through the pouring rain and I watched as they continued to approach the castle gates, battling with the wind as they did. My stomach clenched.

"They're here." I drew out, eyeing the men on horseback that approached – some carrying banners, some without. I recognised the sigil immediately, even from a distance and in the rain. Their flags fluttered wildly in the storm and I wondered vaguely how the men were still able to keep their hold on them without them flying away. I felt Esma's sudden presence beside me as she came to join me.

"Oh, my!" Esma gushed, studying the large group outside. "Your father will be meeting them swiftly – I should get you ready, my lady!"

"Ready for _what_?" I muttered, still keeping my eyes fixed outside. "To be outshone by my sister? Perhaps by even more than one?" Esma gasped then and I rolled my eyes before sighing – she seemed continuingly shocked by the things I would say, despite being in my service since I was a young girl of eight. She was a kind woman though, not fit for the weaselly nature of House Frey that was for sure. Even though I was adamant for many years of my youth that I didn't want nor need a handmaid, over time I'd grown fond of Esma and no longer complained about her services – her companionship was mostly welcomed now.

"You are just as beautiful as any of them!" Esma countered, before bringing her voice down a notch as if anyone would over-hear her. "Perhaps even more than some, my lady." I smiled then, chuckling a little to myself before shrugging.

"I don't care if I'm beautiful or not, Esma. I have no expectations of being chosen as it seems more than likely that one of my _many _other lovely sisters will be instead. The odds are rather in my favour."

"I overheard that Lord Frey only intends to present _seven_ of his daughters today, my lady." Esma informed me. "He says he's going to offer his finest daughters for the picking."

"How generous of him." I said, dryly, thinking of my father – Walder Frey – and the many bastards and children alike that he had produced over the years. Even in his grand age of almost ninety, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was to receive a few more siblings any time soon. The man was a disgusting _animal _though his bedroom habits were a trait amongst his men too – while no one had ever sired nearly as many children as my father had, I would still see his soldiers parading around the castle, jeering and flirting outrageously with women. I couldn't count the number of times I had encountered a somewhat awkward predicament between one of many Frey men and the women in the twins – whores and servants a like. There was no escaping the vision of sex here. "Let me guess who these seven lucky ladies will be – Miah is obvious choice being the 'Beauty of the Freys'-"

"A matter of subjective opinion, my lady." Esma quickly cut in and I rolled my eyes at her before continuing.

"An opinion that most men have, I have come to realise in my experience. Father will favour her as she's his most prized possession. Though who else will he have put forward? The twins – Rowna and Derwa – perhaps? I suppose they're both average enough on the eyes or at least bearable - they are young so I guess that is their strong point. I'm sure that Father would be sad to see his beloved twins leave the Twins, but it's too bad only _one _can be chosen, leaving the other behind. That will surely be heart-breaking if it comes about." Esma hummed in agreement and I vaguely noted she'd begun looking for a gown for me to change into. "Waldra too perhaps? I'm sure he's more than keen to get rid of her. Waldra is quite the bane of his existence."

"Would you prefer to wear red or green, my lady?" Esma asked off-handily. I didn't either bother to spare the presented gowns a glance before shrugging in response.

"Whichever you think will look best, Esma." I sighed, running a hand through my dark, knotted hair. She would no doubt want make my hair presentable too, I noted, though I'd have to urge her not to go too fancy – I didn't want to look too desperate for something I did _not_ want after all.

"I think green, my lady, it brings out your eyes more."

"My eyes are brown, Esma. I can't imagine that they'll be dazzling any kings any time soon." I moved away from the window finally and towards where Esma had laid out a green gown on my bed. The woman continued to fuss around, almost in a frantic rush, and I absently picked at the sleeve of the dress I was already wearing – more of a night gown than anything, much too casual to be presented to a King in anyway. I frowned at my handmaid, my previous thoughts coming back. "Am I right so far?"

"Yes, you are right. Your sister Roslin is one of your father's choices too."

"Roslin? I shouldn't be surprised by that – she's a quiet little thing who means no harm, but for some reason, Father doesn't like her so much. I should have guessed he would jump at the chance of getting rid of her. Perhaps it's because she's not _at all_ like him that makes him dislike her so much. Gods forbid if the rest of us are though." Esma smiled at me then, all knowing and understanding.

"Your father is a great man, my lady." Her words sounded as rehearsed as the rest of my father's people, though Esma's smile gave her act away.

"My father is a dirty, old man who spends far too much time littering the Twins with his off-spring, Esma." I retorted, evenly, and my handmaid stifled a laugh. "You know, he has twenty-two trueborn sons last time I counted? I won't even bother counting his bastard children; there are more than enough of them-"

"And he has seven trueborn daughters, my lady, you mustn't forget that." Esma added, smiling thinly. "Seven trueborn daughters he intends to put before the King today." I had already set about pulling my arms out of the sleeves of the dress I was wearing when Esma spoke and I couldn't help but stop then at her words. Frozen, mid action, I stared at Esma with a frown.

"You mean he's putting _all _of his trueborn daughters forward?" I asked, slowly. She nodded.

"I told you this before, my lady! Your father intends to place his finest daughters before the King and his trueborn seven are the ones he's chosen." A little lost for words, I took this in. While I'd heard Esma inform me of this before, I wasn't aware that _this_ was what she meant. Though in truth, I should have been wiser and picked up on this quicker. Esma in turn studied my reaction with a worried expression before quickly continuing. "My lady, I thought you always knew you'd be one of the choices? Have you not expected this? I'm sorry to have distressed you, my lady-"

"It's not _me _I'm thinking about, Esma." I denied, shaking my head. "Shirei – she's only ten and two." I thought of my younger sister then – my _favourite _of all my siblings by far. She was much like Roslin in her quiet nature, but as someone who knew her better than most, I knew Shirei to be a fiery little lady when in the right company. She had some free-spirit but unfortunately House Frey wasn't one to really offer her this and on face-value, Shirei was just the shy, youngest daughter of Walder Frey. On top of that though, Shirei was much too young, much too innocent, to be involved in this spiteful pact my father had made with the King of the North. I had not realised this was Father's intention before, but truth be told, I should have realised it sooner.

"She flowered, my lady, earlier this month in fact. She is fit to be wed-"

"No she isn't! Bled or not, she's still just a little girl!" I hissed, out-raged and torn by this. Esma shied back a little by my tone, but didn't look offended. She should have known that where Shirei was concerned, things like this wouldn't sit well with me.

While my sisters and I knew of this upending deed, I'd never once dreamed that Shirei would be involved also. I had already resigned my own fate of being placed before the King of the North, but I knew full well that I wouldn't be picked – I wasn't special or beautiful enough to catch the King's attention. It was a deed that would fall upon one of my other sisters – most likely Miah, the Beauty of the Freys and as unpleasant as she was, or maybe one of the twins. Though the thought of Shirei just standing before this King, being stared at like nothing but a slab of meat, made me feel sickened to the core.

"It is likely the King will not pick her, my lady." Esma tried to assure me, noting my tension. "He is an honourable man, so they say – kind and just."

"So the tales say. I'd prefer to find out that for myself." I muttered, shrugging out my gown in defeat. While I may not have liked it, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. My father was much too stubborn to change his mind and I probably wouldn't see him now until the feast later that day. Quickly, Esma began to help me into the green dress, while my mind buzzed with new thoughts.

Soon, I would be presented before our new guests along with my six other sisters, whom my father had apparently deemed his 'finest'. We would be eyed, gawped at and sieved through until one of us was chosen to be the Northern bride. It was an exchange for the Stark army's crossing the Twins many years ago in the midst of the War of the Five Kings apparently. A bridge for a bride – how delightful! It surely was the romance that novels wrote about and all young women around Westeros desired.

The Twins would be welcoming tonight some guests – The King in the North, along with his mother and a handful of his most trusted men and guards, so people said. I could practically feel the buzz of the castle already as the honorary feast and gathering was prepared, no doubt a lot of my father's men attending also. The Feast Hall would be oozing with the foul stench of sweat and alcohol later that night, I could only dread and imagine.

Later that day, either one of my sisters or I – while unlikely the latter – would be meeting their soon-to-be husband, for the very first time. I had already heard a few of my sisters talking about the prospect in hushed tones. They'd heard great stories about the King in the North; many war stories and tales of his heroic nature. They'd heard of how handsome the Young Wolf was and Esma was one of the many who sang praises of his family's kindness and honour.

The Stark men had honour – a trait known well throughout Westeros. Eddard Stark had honour and it had cost him his head. His son, Robb, had honour too and that had cost him a wife. While I wasn't as dishonourable as many of my House – I prided myself with being different than most of them – I still wondered how beneficial it was to have the extent of the Stark trait. Sure, justice and good had prevailed at the end of the war – most of the Lannisters had been defeated and the North and South were now separate Kingdoms, ruled by the King in the North and the King in the South respectably. While there still seemed a lot of fixing and reconstruction to be had, there seemed to be hope for the Seven Kingdoms after such a difficult period of pain and death.

But while the realm was at peace, there were still things that could not be undone; promises that had to be _kept. _I wondered, as Robb Stark approached the Twins now, perhaps dreading this whole ordeal too, whether _he _regretted keeping his honour towards my father's conditions.

A bridge for a bride – was there any honour in that?

* * *

I made my way down the darkened corridors of the Twins, my intentions set on Shirei's room. After Esma had finished getting me ready, I had immediately wanted to set out and find Shirei. Hopefully she was already aware of what Father wanted from us all that evening, but if not, I could at least be there to comfort her.

Approaching footsteps could be heard through and suddenly Shirei's handmaiden, Rae, appeared around the corner though my younger sister wasn't the one in her company. Instead a man stood by her side – a _drenched _man at that.

I could tell immediately that he must have been with the King's party, given how wet he looked and after the witnessing the state of the weather outside for myself. I gathered also that he must have been a soldier due to the armour he wore over his tunic and breeches. The stranger was a strong looking man with broad shoulders, probably built up throughout the war and the battles I guessed he'd been in. His hair was unruly kept and his darkened curls were soaked wet and stuck to his forehead and cheeks, the rest of him looked equally as wet and his face looked pale from cold. As I looked over the stranger at Rae's side, I couldn't help but fluster slightly at the piercingly blue eyes that stared back.

His face had a handsome countenance, one unlike the men around the Twins. There was something much more traditionally handsome about this man, much more noble and regal. His jaw was strong and his features were sharp though it was his eyes that captured me the most. They were dark – just like the clothes he wore – and piercing, quite shockingly breath-taking in fact. They likened to wolf eyes, I realised, and I considered his King's sigil and noted how well he must fit in.

I had never seen a man like him in the Twins, no matter how many Frey men I'd met over the years. Most of the men I'd met were all the same – sleazy and drunken buffoons. I'd come to expect this same nature from all men now as they all appeared to be the same as me, even the ones who were handsome. When I was younger, I had believed in the concept of good men, princes to come and sweep those damsels off their feet. But as time grew on and after all my experiences, I'd come to abolish these images. I was yet to meet a man who I had any other feelings for other than disinterest or disgust – my brothers and uncles excluded, of course. The end game for most of the men in the Twins was primal. Even if I was Lord Frey's daughter, a noble lady no less, that didn't stop the sexual jeers and inappropriate gestures.

At first, they'd terrified me and I'd been fearful of my father's men. Other times, I'd been foolish enough in my youth to let my own fancies and feelings run away with me and usually realised that no matter how charming men tried to be, they all seemed to want me for the same thing – to wed me for power or much more simply; sex. Over time though, I tried to harden myself away from feelings of such towards men in fear of just being let down in the end. Plus no matter where I presented my heart, I knew my father would no doubt send me off somewhere else anyway. It seemed better to keep my heart to myself so then it was less upset in the end.

The man though before me didn't rake his eyes over my body as I'd seen the Frey men do – I may not have been as beautiful as Miah, but a lot of the men only seemed to care that you were female when it came down to their disgusting urges, beauty or not. Instead, this Stark man continued to stare back into my eyes like he was trying to discover my thoughts and mind, which made me infinitely more uncomfortable than other men's sleazy gazes. Surprised a little by the strange feeling in my stomach as I eyed the equally strange man, I quickly turned my attention to Rae, who looked just as flustered as I felt.

"Good afternoon, Lady Frey." Rae greeted, quickly, bowing her head a little in respect. I forced a smile, still feeling the weight of the man's stare on my face.

"Hello Rae. My lord." I nodded once towards the man at Rae's side, glad when he offered his own nod in return.

"My lady." The man murmured, without a smile. His voice was husky and not what I had expected. I couldn't help but hesitate a moment before continuing my address to Rae.

"Is my sister ready for this evening, Rae?" I asked the young girl, pleasantly, and her eyes widened slightly, nervously glancing to the man at her side. I raised an eyebrow when she shook her head.

"I've not had chance to sort out her gown or pour her a bath yet, my lady. Your father caught me while I was on my way to Lady Shirei's room and asked that I escort our guest to his chambers." She let out in a rush and I smiled assuringly – she was a busy little thing, though Rae had always been kind to Shirei and therefore I liked her well enough.

"Would you like me to help her for you while you do as my father wishes?" I suggested. "It's not like I have anything better to do right now – I didn't need long to prepare myself for the King." Rae opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a moment, her eyes still darting to the man beside her.

"My lady, I think it would be much more appropriate if _I _helped Lady Shirei." I raised an eyebrow then and Rae quickly rushed on. "I mean no offence! It's just, I'm not sure if you know how to tie a corset properly considering how much you don't like them, my lady, and I've got everything planned already for Lady Shirei and she needs to bathe before dinner and-" The woman trailed off and I smiled widely at the girl.

"No offences taken, Rae, don't worry! I guess you're right – I wouldn't have a clue how to tie a corset, I don't wear them often enough to care to find out." I replied, seeing Rae let out a breath of relief that she hadn't offended me. Another thought occurred to me then though. "I just worry though for Shirei right now – did you know she was to be presented to the King before today, Rae?" The woman yet again glanced towards the man beside her and I gathered that her nervousness must have been due to the topic of conversation around the current company. I wasn't worried though – the Stark man could repeat this conversation to the King, if he wished, I had certainly not offended the King of the North as of yet.

"Your father only told me this morning, my lady." Rae informed me, hesitantly and I ground my teeth together. "She is his youngest trueborn it is only customary that she is one of the choices." I eyed the girl with a narrowed gaze before nodding slowly, not liking the whole ordeal, but knowing there was nothing that could be done right now. "My lady, we really must be going. I have much to do-" I quickly remembered the other company we were in and glanced towards the man beside Rae, seeing how he was studying the exchange with a thoughtful gaze. Thinking of Shirei, another thought occurred to me.

"I don't mind carrying out my father's orders, Rae." I insisted quickly and Rae's eyes widened nervously.

"Lady Miriella-"

"My sister is alone right now and is no doubt panicking about being placed before this King. If you are to leave her waiting any longer, Rae, I can imagine you'll be just as flustered and that will not do any good for either of you. Go; get her ready for the feast. I'll come by later to make sure she's alright." Rae swept a withering glance to the man beside her before nodding once.

"Thank you, my lady." She said, hitching up her skirts. "Your father said the larger guest chambers have been prepared already and I think your sister, Lady Derwa, wanted you all to meet in her room before the feast. If Lady Shirei and I are not in her chambers when you come by, that's where she'll be." I smiled my thanks.

When the young girl scuttled away, squeaking a goodbye to the man beside her, I found myself suddenly left alone in the presence of drenched Stark soldier. I banished back the crazed feelings in my stomach, reminding myself that I was not Miah or Derwa or Rowna and I would not be so easily swooned by a man of handsome features. The Stark soldier met my gaze with his own piercing stare when I eventually turned back to him and I forced a smile before urging the man on down the corridor – feeling in need to hurry this along so I could go and meet my sisters.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, my lord." I quickly spoke up, hoping that my voice didn't stutter. I could imagine how much of a scolding I'd get if I didn't act accordingly in front of our guests – while the Freys may not be overly known for their curtsy, I knew some effort needed to be made at least. "I can imagine all you want to do is dry off and rest for the feast this evening, but I just wanted to make sure my sister was alright." His sharp features didn't soften once at my words.

"It is quite alright, Lady Frey. I understand what it's like to be an older sibling." He replied, smoothly. He said nothing else and for a moment and I was a little stunned by how short cutting his words were and I found myself falling silent, unsure what to say. The silence stretched on between us as I led the Stark soldier down the castle's corridors and towards the guest chambers my father had apparently set out for him. For a moment, I wondered why _this _man was to have those chambers as they were usually deemed for only the best guests, but the man beside me suddenly spoke up before I could question it further. "So, you're one of Walder Frey's daughters then, my lady?" I smiled thinly at this, taking in the polite curiosity in his tone. I'd never heard a man around the Freys speak to me with such a polite voice.

"Yes I am – today especially anyway." I sighed, before remembering the company I was currently keeping. The man had picked up my animosity though before I could correct myself.

"What do you mean by that, my lady?" He asked, carefully.

"Well," I began, uncertain of myself. "Today's quite a special day for us Frey girls, my lord. We are honoured with the presence of our King."

"Aye, I suppose it is quite a _special _day." The man murmured strangely and when I glanced his way, I saw the intent curiosity behind his gaze and I was unsure what that meant. "And I suppose you are quite excited to be put before the King today, my lady? Excited at the prospect of being his bride?" Quickly though, I forced a somewhat awkward smile.

"It would be quite an honour, my lord. I'm sure the King of the North is as kind and as handsome as they say." I began, slowly. The man raised an eyebrow in question, no doubt wanting me to finish my reply. "I'm sure he'll make a great husband for one of my sisters too, my lord." At my blunt implications, a strange look passed across his face then, but the man said nothing. After a hesitant moment, I chuckled in my attempt to lighten the tension between us suddenly. I had hoped that perhaps the man would at least grace a smile, as he was yet to do so yet. There was hallowed looked in his eyes though, one I couldn't place. One full of concealed darkness and I could imagine that facing death in war no doubt brought that look out of men like this soldier. "I hope you and your fellow soldiers will enjoy your evening here at the Twins anyway, my lord. We can be known for holding lavish feasts when we want to be." My own mind had raced ahead of me then and I grimaced slightly at the sound of my forced comments. I could have been in worse company though, I supposed. But then again, I should have been in better.

"You don't think the King will choose you, my lady?" The man asked, something unknown in his tone and features. Blanching, it seemed that the man had acknowledged my comment and quickly I forced a grim smile.

"I could not say for sure who the King will choose." I replied, carefully before shrugging once more and straining a smile. "I am merely acknowledging the beauty of my other sisters, my lord." The handsome soldier studied me silently for a moment and I couldn't help but draw myself into his breath-taking eyes. They were so very blue, I realised, before remembering myself and quickly turning away as I felt my cheeks redden.

We continued on down the corridors in silence and I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, in fear of saying anything else that could be deemed inappropriate. When I saw the desired chambers, I felt my heart quicken slightly; in relief or disappointment, I didn't know. These feelings were all quite foreign to me and I wasn't quite sure what to make of them. Even as we approached, I could feel the Stark soldier's eyes burning into the side of my head while he contemplated me. I could imagine he'll be telling his King everything that went on and I wondered how I felt about that briefly before turning to the man and smiling once more.

"Here we are, my lord." I gestured to the door before opening the chambers and stepping aside to the let the man in. For a moment, he studied the room silently before turning back to me with a nod of approval. "I'm sure someone will be over soon to collect you for the feast." The man nodded again, studying me with a keen eye. I was about to make my leave when he spoke once more.

"Perhaps the King will surprise you this evening, my lady." The Stark soldier told me, his features still controlled. I hesitated then, slightly taken back by the strange intensity of his stare. Don't get swooned, I reminded myself; you're not your sisters! Quickly, I forced a smile which I knew looked saddened.

"Perhaps he will." I replied, knowing my tone was a lot more resigned than I intended.

"I'll see you down at the feast, Lady Frey." A chuckle escaped my lips at that.

"That's rather doubtful, my lord." I smiled. "The Feast Hall will no doubt be swarming with people tonight – I'm afraid I probably won't be able to recognise you in the crowd!" When the man's lips turned up in a smile, my breath hitched. His stubbled cheeks dimpled slightly at the corners and his smile was kind, one not full of malice or hidden intentions. I had never quite recalled such a smile before from someone who wasn't female or related to me. Though as I considered the smile longer, I saw how forced it seemed and it deflated me slightly.

"I think you will, my lady." He replied. Startled and a little bit unsure of myself, I only nodded and forced another smile. Without saying another word, I quickly backed out the guest chambers, closing the door as I did and leaving the Stark soldier alone.

As I made my way down to my sister's chambers, I found myself frowning as I considered the strange man. I wasn't sure what to think of the strange muddle I'd been left in but I couldn't help but vaguely hope I was wrong and that I might see him later that evening in the Feast Hall. He seemed polite enough and such a pleasant face might ease the nerves I would no doubt begin feeling in the presence of the King.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be as handsome as they say?"

"I bet even more so!"

"I've heard how like a true gentleman he is – he'll make a fine husband!"

"Just think of all the battles he's been in; it's so heroic and brave! Do you think he'll have any battle scars?"

"I'm sure one of us will more than happily find out!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as my sisters giggled together in their childish manner. The seven of us had all crowded into Derwa's room, waiting to be called upon to go down and meet the King and endure the dreaded ordeal of being poked and prodded at like animals. Esma had managed to get me ready in quick time though it seemed some of the others were much more bothered about their appearances than me; pacing back and forth before the large vanity mirror hung on the wall, parading around in various dresses to find the right one and constantly tying up and letting down their hair – not quite sure which was best. They had dismissed their own handmaidens so they could do each other's styling; apparently it was fun. Though I only though it was all quite a palaver to witness.

Keeping out of all the fuss, I sat down on the love-seat in the corner with Waldra by my side and Shirei sat at my feet as I plaited her hair absently. Rae had managed to get her ready in quick time after I'd left her, but Shirei had insisted I plaited her hair while we waited for our sisters. I knew it was something that calmed my younger sister and I obliged to her wishes, taking her hair in tender hands and absently watching the rest of our sisters as they fussed about.

Our other four sisters were chatting together across the room by the bed, all smiles and impish giggles. Roslin, as lovely as she was, had been drawn into the madness, despite being reluctant at first to join in with the twins and Miah. She was too polite for her own good though and was almost a doll now in their fun. Waldra, the oldest of the seven of us at five and twenty years, was as cynical and sarcastic as she usually was. She turned her nose up at the mayhem across the room, muttering occasionally to me how utterly stupid the whole process was, under her breath.

"What will you ladies do if the Young Wolf isn't as handsome as you expect him to be?" Waldra asked suddenly, cutting through a particular douse of laughter. "Perhaps he was handsome once but maybe the war has changed that – maybe his nose was sliced off during battle? Now, there would be a sight. Would you ladies want him so much then?"

"Do be quiet, Waldra." Miah tittered, frowning. We were all blessed with our father's dark, brunette hair and Miah was no exception. She was not lucky enough to have golden Lannister locks, but she still said to be equally as beautiful. She was the Beauty of the Freys after all and she lived up to her reputation. It was too bad she knew she was beautiful too – beauty and pig-headedness surely wasn't a great combination. While she was younger than Waldra and me at nine and ten years, she still set out to belittle us all – tormenting her less pretty siblings, bastard and not, was one of her favourite past times it seemed. "While we all know _you _won't get picked, you could at least allow the rest of us to dream!" Waldra smirked at this, and I couldn't help but liken her to our father then.

"Dream away, ladies!" She muttered back, shaking her head and mumbling incoherently to herself.

I glanced at my older sister out the corner of my eye, taking in how less effort she'd made than I had. Her dress wasn't anything more special than she usually wore – dark and almost masculine, almost like herself. The mess of curls remained untamed on her head too, usually the focal point of Miah occasionally claiming her likeness to a witch. While Waldra may not have been the fairest out of us all, she didn't seem to care about it. My strange sister wanted nothing more than to be left alone and appeared to hate any interaction with anyone around her – including her own family. She didn't seem to like _any _of her siblings with perhaps Shirei and I being the exceptions. This was only on occasions though.

"What do _you _think he'll be like, Ella?" Shirei asked me, in a hushed tone, turning her head to look at me as she did, her nickname for me rolling off her tongue easily – she was the only one I allowed to call me that anyway. Her large doe eyes stared up at me with innocent, unknowing wonder and I smiled sadly at the little girl, wanting nothing more than her exclusion from the whole ordeal.

"I'm sure he's nice, Shirei." I assured her, noting the fear lingering behind her gaze. I thought of the Stark soldier I'd met in the corridor and wondered if the King would be something similar. Would he be just as handsome? "I mean, he is King in the North – _some_ people must like him, at least." Waldra snorted at this, turning to Shirei and me then.

"Miriella is right. He's a Stark; of course he'll be nice. Aren't they all renowned for their kindness and honour?" She gritted out and I eyed her with a frown.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I pointed out, tiredly. While I may not have agreed to Waldra's extent of cynicism, I was on much the same wave length as her when it came to the disagreeable nature of the whole thing. Perhaps it was my resign to the knowledge that I wouldn't be getting picked that made me urging the whole thing would be over quicker and the King in the North would leave, hopefully taking Miah with him – for all our sakes.

"Perhaps it is." Waldra shrugged. "For us Freys, at least. I mean, those air-heads can gush all they want over this glorified King, but do they really expect he's doing the same?"

"What do you mean?" Shirei asked, confused.

"Well, he hardly wants to marry any of us, does he?" Waldra continued, catching the attention of the other four. "We're just an exchange for some war strategy – a bridge for a bride, hardly an implement of love, is it?" Just what I had thought earlier, I noted. Waldra waved a casual hand towards the other four and continued. "You lot can dream and prim yourselves up all you wish, because you're just a duty to that man. You're not the woman he loves or wants – I'm pretty sure she's the one who has to clean up his men."

"What are you talking about?" Derwa – one of the twins – asked, curiosity in her tone. Miah jumped to answer before Waldra could.

"There was word that the King fell for someone briefly during the war – a healer from Volantis." Miah explained in an apparent bored tone. "They grew close and there is belief that the King almost broke his promise to Father by having the intention to marry her. Though his mother, Catelyn Stark, convinced him otherwise, reminding him of the debt he had with House Frey." I had heard of these tales briefly in passing from some gossiping maids in the castle. It was interesting news, but I hadn't let it grieve me. It would be a problem that Miah or one the other girls had to concern themselves with anyway, not me.

"It's a good job he kept his word!" Rowna abolished quickly. "I wouldn't want to imagine what Father would have done if the King had gone against his promise." Miah and Rowna's twin nodded in agreement.

"But what of the woman?" Shirei spoke up, suddenly. "What happened to the healer from Volantis that he wanted to marry?" Miah shrugged, uncaringly, before turning to Roslin to attempt to pin up her hair. Roslin seemed reluctant as always, but silently allowed her sister to pull and tug at her locks as she wished. She hadn't said a word, I noted, during the entire discussion of the King. I wondered briefly what her opinion on the matter was and decided that if the King was as nice as they all said, then maybe Roslin was the one who deserved him the most – being the kindest of all us Frey girls.

"She's probably a whore for his men to use now." Miah responded, mercilessly, smirking slightly as she did. I eyed my fairer sister with a frown, not liking her attitude before forcing a smile when Shirei turned to look at me once more. I quickly noted the sadness in her expression and was about to ask what's wrong when she spoke again in whispers.

"That's really sad; what happened to the lady from Volantis." She breathed. "Couldn't Father have just let them do what they want and marry? Surely if they loved each other they should be happy?" I smiled, sadly, at my younger sister, my heart aching at her naivety and kindness.

"We can't always get want we want, Shirei. We can't _all_ be happy in the end."

* * *

The noise from the Feast Hall echoed loudly through the corridors as the seven of us made our way to it. Shirei's hand was tightly clenched in mine and I could feel her palms shaking. Her fear just increased my own anxiety and I continued to squeeze her hand reassuringly in a hope to calm her nerves down.

Miah and the twins entered the Hall first, the stench hitting my nose like a wall and I had to bite back the vile. I vaguely wondered what it would be like to dine in Winterfell – probably a lot nicer than at the Twins – and briefly entertained the idea that I may once dine there myself. I realised that I might do yet, if only to visit my sister – whichever one it may be. A sudden thought then occurred that maybe _I _would be the one getting visited, as crowned Queen in the North, but I quickly pushed that thought aside, reminding myself not to consider such a foolish notion. My stomach tinged uncomfortably and I just put it down to nerves.

Our arrival thankfully wasn't made known and we were able to slip onto a table, without causing a scene, that was left empty for us, just in time as the food was brought out. Glancing around the Hall I wasn't surprised to see it so full and I recognised many of the men's faces as my father's soldiers, laughing heartily as they dined. Some of the other men in the hall seemed to be wearing Stark armour and surprisingly looked no different to the Frey men – still hairy and as oaf looking it seemed. I tried to see if I could pick out the familiar face of the Stark soldier from earlier in the crowd of people, but couldn't quite find him. After a while, I realised that perhaps I was right and that it was unlikely I'd see him during the feast tonight. Snorting to myself, I poured a beaker of wine for myself, hoping my hands weren't shaking too much, before offering to pour one to Roslin on my right side. She denied it with a soft smile.

"Not drinking tonight, Roslin?" I asked, smiling playfully. She shook her head and I was happy to at least see a genuine smile on her face in return, behind the anxiety of course.

"I'm too nervous to drink, Miriella." She admitted and I raised an eyebrow before sipping some wine for myself, hoping that it may calm my own nerves. "Who do you think he'll pick?" Roslin asked in a quieter tone so only I could hear. In reply, I shrugged before glancing at the other women around our table.

"We know who _wants _it the most." I added, eyeing Miah meaningfully as she chatted with the twins. "And I can expect Father probably wants the same." Roslin didn't disagree but looked pensive a moment.

"It's not for them to decide though." Roslin pointed out with a weak smile and I hummed in agreement, allowing my eyes to wander to my father's table and to the prized guest on his left. As soon as I laid eyes on the man though, I felt my stomach drop.

It wasn't hard to pick out the King in the North from the table, even if he wasn't placed beside Father. There was something immediate about the man's demeanour that seemed to command your attention and I eyed the Stark King with wide eyes as I took in the familiarity. He was drier than the last time I'd seen him, but I could still recognise him all the same. Sat there, beside my father was the King of the North – or else better known to me as the drenched Stark soldier I'd had the fortunate pleasure of escorting to his room earlier on that afternoon.

I couldn't quite describe the horror I felt after realising I'd already met the man and spoke to him nonetheless too – in a manner not fit for a King either. I recalled the conversation we'd had, about _him, _and I could feel myself pale with increased worry now. Inwardly, I cursed myself for what I'd said to him, but then I remembered that _he _hadn't corrected my assumptions. No, instead he'd allowed me to assume he was a lower title than he was and not in fact the King of the North. Was this perhaps for his own amusement? For his own gain? An unhappy frown appeared on my face as I considered the possibilities and my previous flustered feelings for the man were replaced now with much fury and embarrassment.

He wore no crown on top of his head like I'd expected and instead his unruly curly hair remained unhindered. The King's hair had seemed dark when I'd first encountered him but now in the light that shone down from the windows behind him and as it was much drier, there appeared to be a lighter shade of red in his hair – a trait apparently taken from his mother's side, a Tully. He was still just as handsome as before and as I studied the King of the North, my stomach flitted with that previous strange feeling. Almost flushed, I reasoned quickly that it was my nerves for the whole ordeal playing up on me and reminded myself of the humiliation I was feeling for speaking to such a man in the manner I had done.

I wanted to be mad at the man, angered that he hadn't corrected me for whatever reason. Amusement? While I considered this again, it didn't seem like he'd done it for amusement, in fact the man had not smiled once in my company. There was something about the King, something that made him seem much older than he was. He appeared saddened, grieved almost. While he listened pleasantly enough to whatever nonsense my father was telling him, Robb Stark looked like a troubled man. Considering the tales of the love he was forced to give up, I wondered who had got the worse off deal here – us or him.

Of course, it didn't take long for my sisters to start their swooning over the King. I took in their 'subtle' glances and the hushed tones and I found myself rolling my eyes at their behaviour, as I tried to ignore that strange feeling in my own stomach. As I felt my cheeks redden slightly, I decided that rather than focusing my attention on the King any longer, I should begin eating. I did so then, smiling briefly at Shirei when I caught her looking.

"Are you alright?" I asked my younger sister quietly, noticing how she'd not begun eating her own food yet. Rather than answering my verbally, she only nodded and I paused for a moment, taking in the terror and anxiety on her face. "Hey, look at me." I tried, urging Shirei's attention. She looked at me, reluctantly. "It'll be fine. All you have to do is go and give the King your name. Don't worry about him picking you – you're too young to get married and they say the King is a nice man; he won't make you marry him. Alright?" Shirei nodded, but I could still see the tension there.

"I'm scared, Ella." She admitted, timidly. "I don't want to go up there with everyone looking at me. I don't want to talk to the King. Why is Father making me go, he won't pick me and I don't want him to. I'm too little! I don't want to do it!" Shirei's eyes began to water and I quickly put down my fork to put an arm over her little frame.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered, gently. "You've got nothing to be scared of! We've all got to do it. Let's just hope that Miah will trip when it's her turn and make a fool of herself in front of the King! Huh, wouldn't that be funny?" Shirei cracked a brief smile but I knew it was forced. Sighing, I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, trying to figure out a way to make it better. "How about this? How about, when it's your turn, I'll come up with you?" Shirei immediately met my gaze and I could see my suggestion had made her feel better. After a moment, she nodded and I smiled widely. "Good. Now let's hope _we _aren't the ones who trip in front of the King!" Shirei did giggle then and I inwardly congratulated myself for bringing such a smile on her face. Letting my arm drop from her shoulders, I got back to eating my food, glad to see Shirei starting her own.

I wasn't sure how Shirei and I had grown as close as we had – with nine years age difference it was a wonder we did, given our numerous brothers and sisters too. Perhaps it was because Shirei seemed to need a little more protecting than the rest or maybe it was because we both had a tendency to go wandering off outside the Twins every now and again. We were alike in some respects and maybe that was what brought us together. We had different mothers – mine died in childbirth and Shirei's was shimmied aside to make room for Father's eighth wife – but that didn't prevent the bond we had. While I disliked most of my rather large family – which seemed to be a given when it came to Freys – Shirei Frey was the exception.

"He's looking at us." Shirei suddenly whispered. With a mouthful of food, I turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow in question. She smiled slightly at my expression before leaning in close. "The King is looking at us."

When I glanced towards the top table, I vaguely wished I'd swallowed my food first. I could only imagine how bulged my cheeks looked and how un-ladylike my manner appeared though civility had never really been something the Freys tended to pride themselves in either. Sure enough, as Shirei told me, the King of the North had taken interest in our table. I gathered that Father must have informed him that we were his options and he was no doubt taking a browse through his choices right now. I felt my nerves peek again as I thought of those wolf-like eyes on me once more.

When I noted the brooding King's eyes stop on Shirei, however, I tensed at the quizzical expression there. I forgot my own fear and my embarrassment then and my nerves subsided for something else to take over. Instinctively, I returned my arm back around the girl – who was unaware that the King was looking at her – bringing her close and hoping his attention wouldn't linger too long on her. What it did succeed in doing though was bringing the Stark King's attention to _me _then and I had to force myself to hold my ground when the frosty eyes met mine yet again that day.

Immediately, I could see the recognition in his gaze and while his own gaze narrowed in curiosity at the sight of me, I kept mine firm. Holding whatever strength I could muster, I kept mine fixed, not wanting to appear weak when I wanted to convey my message to him – _not her, not Shirei. _The King's gaze wandered briefly down to Shirei again but his expression was more contemplating now before turning back to me again. After the longest of times, the man tried a smile, one that was barely there and couldn't at all be counted as one before he averted his gaze. I was glad when he was the first to look away, a strange crease in his brow as he turned back to his food. Finally released from his eyes, I found myself sighing a shaky breath.

I hadn't liked the King's eyes on Shirei as I did not want her being studied as the rest of us would be. She wasn't an option, as far as I was concerned. I did not want her to be subjected to the ordeal and while the tales of the King of the North had been in his favour, I considered the man like every other I'd encountered. He hadn't led me to believe otherwise, especially considering his previous behaviour before, so until then, he was as no good as the rest and that wasn't something I wanted Shirei to be put through. Perhaps I could fire an arrow at the King's head if he tried coming near Shirei. I'd no doubt get beheaded for treason, but at least he'd get the message. I laughed once more but this, of course, drew the attention around the table to me.

"Something funny you wish to share?" Miah asked, an edge to her tone, and I shrugged.

"Not sure you'd find my humour funny, dear sister." I retorted back, dryly. She smiled grimly.

"I can't think of _anyone_ that would, darling _Ella_." I sent her a deadpanned look, wanting so badly to rid the shit-eating smile from her face. I could only imagine how exciting a slap fight between us would go down with Father, now we were in the company of the King in the North.

"Are you going to use that sweet talk on the King when you meet him, Miah?" Waldra stepped in then, looking, as she usually does, bored with everything. "Or are you just going to charm him with your looks – because I'm sure that's a similar way to how whores work?" Miah sent our older sister a swift scowl before sipping at her beaker of wine.

"Jealous of my looks, Waldra? I suppose it's hard for a withering hag like you to compete with the Beauty of the Freys." Miah returned, coolly. Waldra smirked a little, laughing it off.

"Beauty of the Freys – not quite sure that's much of an achievement, I'm afraid." Waldra said, downing her own goblet of wine in one go. "It's funny how you truly believe the King will pick you." At this, Miah raised an amused eyebrow.

"I believe it because it's highly likely." She bit back. "More likely than _you _anyway." Waldra shrugged, uncaring.

"That may be, but there are _others _around this table too, you know. Perhaps looks aren't everything for the Northern King and I hardly think he's going to fall for your charming personality now, is he? A beauty you may be, but you're hardly dubbed the 'nicest of the Freys', are you?" Miah's eyes narrowed though made no more argument, feigning boredom with the conversation. Eyeing Waldra, I was surprised to find her already looking at me with a pleased grin to which I returned a raised eyebrow.

When I'd finished eating, I found myself eyeing the men around the Feast Hall again, taking in how they laughed and drank and conversed easily. It seemed so much simpler being a man than it was a woman, though I could only really go off my experiences with my sisters who weren't exactly the greatest of friends.

At one point, my attention drew to my own father and I took in the decrepit man that sat beside the King. I sure couldn't say I was proud to be Walder Frey's daughter, there was so many of us after all anyway! He'd never been the most overly loving of fathers but I gathered that when you have so many children, it was hard to divide your attention across them all. I wondered briefly what it would have been like to grow up with loving parents, like the Starks, and perhaps without siblings I mostly wanted to throttle.

When my father eventually decided to get things started, I watched as the Lord of the Twins rose to his feet and drew silence quickly from the room. I saw the excitement peek on three of my sisters' faces, a look of disinterest on Waldra's and anxiety on Roslin's. At the same time, Shirei reached over to grab my hand and I gripped it back, knowing what was soon to come.

"We Freys are humbled to welcome such prestige guests into our home!" Walder Frey spoke out, managing to sound sleazy even then. I studied my sisters, whose attentions were all immediately focused now on the top table and namely on one individual – perhaps with the exception of Waldra who looked like she wanted to fall asleep.

"We are thankful for you hospitality, Lord Frey." Spoke the King, himself, his voice sooth and to the point, as it was before. I watched as Derwa and Rowna shared a smile and forced a snort down at the excitement on their faces just as the man was speaking. While I would agree the man's pleasing countenance, I wouldn't lower myself to giggling like a child over him. I could do so without fawning over him, I reasoned to myself quickly as I felt my stomach agitate again.

"Well, there is a duty to fulfil today – a promise that our King in the North has come to keep!" He sure didn't waste any time. I watched as the King's eyes swiftly passed towards our table, his jaw sent and gaze thoughtful. He looked every bit the regal King as he needed to be, something I should have probably realised earlier during our first encounter. I found myself squeezing Shirei's hand tighter then, not sure who I was providing comfort for anymore; her or myself. "I have my seven trueborn daughters to present to you, you grace, and for you to take your chosen bride from." Our father's eyes slunk over to us and his lips turned up, horridly, as he took his seat once more. "Waldra, come up here first!"

Waldra let out a loud sigh, which I was sure was heard by the top table, as she pushed herself away on her stool and rose to her feet. Miah let out her own snort of laughter, smiling with sweet kindness towards her older sister. Waldra, in turn, looked to me and rolled her eyes – something I knew certainly wasn't missed by Father or the King. I smiled back in return and watched along with the rest of the Feast Hall as Waldra walked up the few steps to the top table and stood before them all, slouching when she reached the top. I wondered briefly how my older sister could stand there calmly, despite knowing that there were many eyes on her right now; a _King's _pair included.

"This is my eldest, Waldra – she's five and twenty, your grace." Father explained to the King briefly. "Her name is not be confused with my son, Waldron, though, your grace!" Father jeered. "Whom I believe is betrothed to your sister." The woman sat beside the King – which I guessed was his mother – turned away at this to frown into her goblet of wine. I spared her a brief look over before turning back to the main proceedings. The King continued to keep Waldra's gaze, ignoring his mother's displeasure, a certain curiosity in his eyes as he eyed my sister before him.

"You seem displeased, my lady." The King observed, thoughtfully. "Displeased with_ me_ perhaps?" I heard Waldra let out a bark of laughter, which made Father scowl at and seemed to startle the King.

"Displeased with you, your grace?" Waldra shook her head. "I have eyes and I am not a simpleton – I am certainly not displeased with you; I just find this all to be a waste of my time." I raised an eyebrow of disbelief then and observed how my sisters looked on in shock too. Father was already glaring hard at his oldest trueborn while the King looked just surprised again by her reply.

"Wasting your time, how so, my lady?" He questioned and Waldra then turned to look towards our table. Her eyes scanned amongst us and she smiled briefly when she passed over Shirei and me – a smile not a smirk – before turning back to the King. I only frowned to myself with her behaviour. I should have known this would never have gone easy when it came to Waldra.

"Because I know full well you won't pick me, your grace." She replied, tone strong, as she shrugged indifferently. "My sisters are a lot fairer on the eyes than I and I'm not here to trouble myself with girlish wishes. I am not fit to be your Queen and I daresay I do _not_ want to be either. Your future bride is sat in this very room, but it is not me and I think we both know that. I can tell you which ones are the kindest though, if you wish, your grace? Which ones would make for a better wife? A better Queen? It would be in your best interests, I assure you-"

"That's enough, girl!" Walder spat, quickly, ushering Waldra away with a wave of his hand. She bowed her head towards the King before returning back to our table, her chin held high. I caught the flash of amusement on the King's face as she left, though it was masked pretty quickly when Father ordered up the next of us. "Rowna!"

As the taller of the twins quickly scuttled up to speak with the King, I turned to Waldra with a smile, studying how pleased she looked with herself.

"What a show you put on." I murmured and Waldra smirked, wickedly. "You should have seen Miah's look of horror."

"I live for that look, Miriella!" My older sister sniggered before pouring herself another full goblet of wine, quickly downing it in one go and refilling again.

After Rowna, Derwa was brought up next and the King quickly observed the stronger likeness between the pair before Father explained they were twins. They were both pleasant enough towards the King and he was equally as polite in return. Their exchanges weren't nearly as interesting as Waldra's though so I turned my attention quickly elsewhere. I focused instead on the little girl beside me, whose hand was shaking in mine.

"It'll be fine." I whispered to her quickly as Roslin took her turn. "Look, Roslin is going up and she was probably just as scared as you." Judging by my shy sister's face, I knew this was probably true.

"You'll come with me though still, won't you, Ella?" Shirei asked frantically and I nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I will." I assured her, squeezing her hand once more. When Roslin quickly returned to her own seat, Father called out the fifth name.

"Shirei!"

It hit me harder than it would if I'd heard my own name. Glancing towards my sister, I saw her eyes widen in panic and I quickly urged her to her feet. I had to tug her most of the way up to the top table, the feeling of thousands of eyes burning into the back of me, though I kept my attention only focused on Shirei. I could feel my stomach fluttering as we neared the top table, but I pushed it aside as well as I could when I felt Shirei's hand shaking in mine. The little girl lingered behind me, blocking herself from view of the King and when I reached the place we were expecting to stand, I turned to see the look of displeasure on my father's face.

"Are you going deaf, girl?!" Father demanded, eyeing me. "I asked for Shirei! Go and sit down again and wait until you are called!"

"My hearing is just fine but it seems like a pointless journey to make twice, Father. I might as well stay now I'm here." I responded before turning to the King, noting the interest in his expression when I met his gaze and I didn't like how alluring his eyes were again up close. I hesitated only briefly as our previous conversation had put me off, though I quickly remembered the timid little girl at my side and found my confidence once more. I swallowed hard before speaking, hoping for voice held firm as I did. "This is Shirei; she's ten and two years of age – Shirei is the youngest, your grace." The King raised an eyebrow at me with a strange expression on his face before he turned to my father beside him.

"You present a _child _to me, Lord Frey?" He asked, slowly, ever calculating. I was a little surprised to hear a little animosity in his tone, though was glad for it. "Did you honestly expect me to consider marrying this little girl?" If possible, I could feel my father's disapproval of me through his gaze. It seemed like Waldra and I weren't his favourite children this evening.

"I am presenting to you _all_ of my trueborn daughters, your grace. That includes this little _imp _here." I frowned at my father deeply at the name he'd called Shirei and I saw the King's jaw hardened as he turned back to Shirei and me. He studied the girl attached to me with a thoughtful expression and I was unsure if it was for a purposeful intent or not. I felt myself flare again at the thought of him actually considering marrying my younger sister. Was he not an honourable and kind man like everyone said him to be?

"Are you frightened of me, little girl?" The King asked, in a tone much gentler than I expected. I felt Shirei's hand tense in mine at the fact she was being directly addressed.

"It is rude to ignore your king, child!" Father suddenly bit but the King spoke up quickly before I could.

"It's quite alright, Lord Frey." He assured my father in a firm tone, before returning back forward. "My lady, I mean to bid you no harm. I understand how scary this can be." I hadn't expected such a nature from the man before though remained cautious of his intentions still. Glancing down to the side of me, I noted the Shirei was eyeing the King with wide eyes. "You were scared to come up here and speak to me; is that why your sister has come up with you?" There was a silent pause in the Feast Hall before Shirei brought up enough courage to answer.

"Yes." She replied timidly, looking to me for approval. I raised an eyebrow in turn and she quickly added a clumsy; "Your grace." I was surprised to see a small smile on the sharp features of the King then. It disappeared in a flash though before I could register it.

"That was very kind of her." Shirei didn't respond then but I just and so caught the small smile on her face, in return to his previous one, when I glanced her way. After one last contemplative look, the King's eyes turned to me. "What is _your_ name, my lady?" The King asked, politely and yet with something else I couldn't place. I couldn't help but glance toward Father then, noting the heavy frown still lingering there, before turning back to the Stark King and forcing an equally polite tone in return.

"Miriella, your grace." I replied, evenly. I was a little surprised how calm my nerves were keeping now. I seemed to have been worried so much about Shirei, that I now had nothing left for myself.

"She is my second oldest, your grace, at one and twenty years." Father continued quickly, his eyes glancing briefly over towards the table with my sisters on before turning back to the King. "While she may not be as much of a handful as my oldest, her tongue can sometimes be just as sharp." I raised an eyebrow then, surprised by this bold, negative statement thrown my way and in the King's company too.

"Surely you should be singing my praises to the King, Father?" I countered before I could help it and Father smirked a little then, letting out a bark of a laugh before nudging at the King.

"See what I mean?" He laughed, eyeing me with a firm eye. "A Frey to the bone, I daresay." I wasn't sure how I felt about his statement, but I said nothing of it, knowing better to right now. The King was still studying me thoughtfully, and I tried to stare back, not wanting to appear weak again as I waited for Shirei's and my bid to leave. I could feel my palm getting warm in Shirei's and it seemed like it was _mine _that was shaking now, not hers. After a long pause, the King spoke.

"You care greatly for your little sister, my lady?" He asked, his tone kind and inquisitive. I nodded without hesitation, though was a little surprised by his question. This unsmiling King was full of surprises it seemed but I doused down the brief hope that flared – he's probably just the same as the rest of them.

"I do, your grace." I replied in a sincere tone. I squeezed Shirei's hand in mine, an action that the King quickly noted as he glanced down at our clasped hands and back up again. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted my father eyeing me intently too and I found myself smiling at the King, a little too forcefully. "Of course, I care for _all _my other sisters too. We are all quite a close group." I could practically hear Waldra smirking at that. The King glanced briefly towards the table and back to me again, his expression showing he was not so convinced by this comment. A not-too-obvious cough from my father had me quickly adding a; "Your grace." That brought the King's lips tugging upwards briefly.

The silence quickly filled the Feast Hall once more and as it grew, I found myself more uncomfortable with the wolf-like stare of the King – the same burning intensity that seemed to read into the soul. I had expected more questions or a bid to leave from Father, but the lingering, thoughtful, stare from the King wasn't something I had intended for. My forced smile left me and I found myself unable to look away from the man's icy gaze as the strange feeling from before returned and I enthused uncontrollably.

"Sit down girls." Father quickly muttered, in my upmost relief, and I broke the stare quickly, turning to Shirei to provide the girl an assuring smile.

"Come on." I murmured to her, tugging gently for her to follow me as we made our way back to our places. As my father called Miah's name, I couldn't help but feel eyes burning into the back of my head and didn't miss the displeased look my fairer sister sent me as she passed to take her place before the King.

"He's nice, Ella." Shirei whispered once we'd sat back down again and the attention in the room turned to Miah – something she seemed to take thrill from and expect. I sent my younger sister a withering look, not sure if 'nice' was the term I'd want to use for describing the Northern King. 'Brooding' and 'strange' seemed to be more appropriate.

"Who do you think he'll pick?!" Derwa asked quietly as Miah spoke her sweet charms to the King.

"If any luck, it'll be Miah." Waldra muttered. "At least then we'll be rid of her." Derwa looked displeased with this answer, but I gathered she'd wanted some declaration in her own favour. Both her and her twin had been easily swooned by the King – that was clear. It would seem that Miah had taken a fancy of him too, but I didn't know if that was because of her desire to be Queen or whether she actually wanted to be _his _Queen. Either way, her behaviour seemed to be pleasing Father, as he was grinning in approval of his fairest daughter's replies to the King's questions.

When Miah returned back to the table, there was a smug swing in her step and she smirked to herself as she took her seat once more. Waldra scoffed in response, no doubt ready to say something bitter had Father not started speaking again.

"So, there are my daughters, your grace!" Walder Frey sleazed loudly – which caused a few jeers from his Frey men in the Hall. The King's eyes swept over us again with a considerable expression once more. "I hope they have met your approval – or at the very least, _one _has!" The King said nothing and his mother looked uncomfortable by Father's tone, though that was hardly surprising. Father wasn't exactly the most pleasant of men to be around.

Studying my sisters, I waited for the inevitable declaration that he was choosing Miah as his bride. Part of me hoped he would say Waldra just to spite our fairer sister, but I knew Waldra would be less than pleased with this match. Another thought was that Roslin should be chosen, as kind and as sweet as she was, though I wondered if she'd make a great Queen. I wasn't sure whether my quieter sister would have the confidence or stomach for it and she looked as equally put out at being chosen as Shirei did. When another thought of my own name being called drew to my mind, I was surprised by this. With my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest, I imagined myself by the King's side and found I didn't like the unknown feelings that began to take over my senses.

The silence continued on and I avoided all eye contact with the top table, despite feeling the swing of the King's scrutiny over us. Instead, I smiled down at Shirei, keeping my attention on her and hoping to calm her nerves and she waited, hesitantly. Silently, I urged for the King to speed up his decision and rid us all of the tension. His answer seemed almost painfully obvious to me and I couldn't see any point of him prolonging it, as he was doing right now.

Therefore I was quite surprised, as were the rest of my sisters, when the King finally spoke.

"Your daughters, Lord Frey, are all very lovely." His words were full of precision and I wondered if he was dousing the reveal with a few compliments towards the rest of us before letting down most of my sisters hopes. It seemed the more gentlemanly thing to do after all.

"And which one, your grace, is lovely enough to be your Queen?" Father asked, smirking. The King paused again in thought before turning to his mother. They didn't speak with words but instead, shared a meaningful glance. For a brief second as I studied the pair's interaction, I wondered what it would be like to have such a connection with a mother – or just to have a mother, in fact.

"That, Lord Frey, is a very difficult question to answer." The King said slowly. Immediately, I watched my father's face fall. It certainly wasn't the answer he wanted.

"But it is a question that _requires _answering, your grace." Father all but hissed in return and the King eyed him coolly before sighing.

"I have a proposal to put to you, Lord Frey, in regards to my marriage to one of your daughters." He began, pausing briefly to let Father consider this. "I _will _marry one of your daughters, I gave you my word and I will abide by this. But, I require time to choose my Queen properly. I do not wish to make such an important decision based of looks and brief interaction alone, my lord. I'm sure you can understand this."

I could see the looks of confusion flit across my sisters' faces while Waldra smiled, all knowing. She appeared to have cottoned onto the King's meaning faster than we had done and my older sister leaned towards me, urging that I come close.

"It seems the Beauty of the Freys may be in for a shock when the King doesn't like what he finds underneath that pretty face." She sniggered and slowly it dawned on me. The King wanted to get to know us first before choosing, or at least that what he seemed to be hinting at. The idea left a strange feeling in my stomach and I frowned towards the top table.

"Time?" Father muttered, narrowing his eyes. "How much_ time_, your grace?" The King shrugged.

"Enough time to get to know each of your daughters, my lord, and to decide which one I deem fit to be my Queen." He replied. "Like I said, I will keep my word, Lord Frey." Father considered the King, with a frown, his mood deflated from the smug nature he was holding before. The King kept his demeanour and stared coolly back at Walder Frey, waiting for an answer to his request. The rest of the Feast Hall was silent.

"Fine." Father finally replied, earning a nod of approval from the King, while my other sisters quickly looked to each other in shock. "You have one month to decide who is to be your Queen. No more though, _that_ is the deal, your grace."

"A just and fair deal, my lord." The King nodded, reaching forward to shake our father's hand and finalise this decision. I wasn't sure I felt about it all as the two men seemed to openly speak of my sisters' and I like we were almost nothing but things to be exchanged. Perhaps that was what we were though – a bridge for a bride, after all. "I will write to Winterfell and explain the situation. My men can hold things down for me while I'm away." At this, Father let out a long, dry chuckle, sounding pleased with himself.

"Your company will be most welcomed in the Twins, your grace." He grounded, slowly. "I hope these four weeks will be enlightening for you." The King's eyes swept towards us then and I couldn't help but frown deeply when his stare met mine.

"As do I, my lord." Father chuckled once more before raising his goblet of wine high in the air.

"To the King in the North!" He toasted loudly and soon, the men in the room followed – Freys and Starks alike.

"The King in the North!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**** Wow, the response from the first chapter was quite unexpected and I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story so far! I'm glad that everyone seemed happy with my OC, Miriella, and the dynamics of the Frey family - please feel free to tell me if anything upcoming is off or any canon character diverges from their true selves. I don't mind taking criticism! **

**Like I said in the previous A/N, this story is very much an AU and I guess in this chapter, that's where it's quite prominent. There's a little bit about the current state of Westeros to come - who is where, what's going on with everyone that's not Robb, Catelyn etc. and I hope it doesn't cause too much bother. There are some things I've deliberately left out and others that I may have probably forgot about - there's so much going on in GoT that it's hard to keep track sometimes! So, that's just a warning - this is my own personal take of what may have happened if Robb survived. Some of it has been researched, others just personal take from the show. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this latest update; what's good and what's bad! Thank you all again for the support so far :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sounds of Esma moving around woke me up in the morning, as my handmaid began preparing things for me, humming as she worked. At first, I remained still, just listening to her movements as I thought of the previous day's events.

After the King's proposal, the feast had continued further and it seemed that the Twins were taking full action in celebrating. As I'd expected, there was alcohol and dancing and a lot of drunken men making fools of themselves. Thankfully, I hadn't lingered too long. Shirei had wished to retire earlier than my other sisters and I'd escorted her to her room before returning to my chambers to rest too. While I hadn't slept due to the noise, I was glad at least to be out of the cramped stench of a Hall. I didn't think I could have lasted much longer, given the King's thoughtful presence and the glances he would send to our table.

I could understand his reasoning for wanting to make the right choice in choosing his Queen. The role was hardly something to be glossed over with beauty and a few shared words, as the King had stated. I almost admired the man for not taking the easier way out and just choosing the fairer of us all so he could be done with the whole ordeal. Though he was King of the North for a reason, I had to remind myself.

While I may have condoned the King's decision to stay and attempt to choose his Queen rationally, the idea of him staying for another month was certainly something to consider. I thought of the brief conversation I'd already had with the man and again my humiliation reared. How could he just have let me ramble out without correcting me? While he had seemed openly polite enough both times I'd seen him, I only hoped that whatever decision he would make, Shirei would be left from the equation. Memories of his gaze came back to me then though and I thought to myself how it was no wonder there were so many swooning tales for the Young Wolf – he certainly was a startling handsome man, there was no denying that. I wasn't one to take physical appearance into too much consideration though after growing up with Miah 'the Beauty' Frey and knowing how much of an unpleasant woman she was, despite her outward looks. It made me wary of the King even more so in fact; beauty could be dangerous.

Lying there, feigning sleep, I thought of the predicament we'd found ourselves in and what the King's stay would entail - more importantly, what would be the end result. Considering all of my sisters – disregarding Shirei – I wasn't too sure who would make the better Queen.

The twins seemed too caught up with their girlish fantasies to do the job, though I could admit either one could be alright if they matured from their childish behaviour. They were only young though, at six and ten years, so I could expect some childish nature to come from them, from time to time. Each were pretty enough too, perhaps not startlingly beautiful but I could imagine they'd both be fair maidens when they developed further. There was the issue however, as to the fact they were twins – perhaps a little off-putting to some – and even _I_ couldn't take a pick between the two as they were so alike in character so I couldn't quite imagine the King trying to choose between them.

Miah, as beautiful as she may be, was wicked at heart and I wasn't sure that was something the King of the North would look for in his Queen. While I knew Miah was probably the least likely best for the role, I couldn't disregard her cunning nature and how easily she could play up the role of the sweet, nice girl when she wanted to. I couldn't judge the King in the North's intelligence just yet to guess whether he'd be fooled by her attempts. Only time would tell, it seemed.

Roslin, as I was constantly considering, was a sweet and gentle girl though I wasn't sure whether Queen would be the best role for her. While I may have been wrong, she didn't appear strong enough for the task and the previous day she seemed quite displeased at the whole ordeal that made me wonder whether she even wanted to marry the Stark King. My only condolence to the King picking Roslin was that it would mean she would leave the Twins and the unpleasant nature of our father.

Waldra was a fiery, cynical woman and yet seemed more than capable enough for the job as Queen. While she could be unpleasant at times, she only appeared to act this way towards people who deserved it or who responded to her just the same. She was usually nice enough to me and she certainly was smart enough for the task. The only issue of this choice, of course, would be Waldra's complete lack of want for the job. She couldn't have made it more obvious how much she did not want to become Robb Stark's Queen, which I could imagine she'd enforce constantly for the next seven weeks to ensure the man did not pick her.

This then of course, left the last place to me. I had not considered the likelihood though of becoming the Queen of the North, _at all. _Ever since I'd heard about the pact my father had made with Robb Stark, I knew that I was to be placed in this position and yet I had never in my lifetime expected him to choose me – I still was resigned to this. Unlike Waldra, it wasn't a case that I didn't _want _the man to choose me – leaving the Twins would definitely be a high point in my life – but it was the fact I'd never dreamed that I'd be good enough. Throughout my life, I'd had to compete with the likes of my sister for looks and though I didn't let it bother me, I knew how selfish the hearts of men could be when it came to physical beauty. They were weak for it and no matter how wicked Miah would be, s_he _would always be the one to draw the attention, _not _her plain sister, Miriella. And I had expected that Robb Stark's heart would be just the same as the rest. I _still_ did.

As smart as this further proposal from the King in the North was, I wondered if it was really just prolonging the inevitable of Miah being whisked away and stealing his heart as she did every other man she met.

"My lady, are you awake?" Esma asked and I sighed to myself.

"Yes I am, unfortunately, Esma." I muttered in reply before sitting up. Esma had already prepared a bath and had laid some clothes out for me. I raised an eyebrow though at the sight of the casual grey tunic and breeches that she'd lay beside the bath, ready. "What, no dresses to impress the King today, Esma?" The woman smiled.

"If he is to be staying for four weeks, my lady, then he will definitely see you wear this at some point. Surely it's better to start as you mean to go on? Plus I don't expect Lady Waldra to parade around in a dress any longer than she has to. I didn't think you'd want to do the same."

In the Twins, there wasn't really a strict course of dress-sense. Father didn't seem to care what we wore, as long as we were presentable when we needed to be. I'd found out in my younger days that wearing tunics and breechings, thanks to my sister Waldra, could be a lot more comfortable than the constricting corset and skirt of a dress, which could easily trip you if you weren't careful.

Waldra had always been the more outrageous when it came to her appearance and her behaviour. She had even begun going down to the training ring to learn how to sword fight a long with the other men. Father wasn't too bothered by this and instead was quite amused that his daughter could take down plenty of his men, if she wanted to. I could remember one day when I was young, following Waldra down to the training pen to see what the girl was doing. The Frey soldiers weren't too restricted when it came to gender differences and had thought I had come to train as well and before I knew it, they'd shoved a bow in my hand declaring that it was a much better weapon for me, than a sword – I was a lot smaller than my broader sister. While at first, I'd protested, somewhere along the way I began to enjoy it and returned back several times with Waldra to practise to skill of weaponry.

Since Shirei had grown up though and after her mother had died, my visits to the training pen were less frequent. I wasn't sure whether it was such a nice place for my younger sister to be and while Waldra and I had taken the environment on with broad shoulders, I didn't think Shirei would do the same. Occasionally I would go back down, whenever Waldra urged me to and Shirei was away with the Septa, but the breaks in between were quite long.

I thought of the tunic and breeches that my sister and I would wear; something that was again constantly jibbed at by Miah, and wondered vaguely if the King would appreciate such an outfit for a woman. I thought of what Esma had said though and realised that there would be no point hiding myself from the King while he was here and assessing each one of us.

"No, I guess not." I agreed, smiling slightly, bringing myself back from my thoughts. "Sound logic, Esma." The woman smiled, widely, chuckling to herself.

"Thank you, my lady."

"My dislike for dresses isn't anywhere near as huge as Waldra's though." I added, laughing a little. "I would like to point that out."

"It seems Lady Waldra is quite an extremist though." I nodded in agreement, before shrugging out my night gown and climbing into the warm bath, relishing the feel of water on my naked skin. "So, do tell me how it was with the King last night." Memories of the brooding man flittered to mind and I shrugged indifferently, pushing aside those fluttering feelings.

"He's handsome enough, I suppose. From what I've seen, he seems pleasant too." I replied, deciding not to tell Esma about my earlier meeting with the man. "And of course you've heard of his extension to say longer."

"Yes I have, my lady!" Esma gushed as I scrubbed at my skin. "It will surely be exciting for you to have the chance to get to know him now before he makes his choice!" I hesitated before answering, thinking of the man in question briefly.

"If you say so, Esma." I muttered. "Though I do wonder if it'll be a waste of time; both his and ours."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we all know who he'll choose in the end." At first, Esma didn't answer and I wasn't in view of the woman to judge her reaction. Her movements behind me had paused and I wondered if something was wrong with her. Just when I was about to ask if she was alright, Esma continued speaking.

"You underestimate your own charms, my lady." Esma spoke, her tone so sincere that it made me pause for a moment. A strange feeling tickled my stomach then but I quickly abolished it with a forced scoff.

"Charms? I'm not aware of what charms you speak of." I replied. "I consider myself quite dull in comparison to my sisters."

"Dull is not a word I'd use to describe you, my lady." I paused then again, frowning in thought and curiosity.

"And what word would _you_ use then, Esma?" Just then, Esma appeared in the side of my vision, smiling down at me with a warm, genuine smile. While the woman was older than me by just over a dozen years, there were rare maternal moments when she'd look at me with such knowing fondness and in return I didn't know how to react – they weren't a look I was used to seeing. Her eyes glinted then as they would do in those moments and I held her gaze, waiting for her reply with a little uncertainty.

"Caring." She said finally. "The love you have for your younger sister is a wonderful thing that no one could ever take away from you. I do believe that's a true reflection of yourself – how you are with Lady Shirei. Also, you are strong – stronger than you think. But sometimes I believe you lack confidence in yourself, my lady."

"I don't think-"

"You have sincerely low expectations of yourself, my lady, forgive me for interrupting. Like now, you believe it to be implausible for the King to choose you when I don't think that."

"That's the reality, Esma. It has nothing to do with having low expectations of myself." I countered, not enjoying this new turn of conversation. Esma regarded me for a moment, her face sad before she sighed.

"Doesn't it?" She breathed, raising an eyebrow. I chose not to answer her and Esma let me bath in peace, wandering back around the screen to carry on with her various other duties. After thinking a moment on Esma's words, I decided to breach another subject in hope to rid the sudden tension in the room.

"I'm going to do all I can to make sure he doesn't choose Shirei." I told the woman.

"Do you really think the King is considering her?" Esma asked, curiously and I shrugged, despite knowing she couldn't see me, before deciding it was time to get out the bath. Esma was on hand to provide me a cloth to dry myself with and the woman stepped back for a moment, observing me with a frown.

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't _think _that he would choose her; he seemed a little shocked that Father had even put Shirei before him, but I'm still going to be careful." I quickly recalled the King's observant expression and frowned a little at the thought of it. Esma smiled then, warmly, and nodded in response to my comments.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, my lady."

* * *

When I entered the Feast Hall, I took note of how less people there were from the evening before as I took a seat along with my sisters. Only Waldra and Shirei were there and I greeted them both pleasantly as I poured myself some water. Studying the rest of the table, I was little curious though as to where the others were and my older sister seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"Miah was down bright and early to take the King's attention." She informed me, tucking into her food, happily enough. "She offered to take the King for a tour around the castle before the poor man could even start his breakfast. Unlucky for her, the King suggested that perhaps the twins joined them too, so he could start getting to know them _all_." Waldra smirked a little then. "He asked if I wished to join them too, but don't worry – I let him down gently." I chuckled then, taking a bite of my own food. Shirei giggled too and I observed the last empty place at the table.

"What about Roslin?" I asked, curiously. Waldra shrugged.

"Probably reading somewhere or hiding away in her room. I don't think the girl is too keen for getting the King's attention." I nodded at this, aware of how shy our sister could be. "A couple of the King's men challenged our soldiers last night, after you'd left for bed, to a friendly tournament today; I thought I'd go down and watch. It should be amusing – you going to come too?" I considered this briefly, eyeing Shirei out of the corner of my eye before shaking my head.

"No, Shirei and I will be doing something else today." Waldra nodded, not put-out at all. She finished her breakfast soon enough and rose to her feet. After bidding us both a good day, our sister left, leaving Shirei and myself.

"I have lessons later." Shirei pouted and I smiled slightly at the sulky tone. "Can't I skip it and stay with you?" I chuckled.

"I don't think so, Shirei." I replied. "It'll only be for a couple of hours and then you're free for the rest of the day anyway. When are they?"

"After luncheon."

"Well, you've still got plenty of time!" I assured her. "Come on, after we've finished breakfast, we'll go for a walk, maybe head out to the river banking for a bit. I saw the sun shining today! Though it'll be still quite wet still from yesterday so we'll best be careful"

"Maybe we'll run into the King!" Shirei gushed and I was unsure whether her tone indicated her want to see the King or not, so I found myself hesitating.

"Hopefully Miah is making his life a misery if we do!" Shirei giggled at that and turned back to her food, a happy smile on her face. After studying her briefly, I found myself eyeing the rest of the room as I ate, absently.

My gaze soon wandered up to the top table, where I knew the King would not be, and paused on my father. He looked happy enough, drinking and eating away as he chatted with his current wife – she was only a young thing, perhaps just a little older than me. It sickened my slightly to think about it and I didn't waste too much time considering my father. Another figure at the table, however, caught my attention.

The King's mother was sat in the same seat as she was the evening before though I'd never really had time to consider the woman then. There was a graceful, aged beauty about her and I didn't see the same sharp features that the King had on her face and gathered that must have been traits passed down from his father – the late Eddard Stark. Her hair was much lighter than her son's, Tully red, though a lot more well-kept than his. While she seemed quite small in frame, the King's mother appeared to hold herself strong and looked every bit as regal as her son did. Her eyes too were just as captivating and piercing as the King's though it took me a moment to realise she was staring in our direction.

Unlike the night before, where I'd vowed to hold myself strong in front of the King, I looked away from his mother's stare, feeling a little uneasy about it. I'd expected the King's assessing gaze, but I wasn't sure about his mother's. I didn't know what to make of it and I could still feel her eyes on us as Shirei began to chatter happily, unbeknown to the sudden tension. Swallowing hard, I quickly tried to refocus myself and respond back to the little girl, who thankfully couldn't tell anything was up.

When we finally did finish breakfast, I urged the girl up and we quickly left the Feast Hall, all the while feeling the King's mother's stare on our backs as we did.

* * *

Before Shirei had to leave for her lesson, I took her for a walk around on one of the bankings, just taking in the air and world around us. The grass was still wet from the previous day's efforts but we were careful not to trip, keeping our pace slow as we walked and chatted, absently. It didn't seem to take much to keep the girl entertained and we soon found ourselves sat on the water's edge, letting our feet in the water, uncaring that the wet grass would be staining and soaking our behinds. The water was cold and I could slowly feel my toes growing numb but Shirei seemed unfazed completely by it, wriggling her toes happily in the river.

"Roslin gave me this book about the Targaryens the other day." Shirei told me, kicking her feet about and successfully splashing water on me. I feigned annoyance when she looked my way but it only made her giggle. "It says they have dragons. Is that true?"

"Not _all _of them." I corrected. "Though Daenerys Targaryen is said to have three."

"Three dragons?" Shirei asked in astonishment.

"I'm not sure if it's true though, it's just stories from the East." I replied. Shirei thought for a moment, pouting.

"Septa told me that Daenerys Targaryen wants to be Queen of Westeros." She said, slowly. "Apparently she says it's her throne." At that I shrugged.

"After the Mad King fell, Robert Baratheon conquered the Iron Throne. I guess if Daenerys wants to claim it back, she has to conquer it. Though if she comes to Westeros with only dragons and an army behind her, do you think the people of the Seven Kingdoms would just bow down to her? A lot of people will fight against her claim and while she may take the throne, she'd likely be a tyrant." Many lessons from Father and the Septa had drilled this new bit of history into my head – he'd wanted us to know it well enough before the King arrived in the Twins so not to 'embarrass' him. "I mean, the situation right now in Westeros is of peace – I can imagine Daenerys Targaryen would change that if she arrived and she wouldn't be gaining any friends by doing so."

"But what would happen with the Kings in the North and South if she did come? She has dragons, Ella. And an army."

"Aye, though the Kings have the people's favour. They have their alliance and they also have armies too, don't forget that." I pointed out. "The people aren't going to discard either King, Shirei. King Robb is the rightful ruler of the North and King Stannis is the rightful ruler of the South-"

"Because he's a Baratheon?" Shirei paused then, her lip turning up in disgust. "Miah told me that Stannis' nephews and nieces were actually born of incest."

"So they say – born to Cersei and Jaime Lannister. That's why Stannis had the higher claim to the Iron Throne over Joffrey and the others." I pointed out, feeling every bit like a tutor that day. I wondered if she was actively playing dumb or whether she just enjoyed hearing the story from another. She was one who loved storytelling, I'd come to know. Either way, I was happy to play to her wishes even though I knew she'd had it told to her numerous times by her septa and Father too. "Eddard Stark, the King's father, knew of this horrible deed and told Stannis of this before he was wrongly executed. The North trusted this claim and King Robb decided to make a bid to pact with Stannis. After the battle of Blackwater Bay, Stannis' troops were depleted and he didn't have the man power to take King's landing, or the allies. King Robb knew this and offered his support. The North would help Stannis take the Iron Throne if Stannis agreed to sever the North from the Seven Kingdoms."

"So he did?"

"I don't think it was _that _easy." I muttered. "Stannis' own wife declared that he shouldn't settle for such a choice when he should just take what was rightfully his - _all _of it. The King in the South also had a priestess, Melisandre, as his advisor and she was very reluctant of such a pact. It didn't help either that King Robb had offered the same deal to Renly Baratheon – the King of the South's brother – before he died." I sighed, raking my hands through the grass we sat on. "But Robb Stark had a lot of Northern forces behind him and was winning every battle he took part in. While the Lannisters were saved by the Tyrells at Blackwater, the Northern forces were still strong. I guess Stannis knew that and so did the Lannisters."

"The Lannisters still had King Robb's sister though? Sansa?"

"Yes and they married Sansa Stark off to Tyrion Lannister – to keep her there with them. Arya Stark had fled King's Landing after her father was killed. When Maergery Tyrell was set to be married to King Joffrey, they married Sansa to Tyrion – breaking her initial vows to marry the boy King. Of course, I do believe Tyrion Lannister is one of the few Lannisters that actually came out of this war alive."

"That's because he's nice though."

"I wouldn't say _nice. _More helpful, I guess." I muttered, recalling Septa's teachings. "His intentions were unlike the rest of his family and I believe he took care of Sansa Stark – better than Joffrey would anyway. He had developed quite a friendship with the Master of Whispers, Varys, which I guess can be very handy. Lord Varys, as some may call him, still sits on the small council even now. I believe he's the only remaining member of the King's council to have stayed at his post the entire time during this war. While some call him The Spider, his intentions are good, so they say. He wants what is best for the realm and I don't believe having the Lannisters at the helm of it was going to do _anyone _any good."

"Did he help King Stannis get the throne?"

"He told Tyrion of King Robb's intentions to _help _King Stannis to get the throne – Varys has plenty of ears listening out for him apparently." I replied, sighing. This tale was a very long and confusing on to tell and even now I knew I was missing out details. Still though, Shirei listened patiently and I continued, wanting to please her. "When Tyrion was being sentenced to death for the murder of his nephew, King Joffrey, Jaime – his brother – forced Varys to help Tyrion escape King's Landing. While Varys had initially planned to take Tyrion _out _of Westeros altogether, the Lannister dwarf had other plans. He hated his family and he wanted vengeance for what they'd done to him his entire life. So he sought out Stannis Baratheon."

"What about Sansa Stark though?"

"She fled King's Landing too, just as Tyrion had. She somehow found herself at the Eyrie – where her aunt lived. Word of her arrival there reached her mother and Catelyn Stark went to retrieve her, reuniting with her once more. Of course, Arya was still missing though and the King's two younger brothers were presumed to be dead too at that point – when Winterfell was overrun by the Greyjoys."

"But they weren't?"

"No, they went North. Jon Snow, the Starks bastard brother, heard of Bran Stark's presence over the Wall. He could not go and seek him out though as the wildlings were battling the Night's Watch though he knew that Bran wasn't killed at Winterfell and informed King Robb of this. The youngest of the Stark, Rickon, travelled to the holdfast of House Umber and he too was eventually reunited with his brother, the King. Of course now though, with all the Starks safe from King's Landing and the capability to hold themselves against the South, the North forces began to withdraw and King Stannis only had a limited amount of time to use them if he wished for any sort of alliance."

"You forgot about the imp-"

"I'm getting to him!" I shushed, causing her to giggle. "He travelled to Dragonstone, where King Stannis was holding up in and declared himself known, wanting to speak with the Baratheon King. Of course, they assumed him to be a spy, but Varys too accompanied the man – after he fled King's landing when he was unsure whether he'd be safe in the capital now he'd helped Tyrion escape. He also offered his aid to enforce Tyrion's word when it came to speaking to King Stannis. With Varys, they had his network of spies and the pair encouraged King Stannis to make the pact with King Robb as Varys was aware that the North forces wouldn't hold the deal for alliance out much longer. With the Winter coming, they needed to act quickly before the Northerners withdrew."

"So King Stannis accepted the deal?"

"I don't believe the King in the South was so willing and I can imagine he didn't treat the pair as guests, but I guess they must have been persuasive in some ways. Tyrion and Varys were able to offer help for attack strategies and encouraged that the alliance with the North be kept private if they didn't just want a repeat of Blackwater Bay. They'd use King Stannis' apparent vulnerability in their favour – their enemies wouldn't be ready for them – and after corresponding with King Robb and sealing the deal; they planned to take the Iron Throne. It also helped in Tyrion's favour too when Sansa, his wife, vouched for the man, encouraging her brother and the Northerners that he could be trusted.

"They first reclaimed the Stormlands, gaining featly from the people down there. Then they took Casterly Rock, with Tyrion's knowledge of the lands and the castle – taking what Lannisters they could as prisoners and hostage, weakening the Lannisters further. Of course, this angered the Capital then and when Tywin Lannister withdrew his own troops back to Kings Landing in attempt to strengthen the holdfast – _that's_ when King Stannis and King Robb struck.

"In the end, they defeated the Lannisters – Tywin was killed in battle, by Tyrion Lannister, I believe, and Cersei was ridiculed and tormented by the people. Her fate was cruel, just as her treatment was of others – she was beaten, disfigured, raped and maimed by Northern soldiers and small folk alike." I paused then, feeling sickened by this part of the tale. While Cersei Lannister was renowned for her cruel nature, her fate wasn't something I'd considered satisfying. I wasn't sure if any one deserved her fate, but then again I'd never had to be subjected to the Lannister woman's torments personally. "She was killed, under her brother, Tyrion's, request."

"What happened to Tyrion?"

"I believe King Stannis gave him Casterly Rock, just as he's always wanted apparently, and he governs the Westerlands now. He took his nephew, Tommen, with him after he asked King Stannis to spare the boy if he surrended his life to him. Of course, the young King did and he's safely with Tyrion now in Casterly Rock while his niece, Myrcella, is down in Dorne said to be married to Trystane Martell. The King also allowed Tyrion to decide the fate of his brother, Jaime, who had been captured during the siege. Tyrion spared him, but I don't think things are quite the same between them as it used to be. There are tales that Tyrion keeps him as his prisoner in Casterly Rock, but I guess that's only speculation."

"What happened to Sansa though after the war? Isn't she still married to Tyrion?"

"I'm not sure now if the marriage is still sanctioned or not though. They may have gotten it annulled since the throne took new power but I wouldn't want to say for sure. It is a better question for someone else, Shirei." I paused, studying my sister briefly, before leaning back against the grass and staring up at the sky. "Did you know the King in the South wanted King Robb to marry his daughter, Shireen, when she came of age?" Shirei turned to me then with a shocked expression and I smiled at her face. "Not out of love, but so the North and the South could be joined as one and they could both rule over all of Westeros as King Stannis declared his daughter as his only heir. Of course, the King in the North had to refuse as he was already set to be betrothed." There was a thoughtful pause then from my sister and I heard her shift towards me as she lay back to look at the sky too.

"Do you think if the King hadn't made that promise to Father, he'd have married King Stannis' daughter?" She asked, curiously, and I sighed.

"I think if the King hadn't had made that promise to Father, he _would_ be married to another right now, but it wouldn't be to Shireen Baratheon." I replied, honestly, and Shirei didn't need for me to elaborate. We both know _who _the other would be. Watching as the sad expression fell on Shirei's face again, I quickly prompted another topic, in hope to lighten her mood. "Do you know what else people call the King in the North?" At this, Shirei shook her head, apparently not aware of this knowledge. "People in the Riverlands, like us, sometimes call him King of the Trident. When the Northern bannerman rallied together and named Robb Stark their King of the North, the river lords joined them in naming him their King of the Riverlands. These lands were never said to be part of the Seven Kingdoms so essentially King Stannis is said to have no claim over it. I guess, the King in the North's family ties to the Tullys helps his rule over it."

"I've never heard anyone call him King of the Trident." Shirei muttered and I shrugged.

"I guess King of the North stuck more with the people, as did King of the South for Stannis." At her pout of persistence, I chuckled. "You know, for someone who sits and complains so much about going to lessons, you sure like to ask a lot of questions."

"Because _this _is interesting. Lessons with the Septa are boring." I snorted then, shaking my head at my sister's whining. "Do you think Kings Landing is beautiful, Ella?" I shrugged then.

"I couldn't say. I can imagine so if it's the place were Kings and Queens live." I replied, tilting my head as I studied my younger sister.

"I bet it's nicer than here." _Anywhere _was probably nicer than here. "I bet the Septas down in Kings Landing are nice too."

"Speaking of your lessons, I think it's about time we headed back inside, don't you? We wouldn't want you to be late." Shirei grumbled but complied anyway, hauling herself to her feet and trundling along behind me as we made our way back inside.

The guards nodded once at our approach, opening the gates and allowing us in without a word – they were no doubt used to our wanderings now and bid it as long as we remained within their sights, as we always did. In the courtyard, people were bustling about, mostly ignoring our presence, which I was glad for. Pushing Shirei before me, I urged the girl first and we crossed the yard towards the entrance into the castle, my younger sister with a drag in her step that reflected her reluctant-ness. I continued to urge her on though.

As we were walking though, something quickly caught my younger sister's eye and she halted to a stop, almost causing me to walk into her.

"Look, Ella, it's a wolf!" She cried, pointing towards the small shelter in the corner of the courtyard where what could only be described as a beast of an animal sat under amongst some stacks of hay. It was _huge, _much bigger than any dog or mutt I'd known and I found myself gawping at the animal as it lounged happily on the ground in the corner of the courtyard, its enormous head resting on its paws. Its body was huge in stature, its fur long and grey. I could see its dark eyes trained on us and I was unsure what to make of this. Before I could stop Shirei though, she was moving towards the animal.

"Don't get too close!" I warned quickly, reaching and grabbing hold of her little arm before she could go any further. "You don't know what it'll do!"

"But it's chained up, look!" She pointed to the metal chain that tied around its neck and I studied how the beast studied the pair of us thoughtfully still. When Shirei stepped closer, the wolf rose to its feet and I was shocked to see the sheer size of it on four legs now. I gripped hold of my younger sister's arm again; fearful she'd get hurt with her sudden curiosity for the creature. She remained unfazed though and I would have urged anything for her to be her timid, shy self in that moment and not unleashing her more adventurous side. "Whose do you think it is, Ella?"

"He's mine."

A smooth, firm voice spoke from behind and though I recognised who it belonged to, I found it still surprising to turn around and find the King stood only a few feet away. Gapping in a little shock and surprise to find him there, I studied the man up close, While Shirei and I had joked about coming across the King that day, I hadn't expected it and even if we had done, I had at least assumed that my sisters would be in his company to ease the tension. Though here he stood now before us; all alone. Remembering the day before and how I'd found myself in his presence brought a frown to myself which the King didn't miss. Shirei glanced only briefly at him before her attention shifted back to the wolf – which was apparently his.

"His name is Grey Wind." King Robb informed us, stepping towards the animal without hesitation. I was even more shocked to see the creature, as terrifyingly huge as he was, allow the man to pet his head and looked immensely content in his company. At least the beast was content – I couldn't help but feel the unease from the King's presence immediately. I wondered vaguely where my sisters were and wondered if he'd got sick of them and pushed them in the river. It eased my nerves slightly to think he had.

"How come he's so big?" Shirei asked and I was a little startled by how unbothered she was to be addressing the King – just the day before, she'd shied away from the man and hidden behind me. Now, she seemed content enough to be blunt with the man and I watched as the King raised an eyebrow at her, his firm expression never wavering. Quickly, I nudged the girl. "Your grace." She added as an after-thought and his expression softened.

"That's because he's not just an ordinary wolf – he's a direwolf." The King replied, pleasantly, smiling briefly at Shirei though it didn't linger. I remained silent, studying my sister's interest.

"I've heard stories about yours and your siblings' direwolves, your grace_._" The King smiled briefly. While the man was smiling, he still appeared tense, though I guessed that was to be expected in a situation such as this. "My sister told me you'd ride one into battle; is that true?" The King let out a brief chuckle.

"No, that's not true I'm afraid, my lady. I rode a horse into battle like the rest of my men. Though I wonder which sister told you that." His eyes glanced briefly towards me and I stared coolly back. The man had seemed quite a sombre, moody man the night before and yet now he seemed much more at comfortable – I mean, he had smiled more in the space of a few seconds than he had done the entire evening before. This only made me feel unsure. Was he up to something? I reminded myself that the man was here to choose his Queen, so of course he was forced to be nicer to us all and put his behaviour down to that. I found that I couldn't quite hold the man's gaze for too long, remembering my humiliation from the day before again.

"It wasn't Ella." Shirei quickly spoke up, noting the King's scrutiny and he returned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "It was Miah actually." She paused then, turning to glance up at me with a frown. "Or was it the twins? I don't actually know, you grace. Our other sisters enjoy talking about you a lot; they told us lots of stories and I can't quite remember which one told me about your direwolf." I found myself smirking at this. Unbeknown to Shirei, she'd just managed to innocently spite our other sisters in front of the King in a way that I knew our older sister would be proud of. I judged the sudden tension again on the man's face and I knew he felt uncomfortable knowing that our other sisters had been talking about him to the extent Shirei had made out, though it was hard to blame him. I tried to make note of telling Waldra of this later and I was still smirking when the King glanced my way.

"Don't you think it's time you went to your lessons, Shirei?" I urged suddenly, not liking the way the King's stare narrowed as he studied me. Turning my attention to Shirei, I saw the pout form on her face as she eyed the direwolf, longingly.

"Perhaps you can come back and visit Grey Wing after your lessons, my lady? I'm sure he'd enjoy the company." The King quickly suggested though I tensed, eyeing the large beast with hesitation. "He won't harm her, I promise, Lady Miriella." While his words seemed to be meant in reassurance, I still continued to frown, considering the animal at his side and the ferocity of its size. After a moment, I turned to Shirei.

"Don't come back here _alone_ please." I told the girl, firmly, not caring if the King took offence to my distrust of his pet. "Find me or Roslin or even Waldra if you must but don't come on your own, understand?" Shirei nodded before turning to the King again.

"Goodbye, your grace." She smiled, slightly, trying to curtsy the best she could to the King.

"Enjoy your lessons, Lady Shirei." She nodded once in return before turning to smile widely at me in a way of goodbye.

I watched as Shirei picked up her skirts – she wasn't quite as keen as Waldra and I to wearing breeches – and quickly rushed away towards the entrance to the castle at a frantic pace. Smiling slightly, I could imagine the rush she'd reach her lesson in and thought of how the Septa that taught her would probably not be overly amused by her appearance. Though there never really was a lot that amused the hag, as Waldra had tested out at great lengths, over the years. She was a withering old woman who had the tendency to make everything boring. I guessed she meant well, but the woman was also a little bit too susceptible to shouting as we learnt over the many years in her company.

Through my musings, it took me a moment to realise I was now left alone with the King and the amusement on my face drained quite quickly, my stomach plummeting with it. Quickly, I turned back to the face the man, knowing that turning away from the King wasn't exactly very respectful, finding that the man was watching me intently.

Considering the brief time I'd spent with the King, I tried to compare him with the other men I'd met. He didn't _seem _like the typical men I encountered daily, if anything he seemed very bit the gentleman as his reputation preceded him to be, if not a little bit moody. I'd not quite sure what to expect over the course of his time here but I hadn't considered the times I'd have to spend alone with him –heck, I was still a little baffled by the first meeting with the man. Wordlessly, I stared back at the King, completely unable to think of anything to say in the current company. Thankfully, he seemed to see my struggle.

"Your sister is a very pleasant little girl, my lady." The King commented though this made me frown once more, my instincts flaring and all my unease subsiding a moment.

"Yes she is, your grace." I responded, a little hesitant, and the King raised an eyebrow at this. The silence passed between us and I began to feel the awkwardness again. He, however, appeared unfazed. I immediately tried to think of something to say, to rid myself of the tension. I was usually quite alright in situations like this, but there was something about the King that made me nervous. Thinking of our previous encounter again, I found myself frown. "If I was aware that it was you last night, your grace, I would have addressed you accordingly." It came across a lot more sulkily than intended and the King's eyes widened slightly in shock. I didn't have time to apologise though as the man let out a breathless chuckle, one that rumbled my core.

"I do apologise, my lady." He admitted, shrugging and looking completely unlike the over-powering man that he was with his sudden ease. "I guess I couldn't find it in my heart to correct you." There was softness in his gaze that made me frown. It seemed odd that his frosty gaze should hold any warmth in them.

"I'm afraid I said some things I shouldn't have said." I drawled out, cautiously and the man shrugged once more.

"I think you meant every word you said, Lady Frey, and I'd prefer that you were honest with me."

"But you would prefer _not _to be honest with me?" I bit back suddenly, startling the King by my animosity. At first, there was silence and I could see the same contemplating look on the man's face as he considered my words. Immediately, I regretted them. Was it really wise to start an argument with the King? "Forgive me, your grace, that was rude of me to say. I am not sure what came over me." I stuttered quickly, ducking my gaze and staring down at the floor. My cheeks were burning with a deep blush and I felt my heart quicken in pace. Did I have a death wish? My dark locks shadowed over my face and I quickly thought of something to say, in a bid to rid the tension and hopefully find a way to excuse myself from his company. "Did you enjoy your walk with my sisters today?" Glancing up, I saw the King's sombre expression twitched slightly into something else which I couldn't quite pick out.

"It was," A pause as he thought of something to say. "Enlightening, my lady." _Enlightening. _The word he'd used the day before and I couldn't help but smile at the implications. His even tone spoke enough volumes and I reminded myself to inform Waldra of this too when I saw her – apparently the walk with my sisters hadn't gone as well with the King as they'd have hoped. "Something amuses you?" The King proceeded to ask with a tilt of his head. I shook my own, willing myself to bide back the amused smile that wanted to break through further. "Talk of your sisters maybe?"

"I can't help it; my sisters are an amusing group of women, your grace." I replied, before I could stop myself, still smiling as I spoke. "I'm sure you'll come to learn this during your stay here." The King nodded, still thoughtful.

"I'm sure I will. Though you can call me Robb if you wish, my lady." I paused before replying to this.

"Of course, your grace." My response made the King's eyebrow rise. "Though I can't promise you that I will."

"And why's that, Lady Frey?" I noticed quickly that the King stepped towards me, immediately sending me off balance for a moment. I recovered though as rapid as I could and tried to keep my cool.

"I think I'd just prefer to call you 'your grace', after all you are the King. I have already embarrassed myself by mistaking you for a simple lord when you are in fact not, calling you by your birth name would probably confuse me further." The King's eyes narrowed slightly and I briefly regretted my words. I recalled then though what Esma had said earlier that morning and knew that if the King was here to assess each of us and judge his bride _properly_, then I would not hold back on myself. If he was to reject me, I'd at least want him to reject me after seeing to _true_ me.

"You know," He began slowly. "Your sister, Waldra, has also refused to call me 'Robb'." This made me pause.

"You have spoken with my sister, your grace?" She'd not mentioned that to me earlier that morning. The King nodded.

"Yes, my lady, last night I tried conversing with each of you as the night went on but you and your younger sister retired for bed before I had the chance to speak to either of you. Though I guess I'd already had my chance with _you _earlier that day." I frowned at this, but said nothing. "Your sister, Waldra, had a lot of interesting things to say." I smiled then, shrugging.

"Waldra is a very interesting person, your grace. She's a lot more interesting than the rest of us; I can assure you of that." I was surprised by the wide smile on the man's face then, though it faded almost as quickly as it came.

He didn't smile much, I noted. Though I put that down to many hard years at war and being forced into a marriage he did not want – also leaving his love behind probably didn't call for much smiling on his behalf. For a sudden moment, I felt pity for the man but knew he probably didn't want any of it, especially from a _Frey _at the very least. There was another, drawn out awkward douse of silence, which I couldn't for the life of me work out how to fix that. Thankfully, the King spoke up again to save further tension.

"And what are your plans today, Lady Frey, now that your little companion is otherwise indisposed?" He asked his voice smooth and crystal. His question however, had me startled and I panicked for a moment, unsure how to answer him. Was there a reason why he wanted to know what I was doing or was he perhaps being polite? Quickly, I thought up an answer, sensing the quizzical look on the man's face growing the longer I didn't answer.

"I was thinking, your grace, of maybe finding my sister, Waldra." I answered, a little hesitantly, as my made my answer up on the spot. "She mentioned something about a tournament this morning. I didn't really want to go then as I was with Shirei, but I thought I might as well now I have nothing better to do." I finished lamely and the King seemed to sense my unease as he smiled slightly; though it was a kind smile like the one I'd seen the day before, not one of amused malice at my discomfort – one I'd grown used to seeing around the Twins.

"Perhaps I will join you, my lady, if you would grant me that? It will be entertaining at least to see my Stark men show their strength. I know they'll put on a good fight for your father's soldiers. I have high hope on who will win." There was a little amusement in his tone – something I hadn't expected though it seemed the man was just full of surprises. "Maybe I'll be able to alter try and your initial impression of me too while I'm at it, Lady Frey." While his words appeared to be meant in a simple jest, my stomach plummeted at the first part of his comment.

Join me? If I was Miah or one of the twins, I would have jumped at the chance at spending some time alone with the King, but there right then in that courtyard, it was the last thing I wanted to do. There was a small part of me though that did consider taking up the man's offer, feeling that girlish fluster in my stomach as I thought of spending time with the handsome man, but I remembered myself quickly. I wasn't either one of my other sisters; I was Miriella Frey, someone who did not plan for this. When I'd thought of the King of the North visiting, I'd imagined it be a quick visit; come, name my sister, marry her and leave. I hadn't expected all this and I certainly did not know how to react in such a situation.

Perhaps he was just being polite and at least entertaining the idea of choosing me? Just to make things fair in the interest of everyone? Though if that was the case, I wasn't sure whether joining him would be in the best interest of myself, even if rejecting his proposal was probably considered unheard of in the eyes of others. Thinking over my current acquaintance with the man so far, it seemed almost only right to continue with the radical flow of things.

"I do apologise, your grace, but I just remembered that I had something to do right now!" I quickly lied, feigning disappointment. I could tell by the King's face he wasn't convinced even slightly, though he did not call me up on it. "Shirei and I have been by the river today and I've thoroughly soaked my breaches!" I saw the man's eyes glanced down and was surprised when a touch of red brightened his cheeks. Quickly I realised the implications of my comment and hurriedly continued. "I'm definitely in need of a change in clothing, I'd hate to embarrass myself further in your presence! Forgive me, you'll have to go and watch the tournament without me. Perhaps you'll be surprised, your grace, some of the Frey men are quite ruthless. I will add though that _some _can be easily taken down by my sister – she'll be there too to keep you company!" At each passing word, I could see the King's curiosity peek and I could imagine he was no doubt wondering why I – a lowly Frey Lady; one of the options to be his betrothed – was turning him – the King of the North – down for a chance to be in his presence. It probably sounded ridiculous to anyone else though somewhere in my own mind, it was justified.

"That is a shame, my lady." He replied, speaking slowly, as he continued to study me. "I'll have to have the pleasure of your company another time then." Pleasure of _my_ company?

"Yes, your grace." I nodded, bowing awkwardly and moving to walk away.

"I'm afraid though," The King quickly spoke, halting me before I could successfully leave his presence. I turned back to him to see him approaching closer, leaving his beast, Grey Wind, to lie back down again in the corner he was chained to. My eyes went wide at the closer proximity but thankfully the King didn't get too close to increase too much awkwardness. "I don't quite know where the training ring is in the Twins." At this, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Did my fairer sisters not show you on their tour, your grace?" I asked, hesitantly. The King shook his head.

"No, they didn't. Our tour was cut rather short when two of your sisters began arguing – I'm not sure what about. But your father saw and sent them all away before the walk was finished." I snorted in amusement – another thing to inform Waldra of - though the King's eyes suddenly became intense again and my laughter faded. "Perhaps you could spare the time to show me where it is, my lady, if that's not too much effort?"

I considered his words – they seemed almost like a challenge. Though it was a challenge I wasn't about to entertain. While I gathered he only wanted to be polite, I was surely not ready to keep his company in the interest of keeping things fair between my sisters and I. Quickly; I scanned the courtyard before squaring in on a nearby face.

"Micah!" I called to my sister Roslin's passing handmaid, my voice carrying across the yard quite loudly – not in a way the King probably expected from a lady either, I could imagine. Micah jumped a little in surprise before turning to face me, quickly scuttling over towards us. I noticed her eyes were a little wide in fear for the company I was in and I watched as her expression sparked with admiration as she studied the King up close, almost matching Rae's expression from the day before.

"Your grace, Lady Frey." She curtsied politely. "Is everything alright, my lady?" I smiled wide.

"Could you show the King to the training pen please, Micah? I have got somewhere I need to be and he doesn't know the way." I asked, pleasantly, and I could tell my request had the young girl star-struck.

"That won't be necessary, my lady." The King tried but I sent a forced, sweet smile in his direction. One I knew would put even Miah to shame. It only made the King's eyes narrow further.

"I insist, _your grace, _it would do no good for you to get lost!" I cut in quickly, noting how unsure Micah seemed as she glanced between us, taking note of the King's piercing stare. "Micah, would that be alright?" She nodded frantically when I addressed her.

"Of course, my lady." She nodded and I smiled my thanks before turning back to the King.

"Have a good day, your grace. I'll no doubt see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, Lady Frey." The King drawled out, studying me with a frown and surprising me by not arguing anymore.

Before the King could protest anymore, I quickly made my leave, keeping my pace dignified as I crossed the courtyard. When I was safely out of sight though, I raced through the corridors of the castle, almost in fear of being followed. When I'd reached the safety of my own chambers, I finally let out a sigh of relief, though I still could not rid the thoughts of my interaction from my mind.

I had just rejected the King's company – and for what reason? Because I was nervous? Because I was foolish? Whatever reason it was, my heart still peeked in my chest as I thought of the King's intent stare and his brooding features. There was something about the King, something alluring about his moody nature, which for some reason drew me in. I had to remind myself that he was still a man, despite being the King – a devilishly handsome man but one all the same.

Beauty though, appeared to hide a much uglier inner-self and I thought of my sister, Miah, once more – how beautiful she was on the outside and yet how unpleasant she was as a person. They'd make a beautiful couple, I thought bitterly to myself, though I wasn't sure if the King matched my sister's horrid personality. While he was broody and unsmiling, he seemed as gentlemanly as they claimed and if the extent of his kindness was true, then I didn't believe Miah deserved such a man. Perhaps the King would see her true colours for himself anyway, I mean; he should be wary of us Freys by now anyway and Miah was as Frey as they came on the inside.

Time would only tell if the King was wise enough to see past what was on outside and see what was within. I thought of the four weeks he was due to stay here and thought vaguely how it was going to be a long month in the castle of the Twins.

* * *

It was dinner time when I saw Shirei again. I was already seated at the dining table when the young girl approached, taking the empty seat to my left, smiling at me as she did. The rest of my sisters were already seated at the table and we, along with the rest of the Hall, were waiting for the food to be served and conversing contently in the wait.

Around, men – Stark and Frey alike – seemed happy enough to chat and jeer together; swapping whatever war or sex stories they had for each other. They all seemed happy enough at least and would throw comments towards passing female servants that succeeded in making them blush and rush away. They were all the same, I noted, but I supposed their spirits were at least free enough.

Bravely, I glanced up towards the top table and was surprised to find the King's seat empty. Frowning a little to myself, I wondered where the man could be but decided better than to question it given my previous conversion with the man and how badly it had ended. I had chosen not to tell my sisters about that, along with my first talk with the King, deciding the keep the information to myself. It seemed better that way as I only wanted to forget it myself – telling any of them would no doubt mean a constant remind whenever they saw fit.

Just when I was about to turn to Shirei and ask how her lessons had gone, an approaching couple of figures caught my attention. My stomach plummeted with dread and I yet again cursed myself for the strange feelings I could feel lingering within me - it would just nerves, I tried to reason. Father smirked when he reached the table, chuckling dryly in a drawled out way. Despite his grand age, Father was still quite a capable man and held his own well enough.

"You are going to be joined by the King tonight, girls." Father drawled, gesturing vaguely to the man at his side. I could see the excitement bubbling from my sisters as well as the hesitation from Roslin and Shirei – it seemed the latter wasn't quite settled with the man as I initially expected, despite our brief conversation with the man regarding his direwolf. Our father ignored the expressions on his various daughters' faces before turning to Miah. "Move over girl and let the King sit down. I thought it was best that he sat with you all tonight, to help with this choosing business."

The King swept a curious gaze across everyone in turn, as always his expression leaving no room for guess work. I wondered curiously what the man was thinking as he seemed so like stone and unbreakable. I considered all his smiles and expressions of contemplation and realised how controlled they all were – he never seemed to do anything without meaning. Perhaps that's just the kind of man he was or maybe he was more on his guard at the Twins. This wasn't a social visit after all for him; this was a business deal however you wanted to dress it.

Miah looked positively delighted as she moved across the bench to allow the King to take a seat beside her and Rowna looked happy enough too on his other side. Meeting Waldra's gaze, I saw her eyes roll and I couldn't quite stifle a smirk in response. _This _was surely going to be an interesting dinner.

Food was served pretty soon after the King sat down and Father quickly left for his own place on the top table, leaving the rest of us in peace. I eyed my sisters as the food was presented and found that I was quite glad to be sat with Roslin and Shirei on the opposite side of the table. We could maybe then try and leave Miah and the others to converse with the King in peace a lot easier.

After a douse of silence, seemingly awkward for some at the table, I turned to Shirei and smiled warmly.

"How were your lessons in the end then? Were you late?" I asked the girl, pleasantly. My younger sister's face fell in a pout and she sent me a withered look.

"They were boring, Ella." She let out, grumbling. "Septa was as grumpy as she always is and she scolded me for being only a few minutes late too – a _few minutes, _Ella! I did run there after I left you, but it's not my fault she has her lessons so high up in the castle tower!" On Shirei's other side, Waldra snorted, apparently listening into the conversation.

"That's nothing." The girl shook her head before pointing her fork at Shirei meaningfully. "Miriella and I used to miss _entire_ lessons and old Septa would come running all over the castle for us, trying to find us. Remember that, dear sister?" I noted vaguely that the others around the table were listening but chose to focus on Waldra and Shirei. Nodding, I smiled bitterly.

"Aye, I remember that. _You _were the one that dragged me into all the trouble though. _I _was too young to know what I was doing and just chose to follow what you did." I muttered and Waldra smirked before turning to Shirei again.

"It was almost like a game to us – see how long we could hide before the Septa caught us and either dragged us to Father or back to lessons. I think we ended up hiding the bathing rooms for the soldiers at one point. We gave the men in there quite a shock." Waldra grimaced then and I shuddered too, not wanting to recall _those_ memories for particularly very long. Shirei giggled slightly, before letting out a displeased noise at Waldra's implications and turning her nose up. However it didn't seem everyone around the table was very entertained by Waldra's story-telling.

"Do you really have to discuss such things while we're eating, Waldra?" Miah asked, her tone feigning innocent suggestion. I watched Waldra carefully as my fiery-headed sister reared up and turn to the fairer girl. I waited for the blow, the sharp and snarky comments, but was surprised instead when a bitterly sweet smile crept onto Waldra's face.

"I do apologise, sweet sister. I forgot for a moment then that we were in the company of others." She eyed the King meaningfully, who had remained carefully quiet since seating at the table. "Forgive me, your grace." The man raised an eyebrow then when the attention turned to him before shrugging.

"I don't mind, my lady. Your story sound like stuff my own brothers and I would do when we were children, back in Winterfell." The King admitted, surprisingly, and I found myself a little shocked at this admission. Waldra seemed very pleased by the King's response while Miah only paused with a frown, probably not expecting such encouragement from the man.

"Do you have many brothers, your grace?" Derwa asked then, politely enough – probably not anywhere near the number we had, I thought vaguely. When the King met her gaze, she flushed childishly and the man seemed to know the affect he had on her as he forced a kind smile.

"I have three brothers, my lady, as well as two sisters." He replied, calmly. After a thoughtful pause, he continued again. "We also had a Greyjoy ward that I'd grown up with since being very young – he was also like my brother too at a time." I took in the grave expression on his face as he spoke the last part and wondered if this Greyjoy ward was perhaps an uneasy topic for him. I decided against asking so though, choosing to remain silent.

"Did you have a grumpy Septa too when you were young?" Shirei asked then, apparently feeling quite bold now. Some of my sisters eyed Shirei sternly and our littlest sister quickly added a; "Your grace." The King smiled what looked to be a genuine enough smile as the rest of my sisters stared in bafflement on Shirei's bravely, Waldra even looking a little surprised herself.

"No, I did not have a Septa, Lady Shirei." The man shook his head, sipping at his goblet of wine. "My brothers and I were taught by the Maester at Winterfell while my sisters had their Septa. I'm pleased to say too that the Maester was a kind man and not at all like _your_ Septa appears to be." Shirei nodded at this, before quickly tucking into her food as if she had no care in the world as to what was going on around her. I watched a slight look of amusement pass over the King's face as he studied my younger sister, before he suddenly met my gaze with his own. After a brief, contemplative moment, he spoke once more. "It's a shame you could not have joined me for soldier's tournament, Lady Miriella. It was quite enjoyable once I'd managed to find my way there. It would have been nice to have had your company though." There was a stunned silence amongst the rest of my sisters and I could feel the eyes turn to me then, no doubt surprised that it was _me _being addressed. I forced a bright smile then, urged on by the look of horror I could see on Miah's face out the corner of my eye.

"That is a shame, your grace, though I didn't think you'd want me joining you with my breeches soaked through as they were. I would have surely looked a state and I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass you in front of your men." I threw out, glad that the King hadn't seemed to expect this answer as his face dropped from the challenge that lingered there, to a look of almost fluster. The horror only increased on my fairer sisters' faces while I heard Waldra snort to my left. Quickly, I added; "I am glad you enjoyed yourself though, your grace."

"Were they wet from us sitting on the grass, Ella?" Shirei asked, unfazed and completely unknowing. "_My _dress was wet too – the Septa told me off for that. She said that I was a lady and that I shouldn't be prancing around in such a state, especially when the King was our guest right now and could likely see. She said it wouldn't be proper if he saw me." I raised an eyebrow then and Shirei giggled. "When I told her that I'd just seen the King, I think she almost fainted with shock." I let out a chuckle, pleasing my younger sister, and Waldra barked a laugh too.

"Why were you sat on the grass?" Rowna then asked, frowning with shock. "It was raining yesterday; surely you didn't want to get your clothes wet?" I shrugged in response.

"We were out walking and Ella was telling me stories before I had to go to my lessons." Shirei told her, brightly, before turning to smile at the King. "Ella was telling me about how you'd won the war, your grace, and all about Stannis Baratheon and your pact with the King in the South." The King's eyes widened a little in shock to Shirei's confession and his gaze glanced between my sister and I. "Have you seen King's Landing, your grace?"

"Yes I have." The King admitted, nodding slowly. Shirei looked positively delighted by this and the King noticed, smiling a little to my sister. "I can assure you it's quite a spectacular place. While I much prefer the North, I couldn't deny that the capital was quite a sight to behold."

"I've never left the Twins before and I bet King's Landing is a very beautiful place." She quickly gushed in excitement. The King chuckled.

"My sister drew many pictures of it when she was down there – she told me the gardens were all very beautiful. Would you like me to show you some of her pictures, Lady Shirei?"

"Yes please, your grace! I'd like that very much." My sister responded, evenly, smiling as she did and the King's expression softened in return.

"Then I shall see that it is done, my lady." He replied, nodding. Shirei seemed pleased with this response and after grinning wildly to me, she turned back to the plate of food before her and continued eating.

There was a happy smile on her face, as well as a distant look in her eye. I realised she must have been thinking about Kings Landing and I smiled as I studied my sister, happy to see such content on her face. For the first time, I sent the King a genuine smile, completely unforced and of its own accord, truly happy that the man was able to bring such happiness to my younger sister. I forgot for a moment about whatever his intentions were, only taking the surface response and how pleased Shirei was right now.

The King nodded in return, a gesture that didn't go amiss from my other siblings and for a moment, another period of silence fell over the table and for a change, _I _wasn't the one feeling awkward by it. Instead, I turned to my own food and began to eat contently as Shirei was doing, happy that my younger sister wasn't the same as she was the evening before – shaking and just a bag of nerves. While I could feel the various eyes on me, I found myself uncaring.

"You know," Miah's voice spoke up suddenly and I glanced up only briefly to see she was addressing the King now. "I do apologise, your grace, for the interruption on our walk earlier. It was quite a shame we didn't get to finish it." A small smile graced my face as I listened to the conversation across the table, taking in how forceful Miah was making her sweet tone.

"It's quite alright, Lady Miah." The King shrugged, sipping at his goblet once more. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to enjoy the company of you and Ladies Rowna and Derwa again over the next few weeks."

Taking in Miah's expression, she seemed quite pleased by this response, as did the twins. It was enough to spark further conversation anyway from my fairer sister and she continued to hold the King's attention for the rest of dinner, making sure he did not make any more attempts to address either Shirei or myself. I found myself uncaring, happy enough with my currently mood and content enough to talk quietly with Shirei and Waldra.

"It was a shame you couldn't come to the tournament, Miriella." Waldra said after we'd finished eating and as we conversed easily, drinking some wine. I could feel my own few goblets having a soothing effect on me, my cheeks feeling the fluster of the alcohol. "Ser Quentyn won – not surprisingly though, I guess." It wasn't; Ser Quentyn was perhaps Father's best soldiers and I knew my sister, Waldra, admired the man well enough. His win at this makeshift tournament was unsurprising. "Ser Quentyn named me Queen of Beauty – cheeky bastard." I raised an eyebrow at her language, quite used to it, and smirking regardless. When I heard a snort from the opposite end of the table though, I frowned when I saw that the King appeared to have caught the end of our conversation. Waldra raised her eyebrow at the man, her own eyes slightly dazed with her own alcohol consumption and I knew her filter was less in use now. "That amuses you, does it, your grace?"

"Your language does, my lady." He admitted, his own cheeks flustered as he drank some more of his wine. I wondered vaguely how much the man had drunk, though knew it probably wasn't anywhere near the same level as Waldra's. "I've never heard such things said by a woman, other than my sister, Arya." Waldra then smirked wildly at this.

"Your sister sounds like someone I'd get on with well, your grace." Waldra replied before turning back to me. "I suppose Ser Quentyn had to name me Queen of Beauty though – I was the only female there. If you'd not had to change your breeches, dear sister, and had joined us, you would have no doubt stolen my title from me." She sent me a mock glare before grinning again. I smiled in return, aware that the King was watching our exchange intently. Waldra then, turned to Miah, feigning sadness. "I do apologise for claiming your beauty title, sweet Miah. I'm sure Ser Quentyn's thought it was unfortunate that you hadn't showed; perhaps you would have claimed the titled yourself if you had." Miah sent a withering glare to our older sister, as the King's attention was elsewhere. I was glad that instead of responding, Miah chose to turn back to the King, saving an argument between the sisters.

"Do you ride, your grace?"

When I noticed Shirei beginning to yawn, I decided that I would accompany her to bed as I usually did and nudged the girl quickly to get her attention. She smiled sleepily up at me before I took her hand in mine, urging her to her feet.

"Shirei and I are going to retire." I announced to the others at the table, when conversation halted. "Goodnight all." After climbing over the bench, I was about to turn and lead Shirei away when a voice quickly caught my attention.

"Would you like to escort you both up, my lady?" The King asked, politely, and I turned back to him, mouth open and almost ready to accept his offer due the warm fluster the alcohol was giving me. I caught Miah's eyes though and took in the glare she was eyeing me with and for a moment, I felt slightly fearful under my fairer sister's gaze. I quickly bit back the reply, while vaguely wanting to take away Miah's satisfaction, I realised that perhaps it wasn't the best thing to do. Instead, I felt a frown tug my lips downwards and I turned my gaze back to the King's piercing one.

"No thank you, your grace, but thank you for offering. Goodnight." I shook my head before nodding once as a means of goodbye, then quickly taking our leave before anything else could be said or suggested.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the response from the previous chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far! I'm going to try and update weekly if I can - Monday/Tuesday. Again, let me know if something's off in this latest chapter, canon characters especially. Constructive criticism is welcomed. There may be a familiar character cropping up in this chapter so I hope people like the addition, even if it is only brief! :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

It had been a little over a week since the King had arrived and I wasn't surprised that I had barely found myself in his company. Since those first few encountered with the man on the first couple of days of his arrival, I had not found any more circumstances similar. I would see the man often enough at meal times but throughout the day I would only see him in passing and even then, the man would be in the presence of either one of my other sisters, his mother or one of his Stark men. While he was usually polite enough to offer a way of greeting if we crossed paths – a brief nod or a hello – that was the extent of our conversations over the week. I had almost expected this and had soon gotten over the childish flustering I had felt in his presence before – after seeing him around the Twins enough; his handsome features didn't quite hold that same daunting approach anymore. If anything, it was quite easing to see him around the castle.

Even Shirei had spent more time with the man than I – something that had certainly put me at slight unease despite how happy he'd made her when he spoke to her about the apparent beauty of Kings Landing. I could remember earlier that week when my younger sister had told me at dinner time how she'd gone to visit Grey Wind again, while I was busy and couldn't keep her company. When I asked if she'd gone alone, she assured me that she hadn't, only to tell me that the King had been there with her. Her answer had startled me and before I could question it, Shirei had begun to tell me how kind the man had been to her and how Grey Wind was friendly too after the King had gotten him used to her. It was a revelation that didn't quite sit well with me, but I forced a smile through Shirei's stories and ignored the gazes the King continued to send our way from his point at the top table – he hadn't joined us again at our table since the first time.

A high point of the King's visit was the fact I spent less time with the sisters I didn't want to see. As they were too busy either fawning over or avoiding the King, for the first time I'd been able to get some peace from the all. Even Roslin had become quite more content with the King's company and I'd seen them walking together around the Twins enough times that week. While it made me happy to hear such happy remarks from Roslin and Shirei about the King – glad that the pair of them were content enough – I still could no push aside the feelings of disappointment for not seeing the man, myself. Briefly, I wondered if maybe I'd done something or said something wrong in front of him that had put him off. I couldn't quite figure out what though, as the man seemed happy enough to listen and hadn't shown any particular displeasure in anything I'd done. Whatever it was, I soon decided to forget about it and I'd long stopped worrying myself silly about the whole ordeal. Had I not already expected this before the man arrived at the Twins? Just because I had conversed a few times with the man, hadn't changed that.

Shirei was with the Septa again that day and I was without any company. Esma had left already, gone to do whatever other duties she needed to fulfil and I was left alone in my chambers. At first, the peace was comforting, but soon I became restless and decided that staring at the same four walls was tiring enough. I wondered if perhaps Waldra would be down by the training ring – it seemed the most logical place to find her – and decided I would go and look for my older sister, if only for some company.

When I reached the courtyard, my eyes drew to the chained animal in the corner and found the creature content enough as it relaxed in the sun. It had not rained since the very first day of the Stark party's arrival and while today wasn't particularly very hot, the direwolf seemed happy enough as it lounged. Hesitantly, I found myself drawing closer to the beast, recalling my sister's assuring words that the wolf was nice.

I watched as the direwolf – Grey Wind – perked its ears up when I neared and when it lifted its abnormally large head from its paws, I found myself stopping. Glancing around the courtyard, I saw there were far few people around and I wasn't sure I fancied my luck being brave with the large creature. Swallowing hard, I let my eyes scan over its body and watched how the wolf's head tilted with curiosity, seemingly studying me in return. It didn't bare its teeth or make a move towards me, the beast just sat there staring back. Staring into its eyes, I immediately thought of the King and his own pair.

After a brief longer contemplating, I found the ability to move again and I quickly shuffled away from the creature, deciding to leave it be. I continued my journey on to the training ring, hoping that my sister Waldra would be there to provide some conversation for this otherwise dull day.

When I did reach the training ring, I was greeted by some of the Frey soldiers who were already down there. I responded in kind before beginning my search through the stalls for my older, wild-haired sister. Usually her place would be in the sword training area, but she was not there. Ser Quentyn was there, fighting eagerly with a smaller framed man in the ring. I watched for a moment, knowing that Ser Quentyn – as large in stature and over-powering as he was – would have no problem defeating his skinnier opponent and I wasn't surprised when the nameless man yielded soon after my arrival.

"Ahh Lady Frey!" Ser Quentyn greeted, bounding over to me with large strides. He was panting slightly with exhaustion and I could see some beads of sweat rolling down his thick muscled arms. He was certainty fit in physique due to all his training and was probably one of the larger of my father's men, talented well enough in combat. A lot of the men seemed to admire the man and I knew my older sister shared a similar admiration. Waldra liked him _a lot _and seemed to be the only man she'd ever seem flustered over. He was handsome enough, I admitted, his body alone quite an attractive complex for women around the castle. Ser Quentyn was unmarried too, though he was perhaps only slightly older than my sister, Waldra. He seemed to dedicate all his time to his training that probably left no time to wed a wife and sire children. I wondered vaguely if the man was perhaps waiting to find the right woman to wed, though Ser Quentyn didn't seem to be _that _type of man to me.

The man smirked when he saw my study of him but I didn't bother responding to his expression, quite used to it by now.

"Is my sister down here today, Ser Quentyn?" I asked, knowing I didn't need to elaborate on _which _sister I meant. The man ran a hand across his stubbled chin thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"No I don't think she's been down today. Perhaps she's too busy entertaining the King?" I snorted at the prospect, though then went on to wonder where Waldra would therefore be if she wasn't here. "Have you come down to join us, Lady Frey? I daresay this place has been quite dismal in your lovely absence." I rolled my eyes before shrugging.

"Why not, I suppose I've got nothing better to do."

I followed Ser Quentyn to the archery part of the training ring, taking the offered bow when he held it out to me. Holding the item in my hand, I studied the slightly chipped wood and tried to recall the last time I'd held such a weapon – not for quite a time now. It had been a long while since I'd come down to practise and I knew my own training would be quite rusty.

"As I recall, you were quite good last time you were here." Ser Quentyn smirked, taking a handful of arrows in his hands as he led me towards the target area. "I'm not sure if you'll remember how to do it now though. Do you remember how to hold the thing?" I rolled my eyes and adjusted my grip on the bow.

"I've not been away _that _long, Ser." I muttered, holding out my hand for an arrow. The man passed me one without hesitation and I placed the arrow against the bow, recalling quickly all my previous teachings and making sure my fingers were adjusted right around the wooden shaft.

I eyed the target before me, a considerable amount of strides away, before taking a deep breath and raising my weapon up. Remembering all the teachings offered to me by Ser Quentyn and various other Frey soldiers, I held my breath briefly as I lined up my target down my line of sight. After another hesitation, I let the arrow fly. I hadn't expected it to hit the centre so I wasn't put-out when it didn't. I was happy enough to see that I could still hit the target board and smiled proudly to myself as I took in my effort – my arrow stuck out the outer circle of the target.

"That's a good enough first attempt again, I suppose." Ser Quentyn grunted, offering me another arrow. "You're a little stiff still though; just adjust your stance slightly. I can help you if you want?" With a suggestive smile from the man, I found myself scoffing before shaking my head.

"I think I'll pass." I replied, repeating the same procedure as before, though heeding to Ser Quentyn's advice. This time, the arrow was closer to the centre and I smiled once more.

"So, do tell me Lady Frey; are you enjoying the King's company well enough?" Ser Quentyn asked, off-handily as I readied myself for a third attempt. I found myself pausing then, though I recovered quickly when I felt his stare on the side of my face.

"Yes, I suppose." I offered in reply, drawing back my arm and aiming at the target once more.

"Remember to take into account the wind direction before you aim." Ser Quentyn added, absently, before clearing his throat. "Which of you do think he'll choose?" His question had put me off and my third arrow skimmed past the target altogether, hitting the wall at the back. Shooting the man a glare, I took my forth arrow from him before answering.

"Don't you think that's a question better asked to the King, Ser Quentyn? I hardly think my sisters or I will know the answer to your query. Besides, why do you want to know?" Out the corner of my eye, the man shrugged.

"Curiosity, I suppose, Lady Frey." The man responded and I was glad he remained silent then, allowing me the time to concentrate on firing my next arrow. I was thankful this time when it hit the board again, unlike the previous one. "It's quite amusing though to see you Frey ladies fighting with each other to claim the man's attention. He certainly must be something special." At this, I snorted, pausing briefly to consider such an idea.

"_I'm _not fighting for anything." I threw out and Ser Quentyn smirked in return.

"And why's that, my lady? Is the man not pleasing enough for you?" I ignored the suggestive tone in his voice and readied another arrow. I didn't even bother gracing his question with an answer until my fifth arrow had struck the target, much closer to the centre this time than the previous efforts. Smiling to myself, I considered the bow in my hand before turning to Ser Quentyn beside me.

"I don't think _that's _a question I'd care to answer, Ser. You are far too bold for your own good." I responded, not fazing the man though as his smirk only widened. Growing tired by the feel of his eyes on me, I found myself sighing before glancing over my shoulder at the rest of the people in the training ring. "Don't you have some unlucky people you have to go train with?'"

"Tired of my company, Lady Frey? I'd thought you'd enjoy my handsome face to stare at while you practised." I scoffed, shaking my head. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Be sure to come and holler for me if you need anything, my lady." With one last suggestive wink, the large man dumped the remainder of the arrows at my feet and took his leave.

Feeling immensely better alone, I turned to consider the target before me, trying to recall all my training again and wondering if I'd be able to hit the centre again. I'd only ever managed to do it once in all the times I'd practised archery and even then, I'd considered it a fluke. While I'd thought I was no good at the thing, my sister and various Frey soldiers had told me that lack of practise was my problem. They had told me that if I came down often enough, I'd be able to perfect my training and soon hit the centre as often as I liked. I'd just never responded much to their advice – perhaps in time, I'd be able to perfect it, for now I could settle for just being competent with a bow.

As I took a sixth arrow in my grasp, I could feel a slight tingling feeling at the back of my neck and wondered vaguely if I was being watched. Putting it down to Ser Quentyn again, I shook off the feeling as best I could and took my aim once more. I considered the advice; hoping to loosen my stance and take into account the wind direction, before letting this arrow fly. It sent off with a whoosh of air and I was pleasantly surprised to see a much closer effort the centre this time, even if it wasn't perfect. I was getting better, at least.

When I heard a brief chuckle of disbelief, I whirled around in shock, unbashfully raising my bow as I did. As soon as my gaze levelled in on the familiar man stood a few strides away, I lowered the weapon and frowned curiously in surprise to his sudden presence.

"I always thought my sister Arya was the only girl who liked to practise archery." The King admitted, taking a few steps closer with his eyes trained on the target I'd been aiming at. "It seems I was wrong." After a brief pause, the man fixed his gaze on me and nodded to the weapon in my hand. "Were you intending to beat me over the head with that thing, my lady?" He asked, amusement peeking his usually sharp features and I eyed the arrowless bow in my hand before letting out a brief chuckle at my own dispense.

"I'm not quite sure." I admitted, before smiling up at the man. "Perhaps I was, your grace." He hummed to himself, not responding and instead choosing to step around me to study the target closer. I watched him curiously, taking in his strange behaviour and just his presence in general. This was the first time I'd properly been able to converse with the man, I realised, since the very first few days of his arrival. Not quite sure what to do or say, I let the man continue his contemplating, waiting to see what he'd say.

"Have you been practising archery long, Lady Miriella?" The King asked, sparing a brief glance in my direction. I was glad to find I was still no longer mystified by his presence, even if I could still feel something lingering in the pit of my stomach. I was able to attempt to ignore it at least and not become a swooned damsel whenever I neared him. Nerves in his presence were understandable at least – he was _the King _after all. When he raised a curious eyebrow, I quickly rushed to respond.

"On and off really, your grace." I told him. "I used to come here often with Waldra when I was younger but I don't really anymore. Not when I'm with Shirei at least, I'm not sure she'd enjoy this kind of scene." I eyed the training ring, as if to make a point. I watched as the King's eyes swept the place we stood in too, taking in the various Frey soldiers before zoning in on one in particular.

"Who is _he, _Lady Miriella?" I followed his gaze and suppressed a scoff when I saw who he meant. Turning back to the King, I decided to reach down and pick up another arrow before replying.

"That's Ser Quentyn, your grace; he's the one who won the tournament at the start of your visit. Can you remember?" Absently, the man nodded.

"Aye, I thought I recognised him." As he continued his contemplating, I readied up another arrow though paused suddenly when I remembered my company. Feeling slightly awkward now, I wasn't sure I was able to aim correctly with the King standing so close. I was surprised though when the man took a few steps back, providing me with enough room. He nodded once when I met his gaze and I let out a shaky breath before readying my stance. "I'm guessing your sister is in lessons today, my lady, hence why you are alone?" I paused, deciding not to answer him until I'd taken the seventh shot and was thankful he didn't speak again until I did.

When the arrow struck the board at an acceptable angle, I turned to the King and nodded.

"Yes, she is with the Septa. I was coming down here to find Waldra, though it seems I cannot find her either." I admitted before shrugging. After a moment, I frowned. "How come you've found yourself down here, your grace?" The man hesitated before answering, his eyes burning deeply into mine.

"I saw you on your way down here when I was out walking in the courtyard, my lady. I was intending to tend to Grey Wind for a while, but I guess I changed my mind." He tilted his head slightly and I frowned at his answer – he'd _followed _me down here then, basically. "You know, you have no reason to fear my direwolf. He won't harm you, I can assure you." I realised then that the man must have witnessed my previous encounter in the courtyard with his pet and I frowned at the thought.

"You will have to excuse me for being cautious, your grace." I responded in return. The man in turn only chuckled before reaching down to pick up one of the arrows in the pile and offering it to me. I took it from him, but not without hesitating.

Silence fell between us as I continued my practise and I was surprised to find that it was a lot less awkward compared to our first encounters. Perhaps maybe it was just me; maybe I'd only felt the tension due to my childish flusterings over the man. Or maybe time had just altered everything.

The King was smiling a lot more, I noted, compared to the first time he'd arrived here. While he still appeared to contemplate and control everything he said and did, he seemed to do it with much more ease now and I surprised myself with feeling happy because of this – happy for the King's ease and contentment? It was quite a strange thought. He'd also lived well enough up to his reputation, I'd come to realise; he was as gentlemanly as they claimed him to be, despite my initial feelings towards the man and while I still remained wary, the King appeared to be a kind man. His nature was certainly unlike any I'd seen around the Twins and I reasoned that perhaps that was why I felt so much intrigue for the man.

When my arm grew tired, probably due to the lack of practise in the sport, the King suggested taking walk around the castle as I apparently had nothing else to do that day. While I considered thinking up another excuse not to, I realised it wasn't very fair of me to turn him down a second time and complied uncertainly, following the man as we left the training ring, ignoring Ser Quentyn's quizzical gaze as we passed.

"Are you enjoying your time here, your grace?" I asked, cautiously, unsure how to start a conversation with the man.

"Well enough." The King responded in kind, nodding as he did. "I'm quite glad I chose to extend my stay here, my lady, I shall admit that." I took his answer in thoughtfully, wondering what meaning there was behind it. I considered the process of him choosing a bride and wondered if that's what he meant.

"To give you more time to choose your bride?" I probed, curiously, and the King turned to eye with me a raised eyebrow. After a moment, he nodded slowly, saying no more. "Who would you have chosen if you hadn't suggested staying here longer, your grace?" I heard myself say, apparently my curiosity running away with me. Inwardly, I cursed myself for such boldness but was glad at least when the man let out a chuckle.

"I do believe that would be telling, my lady." His eyes turned to me meaningfully, I understood what he was saying; he wasn't going to told me and I was wise not to ask. I nodded in defeat, knowing better than the question him further and allowing the conversation drop between us for a short while. "Your sisters are quite an interesting bunch." The man suddenly said, breaking the silence between us. I was a little startled by this admission and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The King continued quickly. "I mean that, you're all quite unlike one another, my lady." I smiled then, understanding his meaning before shrugging.

"We have got different mothers, your grace. I guess that counts for a lot of our differences." I pointed out; reminding the man of my father's many nuptials. "We're not quite like you and your siblings; we've never had that advantage."

"_That _advantage?" He wondered, curiously, though there was a hint of warning in his tone and I knew I had to tread carefully when speaking of his siblings. Swallowing hard, I continued.

"I mean that; we've never had the opportunity for loving parents, your grace. Most of us aren't even lucky enough to have a mother."

My mind turned to my own deceased one then, my mother who had died in childbirth birthing me. It was strange that thinking of her brought me no sadness, but I guessed I'd never known the woman to mourn for her. Those who had known her spoke of the likeness between the pair of us; how I'd inherited her round face, her small mouth and 'beautiful' eyes. People would claim how lovely she was and I wondered if in some ways, that meant _I _was lovely too. Whenever I stared at my reflection though, I saw only a plain looking girl staring back.

My cheeks were full and I noticed the dimples in them when I smiled properly; smiles only ever really reserved for Shirei. My nose was straight at least, though it wasn't as dainty as Roslin's or the twins'. And when I studied my eyes, I couldn't quite see this apparent beauty that they were said to hold and only saw a somewhat boring brown pair staring back.

"I couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up without my mother." A voice murmured suddenly and I zoned back to reality again, turning to face the man at my side. The King wasn't looking at me, but instead was frowning at the floor as we walked. I swallowed hard, unsure really what to say. "My own mother has been the one thing that's kept me strong throughout the war. She's been there every step of the way and while I may not have appreciated her counsel _all_ the time, I realise now how lost I'd be without her. She's everything to me – my _family _is everything to me." A pause and a pair of blue eyes found mine. "It saddens me that you've never had that blessing, my lady."

His words startled me; the kindness in his tone and the words he spoke, themselves. The talk of his mother had brought on a softer tone in his voice, one I'd never heard before. It was the first time I'd heard the man sounding less than sure about himself and for a moment, it was like I was looking behind a layer in the armour he wore. The King's eyes only eyed me with sadness, almost _pity _too which I found I did not want. His kindness though made me bite my tongue before I retorted with something bitter.

"I guess you can't miss something you've never had, your grace. At least when I lost _my _parent I didn't have to recover so much from their loss. I was only a new-born babe at the time anyway." I kept my own tone even though I didn't match his own condolence. I watched as his jaw tightened suddenly and he looked away, sharply. For a moment, I worried I'd offended the man but was thankful that after a few moments, he sighed and his features softened once more.

"Your sister, Lady Shirei, talks often about you, my lady." I chose to look over this sudden change in subject, realising that the previous topic was a sensitive one; one I didn't have the honour of being trusted with yet. Instead of allowing that to bother me, I took in his next comment before breathing a chuckle.

"She can talk the ear off anyone when she's in the right company, your grace." I sighed before deciding to add, warily; "It seems she's grown to like you very much over your time here."

When we reached the courtyard, the King paused to eye his direwolf under the shelter in the corner and I saw the brief smile on his face as he studied the creature, one that was all so very genuine and completely unlike the controlled smiles he'd bestow upon my sisters and I, before he turned to me once more.

"Does that bother you, Lady Miriella?" He asked, carefully. I didn't answer right away and he seemed to take that as his answer. "My intentions towards your sister aren't anything you need to worry about, I can promise you that." His answer made me cautious and I narrowed my gaze at the man, feeling my instincts flare immediately.

"And what intentions would they be, your grace?" I grounded out, slowly, and the King saw my disapproval immediately as he drew our pace to a standstill, eyeing me with cautious eyes now. At least the man had the right idea to be worried where Shirei was concerned.

"You think my intentions are something insidious, my lady?" The King asked, quietly and I couldn't help but narrow my gaze slight, forgetting for a moment _who _I was addressing.

"I'm not sure, your grace." I replied, honestly, tilting my head in a manner I'd seen his direwolf do earlier. Standing still, I waited for my reply, my heart beating in my ribcage at a rapid pace. The King studied me carefully for a moment before stepping closer. I was surprised by this, but held my ground and didn't step backwards like my instincts told me to do.

"Your sister is a child; younger than both my own sisters." He began, slowly and meaningfully. "Now I know you don't know me very well, Lady Miriella, but I'm not _that _kind of man and I'd thought you'd at least know me well enough to see that." He paused then before sighing. "I know how much you love your sister though and I understand your worries, but I can assure you; I have _no _intention of marrying her." I considered his words, assured by the genuine tone but still slightly wary.

"You promise?" I asked, quietly. The King's gaze softened and he nodded without hesitation. While I may not have known the man well enough, there seemed to be something reassuring from his promise and I found myself a little bit more at ease with the whole situation. Slowly, I unfolded my arms and allowed them to drop to my side. "I never wanted her to be involved with all this pact." I admitted. "I wanted to protect her from it, to keep her away from you judging her-" I trailed off then, realising that I should have probably kept the last words to myself, but knew it was too late to take them back now. The King raised an eyebrow and I smiled slightly bitter, shaking my head and deciding I had nothing better to lose. "You cannot deny you're not judging us all while you're here your grace. It's understandable; you're trying to pick out the best of us to be your Queen, which I understand. I will manage well enough like the rest of my sisters until you pick your bride and leave us. But I did not want Shirei involved. I swear you better keep your promise or I'll-" I stopped myself then, realising that _now _I had spoken too far. It seemed my own feelings had run away with me and I opened my mouth in horror when I recalled all I'd said. Mortified, I contemplating just leaving then before I made anything worse, but I found myself too stunned to do so.

"Or you'll do what?" The King asked, his voice giving nothing away. He was staring at me now with his terrifyingly blue eyes and I wondered if perhaps now I'd see the other side to this apparently kind King. "You know, I suppose it could be considered some sort of treason; intending to threatened the King." Opening and closing my mouth wordlessly, I tried to think of something to say to make this situation better. The only words I could think of though came out in a panic.

"I-I-" I could only stutter, my head suddenly going blank. In panic, I almost considered running again before remembering how that would only make things worse. "I didn't mean anything by it, your grace. It's just, my sister, I want to protect her, and I-" I didn't truly _know _this man and I surely didn't know what he could be capable of, making me overly wary of the man so suddenly. "Forgive me, your grace." Biting my lip, I waited for a response; angered or not.

After a moment of awkward contemplation though, I was stunned in shock to see a slow smile creep onto the King's face, his eyes softening from their previous mirth. Uncertain, I waited to see if this was a trick, not sure if I should trust the man's expression completely just yet.

"Please save your apologises for someone who deserves it; there's nothing for me to forgive, my lady." The King murmured to me, quietly, while his eyes scanned my face. "You were defending your sister; something I do truly admire of you, Lady Miriella. Like I said before, I have _no _intentions of marrying your littlest sister and don't worry either; I have also no intention of punishing you – I was trying to jest but apparently I'm not very good at it." He paused before leaning in close; closer than I'd ever allowed anyone other than Esma or my sisters to get, and I was almost too frozen with shock to do something about it. "I am quite intrigued though to know what the last part of your threat would have been, I'm sure that would have been warrant for some amusement."

"I'm sorry, your grace, for my brashness." I returned, looking anywhere else but him. That flustered feeling I'd assumed was gone, was now back with full force and I shifted uncomfortably a moment before hearing the King sigh.

"Let's just forget the whole thing?" He suggested which gave me some relief. "Though remember my promise about your sister, my lady. Please don't forget that." I eyed the man, sheepishly, but nodded with gratitude, bringing a smile to the man's tense features.

Despite whatever had gone on just now, I could at least be thankful for one thing; the King had no intention of marrying Shirei, and while this new interaction would surely put me on edge, I could at least rest easier knowing Shirei would be excluded from this whole ordeal.

* * *

"Roslin asked me to go meet her in the library today – she says she has something she thinks I'd like." Shirei told me, excitedly, after luncheon. I smiled down at her before sighing.

"We'll go right there after you've finished eating, make sure you don't leave anything." I urged and my younger sister nodded as she ploughed into her food once more.

Eyeing my sister, fondly, I was glad to see such an air of ease about her today. This, as well as the promise from the King, had made me also quite content. While it had been a few days since _that _humiliating incident in the courtyard, I was glad at least that the King had gone on as normal and I was happy enough to pretend it never happened. A condolence I could get from the encounter though was that the King's intentions were not as I feared in regards to Shirei and that made me sleep a lot easier at night.

We weren't the only ones at the table that day and I smiled kindly towards the twins on the opposite side, as I waited for Shirei to finish her eating.

"Are you both well?" I asked, pleasantly, and the pair sent me a smile in return.

"Yes we are thank you, Miriella." Derwa replied and Rowna nodded to enforce that, before the latter of the two beamed happily to herself. "Rowna's going riding with the King later today." Derwa looked a little put-out by this but smiled at her twin sister anyway. I glanced between the two, offering my own smile.

"Just down the river?" I prompted and Rowna nodded urgently.

"He's so wonderful, Miriella! He's every bit like the stories made him out to be!" Rowna gushed, looking flustered at the thought. "I told him how much I enjoyed riding and he offered to accompany me – I can't wait!" I forced a smile.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time." I nodded, sipping at my water, absently, before turning to Derwa. "Do you not like riding too?" The other twin nodded slowly though glanced briefly at Rowna before forcing a smile.

"Yes, but I think the King wanted to accompany Rowna alone. I suppose it makes choosing between us easier that way." Derwa replied, sounding quite sulky as she spoke.

"Perhaps if you ask him, he'll take you riding too? Another time, of course." I suggested, knowing the man would be too polite to turn Derwa down. Her eyes lit up slightly at the thought and both the twins shared a knowingly twin-like smile that made me chuckle. "Well, I hope you both have a lovely day. You can tell us about it at dinner. Come on, Shirei." My younger sister was happy enough to follow me, taking my hand in hers as we left the dining hall and up to where Roslin wanted Shirei to meet her.

During the way up to the library tower, Shirei was happy enough to chatter aimlessly at my side and I replied only briefly, knowing the girl needed little encouragement. I wondered why Roslin had insisted that Shirei meet her in the library, rather than her own room, as the girl never seemed to linger in many places too long. If she wished to read, she'd usually take a book from the collection and disappear into a quiet place to begin it. She was quite a girl of solitude, happy enough to bustle about the castle on her own on do her own thing. It was something I admired Roslin for.

When we finally did approach the door, I was surprised to hear the sound of conversing voices and realised that maybe Roslin wasn't alone. Shirei ushered into the room first and as I followed on after her, I was surprised to find none other but the King in my shy sister's company. I found myself frowning at the sight of them, taking in Roslin's flustered appearance at our arrival and the apparent calm nature of the man in her presence. She was sat opposite the King at the rickety wooden table, leaning towards him eagerly as he lounged back on his own chair, taking an easy slouch. The pair halted their conversation when we entered and I watched as a thick blush quickly crept onto Roslin's cheeks and as she ducked her gaze from mine.

"Hello Roslin, hello your grace." Shirei greeted, happily enough and oblivious to whatever tension lingered in the air. I studied my sister thoughtfully, quite surprised by her current appearance. While I'd seen her many times flushed in the presence of men – she wasn't as hardened to their suggestive leers as the rest of us were – I'd never quite seen such eagerness on her face that I'd just seen when entering the room. Roslin had masked herself quickly now and she smiled warmly at Shirei, avoiding all eye contact with me, which only made me frown harder. "Aren't you riding with Derwa today?" The younger girl asked the single man in the room, thoughtfully, before turning to me. "Or was it Rowna that said she was going, Ella?"

"It was Rowna." I corrected and Shirei nodded before turning back to the King.

"Yes I am but I was just waiting with Lady Roslin for your arrival right now, my lady. I have something for you." The King informed her and I watched Shirei's curiosity peek. She remained close to me though, watching in wonder as the King reached into his tunic and pulled out a carefully folded up piece of parchment. Wordlessly, he held it out for Shirei and the girl looked to me, hesitation in her gaze. I nodded, nudging her forward and watched as she shuffled away to take the offered item for the King. She didn't wait by his side though and instead returned back to me, holding the paper carefully between her fingers.

"What is it?" Shirei asked, slowly unfolding the paper. I eyed the King curiously, watching how he stared back at my younger sister with a fond expression.

"It's a gift I'd promised you, Lady Shirei." The King replied and I watched over Shirei's shoulder as she finally opened out the parchment to look at what was on it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw what was there. I crouched down beside her then, to take a closer look.

Seamlessly drawn on the slightly tattered parchment was a very clear sketch of a beautiful looking garden, with buds of flowers blossoming with intricate detail. So much care had been taken in this picture as even the stone floor was carefully considered as the cracks and the cobbles were clear. Right between the two thick sides of bushes and flowers though, stood a tall and proud structure which I guessed to be Kings Landing itself. With high turrets and walls, it looked every bit the home a King or Queen should live in and I saw that the buildings too had been taken into thought. Each small window was tinted accordingly, looking so real on the page, and every little stone work had been carefully constructed. It was quite wonderful, I had to admit. The picture had certainly managed to capture Shirei's attention.

Averting my eyes to my sister once more, I scanned her face as she studied the picture and smiled, fondly, to myself as I saw the childlike wonder in her gaze. Shirei's doe eyes were opened wide, absorbing all she could from the page before her and she raised a delicate finger to trace across the page. Shirei was fascinated with a lot of things – mostly things found in books and stories. She adored the idea of dragons and creatures alike, and also the idea of the other Kingdoms. Perhaps it was the fact she'd never really left the Twins that drew her in, but it seemed her fascination at the moment was with the capital itself. Maybe it was the King's influence that made her like this. Acutely aware of the other presences in the room, I wrapped an arm around my sister's waist, smiling when she turned to look at me.

"This is very good, your grace." I commented, turning to the King, who was watching us both intently. "Your sister drew this, you said?" The man nodded.

"The one that talks like Waldra?" Shirei asked, suddenly and the King shook his head.

"No, it was my other sister; Sansa." He replied before folding his arms across his chest in thought. "She told me she spent a lot of time in the gardens when she was down there. She drew to pass the time and keep her occupied. When I saw her again, she gave me a few of her drawings. This is one of them, which I thought you might like the most." Shirei turned to me then with pursed lips.

"Is that the one who married the half-man?" She asked me in an attempt of a whisper but I knew her voice had carried further in the echoing library. Grimacing, I glanced at the King, hoping he'd step into the offer help then. He let out a strained chuckle before nodding.

"Yes, Sansa is married to Tyrion Lannister – or the 'half-man' if you wish to call him."

"They're s_till _married, your grace?" I asked, curiously and the man's face tensed slightly as he thought a moment.

"They are, my lady." He nodded, evenly and I didn't question the matter further, deciding better than to do so and judging by his expression and tone, the King wanted to drop that part of the conversation. Instead I turned back to Shirei, who was still holding the piece of paper, delicately between her fingers. "You may keep that, if you want, my lady?" If possible, my sister's eyes widened further with her childish elate.

"Are you sure, your grace? Did you not say your sister drew it for you?" I quickly asked, wanting to be certain. "I'd hate for you to give away something sentimental at our expense." I could feel Shirei's mood decrease slightly and I was glad then when the man only shrugged in response, a small smile on his lips.

"She has drawn me more; it is no worry, my lady." He assured me and I briefly smiled before turning back to Shirei.

"I also have something for you, Shirei." Roslin quickly spoke up, getting to her feet and gathering her skirts. In a rush, my sister disappeared into the shelves of the library and I rose, slowly, to my feet, keeping a hand on Shirei's shoulder as she continued to eye the picture.

"It seems like you're being spoilt today." I murmured, earning myself a smile from my younger sister.

Glancing briefly towards the King, who was still slouching in his chair with ease, I was surprised to find those frosty eyes on me already. While I was a little startled at first to catch him already looking, I found myself smiling at the man; remembering how he had brought happiness to my sister once more. His own smile was kind in return.

"Have you been practising anymore, Lady Miriella?" The King asked with polite curiosity and it took me a moment to gather his meaning, after remembering the time we'd spent together down at the training ring.

"Not since you last saw me, your grace." I admitted, shaking my head. "I don't go there often, but I don't like going there alone if I can help it." At this, the man raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that, my lady?" He probed and I shrugged.

"The men there can be quite bothersome to be around." I replied, lightly. "I prefer the company of Waldra when I do go down, rare as it may be." The King considered that, though could not say anything in reply as Roslin quickly appeared with a book in hand.

She went straight to Shirei and the girl eyed the item in our sister's hand with innocent curiosity. Shirei said nothing though and waited patiently for Roslin to offer her the item. I stepped away when Roslin crouched down, deciding not to intervene as the pair conversed.

"I thought you might like this book when I heard you speaking the other day about dragons and direwolves." Roslin informed our youngest sister, holding out the cover for her to see. "This is full of all creatures such as that and even has parts about the white walkers, giants and other things that lie beyond the Wall. I thought it was very interesting and I can imagine you would do too." Roslin smiled warmly at Shirei and let the girl take the book from her, watching as the younger girl studied the book with interest.

"Thank you, Roslin." Shirei murmured, intrigued as she eyed the book she had in one hand with the picture of Kings Landing in the other. When she turned back to me, I could see the pleased expression on her face.

"My, my; you have been spoilt." I laughed, shaking my head. Shirei only grinned before turning back to Roslin and wrapping her arms quickly around the older girl's neck in an embrace. Roslin was smiling happily over Shirei's shoulder, gripping the smaller girl back.

When I braved a glance in the King's direction, he was eyeing the pair thoughtfully and I wondered vaguely what the man was thinking. Was he thinking of his own siblings perhaps, wherever they may be? I couldn't quite detect any sadness in his gaze though so it didn't seem so. Or maybe it was _Roslin _he was considering the most out of the pair? Maybe the King was considering his options right now and wondering whether Roslin, as kind and as quiet as she was, would make a good job at being his Queen? That controlled consideration that I'd seemed many times on his face was lingering there now and I realised that he probably was indeed thinking about whether she would be the right person to be his Queen. His expression gave nothing away though so I couldn't be certain.

As if feeling my stare, his blue eyes flicked to mine and he scanned my face a moment before smiling briefly. With a sigh, the King heaved himself up from his slouched position and stood up, just as my sisters finished their embrace.

"I must leave you ladies now as I did make a promise to your sister, Lady Rowna, to accompany her riding." Again, that same masked tone was back and he swept his eyes across us all as he straightened out his clothes.

"Thank you for the sketch." Shirei offered, somewhat meekly, and the King softened his features before nodding towards the younger girl. "Will you be sitting with us at dinner again?" Her question surprised the King and he paused for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what you wish then of course I shall join you." He replied, kindly, drawing a pleased expression from my younger sister's face. "Enjoy your day, ladies." After offering a smile to each of us, the King left the room and I didn't miss the strange, longing look Roslin's eyes followed him with as he did.

* * *

While I saw all my sisters regularly at the Twins, my brothers were a completely different story. I barely saw any of them as they were accommodated in the South castle of the Twins, across the river, while we were in the North. A lot of them were much older too; even older than Waldra and some were already wed off and some lived elsewhere. Occasionally, some of our brothers would train to be soldiers and those were the ones I'd see more frequently around the Twins. Though even then, they would all know each of my sisters' and my names but to us, most of them were nameless. With so many to consider and barely ever seeing them, my brothers almost blended into the rest of the Frey men.

One day though, over two weeks into the King's stay, I was sat alone outside on the river banking when a familiar faced man left the castle gates and approached me. As we'd make a deal with the guards not to wander off too far if we weren't accompanied by someone more 'able-bodied', I always kept the main gates in sight and the sound of them opening caught my attention instantly. I eyed the approaching figure with curiosity, frowning and wondering where I recognised this man from.

I kept my sights on him until he was only a few strides away and I quickly took the chance to study him. He was older than me, perhaps even older than Waldra too, with a generous physique. The dark leather tunic and breeches he wore were well made and looked unlike anything in the Twins, leading me to believe he was part of the Stark party. His hair was dark and thick, though was swept back against his head by the wind and the force of his hand, leaving his face and features open to observe. I recognised the bend in his nose, the serious lips and the beady eyes – though somehow, this man held his features in a lot better countenance than my father did. The nameless man had stopped in his approach, eyeing my seated position with almost hesitation before he opened his mouth to speak. Quickly, though I cut in.

"You're my brother, aren't you?" I asked, tilting my head at the man. When a humourless smirk graced his face, I knew_ then_ that we had to be related.

"Olyver Frey, dear sister." The man introduced with a slight bow of his head. I nodded, taking in his attire once more.

"Why are you dressed like a Stark?" I scrutinised, curiously, and my brother smiled further.

"I'm the King's squire." At this I raised an eyebrow. "Another part of Father's terms in the agreement for the Stark forces to cross during the war." So, it seemed my brother had been subjected to this pact too. Absently, I thought of one of my other brothers, Waldron, who was a lot younger than me and closer to Shirei's age. He was her full brother, sharing both parents, and he was also termed to be married to the King's sister, Arya, when they both became of age. I wondered if _he _knew what was to be expected of him, before focusing back in on the brother in my presence. "I'm to be knighted soon too, though fear not, sister – you don't have to call me Ser Olyver. Just a simple 'brother' or 'Olyver' will be fine." I scoffed, shaking my head. He certainly had the Frey attitude to go with his complexion.

"And do tell me why you, the King in the North's squire, have come to join me this fine afternoon?" I asked, squinting slightly when I leant back to look at him. Olyver clasped his hands behind his back and looked every bit the part all of a sudden.

"The King's mother requests your presence, sister." Olyver informed me, crisply, and his declaration startled me a moment. The King's mother? I thought of the brief interludes that I'd seen the woman, though I had never really had the chance to speak to her yet. She terrified me even more than the King did and I thought about her eyes then – so like her son's – watching me in the dining hall. Swallowing hard, I found myself clambering to my feet, knowing better than to reject the King's mother's request.

"I thought you were the King's squire, not his mother's?" I muttered, as Olyver and I made our way back to the castle. A throaty chuckle erupted from the man beside me.

"Well, the King is quite busy as of late, entertaining our dear sisters, and he has asked me to do whatever his mother bided during the time that we're here." I nodded briefly before murmuring my thanks to the guards that opened the gates at our approach.

"Do you know what the King's mother wants with me, Olyver?" My brother shrugged, unhelpfully.

"I don't tend to ask, dear Miriella." He replied with a meaningfully gaze as we made our way through the courtyard.

As we passed by Grey Wind, the direwolf, I noticed that the King and Miah were stood beside him and an unhappy feeling rumbled in my chest at the sight of them. I watched as they conversed, taking in the way Miah was slowly drawing closer to the King, batting her eyes as she did. She looked very much in her element, I thought bitterly, studying the King too as he seemed to be pleasantly conversing back in return. From someone who knew my sister well, I could see her discomfort in the presence of the direwolf and even the beast himself looked a little put-out that she was there. I smirked a little at that – at least Grey Wind wasn't a fool.

When I heard a slight snigger from the man beside me, I turned to Olyver and took in the Father-like smirk on his face. Raising an eyebrow in question, I frowned at the man.

"What?" I demanded, though my brother only shook his head, choosing not to answer me.

The King's mother's chambers were very close to the King's, as I recalled leading him to his room the very first day of his arrival. Olyver straightened his posture as he approached and he hesitated briefly before knocking loudly on the wooden door. There was a pause from within before heavy footsteps neared the door, all the while my heart trembled in my chest with nerves. When the door finally did swing open though, I was surprised when it wasn't the King's mother who stood there.

Instead, a very robust figure greeted us and while on first account, I thought the person to be a man, after studying their features further I saw that they were in fact a woman - a very broadly built woman, with stiff shoulders and a serious expression. Her features were chiselled quite sharply though her eyes were terrifyingly stern. The hair on top of her hair was blonde and cropped short, surprising for a woman. What surprised me even more though was the armour she was wearing and the Stark sigil she bore on her chest. After taking in this very butch looking woman, I glanced awkwardly at Olyver, hoping he'd be the one to lead this conversation.

"I've brought my sister, Miriella, to see Lady Stark." Olyver informed the woman quickly, sparing me a brief glance that gave nothing away. The woman eyed me without any expression and Olyver chuckled, a little nervously. "She's not armed; I can assure you of that, Lady Tarth." The tall woman – or Lady Tarth as Olyver had addressed her – eyed my brother with a look of almost distaste before stepping back and allowing me access into the room. I spared my brother one last glance before hesitantly stepping inside the chambers. Lady Tarth closed the door behind me, without a word and leaving Olyver on the other side, and with a forceful thud.

I'd been in these guests chambers before though I still found myself eyeing the room quickly in my uncertainty. While they weren't as grand as the King's, the room was modest enough in size and would accommodate his mother well enough. The bed was large, provided with extra throws for the colder nights, and the fire provided a large space before it to allow guests to sit in front of. I could feel Lady Tarth's presence behind me, lingering by the door, though my gaze quickly found the third person in the room seated closely by the burning fireplace.

The King's mother looked just the same as I'd seen her around the Twins, scarily beautiful and noble in appearance. My nerves made me tremble slightly as I eyed the woman sat before me, my mind buzzing with the prospects as to why I was even there. The King's mother eyed me with assessing eyes, as I'd seen from her son and it didn't make me feel even the slightest bit better. When a careful smile tugged at her lips though, surprised was quite an understatement to my reaction.

"Good day to you, Lady Frey." The woman spoke, her voice rough and her tone controlled – much like her son, I thought vaguely. "Please do sit down." She gestured to the chair opposite her and I eyed the woman with unease before obliging to her wishes. Making my way across the room, I could feel both pairs of eyes on me and I carefully lowered myself into the chair, meeting the King's mother's gaze with attempted strength. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lady Tarth still lingering by the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your afternoon."

"I wasn't doing anything of importance anyway, my lady." I assured the woman, quickly, glancing between both women with uncertainty. I'd get more ease in the presence of the King, than the pair of them. Between Lady Tarth's stern gaze and Lady Stark's considerable one, I decided quickly that I'd much rather be swooned by the King. "I was just," I paused. "Out day-dreaming I guess; getting some peace and quiet from everything." The King's mother took in my absent chatter with a nod and I bit the inside of my cheeks to hold off saying anything else.

"Something you do often, Lady Frey?" The woman asked, carefully, and I considered her question before answering – thinking it to be a strange one.

"I'm hardly without the presence of one of my sisters, Lady Stark, so I suppose not." I murmured in return. She raised an eyebrow, as if prompting me to say more. I wondered if this was some sort of interrogation, given the vibes I was getting from the pair. "I mean, I usually spend my day with Shirei – my younger sister – and fail that either Waldra or Roslin if she's with the Septa." At the mention of my youngest sister, I was Lady Stark's features peek slightly.

"Shirei; is she the little one? The one you accompanied at the introductory feast?" I nodded in response, wondering where this conversation was leading. The King's mother nodded thoughtfully in return, turning away for the first time to stare into the fire. "I admire the care you have for your sister, Lady Frey. It's not something I've seen often at the Twins." I was a little startled by her admission, unsure if I should take her words as a compliment or insult, so I chose to remain silent. "My own daughters are unlike you and your younger sister; they never really cared for one another before the war. Usually they fault like cat and dog, being so dissimilar in their personalities. It wasn't until _after_ the war that they truly appreciated one another but by then Sansa, my eldest, had been wed and whisked away to live with her husband at Casterly Rock." Staring in wonderment at the woman, I was glad she was too busy staring into the fire to see my dazed expression. Glancing at Lady Tarth, I noted her eyes were turned downwards now, though her stern expression still remained. When the silence lingered, I realised that perhaps the King's mother had expected me to continue the conversation.

"What of your youngest, Arya, my lady?" I asked, hesitantly. "Does she live in Winterfell with you and the rest of your family?" There was a thoughtful pause from the woman opposite me and for I moment, I regretted my question.

"Yes she does." Lady Stark replied after a tense pause, her brow burrowed with a look of sadness and contemplation. I wondered what her expression and tone meant but didn't question it further. "She is perhaps but a little older than your sister. Though I daresay a little more of a handful." I smiled slightly then, glad the King's mother's tone was a little fonder now than saddened.

"Yes, I've heard the King speak a little about his youngest sister, my lady." I was about to add how she'd fit quite well with some of my sisters, but decided quickly against it. At the mention of her son, Lady Stark turned back to me then and considered me with clear curiosity.

"My son has told me how he's not had the pleasure of your company very often during our stay here, Lady Frey. Not like he has with your sisters anyway." A little shocked, I glanced between both women with hesitation. The King had told his mother that?

"I guess I've never been in quite the right place, Lady Stark." I drew out, slowly, choosing my words carefully. "And plus my sisters all do enjoy his company-"

"And you don't?" I paused then, realising the implications of my words. Quickly, I back-tracked, inwardly cursing myself as I did.

"I enjoy the King's presence very much so, my lady." I informed her, hastily. "He is very kind to my sister, Shirei, and therefore he has my favour. I just-" Cutting myself short I wasn't quite sure how to word my next sentiment correctly, given my company. "My sisters can be quite _demanding _when they want to be, Lady Stark. And while I believe your son to be a great man, I don't believe that flustering over him will bring either of us any favours." I glanced towards Lady Tarth briefly, noting her gaze were fixed on me once more, before turning back to the King's mother's equally interested pair. "If he is to make his choice for Queen correctly, then I'd rather he made that decision based on seeing the true _me _and not some star-struck maiden who fawns at his every move." After an uncertain pause, I added a quick; "My lady" in hope to soften my words.

Lady Stark contemplated me in a way I'd seen her son do several times since his arrival here at the Twins – it was burning and almost as if she was attempting to look deep into my mind. I kept my expression firm though, hoping she didn't see any weakness in my words. While the woman terrified me, I didn't want her to believe I was a liar. Every word I'd spoke came from the truth and I'd never been someone who tended to lie. It seemed better to be honest with people in the long run of things.

When the King's mother's lips tugged up slightly in a genuine smile, I had to stop myself from sighing outwardly in relief that she hadn't taken any hardship from my words. Instead she nodded to herself, looking thoroughly pleased with my answer.

"You aren't the first of your father's daughters that I've called to my chambers, Lady Frey." She admitted, speaking slowly. "While the King is assessing you all and trying to find the right Queen amongst you and your sisters, I've taken it upon myself to find the right wife for my son. Your words are wise, my lady. I'm quite glad you have no found yourself falling unbashfully for my son's charms – problems have already arisen in the past, when that has occurred." I thought briefly about the healer from Volantis – the King's lost love – and gathered that was what his mother was hinting towards. "You are a very smart young girl, Lady Frey."

"Thank you, my lady." I stuttered, stunned by the open compliment and the kind smile that followed. After considering her words, a thought quickly occurred to me and I found myself frowning. "Do you intent to question Shirei too at some point, Lady Stark?" I asked, hesitantly. At my question, the King's mother frowned in thought, glancing toward Lady Tarth before returning back to me.

"My son has informed me that he won't be considering your youngest sister at all. I didn't think it would be necessary to speak with the girl if she is not being thought as an option, Lady Frey. I hope that doesn't offend you?" I smiled wide at the woman, unable to contain it, and shook my head.

"No, not at all, Lady Stark, quite the opposite really! I'm actually quite glad to hear you say that. I did not want my sister to be involved with this marriage pact and the King has already assured me that he's not considering her. I'm pleased to know he's still set on his promise." My words came out in a slight rush, I realised, though I could feel the relief wash over me and found myself uncaring how I sounded. Lady Stark smiled in return to my words, a sudden twinkle in her eye.

"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, Lady Frey." Her words made my smile slowly vanish and the contentment I was previous feeling was suddenly replaced in a fluster. I recognised the warmth tingling in my stomach and was glad we were seated by the fire, as the shadows of the flames were able to hide my reddened cheeks.

"He- he has?" I asked, hesitantly, not able to help the stutter. Before the King's mother could answer though, a heavy knocking sounded on the door, startling me immediately. Lady Stark smiled kindly at me before turning to Lady Tarth and nodded once. The woman responded silently and moved to answer the door.

When the tall woman opened it, I was surprised to see the object of our conversation stood on the other side. The man cautiously stepped in, tension creeping into the room as he did. The King's eyes danced between his mother and I, a heavy frown on his lips as he took in the situation before him. I felt my own heart pick up and I wondered quickly why I had the misfortune of being in such a situation. The King's mother only smiled warmly at his son, unbothered by the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mother, Lady Tarth. Hello Lady Frey." He nodded once in my direction, studying my presence with evident confusion. It was one of the rare times I'd seen the man without his control, I realised, though it didn't make me feel any better. The King's eyes burned into mine and I cursed how breath-takingly blue they were for perhaps the thousandth time since his arrival. Swallowing hard, I turned back to Lady Stark, noting her observing gaze as she glanced between her son and I. Quickly; I forced a polite smile on my face.

"Thank you so much for your company, Lady Stark." I said, my voice holding strong surprisingly. As I rose to my feet, I couldn't help but feel three sets of eyes on me. "Perhaps I'll have the pleasure again before you leave for Winterfell after your stay here." Without realising it initially, I suddenly heard the implications in my words – the casual abolishment that the King would choose _me _as his bride – and saw that the King's mother picked up on it immediately. Her eyes met her son's for a brief moment and I saw some slight tension in her jaw before she too rose to her feet, turning back to me with a kind smile.

"I hope so, Lady Frey." She nodded. "Perhaps I could join you and your sister one day on your many walks out on the riverside?" Frowning a little in confusion, I drew my gaze towards the window and studied the view out of it. Laughing a little, I saw the clear sight of the banking Shirei and I would usually sit on and turned back to the King's mother with a smile.

"I'd like that a lot, my lady, and I'm sure Shirei will be more than happy with your company." I affirmed; glad to see the approval on her aged features. After providing one last smile, I turned to make my leave, pausing briefly in front of the King to nod in respect, making sure to avoid as much eye contact as I could. "Your grace."

When I left the King's mother's chambers, I heard the door shut hard behind me, thanks to Lady Tarth's efforts. In the safety of the corridor, I let out a breathless sigh of relief, completely over-whelmed by the previous interaction. My head raced with thoughts and as I returned back to my own chambers, I couldn't help but mull over one particular thing that Lady Stark had said to me; _"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, Lady Frey". _

It had certainly reached me in surprise and I was unsure what to make of this. As brief as my past interactions were with the King, I hadn't expected him to 'speak fondly' about me and to his _mother _no less. The whole idea of it sent my stomach fluttering in more childish fluster and for a second, I allowed myself a rare flushed moment, not quite sure what to make of this information. Maybe he'd said this about all my sisters and maybe the King's mother was testing me somehow? Perhaps she was trying to judge if I'd live up to my words in regards to her son? I hoped though with all I could that this wasn't the case, strangely feeling happy with the fact the King has discussed me in such a manner with his mother.

When I reached my chambers, I walked through the door in a slight daze, not even registering Esma in the corner until my handmaid greeted me with a cheerful holler. I smiled in return before all but collapsing onto my bed, hearing Esma laughing as I did.

"An exhausting day, my lady?" She asked, happy enough. I scoffed – it had been an exhausting couple of weeks!


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**** Another chapter for you all! I know it's a little slow-paced at the moment, but I did want to take a bit of time with the whole 'choosing' business for Robb. I've never been one to jump into any quick romance, so it'll take some time, I'm afraid. It may not always be the smoothest ride too, but I think pacing it makes for a more realist and refreshing in the end. I guess that's just a warning to everyone that things may take time! There's a little excitement between Robb & Miriella in this chapter anyway, which I hope you all will enjoy. **

**In reply to a Guest reviewer who asked if I was making Miriella too much like Arya (I would have replied privately if I could) - It was never my intention to make that happen, I always considered Waldra acting more like Arya between the two of them to be honest. I don't really consider Miriella to be as boyish as Arya, though I know she's got a few similar qualities. Arya has more of a constant fieriness and boldness, whereas I think Miriella can be more reserved. I know that**** Miriella can use a bow, but she isn't overly skilled at it (not like Arya might be anyway), as she only really came about using it after spending time with Waldra/being taught by some of the Frey soldiers. I guess that's the same with her dress-sense too - Waldra was the one who convinced her to wear breeches/tunics etc. Like I said, I never really had the intention of making her too much like Arya and I'll be on the careful watch now to make sure I don't over do it in later chapters. Thank you for pointing this out to me anyway and I hope you don't take my response as being spiteful - I was just trying to explain some of my thought process :P**

**Thank you very much for the responses from the last chapter, they really do mean a lot. Please feel free to leave another comment for this chapter to let me know what your thoughts are. Like I've said before, I welcome criticism! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

The world outside the Twins looked particularly peaceful one morning after breakfast as I stared out at it from my single window. I could feel the wind tickling my skin, but I kept my eyes trained on the gentle thrashing of the river below, wondering if Shirei and I would be taking a walk down the banking as we normally would. It seemed more than likely and I knew I'd see my younger sister after her lessons at luncheon, later on that day.

Just when I was about to move away from the window however, a couple of figures on horseback leaving the main gates caught my attention. Pausing, I studied the pair with brief curiosity before my face fell with a frown when I saw exactly _who _the pair was.

Miah threw her head back with laughter at something the King had said to her and the sight of it, even from a distance, had my insides twitching uncomfortably. While I didn't want to, I couldn't help but watch as the couple drew further and further away from the Twins, heading out on a ride for the day, no doubt. The thought of it – of them together – made me feel quite strange and when they finally disappeared into the treeline, I could only continue frowning at the spot they'd disappeared to.

I should have expected this – I _did_ expect this! Miah was far too beautiful and cunning when she wanted to be for her own good and though I'd said all along that the King would no doubt choose her as his bride in the end, seeing them together didn't quite sit well with me. I immediately thought of my brief interaction with the King's mother and more in particular a sentence she'd said to me; _"Robb has spoken quite fondly of you, Lady Frey". _

The words had haunted me, along with the memories of the Stark King's piercing eyes. While I did not fawn all over the man, I couldn't deny that he wasn't like other men I'd encountered. He'd been kind to me over his time here and especially kind to Shirei – something that sat very well with me in respect to all things. After his promise that he'd not consider Shirei a bride, I'd began to feel more at ease in his company and while our time together was never normally as frequent as his time with my sisters, I'd liked to have thought they were meaningful all the same.

I wasn't quite sure _why _I wanted our interactions to be meaningful to him as I still was quite resigned the fact I wouldn't be the chosen bride, but as the days passed I almost began to allow myself to consider the possibility. It was terrifying to think about and I wasn't sure I enjoyed the fluttering in my stomach when I did, but as I thought of the King speaking my name when it came to day of choosing, I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my lips.

Fantasies aside, I knew better than I let them run away with me. I would try to remind myself when I could that there were five more of my sisters also consider to be his Queen in the respect of all things, I would soon realise how _very _likely it would be to hear my name come from his lips – regardless of his mother's claim that he'd been speaking 'fondly' about me.

Absently, I realised that no one had ever told me they'd spoke about me in such a manner and the gentlemanlike nature of the King – something so unlike anything in the Twins – only made my chest ache more painfully.

I stared down at the sights outside one last time before moving away towards the fire, wanting to fill my mind with something else. Esma was humming to herself in the corner as she went about sewing some of breeches and dresses up for me that I'd end up tearing slightly on a walk with Shirei. She was happy enough to remain by the fire and I was happy enough with the comfortable silence that lingered over us. The silence was further welcomed as I joined my handmaid by the fire, greeted briefly by a warm smile from the woman.

It was broken, however, quite swiftly when a knock sounded on my door. I eyed it carefully before my handmaid placed what was in her hand aside. Esma moved to answer it without a word and I frowned towards the fire, wondering if I was expecting any of my sisters to come visit me today. Shirei was with the Septa right now so I couldn't have been her. When Esma opened the door, I waited for a greeting, only to hear a pause of more silence that made me look over my shoulder with curiosity.

"Oh, hello, Father." I greeted, not bothering to force a smile. My father would be used to it. The man grunted in response before letting himself in, passing by the stiff handmaid without a care in the world. "I'm surprised you knocked to be honest." My father chuckled heartedly before eyeing Esma with a meaningful stare. I got the message quickly enough. "Esma, would you mind leaving us for a bit?"

"Yes, my lady." She nodded, bowing her head once before quickly scooping up her sewing materials and leaving, not without sending me a sharp look as she did. When the door shut behind her, my father took her empty chair with a grunt.

"Nice girl." He commented dryly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she is, though she's not wife material, I'm afraid, Father." I muttered in reply and the man smirked a little before leaning back in his chair. "What can I help you with today, my lord?" It wasn't everyday my father came to visit me after all.

"It's about the King." He grumbled, eyeing me with a narrowed gaze. Wasn't everything about the King nowadays? I, in turn, waited for him to continue; unsure what business today he meant to bring me that would involve the man. "How are you finding him, girl?" I shrugged after a hesitant pause, not sure I liked the question. I hoped that I'd be able to battle down my fluster in the presence of my father.

"He's nice though I've not spent enough time with the man to judge him properly, as the rest of my sisters have." I admitted. "You'd be better asking that question to one of the other lot."

"I have done." Father replied, his voice brash. He paused then, considering something as he frowned an ugly frown. "He still has not made his mind up apparently." Judging by his tone, Father was displeased by this but I found myself snorting.

"His time here still hasn't finished yet." I reminded him and Father grumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat despicably, in a way that made me cringe back.

"I'd have thought the man would have chosen by now." Father muttered. "He's spent enough time with your sisters to decide which one he likes the best." I hesitated before shrugging, not sure where Father was going with this or why he had come to _me_ of all people. Talk that the King hadn't decided yet gave me hope I did _not_ want.

"Perhaps not." I reasoned before considering what I'd seen earlier that morning. "He'll no doubt choose Miah in the end anyway." I could hear my tone was bitter as I spoke and I only prayed that the man in my presence wouldn't pick up on it. I was surprised then when Father scoffed.

"Miah? I'm not so damn sure." He murmured before turning to me with bitter eyes. His comment made me frown and my interests suddenly peeked. "The girl is beautiful but that doesn't make her any less of a twit! She's been throwing herself all over the Stark boy like a cheap whore! That may work for my soldiers, but the Stark boy is a much harder to break – Stark's and their damn honour!" Father hissed, shaking his head with controlled fury. "He's not fond of her, I can see it. At first, I thought it was because he was too strung up with that damn foreign bitch he was in love with before but now I can see it's just _Miah. _That stupid girl!" He tittered off absently, glaring into the fire as if it was the object of his dislike. I, however, only stared at the side of my father's face, quite unsure what to make of his words. The King didn't like Miah? My heart raced in my chest at the possibilities and I wondered if this was too good to be true. I swallowed back the thickness in my throat quickly before clearing my throat.

"Why are you so hell-bent, my lord, that the King marries Miah?" I asked, hesitantly. "I mean, surely as long as he marries one of us in the end, it doesn't really matter? There will still be that allegiance with the Freys and Starks." My father's eyes swung to me then and he contemplated my words for a moment.

"The boy's informed me that he won't be considering Shirei at all in his choosing." He told me suddenly and I bit back the smile at the further proof that the King was keeping his promise to me. "_You _wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you, girl?" I raised a careful eyebrow.

"Would it bother you if I did?" I countered, my tone speaking enough words. The silence drawled out between us for a moment and I waited for some kind of response. When an unforgiving smirk graced my father's ugly features, I wasn't sure if I should grimace or smile back.

"You have quite an influence on the boy then, do you, girl?" He demanded and I narrowed my gaze, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't go that far." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I asked him to make a promise and not consider Shirei to be part of this betrothal pact. It's nice to see the King's a man of honour and has kept his word." Father barked a spout of laughter then.

"He's a Stark, what do you expect?!" He hissed in almost disgust. "They're all the same."

"I don't think it's so wise to be speaking about our King in such a way, Father. You should be happy that he will respect his promises – otherwise this marriage between one of us and him probably would never have happened." I threw out, surprisingly my father briefly.

"Heh, you defend the boy?" The man chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "I should expect this from _you, _girl. You've always been a sharp child." I wasn't quite sure if that was spoken in fondness or not so decided to keep silent. After a moment, he turned keen eye in my direction and studied with a serious expression. I frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny and unsure why he was looking at me in such a way. "You look more and more like your mother each day." Father suddenly murmured, surprising both him and me and I eyed the man before me with wide eyes. I certainly hadn't expected _this _to come the man.

Quickly, my father remembered himself and rose to his feet. Without saying a word of goodbye, the man only grunted in my direction before leaving without even a backwards glance.

* * *

"-And then he helped me down from the horse, holding my hand just a little longer than was probably acceptable!-" Miah gushed one morning during the third week of the Stark party's stay in the Twins. My fair sister was apparently feeling particularly unpleasant after a successful ride out with the King the day before. She spared no expense in the details as she told everyone who was listening – which unfortunately was _everyone. _It was rare that all seven of us would be together at breakfast times, but that day we were and we were all forced to listen to her ramblings. Even the twins, who were usually quite tolerant to the Beauty of the Freys, looked unhappy to listen.

I had tried not to listen though found how her high voice carried quite easily across the table, as Miah was directing her words to Roslin. Our shy sister listened politely enough, smiling where it was due, but I could see a little discomfort too in her eyes to hear such animated words about the King's and Miah's time together. I wondered vaguely if our fair sister was intending for her voice to carry to everyone and for her words to be layered with expensive details in a bid to make everyone else jealous. I realised that this was probably more than likely.

It was slightly surprising that Waldra hadn't made a snarky comment in Miah's expense, but I watched as my older sister eyed our younger one with a narrowed gaze. She was frowning heavily and still had yet to speak. I'd decided to follow her lead though and ignore Miah too, in hope that maybe she'd shut up – perhaps that was Waldra's aim with the silence. When I saw the unhappy frown on Shirei's face though, I found myself sighing loudly, my patience growing sparingly thin all of a sudden.

"You know, arrogance isn't a becoming trait for a Queen." I muttered, cutting Miah's story short. While I hadn't addressed her directly, I'd made sure my voice carried well enough to catch her attention. I'd done so successfully. Miah's eyes turned to me and I saw the challenge lingering behind them.

"Neither's jealousy." She replied, smartly, sending a sickly sweet smile my way. I narrowed my gaze at her comment.

"I'm not jealous." I denied, shaking my head, though Miah looked unconvinced. "I'm just offering you some advice."

"Advice?" Miah laughed, mirthlessly. "_You're _giving _me _advice? Pray tell, dear sister! Perhaps in return I can give you come beauty tips – which I must say, you are in so much dire need of." Grinding my teeth together, I forced myself to remain cool. The others around the table shifted awkwardly in silence.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so smug about your goings on with the King when he's not even decided who he's going to pick out of us all yet." I threw back recalling the conversation I'd had with Father about Miah and the King's apparent dislike for her. "It'll make you seem less of a fool when he doesn't say your name." Miah's eyes bulged then slightly before she sent me a wicked smile.

"It seems to me that you _are_ jealous, dear Ella!" She countered, sweetly. "I suppose it's a shame the King hasn't spent very much time with you in comparison to the rest of us, but I guess he just doesn't think you're suitable to be his Queen. Though there's no surprises there – Queens are meant to be beautiful and _you _are hardly so-"

"Not _everything _is about appearances, Miah." I grounded out, clenching my fists tightly in my lap. "It seems the King doesn't think so either otherwise he wouldn't still be here, would he?"

"No, but what's he doing now he is still here? Not spending it with you, that's for sure."

"I think that's enough now." Waldra suddenly threw out, strangely calm in the entire situation. I'd expected my older sister to stand up for me but I was surprised when she turned her stern gaze between the _both_ of us. I was in horror that she appeared to be scolding _me _for the argument too, considering all our previous experiences where Miah was concerned. I stared back at my sister with a quizzical gaze, urging her to stand beside me on this, but Waldra only glared back in return.

"You're standing up for her?" I asked, hearing that my voice sounded dangerously quiet.

"No, I want you both to stop." She hissed in return before glance meaningfully to the top table, whose attention was sent our way. Turning back to Waldra, I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yes, dear sister, I think it's time you stop this arguing. It is a shame you feel so much self-pity and jealous for the rest of us. But I'm afraid that's just how things are." Miah tilted her head with mock sadness. "Don't worry, you can come visit Winterfell once the King has chosen between us." Feeling Waldra's warning gaze on me and becoming increasingly more angered by Miah's, I found my inners boiling with this sudden spout of fury. The air in the dining hall had suddenly gotten quite heavy.

When I rose to my feet, the bench I was sat on scraped harshly along to the stone floor quite suddenly, managing to silence the buzz of conversation in the entire hall. Feeling all eyes on me, I turned with the intention of walking out. I only met Shirei's gaze and was glad to see the smile on her face. I'd been ashamed of how I'd acted then in front of my younger sister but I was glad at least to see no resentment. I nodded to Shirei – not quite bringing myself to smile at her – I avoided all eye contact with the rest of them, though I could my fury burn again when I felt their eyes on me. Though it was only Miah and Waldra that had annoyed me, I still couldn't quite bring myself to look at the rest of them.

With all eyes burning on my back, I walked out the Feast Hall, letting out a shaky breath I didn't realise I was holding.

* * *

I'd walked a lot further down the river from the gates that the agreement was with the guards, but found I couldn't quite bring myself to care. Without looking back, I continued walking until the banking sloped up to a slight hill and at the top, I let myself sit down. Turning back to glare at the Twins, I could see that I'd walked quite a distance away from the crossing and from my place so far away, the view of it was quite breath-taking. Still seething, I stared at the sights before me, slowly urging my anger to drain – it felt so strange of me to have acted so emotionally.

With a sigh, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed by my actions, I turned to look at the ground as I pulled absently at the grass. I wondered why I'd acted as I did, as emotional, and assumed this was the result of such a long period of torment from my fairer sister as I couldn't quite recall a time I'd ever been _so _angry. Or maybe it was the whole ordeal of the King's visit that was starting to weigh heavy now uncomfortably in the air? Miah's words stuck with me and while I'd never let her hurtful words get to me before, I couldn't help but consider them now.

Sucking back a gulf of air, I felt the tears prick to my eyes as I thought of all the hurtful things my younger sister had said to me in spite. How all the times she'd bragged about her fairer nature while abolishing any sense of confidence the rest of us had while she was at it. I'd always tried to convince myself that beauty wasn't everything and that if Miah looked like she did and yet was still a horrible person, I was better off being ugly. But now, considering Miah seemed to manage quite well with getting what she wanted, I wasn't too sure. I mean, it was _me _who was feeling quite miserable right now, not her.

With my fists clenched into the grass, I was tugging hard and without realising it I was making small piles of green in front of my crossed legs. I willed my tears to remain in, not quite remembering the last time I actually cried, but felt them silently trail down my cheeks. At least I wasn't sobbing, I reasoned. Somewhere through my musings, I'd failed to notice the approaching figure coming up the hill.

"Lady Miriella?" A voice asked, uncertainly, and I froze. It was _very _much familiar and for a moment, I wondered if I'd imagined it. While I was too afraid to look directly at the person, I glanced sideways just to make sure I wasn't dreaming and inwardly cursed when I could make out a dark figure standing nearby. Taking a deep breath, I raised my gaze to meet the King's. "Would you like me to leave?" I took in his face, how unlike it normally was – controlled and reserving his emotions. While before he would be quite selective when it came to displaying his expressions, right now all I could see was raw concern and it only made my chest ache painfully. Considering his question, I found myself shaking my head, not quite sure what I was thinking.

Without saying anything, the man nodded once before continuing the rest of the way up the hill. I ducked my gaze as he grew closer, turning back to my grass pile and vaguely aware that the King had now taken a seat on the grass beside me. I'd had expected him to speak, to ask if I was alright and what was wrong – answers I didn't know if I could give him. I was therefore surprised and quite pleased when the man remained silent and together we just sat there, lost in our own thoughts.

My little grass tower had taken quite a shape now and I continued to add to it, ignoring the presence at my side. I could see that my fingernails had dirt underneath them and my skin was stained quite well with dirt and grass stains as I worked. Casually, I wondered if this was a 'lady-like' thing to do but found I didn't care. Miah sure wouldn't be caught doing what I was doing, but I wasn't her. Vaguely, I found myself considering the pile of grass with her fair face on and before I knew what I was doing, a dirty hand had swiped hard through the tower and I sent my efforts flying. It left a hallowed feeling in my stomach and I paused, turning my stare towards the sights of the Twins again and trying to find some calm from it.

After what seemed like quite an age of just blank thoughts, my attention drew back to the man beside me and while I didn't look at him directly, I considered his stance at my side. The King's long legs were stretched out before him, hooked together at the ankles, as he leant back on his arms in a casual enough manner. I didn't look up to his face, but I could see his head was turned towards the Twins too and I was glad at least the man wasn't looking at me. With a furious hand, I wiped the tears from cheeks in hope to lessen the humiliation further.

"Why are you here, your grace?" I asked, quietly, turning back to the crossing again to wait for my reply. After a long pause, I heard a loud exhale of breath from the man.

"You left quite distressingly this morning." The King drawled out, his tone careful and back to the reserved edge I was used to. "After breakfast I left it a while before I found Lady Shirei and asked how you were – I didn't think it was right to meddle in your business. But she said she had not seen you since you'd left, which I thought to be quite worrying." A pause. "My lady." The barest of smiles tugged at my lips but I didn't let it flesh out properly. For a moment, I said nothing, taking in his reply. He had coming looking for me, it seemed. Curiously, I wondered how much of Miah's and my argument he had caught onto.

"I guess I should apologise to you for making such a scene of myself in your presence, your grace."

"That won't be necessary." The man grumbled, apparently unhappily. "I wouldn't accept it anyway, my lady." I found myself smiling, unsure why but found that his words brought my lips tugging upwards. I could feel the warmth in my chest building and while I may have let it fluster usually, I thought of the argument I'd had with Miah and the warmth turned to something much more upsetting. My smile drew from my lips and I frowned sadly. Whatever reason the King had for being here with me now, he only succeeded in making everything just a little bit more painful.

"Why are out here with me, your grace?" I whispered, feeling my eyes prick once more.

"I just told you-"

"Why _you_?" I cut in, boldly, and taking us both by surprise. Internally, I knew I should not say anymore but my emotions were running frantic. Quietly, I added; "Why do you, the King of the North, care if I'm distressed?"

I didn't dare look at him still, terrified at what I might find there. It would only hurt more if I looked to see that same careful expression on his face and I found that suddenly I hated the way he controlled his emotions around us. I understood the need, the way he probably watched to be hesitant around all of us Freys, but right now I found that it angered me. What was the King _really _like behind the mask? Was he as kind as he made himself out to be or was it just a front for his duration here? I considered making another grass pile and knocking it down, imagining the King's face this time around.

"Tell me," The King slowly began and I grounded my teeth when I heard that same reserved tone come from his lips. "Do you think I'd just sit back and watch as a young lady is clearly hurt and upset and not at least _try_ to do something about it?" There was something accusive in his tone that made me scoff without thinking.

"I don't know, your grace." I drew out before finally braving looking at the King. He was watching me with the exact expression I was expecting – controlled and curious. Clenching my fists tightly, I considered my previous thoughts and found that the words came out my mouth at their own accord now. "I don't exactly know who _you _are to make that judgement call. Who are you - the King of the North? Plain and simple, Robb Stark? Forgive me but how is it fair that you're allowed to judge each one of my sisters and me before making your decision and yet we can't judge _you _in return? Is it just a Kingly benefit, your grace?"

"Of course you can judge me." The man threw back, with frustration I'd never heard before. I was elated to see another hint behind his mask, though knew by the anger on his face that I was very much speaking out of line now. "Am I not in your company now to do so?"

"Yes, but you're never really _you, _are you, your grace?" I retorted, before waving a hand towards his face.

"You know who I am."

"I know your name." I countered, shaking my head. "I know your title. I know your battle victories and your family history but I hardly know _you, _do I? You're very careful with what you say and how you act that it's hard to see past your exterior. No, I guess there's nothing wrong with that as us here are all just nasty, sneaky Freys though you should understand my frustration to see you so reserved when you expect us not be-"

"_I _have to be!" The King suddenly cried, startlingly me. I scanned his face, his frown and his angered eyes and felt slightly glad to see not _all _of it was controlled. Quickly, he seemed to remember himself and his anger deflated though his frown remained. His next words were spoken with controlled precision. "_I _am King and I _have_ to choose between you and your sisters for my Queen. Do you not understand that I need to keep my emotions in check for this to actually work!?" I stared back, not letting any response show. With a sigh, the man turned away to frown towards the sights before us. "If I didn't, then I'm not entirely sure _any _of you would want to marry me." His last part came out more as a grumble and I scoffed, earning myself a demanding raise of the eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe, your grace." I muttered, feeling my anger subside slightly. At least I'd gotten something from the man. "You're the King in the North; any woman would want to marry you."

"Is that all you see when you look at me, my lady?" He demanded, bitterly. "You look at me and all you see is the 'King of the North'?!"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation and the man looked hurt for a moment. Breaking my tone down a notch, I sighed. "Because that's all you let us see, your grace."

"With good reason, my lady!" For the first time since the first introduction to the man, I realised again that maybe _we _weren't the only ones feeling the hardship of this deal.

"Forgive me for my boldness, your grace." I sighed, quietly. "I should not have spoken to you as I did."

"No you shouldn't." The King agreed, bitterly, and I blanched slightly at his tone. For a moment, there was douse of awkward silence between us. "You should watch what you say, my lady." The man went on to speak in a tone less harsh now. Bravely, I glanced towards him. His expression was thoughtful.

"I have been told before that I have quite a mouth on me, your grace. _Sharp _is what my father says." I replied, unsurely. The King nodded once.

"I've met many women with a tone like yours." He admitted, expression strange. "You should be mindful of _who _you are addressing at times, my lady, though I won't reprimand you for speaking your mind today." I smiled at him, in an attempt to recover the awkwardness, though I didn't receive one in response - not that I was expecting one anyway. His features were saddened now as he turned away and while I couldn't sure as to what he was thinking about, I knew I could hazard a pretty good guess.

_"__Well, he hardly wants to marry any of us, does he?" _Waldra's voice echoed in my head_. "We're just an exchange for some war strategy – a bridge for a bride, hardly an implement of love, is it? You lot can dream and prim yourselves up all you wish, because you're just a duty to that man. You're not the woman he loves or wants – I'm pretty sure she's the one who has to clean up his men."_

The healer from Volantis, the woman that people claimed the King truly loved. Considering his own words and the stories, I realised then truly why the man was so reserved around us and why he 'had to' to make this 'work'. His heart belonged to this other woman; the woman he wanted and yet was unable to marry. Him being here was just the King concluding his duties, nothing more. While it saddened me slightly, in a way I couldn't quite comprehend, I found some resolution from this understanding. The man kept himself in check because his emotions were no doubt still hurt from his other love. I felt pity for the man beside me but was careful not to show it. I didn't actually _know _the King, only the front he put on and I wondered vaguely if I should be more careful now around the man.

"What is her name?" I heard myself asking and in response, I saw a wide-eyed expression from the man in my presence. I smiled sadly, feeling the previous fury draining me. "Forgive me once again, your grace, I was just wondering about the woman you love. I've heard stories about her, but none of them have ever given her a title." The King's eyes narrowed with careful warning and I saw his fist clench slightly. Bravely though, I waited, keeping my resolve calm as his expression went through the emotions. When his own sadness took over, I found myself hurting at the child-like nature in his eyes, how vulnerable he suddenly looked. _This _was the King. There was no control there.

"Lady Miriella." He warned, softly.

"I'm not my sisters, your grace. While they may be more concerned with becoming your Queen, I'm not about to forget that you have a heart." I sighed, looking away when I realised I probably wouldn't get an answer. "It saddens me greatly that you can't marry the woman you love and I apologise that you're stuck with one of us Frey girls as your wife. I can understand now why you keep your resolve – I can imagine you would probably openly resent the lot of us if you didn't and I would not blame you." I began to pick at the dirt under my fingernails, if only for something to do, as I could feel the burn of his stare at the side of my head. "I'm sorry for what my father has made you do, your grace."

As the silence stretched on, I tried to think of something else to keep my mind occupied. Absently, I eyed my breeches, noting how my knees had grass stains on and knew Esma would scold me for it when I returned back to my chambers. I'd definitely need to bathe before dinner than evening. Dinner – what an enjoyable event that would be! Anger boiled in me once more as I thought of having to see my sisters' faces though I quickly exhaled to try and calm myself. I'd gotten angry enough that day; I didn't need to get emotional again. And certainly not in the company I was keeping.

"It's not_ your_ fault." A husky voice suddenly said and I froze from picking at the dirt under my nails, waiting to see if he'd go on. Finally, the King sighed. "Her name is Talisa Maegyr." I turned to the man then, taking in the sadness and softness in his expression and smiled warmly when his eyes met mine.

"What is she like?" I asked and the King remained hesitant again to answer me. Casually, I rolled my eyes. "It is not a trick, your grace." He paused before answering once more.

"She is a noblewoman from the Free City of Volantis and serves as a healer here in Westeros. She err-" He hesitated then, glancing at me awkwardly and I continued smiling in hope to prompt him. "She aided forces medically during the war – tending to my soldiers and our prisoners if they needed to. Talisa was- _is _very good at her job."

"I am sure she is, your grace." I nodded, absently, chuckling slightly when a slight blush crept onto the King's face. He'd never looked so youthful, I realised, in his bashful nature right now and I laughed some more before turning away. "Though I didn't ask you what she does – I asked you what she is like."

"My lady-"

"Please?" I urged. Finally the man sighed, looking down at his lap as he spoke.

"She's very kind." The King began before frowning, sadly. "And beautiful. She wanted to be a healer after her younger brother nearly died when she was ten and two – she wanted to help people and she was so very passionate about doing it. In the war Talisa helped both sides, not just ours. It didn't matter to her if they were Stark men or Lannister; to her, they were men who needed her help and Talisa would grant them it. I admired her for what she did." I knew he probably had more to say, but the fondness in his tone was turning sad and he quickly stopped himself, glancing towards me. "She wasn't easily swooned by me either, as many women have been after I was proclaimed King. I guess she's much like _you _in that respect, my lady." I thought of the flutters in my stomach and how the King made me feel very strange sometimes – I was glad at least, that I'd kept my feelings hidden under wraps.

"Where is she now, your grace?"

"Tending to the remaining wounded from the war. I believe she's in Riverrun with my uncle Edmure currently." He replied, suddenly cautious and was no doubt wondering why I was asking about his previous love. "My lady, I'm not sure _why_ you wish to know about Talisa." _There you go._

"Why shouldn't I, your grace?" I asked, in return. "Just because I'm Walder Frey's daughter? Because I _might _become your betrothed in a few weeks' time?" I emphasised the 'might' strongly and I knew that the King had picked up on it. I continued swiftly. "I wish to know because you love her and that's important whether my father or anyone else thinks it is." I turned back to the King then before shrugging, slightly shyly. "I've never been in love, your grace, so I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." The man contemplated me some more, his brow still burrowed with a frown.

"I don't love her. Not anymore." He breathed, quietly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You do not have to lie about that, your grace." I responded in return, feeling a little annoyed by his efforts to even try. The King shook his head.

"I _can't _love her." He forced out. "It'll make everything else so much harder if I do." I turned away, rubbing my hands together as I thought a moment. The King suddenly spoke up though. "When my mother found out about us," He began, his voice quiet. It was a tone I'd never heard from him before and I didn't turn to him, only stared down at my hands as he spoke; hanging on every word. "She had to do _a lot _of convincing to urge me not to just marry Talisa then and there. I'd already- _we'd _already-" He hesitated, as if trying out the next words in his head first. I knew what he was hinting at and found myself blushing slightly at the implications before he'd ever spoke. "I wanted to marry her to preserve her honour, as well as my feelings for her. But the promise I made to your father – my mother persuaded me to keep it." I could hear the slight resentment in his tone then but it was unsurprising to hear. "Talisa stayed with my forces and I throughout the duration of the war, but I tried to keep my distance from her; to make it easier in the end."

"And did it make it easier?" I whispered, hearing the interest in my own voice.

"For me it did." The King admitted. "I'd keep telling myself that maybe either you or your sisters would be just the same as Talisa, to make it easier for me to love you when the time came." I laughed without humour.

"Are any of us then, your grace?" I asked, feeling bitter suddenly. While I was saddened to hear the King's tale, I wasn't sure how I felt about being compared to his previous love – or my sisters either for that matter.

"No." The man replied and I chewed my lip, thoughtfully. "But it's better that way. I realise now that I shouldn't have expected any of you to be copies of Talisa. I should love you for who you are, not for her." I turned to the man once more, studying him with a frown. He stared back, coolly, and I was glad to see his resolve was now a thing of the past. The King of the North was much more handsome without the tense wrinkles on his features – he looked much younger too.

"You don't have to love any of us, your grace." I sighed before shrugging. "I guess you just have to _endure_ one of us." A genuine, real smile drew on the man's lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know," The King began slowly. "When I came here to see how you were, I didn't expect for our conversation to go like _this._" I laughed then.

"Well, _I _didn't expect that the very drenched looking Stark soldier I'd escorted to his chambers all that while ago to actually in fact be the King in the North!" The man smiled fondly at the memory and I was glad that he seemed to remember. "So, I guess we're both full of surprises, your grace."

"I guess we are." He murmured in agreement, looking away with a strange happiness on his face. "And _please _call me Robb, my lady. I know you don't want to but I feel like after that conversation, 'your grace' just sounds a bit too formal now." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the King, things are supposed to be formal." I pointed out before considering it. "Robb." His name sounded strange coming from my lips and stating it out loud felt very odd. I frowned a little to myself before turning to see a very pleased expression on the King's – _Robb's – _face. "I guess you can call me by my name if you want to, to make things fair." I shrugged, turning away and straighten my legs out from the stiffness they were feeling after being crossed. Copying the King's stance of stretching out my legs, I leant back on my elbows and continued to stare out at the view. It was quite lovely to behold, the longer I considered it.

"Would it be too bold for me to ask why you were distressed this morning, _Miriella, _going back to the actual reason I sought you out?" The King – Robb – asked and I knew it may take a little time for me to actually properly consider the man by his name. After hearing my own come from his lips, I felt my heart flutter though I quickly abolished the feeling when I recalled the earlier conversation about the King's love, Talisa.

"No, I guess it won't be too bold. Not _now _anyway." I sighed. "Though I'm afraid it was nothing but a sisterly row; nothing too exciting." I thought of the conversation with Miah then I hoped that the Stark man wouldn't make me repeat it, given that _he _was the object of the argument.

"Which sister? Lady Miah?" I chuckled at his correct guess, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. King Robb shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Aye." I nodded, considering my fair sister. "She was just being overly arrogant about something and I didn't like it." The man hummed at that.

"About me?" He asked and chuckled slightly when I frowned at him. "I believe the woman is quite taken with me and she seems quite the over-confident type." I found some rivalry pleasure that the man didn't sound very joyous with this fact regarding my sister.

"She is – to both accounts." I agreed, not sure how much to say.

"My sisters used to fight too." _Robb_ admitted thoughtfully. "My brothers and I got on quite well though and I can't deny that it was quite amusing at times to see Sansa and Arya cat together like animals."

"Perhaps it's just a girl thing then?" I suggested and he shrugged lightly, looking a lot more at ease than he was before. There was still a little sadness in his expression though and I gathered that bringing up Talisa had that effect on the man. Or maybe talk of his siblings. "I've never been as angry as I was today _ever _in my lifetime." I heard myself saying, my voice quiet. I was surprised to feel quite as ease in admitting such things to the man beside me, but then again it seemed only right in the interest of fairness; after all he'd admitted to me. "I usually just let everything go over my head."

"And what _exactly _did she say to you?" The King asked, slowly and I frowned, feeling tense.

"I'm not sure I should say." At this, the man laughed.

"So _I'm _to tell you about my love during the war and yet _you _won't tell about an argument you had with your sister? Hardly seems fair." When I looked to the King, I was glad to see some amusement on Robb's face, showing me he was only jesting. I pursed my lips though, still reluctant. "I could make it my Kingly demand that you tell me?"

"You're not exactly acting like a King though right now are you, _Robb?_" I muttered in return.

"No I suppose I'm not." He agreed before eyeing me with an expectant look. After a sigh, I looked away from his wolf-like gaze once more and shrugged.

"I don't really want to be telling tales on my sister to you, your grace." I said, before quickly adding a; "_Robb_" to save myself the grief of his correction. "It's hardly anything other than what I'm used to anyway so you needn't worry." A period of silence followed.

"Does she belittle you and your sisters, Miriella?" Came a serious question and I shuffled awkwardly a moment, trying to figure out how to get out of this topic. "You've said before how you don't believe it's very likely that I'll pick _you _as my betrothed and your sister, Lady Waldra, has said something similar. At first, I thought it to be both your modesties but now I'm led to believe it's actually your self-confidence – or lack thereof." I tensed, feeling awkward with how this conversation had suddenly turned. "Is that the work of Lady Miah?"

"Would you behead her if I told you that it was?" I joked lightly, though earned no smile from the man. With a sigh, I shrugged. "Miah is a very beautiful girl – she's known around the Twins as the 'Beauty of the Freys', did you know that? It's something we've all grown used to, as well as her own awareness of it. She likes to constantly remind us of her given title." The man contemplated what I'd said for a moment and I briefly regretted saying such things about my sister, realising how out of line they were. Given my current anger towards the girl, I found myself uncaring right then though. I'd no doubt deal with the repercussion in time.

"Women like that repulse me." Robb suddenly muttered, shaking his head with disgust.

"Beautiful women?"

"_Arrogant _beautiful women." He corrected. "I'm quite glad you told me that, Miriella. It only affirms my decision further to _not _choose your sister as my Queen." My heart practically burst at his words. The King didn't want my sister? For the first time ever, a man was _repulsed _by the Beauty of the Freys? I bit my lip quickly to stop a smile from growing there.

"In the interest of fairness between my sisters and me, I don't think I should have said anything to you." I drew out, carefully.

"It wouldn't have really mattered if you did or didn't – I was already quite put off by Lady Miah's own actions. Like I said, you only helped me conclude a decision I would have made anyway." Robb assured me. I thought this over with a smile, my head buzzing.

"So it seems your options have been reduced once again, your grace!" I muttered, playfully. "First you had seven of us Freys daughters at your leisure to choose from, and then you were reduced to six. Now you're down to five!"

"Four actually." The King added and I frowned with confusion. "Your sister Waldra has made it quite clear that she does _not _want to marry me." I laughed at this. Despite still feeling angry towards my sister, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Waldra denying the King's hand. She was always blunt in nature and apparently it made no difference in the presence of a King. "She has stayed true to her initial promise though from the introductory feast." I frowned again, though more quizzical this time. "She's been informing me in _much _detail which of you would make the better wife and Queen." I knew my face fell in horror then as Robb raised an amused eyebrow. "Do not fear, Miriella she's had _plenty _of nice things to say about you!"

"That fills me with _no _assurance." I muttered, shaking my head and turning to look back down at the river. After another moment, the King spoke.

"Would you be disappointed if I choose you?" I felt myself flush immediately and I turned cautiously to the man at my side. He was eyeing me now with a narrowed gaze and I opened and closed my mouth, wordlessly, unsure what to say.

"I-" I stuttered. "I can't say I've given it much thought – that you'd pick _me. _I've always assumed you'd pick-" I trailed off when I saw Robb's expression. He knew exactly which sister I was going to say and with a raise of his eyebrow, the thought of Miah was quickly abolished. _She _wasn't an option anymore and for the first time since hearing about Father's pact with the King, I thought that maybe he would choose me. Or at least, the idea of choosing me wasn't so much of an impossibility anymore. I could hear my heart thudding loudly in my ears as I swallowed my suddenly constricted throat. "No, I wouldn't be disappointed, your grace." I finished, almost shyly.

"But you wouldn't exactly be very pleased?" The King continued to ask and I was lost for words once more.

Briefly, I allowed myself to entertain the possibility, in aid of answering the man's question. The idea of the King choosing me was certainly not an uninviting possibility. I'd already confessed to myself that he was the only man I'd ever met to truly make me as flustered as I felt around him – Robb Stark certainly wasn't a physically displeasing man to marry. While I may not have truly gotten to know the man very well, what I did know of him was in his favour. He was gentleman-like and kind though held his Stark honour very well too – something so very foreign to consider as a Frey. Haven't not seen him during his duties, I couldn't judge whether he'd be a good King, but I could judge well enough that he would be a good husband. Hearing him speak of Talisa and considering his behaviour as he spoke of her, I could imagine that he treasured those he loved – lovers and his family. While I knew he would not love his wife as he did Talisa, I could imagine he'd still treat whoever it was well and perhaps in time grow to love them too. Taking in all that, I could agree that yes, I would be quite pleased to hear Robb Stark say my name on the declaration day.

However, immediately another face came to mind; a little round face with doe eyes. Marrying the King meant leaving the Twins and leaving the Twins meant leaving Shirei. No matter how great the image of being Robb's wife seemed, the idea of leaving my younger sister behind with the rest of the Freys left a hallowed feeling in my chest. I'd never considered the possibility of marrying the King, so the possibility of leaving Shirei had never come to mind. I knew I couldn't just leave her like that and I while I felt saddened that I couldn't give the King a positive answer, _this _was the truth. Further thinking, I wondered if maybe I would be wrong about the King and maybe he would be a different man once married. Maybe his love for Talisa would be over-bearable and as his wife, it would mean competing with this beautiful Volantis woman for his affections? The idea of leaving the Twins – where I was second best to Miah – to go to Winterfell to be second best to Robb's previous love, certainly didn't sound so pleasing anymore. Feeling the man's gaze still on me, I quickly gave him my answer.

"No I wouldn't." I admitted and I watched as his face fell with what seemed like hurt. Without thinking, I continued. "It would mean leaving Shirei." I decided to leave out the last part of my thoughts regarding his previous love, knowing he probably wouldn't appreciate whatever I said and knew better than to start another argument that day. The King's face changed then from his down-turned expression to a look of understanding and slowly he nodded.

"I understand." He replied, smiling briefly. Silence fell between us once more and I saw a look of thoughtfulness pass over the man's face as he turned away.

"Maybe we should head back?" I suggested, quickly. "I need to bathe before dinner." Raising my dirty hands in explanation, Robb smiled further and nodded again.

He got to his feet before I did and had offered a hand to aid me up before I could properly sit upright. I eyed his outstretched hand, hesitantly, before eyeing my dirt and grass stained fingers. I raised them up again for him to see and Robb in turn only wiggled his fingers, keeping his hand towards me.

"I'm not afraid of dirt, my lady." The King muttered and I took in the challenge in his gaze.

Finally obliging to letting him help me up, I was surprised by the sheer strength of the man as he pulled me to my feet with ease and in one fluid motion. I caught the brief smirk on the man's lips at my daze but it was masked pretty quickly and while I was disappointed to see his features returning back to their controlled resolve, I was glad to have caught a glimpse behind his armour during our previous exchange.

We made our way back to the Twins with equal silence and I was pleased to say it wasn't awkward. I felt quite glad to have been allowed to speak with the man as I had done, feeling a better understanding now than I had done before. Speaking with him had certainly made my previous anger reduce – before I was a bitter mess as I considered Miah in all her beautiful glory and felt diminished in her shadow. Now though, the King had openly admitted his distaste for my fair sister and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was pleased to have _finally _come out on top over her. Even Waldra seemed to have too as it was _her _the one making the decision more so than Robb regarding him not choosing her as his bride.

_Robb. _It felt so strange to consider the man by his birth name and not 'your grace' or 'the King'. While it felt quite an oddity, I couldn't deny the childish happiness I felt from being urged to call him as such. I recalled the sound of my own name from his lips and how he'd managed to make it sound more beautiful than I originally thought. It seemed Robb Stark had that effect on things – making ugly things feel beautiful. I was immensely glad that I was apparently good at hiding my feelings as I could imagine how amused the man would be to see my sudden fluster.

The guards bowed respectably when we approached and I heard a vague 'your grace' and 'my lady' as we passed. Robb nodded in return and I saw his face showed no hint of his previous ease or smile, only his sharp, serious features. I wondered then if I'd ever get to see the King like that again and was glad when he glanced briefly down at me, offering me a small smile.

"Shall I escort you up to your room, Miriella?" He asked and I was happy to hear he wasn't about to start calling me 'my lady' again just because we'd returned into the castle walls once more.

"Why, don't you believe I'll get there on my own?" I countered, finding such ease in speaking with him now, and he chuckled in return.

"I fear you'll get yourself in more trouble if I don't." The King replied and I said no more, allowing the man to lead me back to my chambers obligingly.

I was thankful we did not come across any of my sisters on our way there, not quite ready to see any of them yet and knowing my presence with the King would no doubt start more arguments if it was _Miah _we crossed paths with. Thinking of Robb's open dislike now for my sister, I wondered then if my talk with him would alter his attitude towards her. I could imagine she'd blame me immediately, if he began to scorn her.

"Will you say anything to her?" I asked, quietly, and the King turned to me with a carefully raised eyebrow. "To Miah – will you mention anything that I've told you to her?"

"I don't believe it's my place to say and I had no intention to." He admitted and I felt myself sigh in relief. "While I don't like the fact she is hurtful towards you and your sisters, I don't believe it's best to involve myself with your business."

"Thank you." I smiled, reassured. The man nodded in return.

When we reached my room, I sighed again as we approached the door, hoping that Esma would be around as I could use her company. Eyeing my hands and clothes, I knew a soak would be long over-due and could imagine the state I looked beside the primly dressed King. At the thought, I laughed.

"I look like a savage." I muttered, tugging at my hair. Robb's gaze suddenly trailed up and down the length of my body in a way that flipped my stomach and quickened my heart beat. I didn't want to assume his expression was appreciative but when the King's eyes returned to my face, his smile made my insides burn.

"It suits you, my lady." He told me, earnestly, laughter in his eyes. "Though I'm sure you'll look even more beautiful when you wash the dirt off your face." Instantly, I raised a hand to my face and realised that I'd wiped it earlier with my dirty palms to rid my tears.

"And _you _let me walk around like this – some gentleman you are." I attempted to jest and the King only smiled before bowing his head.

"I'll see you at dinner, Miriella." He turned to go then but I quickly stopped him.

"Thank you, your grace!" I called before he'd gotten too far. "For coming to see if I was alright."

After one last understanding smile, the King turned and left, leaving me standing in the corridor outside my room staring after him. Vaguely, I thought of his previous words; _"you'll look even more beautiful". Even more _beautiful. Had he implied I was beautiful anyway? Smiling to myself, I opened my chamber door and went inside, my head clouded with so many thoughts.

* * *

When I finally did go down to the Feast Hall for dinner, I was surprised that both Waldra and Miah weren't at the table with the remaining four of my sisters. Considering this, I found that I was quite happy that they weren't there, before moving over to join the rest of them. Shirei was first to spot me, up on her feet without any hesitation. Her small body collided with my waist as she hugged me and her embrace immediately made me smile.

"Hello to you too." I chuckled, receiving a grin when she pulled away. "Have you had a good day?" Shirei nodded as we took our usual seats at the table. Meeting gazes with the other three; I smiled tensely at Roslin and the twins, glad to see returning ones.

"Roslin and I have been up in the library again." Shirei informed me, easily. "I tried to draw a dragon like the ones in the books, but it didn't come out very good."

"_I _think it was very good!" Roslin was quick to cut in, smiling as she did. "And you'll only get better with practise!" Shirei beamed at her older sister then and I laughed.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" I asked though she shook her head.

"We left them all in my chambers." Roslin informed me then. "I can show you them later, after dinner?" I smiled briefly at my sister, nodding in return. "Have _you _had a good day, Miriella?" She went on to ask, eyeing me with a strange look in her eye. Frowning a little at whatever implications she was getting at, my gaze wandered briefly up to the top table where the King – _Robb _– could be seen conversing with his mother, before I turned back to Roslin.

"Yes I suppose." I nodded, seeing Shirei's interested stare. "I went for a walk."

"You should have come and got me!" Shirei gushed then, looking a little put-out that she hadn't been invited.

"I just needed some time alone, Shirei." I tried to assure her and though she continued to pout, she nodded anyway.

"Have you seen either Waldra or Miah since this morning?" Rowna asked me then, curiously. Both twins looked equally interested for my answer, and I could feel Roslin's and Shirei's gazes on either side of my face. Slowly, I shook my head. "I think Waldra's been looking for you all day." At this, I raised an eyebrow. "She said she couldn't find you though."

"I was out by the river." I muttered, wondering why Waldra had been looking for me. To apologise? To scold me further? Briefly, I pondered how it seemed that the King could find me easily enough when he wanted to and yet my own sister couldn't. "Perhaps she should have looked harder."

"Father wasn't very happy with your display." Derwa went on to say, leaning in close and speaking in a quieter tone. I raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "He thought you'd made quite a scene in front of the King!" I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I'm sure he did." I nodded before shrugging. "It's alright though, I've already apologised to the King for my behaviour." Taking in the shocked expressions on their faces, I felt myself blanched.

"You've seen the King today?" Rowna asked hesitantly and I nodded, forcing a nonchalant expression as I took in the eager ones on theirs.

"Only briefly." I replied, shrugging and hoping they wouldn't ask more. Thankfully, they didn't but the looks shared between them spoke enough volumes. Quickly, I decided to change the topic, turning my attention to the twins. "So, what have you two done today?"

As food was served, it seemed clear that Waldra wouldn't be attending. While this wasn't unusual, I knew that the argument earlier that day would have everything to do with it. Miah came down to dinner though and thankfully did not acknowledge or even look my way. Instead, she sat in her usual place across the table and gushed to the twins about what she'd just spoke to Father about.

"The King only has a week left to choose." She began, flicking her lovely, dark locks over her shoulder. Derwa and Rowna both edged in at the mention of the King and I could see Roslin looked quite interested too. Miah's voice carried loud enough for the rest of the table to hear so I listened absently as I ate, repressing the smirk on my face at the thought of Robb's and my previous conversation about my fair sister – she wouldn't be so smug if she knew. "And apparently there will only be a few days after he's chosen one of us before it's the wedding – how exciting!"

"Will the wedding be here?" Derwa asked. "Will the King not want his family to come to it?"

"I think his mother will be the only Stark family that will be attending, other than the soldiers they've brought." Rowna went to say and Miah nodded in agreement.

"They want the wedding over as soon as possible so they can all return to Winterfell. The King has his duties to perform after all!" Miah said, her tone so ever high and mighty. I kept my gaze fixed on my plate before me, chewing carefully and controlling my thoughts. "But that's not what I wanted to say, what I wanted to say was that I've encouraged Father to hold a ball here in a few nights time in celebration of the King's visit!"

I couldn't help but gawp at Miah then, in shock to what I'd just heard. A _ball? _Where did she think we were? King's Landing? While there had been dances before at the Twins, I couldn't imagine it was as formal and elegant as most balls tended to be. Though as I considered it, the King was from the North too so perhaps things were similar in Winterfell too. Father certainly wasn't the festive type though so I wondered why on earth he'd apparently consented. Perhaps one last bid to push Robb to Miah?

"Close your mouth, dear sister; it is quite unflattering to see you looking like that." Miah drawled out, eyeing me with a bitter mirth in her eye. I glared at her, shaking my head in disbelief and readying myself to reply to her. As I considered it though, I realised it probably wasn't worth it and obligingly shut my mouth and turning away. "I've already picked out my gown for the evening." And that's how the rest of dinner continued; talk of this upcoming dance and girlish excitement. I retired a considerable amount earlier that evening.

* * *

This planned ball had been set a couple of days before the King chose his bride between us and when it reached the fourth week of his stay, I could see the mounted excitement between my sisters as the days continued. They each bided with each other for the King's time and the man appeared too polite to reject them and seemed endlessly out riding with Miah and the twins or shut in the library with Roslin and Shirei. I hadn't approached the man since our conversation away from the Twins but I wasn't about to follow my sisters' lead and seek the man out. He seemed to have a way of cropping up anyway so I continued on my days as normal, usually spending it with Shirei or down in the training ring with Waldra – who had wanted to carry on as if nothing had happened between us and while I was still annoyed at first, I let her keep up the façade and things began to subside between us.

Ser Quentyn would greet us both warmly whenever we came down and I could see my sister's lingering glances and oddity in her behaviour. If I knew better, I'd say she was smitten with him but found I had not the courage to say anything, in fear of what Waldra would do. She certainly had never acted this way around any other men and that included the King too. Ser Quentyn however seemed passive by her admiration. This made me wary of the man, how he could be so eager for women's attention - namely mine - and yet would not offer Waldra the same kind of treatment as the rest of us. I wondered if maybe he was respecting of Waldra a little more but he didn't seem like that kind of man. No, he seemed lecherous and leering.

He had offered to help me train with my bow, but I had discouraged him and Waldra had quickly stepped up to ask to spar. Ser Quentyn couldn't deny her, of course, but I didn't like the pointed stare I got from the man as I left them to it. I could still feel it lingering on my back as I walked away and I didn't want to think of his eyes scanning my body in that sickening way I'd seen them do before. I could only hope that my thoughts on Waldra were wrong in regards to Ser Quentyn but I knew deep down I wasn't.

As I approached the archery training, bow and a handful of arrows in hand, I was glad for the time alone and set myself up on the end target away from the rest. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Waldra preparing to spar as the other men in the training ring all circled around to watch the Frey lady in action – she was always quite a spectacle to see; defeating men twice the size of her and winning quite easily against skilled players. It became quite a competition with them; who could outlast Waldra Frey without landing on their arse first.

"You know, I didn't believe Robb when he told me you practised archery." A wistful voice said from behind me as I readied myself for the first shot. Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled as Lady Stark approached me. It seemed strange to see her in such a place, but she seemed quite at ease and smiled warmly in return to my own. "Yet here you are."

"Aye; your son isn't a liar, my lady." I laughed, noting then the looming presence of Lady Tarth behind the King's mother. Perhaps _she _was why Lady Stark wasn't so put out by the training pen, with such a guard at her heels.

"I never did introduce you to Brienne, Lady Frey." Robb's mother mused, noting my gaze on her companion. "This is Brienne of Tarth, she is my sworn swordswoman." I knew my expression was that of surprise.

"You know, I've never met a true swordswoman before. It's quite an honour to meet you, Lady Tarth." I said, noting the slight shock on the stern woman's expression. In return, the tall soldier allowed a stiff bow.

"The honour is mine, my lady." Brienne of Tarth replied and I smiled in hope to ease her firmness, before turning back to Lady Stark when I realised I wouldn't receive one in return.

"My daughter Arya was always very good at archery, even as young as she was." The King's mother spoke, reminding me briefly of the encounter I'd had with Robb down here in the training ring. "She could outshine her brother, Bran, much to his dismay!" I smiled as I took in her fond expression, choosing to let her speak without interruption. "Robb is adequate enough with a bow, though he's much more able with a sword. The archer was always Theon Greyjoy between the boys." Just then, Lady Stark's expression dropped briefly and her smile turned into a frown. I studied her features quickly, trying to work out the source of this sudden distress and wondered if it would be too bold to ask.

"Is Theon the Greyjoy ward, my lady?" I asked, hesitantly.

"He was." Robb's mother replied with a sigh. I quickly picked up on the 'was' and frowned with thought. Of course, I didn't know much in the way of the Stark family though I knew enough. Father had informed me once of a Greyjoy child being taken to Winterfell as a ward after the Greyjoy rebellion was repressed. After that though, that's where my knowledge of the boy ended.

"What happened to him?" I braved asking, hoping not to offend the woman. After a drawn out pause, Lady Stark sighed sadly.

"A lot of unfortunate circumstances." She eventually said, her tone uncertain. As the silence lingered some more, I knew better than to keep the conversation of Theon Greyjoy going.

"Are you looking forward to this ball that's been planned, my lady?" I asked, keeping my tone easy. It was a couple of days now until the unfortunate evening and then another day or so until the King made his final announcement. Taking in Lady Stark's expression, she appeared to be trying to control her emotions.

"I'm sure it'll be very insightful, Lady Frey." The King's mother informed me, briskly. I found myself agreeing; insightful was surely the right word for it. Fingering the bow in my hand, I thought over the upcoming event.

I knew for a straight fact it would not be a formal occasion, though that wouldn't sway my sisters and many other ladies around the Twins to dress up for it. In all honesty, the ball seemed much like any other celebration but with added dancing. I could imagine it wouldn't be anything pleasing for the King and his mother, though I could be surprised. Dancing meant a lot of eager Frey sisters wanting their share of Robb, I realised. They'd no doubt line up for their turn in his arms and the thought made me frown. In fairness, the King would have to dance with _all _of Walder Frey's daughters and quickly, I realised that I wasn't exactly the best of dancers. The formality lessons never quite stuck with me and I knew that if Robb Stark was to ask me to dance or any other gentleman that evening in fact, there was a high chance I'd be stomping on some toes. Grimacing at the thought, it was yet another reason why I wasn't looking forward to the event Miah had encouraged.

"Are you any good, Lady Frey?" Catelyn Stark's voice asked from somewhere and at first I thought she meant dancing. When she eyed the weapon in my hand pointedly, I breathed a chuckle before shrugging.

"I can fire it, my lady; though I wouldn't say I'm overly great at it." I admitted. "Archery has only ever been a way to pass some time for me whenever I've come down here with my sister. It seemed the better option to sparring with swords anyway and the Frey soldiers were quite insistent to teach me."

"Your father does not mind you practising it?" She asked, curiously and I shook my head.

"I don't think he particularly cares, Lady Stark." I sighed, weighing the item in my hand with a frown. "He's pleased enough with Waldra's talents with a sword; it amuses him greatly that she's capable of taking down some of his men. While I wouldn't dare compare myself with the rest of these soldiers, I guess he's proud of me for it in his own way." The last part was mostly made up or at least a vague hope of mine. My father's pride was never a thing I'd sought to achieve though the thought of it tugged at my heart painfully. I could dream that he was proud of me; he smirked well enough when he saw me firing my first arrow so I guess _that_ was his own twisted sense of the word.

"My husband wasn't overly keen on Arya practising, though he didn't ban her from it, only told her that fighting was for boys." Lady Stark began, slowly, eyeing the target many strides away with a strange expression on her face. I thought briefly of Eddard Stark – the King's deceased father – and noted the sadness in the woman's expression. "But she was always more boyish than my other daughter, Sansa, and preferred to watch her brothers practise. They were the ones who taught her mostly, though Ned did provide her with a swords teacher when he took her to Kings Landing, after he realised how serious she was to practising. I daresay she's becoming quite a talented swordswoman now, after much practise during the war." Her expression fell grim briefly before she sighed, forcing a smile on her face as she met my gaze once more. "I think she'd like you, Lady Frey. And I think she'd also like your sister, Waldra." I smiled at both her statements; amused at the thought of the latter and feeling strangely happy by the former.

"I hope that one day I'm lucky enough to meet your daughter, Lady Stark." I offered, genuinely. "As well as the rest of your children too." Catelyn Stark's face fell fond at my words and she smiled once more with much kindness and gratitude. There was a strange gleam in her eyes though I didn't have much time to think about it as she turned away to share a look with Lady Tarth.

"Perhaps one day you will, my lady."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for you responses from the previous chapter. As always, your support means a lot! Please let me know what you think of the latest update.**

******An extra thanks to Pheather McKelle who dropped me a review with some thoughtful criticism. Heeding to your words, I have gone back and tweaked a few things in previous chapters - namely some wordings and Miriella's dialogue towards Robb - though it isn't anything that will alter the plot. While I'm not sure if everything is perfect now, hopefully it's better than it was - _politer _at least! Thank you again for the advice and hopefully this next chapter will be alright.**

**Nearing the end of this chapter, there will be a tad bit of cussing, namely the 'F' word, and details that are just unpleasant. If people think I may need to boost the rating then I will - though I may need to anyway for later chapters - though I guess this is just a warning. I can imagine the ball concept won't be as enjoyable as people expect it to be, but it is just a bump in the ride, I'm afraid :) let me know if you hate it or love it!**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Septa was an aged hag, with a large, plump body hidden underneath her robes after much engorging during feasts. Her face was withered and wrinkled, her straw-like her hair hidden beneath the knotted cloth that was constantly wrapped around her head. She had taught my sisters and me since we were all young, though growing up with her didn't make the woman any less unpleasant. The Frey Septa had a tendency to spit when she spoke and seemed to favour yelling at us when she could. She was all round distasteful, even for Frey standards.

"Now," The hag began, eyeing the seven of us as we sat before her. Despite Miah, Waldra and I never really having to attend her lessons anymore as were the oldest, we'd still been summoned like the rest of them to attend whatever class the Septa wanted to teach us. Now cramped in the small Septa room with the woman stood before us, I could myself already bored by her droning voice. As I eyed my sisters around me, I knew they felt the same. "Your father has asked for me to speak with you all today, with the upcoming event tomorrow evening." At the mention of that night, I saw the attention of my sisters' peek up. In return, I rolled my eyes. "It's not usual that such an event is held here in the Twins, but we don't often have the company of the King. Therefore there are quite a few lessons that I need to teach you. Namely curtsy, elegance and dancing."

_Curtsy, elegance and dancing? _This was going to be a long couple of hours, I thought. In the past there had been a few attempts at teaching us 'elegance' and 'curtsy' though it never really stuck with any of us. We never really needed it around the Twins so therefore the teachings were lost quite quickly and the Septa gave up after realising the lack of effects from them. At the thought of dancing in particular, my stomach churned uncomfortably. It seemed like an inept opportunity for the leering Frey soldiers to get their hands on the women in the castle and I could imagine how even more foul they smelt up close. No, the events of the upcoming evening were not ones to look forward to.

"Do we have to dance?" Shirei asked, while the Septa began instructing Derwa and Miah how to properly position themselves during the act. The old hag sent my youngest sister a look of disapproval.

"You are in the presence of a King, child! Of course you'll be dancing!" She bit back – Rowna and I flinched when lobs of spit flew in our direction – and Shirei pouted to herself as the woman turned back to continue her teaching. After a moment, I saw Roslin lean towards Shirei, smiling assuringly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the King won't make you dance if you don't want to." I heard her whisper and was glad when Shirei smiled in relief. Eyeing the two carefully, I turned to Waldra at my side and noted the unhappy frown on her face.

"I'm half tempted not to bother turning up." I admitted under my breath and Waldra sent me a brief look of amusement.

"You'll disappoint a lot of people if you don't, dear sister." Was her confusing reply and I frowned as I considered it. Just when I was about to ask her what she meant, she continued. "_I'm _half tempted to stomp on the King's foot when it's my turn to dance with him; to further his lack of approval of me, of course. Maybe it'll firm his choice not to pick me." It wasn't the first time I'd heard her openly say she didn't want to marry Robb, but it was still surprising to hear how bold she was. Considering the conversation I'd had with the King out of the castle, I smiled at my sister.

"I don't think you have to worry about him picking you, Waldra. I think he's aware of your distaste to the idea." I informed her, earning myself a contemplative gaze from the woman.

"You've spoke to him about it?" She asked, slowly, and for a moment, I wasn't sure how to answer. I hadn't told any of my sisters about my conversation with the King out on the banking, only Esma. My handmaid had gushed quite a lot when I told her, too happy for her own good, and I was hesitant to tell the others in fear of what they'd say. Carefully, I considered how to reply to her, before deciding to shrug.

"I just don't think he'd force you into it if you didn't want to." I replied, easily, though noted how unconvinced she was my reply. Waldra didn't question me further though and we observed the lesson before us again with a thoughtful silence.

When it came to Waldra's turn, I watched Septa poke and prod at the fiery haired woman with a clear smirk. The displeasure on her face was too amusing and when I was unfortunate enough to let a quiet snort out, the hag's eyes turned on me and she beckoned me over with a crooked finger. The smug look on Waldra's face then made my frown.

"_Your_ turn, I think." The Septa declared and soon it was my turn to be used as the object of amusement.

The lesson went on for longer than I deemed necessary and when the hag declared we could go for evening dinner, the seven us couldn't leave the room fast enough. It seemed the one time we'd all agreed on something and there was a strange bliss in the air as we all made our way down to the dinner hall, laughing together and talking about the batty Septa we'd had to endure together. There was no scorn in the air and no wise-cracks to one another.

It was easy to see the look of slight shock on Father's face when we entered the dining hall, still giggling together like a gathering of gossiping women – we probably were in that moment – and appeared completely at ease for a change. Taking a seat on our usual table, I could still feel the curious gazes from the top table on us as the easy air continued.

"Do you think she ever smiles?" Miah asked, happily pouring herself a goblet of wine before filling Derwa's too. It seemed like the first times I'd never not felt hateful in the presence of my fairer sister.

"I think I saw her smile once." Rowna offered, casually. "But that was when Ser Bartosz fell of his horse during that marching training thing Father had instructed everyone in to go watch. Does anyone remember that?"

"I do." Waldra agreed, tucking into her meat with ease. "Though nothing will ever beat how angry the hag can get. I can remember when you," She pointed her fork at Miah. "Had just joined Miriella and I during one of our classes and I made you ask the Septa what castration meant." Our fair sister snorted in the most un-ladylike way and there was a chorus of sniggers around the table.

"Aye, I remember that." Miah agreed, nodding. "She thought I was being clever and dragged me all the way to see Father, by my hair I will add. You two followed us there too. The look on her face when Father just laughed at her made it worth being manhandled all the way there, I will say." I smirked at the memories, recalling how seething the Septa had been and how Father only sniggered as little Miah was made to repeat her question to him. When he'd then gone on to answer her question, making sure to be as crude as he could, I could have sworn the hag would have burst.

"Do you think she has any children?" Shirei asked, innocently.

"Gods, I hope not!" Derwa muttered, earning a few nods in agreement.

"I don't think Septas are even allowed to marry." I pointed out, thoughtfully. "Aren't they sworn to celibacy?" I observed the considerable expressions on my sisters' faces before some of them nodded in confirmation.

"What does celibacy mean?" Shirei then asked, glancing around us all with wide, questionable eyes. It only took a few moments before the table erupted in joyous laughter, no doubt carrying throughout the hall. It didn't matter to us though; this strange mood between us had taken hold and I didn't think any of us were going to try and ruin it just yet.

In the end, there was no surprise that Waldra was the one to inform Shirei what the word meant. The look on the young girl's face as she told her, only made us all laugh harder to the point where I could feel my cheeks aching due to smiling so much and my stomach hurting from laughing so merrily. I couldn't quite remember such a time between us like this, where we were all at ease with one another and without any snide comments or split between us. It felt sort of nice – very, very _strange, _but still nice.

Thankfully, the mood continued throughout dinner and when everyone had finished, Father made sure his voice carried across the entire Feast hall as he went on to give out some orders and arrangements for the following day. I only half listened to his words, content enough to let my mind wander for a moment with brief bliss. However, when his attention turned to our table, my attention was indifferently peeked.

"Now, of course, everyone is aware of one of my daughter's upcoming nuptials which will very much confirmed in a few days' time," He said and immediately I felt the mood between my sisters and I deflate. It seemed like all too quickly, we'd gone from being sisters – _truly sisters – _to almost rivals. "And of course, we have our celebrations tomorrow evening to look forward to," The smiles fell and I saw the more determined look fall on Miah's face and the cruel turn of her lip as she shared a smirk with Derwa. Frowning to myself, I knew that our ease was a little too good to last. Sighing to myself, I waited to hear what Father had to say. "But there is another announcement I thought it be best fit to make."

I could see people's attentions peeked further at that as everyone seemed to wonder what announcement Father had to make. The way his eyes swung in our direction didn't make me feel the slightest bit comfortable and I held my breath, just waiting to hear what he'd say.

"When the King first came here, I offered him the option of choosing between seven of my daughters!" Walder Frey began, waving a brief hand to the King at his side. There was a thoughtful expression on King Robb's face, I noticed, and his attention was also dedicated to our father. He seemed equally as curious to know what he was going to say. "Though alas, he has privately informed me that he will not be considering my youngest, Shirei, as an option." Glancing briefly down at Shirei, I took in her reaction. While she frowned at first, she turned to face me with a smile of relief and I found myself smiling back. Mine was forced though, I could sense that Father's words were leading to something else and I wasn't sure I would like where it was heading.

"That means I don't have to marry anyone, Ella!" Shirei gushed quietly, sounding happy with this news. I didn't reply, only focused my attention back to the top table.

"It seems the Stark honour upholds his decision." He declared, causing a few jeers from Frey men in the room. "This is no matter! He still has six of my daughters at his leisure to choose from, even though he deems it fit to disregard my youngest." I studied the King briefly, noting how he was frowning heavily now and how unsure he looked. "Therefore, with Shirei unbound to this choice, I've decided to take liberty of this opportunity." Beside me, Shirei paused in her bouncing happiness and my stomach fell with complete dread when Father levelled his gaze our way. "After the King has made his decision and has taken one of my daughters to Winterfell, as his Queen," Absently, I felt my younger sister take my hand. "Shirei will be sent to Raventree Hall where she is set to marry Hoster Blackwood when she is six and ten years of age."

While some of the men in the hall cheered a little at the announcement, I could only hear the silence. The words quickly registered once more – _Shirei, set to marry_. A sickness over-whelmed me and I could only stare forward in horror as my father laughed and jeered, declaring quickly that everyone should continue drinking at their pleasure. The buzz of conversation echoed out once more, but it was soon drowned out by the thumping in my ear. Surely this wasn't happening?

I'd tried to cut Shirei away from marriage to the King, only to have her fall into another one with Hoster Blackwood – the third son of Tytos Blackwood. Vaguely, I knew the boy was a few years older than Shirei and I wasn't sure what to feel about that. I'd tried to protect her from Robb Stark, though she'd been lost to the hands of another – someone I didn't know, someone I wasn't sure would take care of her. My blood boiled at the thought and before I knew what I was doing, I had rose from the table and was matching up towards my father.

"Ahh, well if it isn't my lovely daughter-" My father drawled, quickly empting the contents of his goblet into his mouth. Behind, I could hear the roar of laughter as the soldiers and men conversed at their own leisure, it only fuelled the rage within me more.

"Not her." I grounded out, leaning forward against the table and squaring in on my father with my gaze. "Take your pick from those who are left when the King makes his choice, but _not _Shirei. _Please!_"

"How did I know _you'd _be the first to complain?" Father absently said, appearing unbothered my tone or the expression on my face. "Sit down, girl, before you make _another _scene of yourself in front of our guests." I didn't even spare the King and his mother a glance, but I could feel their attentions squared in on us.

"Choose someone else." I urged, gripping the edge of the table so tightly it ached. "Choose _me _for Gods' sake!"

"You're one of the King's choices, I'm not about to reduce the man's options even more than they already have been." Father muttered, refilling his goblet with ease. "Now, do as I say and sit down, girl." The threat was evident in his voice but I didn't care. When I felt a small hand curl into the back of my tunic, I knew Shirei was standing behind me and I felt my anger intense further.

"You have plenty of bastard daughters too, my lord, why don't you use one of them if you don't want to 'reduce the King's options'?!" I could see how wrong my words had been as my father's smug expression fell flat into a glare. Swallowing hard, I stared back, hoping I appeared strong enough.

"The decision has been made-"

"Unmake it." I cut in, briskly. "Please, Father, don't do this."

"Correspondents have already been made with Lord Blackwood about the joining of our children and he agrees to the match. His oldest is already set to marry and his second son is a member of the Kingsguard so he cannot take a wife. Hoster Blackwood is an ideal match for the girl." Father informed me, his voice on the edge of anger. "You're lucky they wanted to wait until she is older, girl, or the imp might have been married before _you._" I glared back, feeling Shirei's hand shaking on my back.

"Why?" I breathed, shaking my head and feeling noting but over-whelming self-hatred and rage. "Why would you do this?"

While I knew my father was a cruel man, I hadn't expected him to do _this. _Heck, he'd never even considered to marry any of his seven trueborn daughters off until the King came along, apparently leaving us to do as we wished. Even Waldra, as old as she was hadn't been married off and it seemed Walder Frey didn't care to force his daughters into loveless marriages. While he was always a harsh man, _this _was something I was always happy for in his consideration. Though now, he had managed to soil all of that quite spectacularly.

A cruel smirk came onto his face then and he chuckled dryly, his eyes flitting between Shirei and me as he eyed us over this goblet of wine.

"Me?" He muttered, shaking his head in a feign of innocence. "It wasn't _my _idea, girl." When my father turned to his left, I followed his pointed gaze and could only stare in horror when I found that none other but Robb Stark, the King of the North, was on the other end of it. That couldn't have been right – Robb wouldn't have asked Father to arrange Shirei into a marriage, he was kind to Shirei, he knew of my feelings towards her and marriage. "It was the King who suggested it to me in the first place." His words his like a punch in the gut and I met those piercing eyes with a look of disbelief. Father had to be lying, he had to be!

"Your grace?" Shirei whispered in equal shock and the King's eyes swung to her with a look of over-whelming sadness. When I caught the guilt in his eyes, I knew that my father's words were true. I suddenly felt numb.

"Lady Shirei, I didn't-" The King stuttered uneasily and when I heard the quick scuttle of feet and a distant inhale of breath, I knew Shirei had fled without listening to the man's attempt of an explanation. Taking in Robb's sadness, I could only feel my anger returning. No, he wasn't _Robb; _he was the King - the King who had successfully taken my sister away from me. The man's eyes squared back to me and he shook his head. "Miriella-"

"Forgive me Father, I'm going to retire to bed." I turned away from the King, finding it hard to meet my father's gaze but did so all the same. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well." The slight smirk on my father's voice had me clenching my fists tightly at my side and when the sickening man nodded once; I couldn't have left the Hall fast enough.

* * *

Shirei had shut herself away in her room, locking it for good measure and had not answered to my beckoning. As soon as I had left the Hall, I had gone to her chambers, knocking and trying to get in to comfort my younger sister. But when I'd got there, it seemed she wasn't up for taking visitors and I was forced to sit on the cool stone floor of the corridor, facing her door and waiting for her to let me in.

When I thought of the King, I felt a strange numbness wash over me. How could he have done this? Was he not kind and honourable? Had I not told him of my worries for Shirei in confidence? The thought of him conferring with our father and suggesting that he marry Shirei off made me feel sick and I ground my teeth together.

Somewhere in the back of my mind told me that there had to be some sort of explanation for this, that the King wouldn't have done this to spite them. I thought of the time I'd spent with him out of the castle, how open he had been and how unreserved. I thought the man I'd seen then was the _true _King of the North, not the unsmiling man I'd known before. He had spoken about Talisa to me and in return I'd told him about Miah. I had thought there was at least an understanding between us then, perhaps the beginning of a friendship. Recalling his own mother's words, of how he'd spoken fondly of me, my heart ached when I thought of what he'd supposedly done. Surely, there was some mistake? The man I had perceived to be Robb Stark wouldn't have done this.

But he had. It was evident on his face; the guilt, the sadness. There was no denying his involvement in this decision and whatever his intentions were, Shirei was set to marry Hoster Blackwood and there was nothing to be done about it. I felt sick to the core of such an innocent being forced into this. While it may not have been uncommon to marry at a young age, it probably was expected, but I'd thought with my father's nature to not follow the rules, that if any of us were to marry, it would be out of love. I had _wanted _Shirei to marry out of love.

But that wasn't to be apparently. I had tried to protect her from it before and had evaded such an arrangement with the King, but there was nothing I could do now. I couldn't do anything to get her out of this. I had failed her. That was the worst part, not the King's apparent betrayal. I couldn't prevent this from happening and in fault, I couldn't protect Shirei.

The sounds of approaching footsteps didn't sway my stare with Shirei's door and I listened as they approached before stopping beside me. For a moment, there was silence.

"She won't let you in?" It was Waldra and I was thankful for her presence, if only in favour of someone else's. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if it was King and not my sister. Slowly, I shook my head and I heard my older sister sigh. Waldra approached Shirei's door then, banging on it loudly with her fists. "Shirei, it's Waldra! Miriella and I are out here looking a little foolish right now! Are you going to let us in?" She waited a moment then, leaning into the door and listening to the sounds within. From my position on the floor, I heard no approaching footsteps and knew that Shirei wasn't about to open her door at Waldra's call. "Shirei?!"

"She's not going to answer." I muttered, shaking my head. Waldra sighed before turning to me again.

"Then why are you still sat on the floor?" She countered and I could only shrug. "I think it's time to rest. Shirei just needs a little time alone and I think, given the way you stormed out before, you do too. C'mon, go to bed. You can talk to Shirei in the morning." I thought over her words, wanting to shake my head and tell her I wasn't about to leave until Shirei opened it. When I felt a tug at my arm though, I obediently allowed Waldra to pull me up to my feet. "Shirei, Miriella and I are going to bed now! Come and find us if you need to talk!" After hollering one last time through the door, Waldra nodded down the corridor and after one last considerable pause, I followed her away and towards our own chambers.

"The King was the one who suggested it to Father." I heard myself saying after a pause of silence. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra turn to me with disbelief.

"You sure?" She asked, hesitantly, and I only nodded. "I'm sure it's with reason." I sent my older sister a heavy glare and she shrugged, apologetically. "That explains how the King almost came after you and Shirei when you both left. His mother had to stop him before he did."

"I'm glad she did." I added knowing if he had followed me, I probably wouldn't have been able to uphold my curtsy that the Septa had so fondly taught us earlier that day.

"The others were pretty shocked too." Waldra went on to say. "I don't think anyone knew what to make of the announcement and I'm slightly surprised to tell you that no smart remark was made from our fair sister, Miah. She was unusually quiet for a change." I didn't reply to this and remained silent. "Perhaps this Hoster Blackwood will be a kind boy?"

"Perhaps he will." I agreed, absently. "But perhaps he won't." After that, Waldra remained silent and when we parted for our respectable chambers without a word.

I was glad to find Esma wasn't in my room when I got there and for a moment I just stood in front of the closed door, just staring ahead. It was cold and dark in my chambers, thanks to the fire not being lit, but I didn't have the strength to do it myself. Without changing into my night clothes, I only kicked off my boots and climbed under the many throws on my bed, fully-clothed and uncaring.

While I didn't feel remotely very tired, I instead chose to lie there, staring up at the canopy above with my head full of thoughts. I had wanted to see Shirei though she had not bid it. Thoughts of how my younger sister was right now only made my heart ache and my fists clench. I was devastated, raged, confused and shocked all in one go that I wasn't quite sure how to act.

When I thought of the King, my response wasn't a flustered response as it was before, but instead one full of anger, mellowed with hurt. How could he have done this? I wanted to confront him; to storm back down to the Feast hall and demand an explanation. Bitterly, I reminded myself that Robb Stark was the _King, _and the _King _could do as he bided. I had thought the King in the North to be a kind man, underneath all that reserve and controlled attitude, though now I began to wonder. Perhaps there was more under the armour and masks he wore, perhaps there was a much less kind side beneath the Stark man's exterior. Maybe he was bitter still over his previous love and was taking out his resentment to us Freys in this form? Maybe this was his own way of getting back at Father for the marriage pact by successfully sending Shirei away?

Turning on my side, I stared out the single window, eyeing the night's sky. Soon, my thoughts began to exhaust me and during the midst of one of my internal battles, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You slept in your breeches, Lady Miriella? Surely, that was not very comfortable?"

I shrugged towards my handmaid as I sat up in my bed. Esma had already bustled around my chambers, a fire already lit and a bath made ready for me behind the screen. She was looking at me now though, a concerned expression on her face. No doubt she knew of what had gone on during the dinner the night before and I could only hope she wasn't about to bring it up.

Wordlessly, I climbed out of bed and went behind the screen to shrug off my clothes and climb into the bath. On the other side, I heard Esma searching for something for me to change into and once I'd rid my body of clothing, I climbed into the tub, not even registering its temperature. I didn't begin to scrub my skin with the sponge that sat ready for me to do so; instead I just sat there, staring at the wall before me with a frown.

"I have picked out the blue gown for you to wear this evening, my lady." Esma told me, her voice sounding hesitant. "I know you won't want to wear one, but your father has insisted." At the mention of Walder Frey, I felt my fists clenching. My stomach sickened uncomfortably as I thought of the announcement the day before and after a long pause, I forced myself to answer.

"That's fine, Esma." I muttered, finally picking up the sponge and dipping it into the way to soak it. There were another few contemplative moments of silence, before there was the sound of movement again from Esma.

"Have you spoken with your sister yet?" I heard her ask and I paused in my cleaning to consider her question. Recalling sitting outside on the cold floor of the corridor, knocking pointlessly on a door that wasn't about to open, my blood began to boil once more.

"No I haven't." Another pause.

"I'm sure Lord Blackwood will be a kind boy-"

"Don't." I cut her off, my voice sounding harsher than I intended. I sighed, softening my voice before continuing. "Just don't, Esma." I didn't receive for it and I was glad for it. The silence between us was most definitely tense, but I was glad for it in comparison to _that _conversation.

Esma didn't try and speak again until I'd finished bathing and shrugged into the clothes she'd laid out for me. When I returned from behind the screen, my handmaid eyed me with a sad expression before sighing.

"Would you like me to bring you up some food, my lady?" She suggested, kindly. So I didn't have to go down and face them all, I thought. Forcing a smile on my face, I nodded.

"Yes please, Esma." I breathed, taking a seat beside the lit fire. "Can you bring Shirei up with you too, if you can find her?" The older woman nodded and quickly exited the chambers without another word, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Whenever I tried to concern my mind with other things, the same wondering thoughts came back. I wondered vaguely if there was any way I could get my sister out of this betrothal, but I wasn't one to consider fantasies. If Father had said the marriage had already been arranged then Shirei was to marry the Blackwood boy. She'd leave the Twins and become a ward of Raventree Hall until she was six and ten. Hoster Blackwood was only a little older than Shirei it seemed, which was the only consolation it seemed with this match – at least it wasn't one of the older sons. Perhaps he would be kind to her - though just because he was a boy, that didn't mean he would be kind. Joffrey Lannister was a boy too and he was a cruel, vile boy.

I still continued to question the King's reasons for doing this to Shirei. I'd always assumed he liked my younger sister as he treated her well, though this revelation had been quite a shocking one. Perhaps he was hiding himself as well when he was around Shirei, maybe he was just a cruel man underneath - or just a bitter man who'd had to give up his war time lover for the sake of a bridge. Maybe this was just Robb Stark's resentment towards us Freys?

When the door knocked gently, I turned just in time to see Shirei ushering herself in through the door with Esma at her heels. I took in my younger sister, noting how exhausted she looked. Her eyes weren't red though and it didn't look like she'd been crying. When I met her gaze, I smiled though I didn't get one in return.

Esma left the tray of food and drink and left my chambers silently, smiling briefly before she closed the door, leaving Shirei and I alone. At first, the silence between us was tense and I couldn't work out how to fix it. I considered getting up and going to the girl, but her expression warranted me otherwise. She didn't seem to want any affection from me and I remained seated as she slowly came to join me by the fire, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. Again the silence continued.

"I'm sorry for getting Esma to drag you over her." I began, hesitantly, judging how Shirei was taking care to avoid eye contact and instead picked off the plate of food provided for her. I'd seen my younger sister cry plenty of times and had half-expected it again today, though her new reaction worried me more. She seemed withdrawn and closed in – something I'd never had to deal with when it came to Shirei. When it didn't seem like she was going to answer, I continued. "I wasn't feeling up for going down to the Hall for breakfast and I didn't think you would want to either–"

"I have to do at some point." Shirei cut me off in a hallowed tone. Shocked, I stared at my sister with a frown. "I can't hide forever."

"You don't have to do anything until you're ready-"

"I'm not ready to marry, but I still have to do that." Her tone was bitter and unlike anything I'd ever heard. I just continued to stare at my younger sister, knowing how hurt she was but unsure what to do. "I'm not ready to leave the Twins, but I still have to do that too." Shirei shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Of course it matters-"

"No it doesn't!" Shirei cried, her tone shaking. "It doesn't matter to Father, it doesn't matter to Lord Blackwood," She paused, frowning to herself with a strange look in her eye. "And it doesn't matter to the King either." At the mention of the man, I found myself reeling. All too quickly, the stony expression on my sister's soft features faded away and was replaced with one of sadness. Bowing her head, she stared down at her lap, not saying anything for the longest of times. "I thought he was my friend." As her hair shaded her eyes, I didn't see the tears until one fell from her cheek. Quickly, I was up and kneeling before my younger sister, gripping her arms in an attempt to soothe her. "Why would he do this, Ella?"

"I don't know." I breathed, shaking my head. The broken tone from my sister only made things that much harder. Aching, I tried some more. "I'm so sorry, Shirei. I would do anything to get you out of this, _anything._" The little girl nodded.

"I know." She whispered, smiling sadly. "It's not your fault." But I still felt like it was.

"Perhaps Hoster Blackwood will be nice?" I tried, repeating Esma's and Waldra's words. It sounded too fake coming from my own lips and when I saw Shirei blanch, I regretted my words.

"Or he might just be like Father." She muttered, bitterly. To that, I could say nothing. For the longest of moments there was silence again between us and I racked my brain for something to say, to try and make this better. It was Shirei again who broke the silence, in a timid, soft voice. "I don't want to leave you."

Her broken words increased the aching in my chest and without a second pause; I'd pulled my sister into a firm embrace, feeling her body shaking against mine as she sobbed. I said nothing, just held her and stroked her hair, allowing her to cry at her own will. _I don't want to leave you – _my own eyes pricked with tears and I bit them back in fear of Shirei seeing me cry. She needed me to be strong – how could she be strong if I wasn't?

I thought of being without her presence, how lonely the days would become. No more walking together along the banking, no more endless chatter about dragons or thrones. No more nagging about the Septa or meal times together. The Twins without Shirei seemed like such a dark place to me and the halls and corridors would seem right when she left. Even with five other sister and various other people around, I'd be lonely without my younger sister. Gripping her tightly, I held onto her that little bit longer.

"Will you come and visit me?" Shirei asked, quietly, and I didn't even have to think about my answer before I nodded.

"Of course I will!" I assured her, pulling back to hold her delicate face between my hands. She forced a watery smile. "And I'll write to you all the time, telling you how things are here and you can tell me how things are in Raventree Hall." Shirei nodded with enthusiasm. "You know, I've heard that Tytos Blackwood only has one daughter, Bethany, who is only a little younger than you I think. Perhaps you'll have a friend in her? I can imagine it's quite tiresome for her to be living with so many brothers without a female companion." Again, Shirei nodded though it lacked the same spirit as before. Smiling wearily, I returned back to my seat. "Come on, eat your breakfast. You mustn't skip it."

I wasn't really up for eating, but I forced myself to eat it anyway, if only to make an example for Shirei. She appeared just as reluctant to shovel the substance on her plate as I did, but I eyed her meaningfully as I usually did and eventually she finished her breakfast. Once satisfied, we sat together in silence, mulling our own thoughts.

The ball was to be held later that evening and the thought of it made me want to frown. The thought of having to be in the same room as the King right now sickened me, let alone being forced to dance with him. What was even more unpleasant was that Shirei had to dance with the man too, to keep to fairness. That thought made me grimace even further.

As I was in the midst of working out an excuse as to why Shirei and I couldn't attend that evening, a careful knock sounded on my door, startling us both. Not moving immediately, I eyed it with a frown before rising to my feet and walking over. Feeling Shirei's eyes watching me, I passed before opening the door, a little hesitant to see who stood behind it.

"Hello, Lady Frey." Greeted a very hesitant Lady Stark. Her appearance startled me and for a moment I just stared blankly at the woman. Why was she here? To come and make excuses for her son? At first, I wanted to direct my anger towards the King's mother too, but as she took me in with her sad, warm eyes, I knew I couldn't be capable of that. It wasn't Lady Stark who had suggested the marriage betrothal, I had to remember that. Forcing a smile, I nodded.

"Good morning, Lady Stark." I replied, knowing my voice sounded unsure. I quickly noticed the plate of what looked to be cakes in her hand and this only made me frown with confusion. Lightly, the older woman chuckled.

"I've brought lemon cakes for you and your sister." She explained when she noticed my confusion – though it was only increased when I wondered how she knew Shirei was with me, as my body was blocking her from view. "Neither of you came down to breakfast; I figured you'd be together." It seemed Lady Stark was very good at determining my confusion. "May I come in, my lady?" Absently, I nodded, stepping aside to let the King's mother in.

Shirei looked very surprised to see Lady Stark enter the chambers, judging by the look on her face. I closed the door behind the woman, surprised that Lady Tarth hadn't accompanied her as I'd expected she would. When I turned back to the pair, I saw Lady Stark taking a seat in one of the free chairs, smiling towards my sister.

"I don't think I've been properly introduced to you yet, Lady Shirei." Catelyn Stark began, slowly. Shirei's face portrayed her slight unease. "It is a shame I've not had the opportunity of your company as I have your sisters." Shirei forced a timid smile, choosing to say nothing. Thankfully, the King's mother didn't look offended by her silence. Instead, she gestured to the plate in her lap. "I've brought some lemon cakes. I haven't made them myself, though I asked the cooks to bake them so hopefully they'll be alright. I've not had chance to try one and see. They were my favourites when I was a little girl; I've always had such a sweet tooth and my father had to restrict my desserts at mealtimes because I'd eat so much, he'd worry I'd get fat!" Shirei's smile widened at this, but still she said nothing. "Whenever my daughters were upset, I used to bring them lemon cakes – they used to love them too and it'd help make them feel better." I stood back, observing the King's mother with a curious frown still. She was being very nice and it made me slightly hesitant. The King had been nice too before he'd pulled the rug from right under Shirei. I didn't intervene though, just stood and waited.

"I've never had lemon cakes before." Shirei admitted as a whisper and Lady Stark held the plate out wordlessly for Shirei to try one. Carefully, my younger sister reached forward and took a smaller slice between her slender fingers. She studied the cake in her hand briefly, looking up at Catelyn Stark's encouraging nod, before allowing herself a taste. After a few considerable moments, she smiled her approval at the King's mother. "They're very nice, my lady."

"And they are all yours." Lady Stark assured her, placing the plate down near Shirei and smiling warmly. Shirei smiled her thanks, quickly finishing the slice of lemon cake she had before tucking into another. "Though don't eat them all too quickly, you don't want to get fat – just like my father warned me." Shirei nodded, taking a little more time to eat her second piece now.

"Thank you, Lady Stark." I said, quietly, and the older woman smiled up at me.

"Like I said, I used to bring these to my own daughters when they were upset." She informed me, her expression suddenly grave. After a few moments, she sighed. "I'm very sorry that you've been forced into the situation you're in, Lady Shirei. I truly understand what you're going through right now." Shirei paused then, her expression falling slightly unsure and saddened. She studied the older woman for a moment, taking in her understanding expression with a frown of her own.

"You do?" My younger sister asked quietly. Slowly, Lady Stark nodded.

"My marriage to Ned – Robb's father – was arranged, as well as my marriage to his brother, Brandon, before that." She told us, quietly, her voice heavy. I saw Shirei's eyes widen and I kept myself back, listening intently to Lady Stark's words. "Brandon Stark was the heir of Winterfell and initially my intended; a bid to bring our houses to a much stronger alliance." She paused, smiling wearily. "But Brandon was killed and I ended up marrying his brother, Eddard. Our union was not out of love, it was out of duty, and like your marriage to Hoster Blackwood, Lady Shirei; my father arranged my marriages too." A heavy weight filled the air and my curiosity peeked as to why the King's mother was telling us this. To make Shirei feel better? Lady Stark had never conversed with my younger sister before so it seemed strange that she was starting now. Still I said nothing, just watching.

"Were you happy about it, my lady?" Shirei asked in the quietest of voices. After a completive silence, the King's mother shook her head.

"No, my child, not at first." She admitted in a soft breath. "I did not want to leave my family or my home, to move to such a strange place – in the starting of a war too. I was terrified and unsure, just as you are right now, Lady Shirei." Lady Stark paused to take my younger sister in with a strangely mothered expression. "But when I arrived in Winterfell – when I finally met my husband – I knew he was not the monster I'd expected him to be. Ned was kind to me; loving and gentle. While I did not love him at first, I grew to do so in time." Slowly, she leant back in her chair, the wood creaking as she did. "My husband and I had a very happy marriage together." For a moment, more silence consumed the air as Lady Stark studied my sister. I wasn't sure what to make of her gaze and Shirei eyed the woman back, frowning thoughtfully as she did.

"I don't think Hoster Blackwood will be like your husband, my lady." Shirei said after a while and Lady Stark smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"No, I don't believe he will – there aren't a great many men like my husband left in this world anymore." The King's mother replied, a hallowed look on her face as she turned away to gaze into the fire. "But that doesn't mean he won't be a good husband to you, Lady Shirei."

"But it doesn't mean he won't be a _bad _one either." Shirei muttered and Lady Stark turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, my lady." In return, the older woman shook her head, smiling as she did.

"You are lucky, my child." When Shirei frowned in confusion, Lady Stark continued. "Unlike me, you have many years ahead of you to get to know you husband. I'd only just met mine when I was made to marry him." Shirei bowed her head at this, pouting slightly as she thought.

"But I don't want to leave home. I don't want to leave Ella." After a pause, she quickly added. "Or my other sisters." I smiled wirily; unsure whether she'd added the last part on because we were in company or if in a twisted sort of way she would miss the dysfunction that was our family. Lady Stark nodded with understanding.

"I didn't either, but Winterfell grew to be my home." She spoke softly, soothing almost. "Raventree Hall could be your home too, Lady Shirei."

I took in my younger sister's expression, noting how she was taking in all the King's mother had told her and thinking it over. In some way, Lady Stark's words had helped. At least when the time came, Shirei wouldn't be marrying a stranger – having at least three years getting to know Hoster Blackwood, it might make things easier for her when the time came. After hearing her story about her marriage to Ned Stark too, it gave me home that perhaps the Blackwood boy would be nice to Shirei as Eddard Stark was to Catelyn Tully. I could hope, at least.

"My lady," Shirei began, her voice hesitant. Lady Stark raised an eyebrow, prompting my younger sister to go on. Shirei only met her gaze briefly before looking down at her lap and wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion. "Why did the King suggest this to our father?"

The encouraging smile fell straight off Lady Stark's face in a split second and I didn't miss the brief glance she sent my way. Her expression fell withered and before I could try and fathom what it meant, she'd turned away and looked towards the fire. Shirei raised her eyes slowly, studying the woman in silence and waiting for her answer. For a moment, it looked like she wasn't going to get one.

"My son had his reasons." Were her words when Lady Stark eventually spoke, terse and controlled. I found myself frowning heavily, not liking the answer she'd given one bit. He had his _reasons_? I was about to demand what they were, forgetting myself completely, before Shirei quickly spoke up.

"Do _you _know why, my lady?" My younger sister asked, a little terrified, it seemed. Lady Stark nodded slowly.

"Yes I do." She breathed. "Though his reasons – and his initial intentions – have been twisted by your father, Lady Shirei." At this, both Shirei and I frowned.

"What do you mean, Lady Stark?" I found myself asking. The King's mother spared me a withering glance before shaking her head.

"I think these are better questions posed for my son, Ladies Frey." She said, glancing between the two of us. "I know he wants to speak with you in private; to explain all this. The _both _of you." I clenched my teeth together when she looked my way. Shirei looked uncomfortable at the thought and she shifted in her chair, awkwardly.

"I have lessons after lunch, and then Rae has to prepare me for tonight, my lady." Shirei stuttered. "I don't think I'll have time to speak with the King." She was making excuses; both Lady Stark and I could see this, judging by the saddened expression on the older woman's face. Slowly, she nodded before turning to me.

"I'd prefer it if he explained himself to my sister first, my lady." I replied, bluntly, and Lady Stark didn't even look surprised. Again, she nodded before raising herself up from the chair.

"I hope that I'll be able to spend more time with the pair of you before I leave for Winterfell once more." She began, slowly, turning to me again with a forced smile. "We've not had that promised walk yet, Lady Frey." Recalling the memory, I nodded in return.

"Of course, my lady. Perhaps tomorrow some time?" I suggested, weakly, and Lady Stark smiled a little firmer.

"That sounds lovely." She replied, turning to Shirei. "I hope you enjoy those cakes, my child. Please remember what I told you." Shirei nodded, not saying a word. "I'll see you both at the evening celebrations." And with that, Lady Stark left my bed chambers, leaving both Shirei and I with a whirlwind of yet _more_ thoughts.

* * *

I was infinitely glad when Esma didn't try and fuss over me as she prepared me for dinner that evening. After tugging me into the blue gown she'd picked out – corset and all – she went about sorting my hair in silence. She kept it down, not bothering to ask about my own preference, only making two braids on either side of my face and clipping them together at the back. It was simple, Esma had told me, but beautiful. I wasn't quite sure if I could see much difference when I looked in the mirror and forced a smile when my handmaid asked if I was satisfied.

"Will you say something to the King tonight, my lady?" Esma asked, hesitantly, as I prepared myself to head down to the Feast Hall, seeing no reason to delay the ordeal anymore.

"We shall see, I guess." I muttered, shrugging. I saw Esma chew her lip in thought.

"What of what his mother said though? Didn't she say it wasn't his fault?"

"No." I shook my head. "She said my father twisted his intentions." Pausing and taking in my handmaid's expression, I sighed. "I'm not quite sure I want to know what his initial intentions were, Esma. Reasons or not, it seems _he's _the reason my sister has been carted away from me – from her home." Slowly, the older woman nodded, an understanding expression on her face. "Will you be joining the celebrations tonight?"

"I think so, my lady." Esma nodded, smiling slightly. "Though the other maids and I won't attend until much later." I hummed, thinking briefly.

"Well, I'd rather be in your position, Esma, let's put it that way." She smiled, sympathetically.

"Do make sure you bring Lady Shirei to come and see me, Rae was gleeful about the dress she intends to put her in and I wish to see her for myself." At this, I smiled, nodding.

"Of course, I will." Any excuse to leave a situation anyway. After a thought, I sighed. "The sooner this night is over, the better." My handmaid provided a large smile and I turned away to face the door. "The sooner this _week _is over, the better." Taking a deep sigh, I hitched up my skirts so I wouldn't trip, before leaving the chambers.

As I exited my chambers and made it down the corridor, I was surprised to find a gown-dressed Waldra waiting for me at the end of it. I couldn't supress the smirk as I observed my older sister, noting how uncomfortable she looked. When she heard me coming, she glared at my expression before shaking her head.

"Don't _you_ start." She muttered. "I've just had a few soldiers whistling at me, I don't need _your _comments too."

"You look lovely, dear sister." I replied, honestly. In her red gown, Waldra did look lovely. Her hair looked like it had been attempted to be tamed and was pinned back to show her face a bit more. While her look was simple, like mine, it strangely suited her and I found that my compliment was honest. Waldra, however, only rolled her eyes.

"That's the first of many compliments, I don't doubt." She sighed as we began to make our way towards the Feast Hall. "We'll have plenty of men's unwanted attentions to shy away from tonight, sweet Miriella." I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I don't think I've ever seen _you_ shy away from anything." I countered and Waldra smirked. "It'll be interesting evening, at least." At this, my older sister hummed in agreement and we continued the rest of the journey down there in silence.

As usual, a buzz come from the Hall as we approached and I wondered if tonight would just be the same as any of night in the Freys. I let Waldra go through the doors first, hesitating before following after her. Just as I'd expected, the Hall was packed full of soldiers, Stark and Frey alike, various other workers and lodgers around the Twins and I even caught sight of a few of our brothers who seemed to have travelled over from the South castle to attend.

Conversation filled the Hall and thankfully Waldra and I could slip to our usual table at the front reasonably unnoticed, save without a few jeers and whistles of course. There had been a large space left open in the centre of the room, between the tables, and I gathered that was room for dancing. Grimacing at the thought, Waldra and I joined the rest of our sisters at the table.

Shirei was wearing a simple gown, a much pinker colour than Waldra's, and her hair had been tied up and clipped quite beautifully. I smiled at my younger sister when I took my place beside her, noting the strained one I got in return. The rest of my sisters were dressed prettily too, no surprises there. Miah looked like she'd made quite the effort, with her hair fashioned up high and her dress tightened quite extremely around her chest area. While there was no denying she looked beautiful, she looked more like a Southern beauty really and I couldn't imagine that was a look that would impress the King. Thinking over the man's own words though, I knew no efforts to impress him would work anyway and for the first time, I found that I wasn't going to smirk at my sister's misfortune.

Casting a brave glance to the top table, I saw my father drinking quite merrily with his young wife, whispering coy things in her ear that made me want to gag. Beside him, the King and his mother were speaking quietly to one another and I studied the Stark pair quickly while their attentions were diverted.

While it didn't appear that Lady Stark had made much of an effort in the way of dressing up, she still looked every bit the beauty she was. She looked and dressed much the same as she normally did and I found myself smiling at the thought. Even the King's mother didn't have to dress up for the occasion. When I glanced to the man at her side, I found the smile slipping off my face.

Of course, the King looked handsome – he always did. I wasn't immune to this, but over time I'd grown used to the man's pleasing appearance. He had donned all black that evening, much the same as he usually did anyway, though the leather and braces he wore looked a lot more formal; a lot more regal. His hair still remained untamed and when a brief thought of running my hands through it jumped to mind, I blanched back. Quickly, I reminded myself of Shirei's predicament and looked away from the King with a stupid frown on my face.

A little time into the evening, celebrations truly began and I'd successfully managed to keep my attentions away from the top table. At first, it seemed just like any other night in the Twins, but then music started playing and people began to immerse to space in the centre of the Hall. The _entertainers _apparently; fools, musicians and actors alike. I wasn't aware that Father would invest so much into the evening but I was mistaken it seemed. The conversation in the Hall died down quite swiftly and the entertainers preformed their various talents and such. I was quite surprised that I actually quite enjoyed them, laughing and singing along with the rest of the people in the room.

When the fools and the performers left, the musicians remained and stood aside; allowing space on the floor. I realised then that it was time to dance apparently and tensed slightly when I saw the bustle of people get up to do so. The music was fast and the dancing was lively, though I found it much more enjoyable to sit on the side and watch them, drinking wine as I did. At one point, the twins got up to dance, happy enough to dance together and not with some man and I watched their giggling faces as they jumped around energetically. I smiled at the sight of them, though my smile soon faded when I saw the King approach, halting their dancing and speaking to them quietly. When Derwa returned to the table, she was still smiling.

"The King is going to dance with Rowna first, then he's going to come and dance with me." She informed us all in a gush and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _So it begins. _

Thankfully, Waldra seemed to be having the same reserved thoughts about dancing as she quietly suggested that we take a walk. I could smell on her breath that she'd consumed a great amount of alcohol and I nodded in agreement, downing my own goblet down swiftly too. Shirei eyed me questionably when I stood and I smiled wide at her.

"Shall we go and find Esma and Rae? I think Esma wishes to see your dress." Shirei nodded immediately and the three of us left the rest of our sisters, walking into the midst of the crowd.

The atmosphere was very lively, I had to admit. I didn't want to think how much wine and ale had already been drank, though given the behaviour of the men and how careless the women of the Twins seemed – throwing themselves all over the soldiers – I could imagine everyone had already had their fair share. We had to duck away from stumbling drunks; ignoring some leering comments as we passed by and I would tug Shirei close to me when I noted how fearful she looked. Perhaps it was a better idea to leave her at the table?

When we found Rae and Esma though, Eloisa – Derwa's handmaid – and Luka – Waldra's – were with them too. The four of them all greeted us happily enough and Esma ushered Shirei towards her so she could take a look at her dress. Eloisa and Luka studied our younger sister with thought too.

"Don't you look marvellous, my lady!" Esma smiled, running her hand along the fabric of Shirei's skirt. While I couldn't quite see much speciality with the dress my younger sister was wearing, I couldn't deny how lovely she looked in it. Though Shirei seemed to make a lot of things look lovely. The other ladies nodded in agreement to Esma's statement.

"You look like such a little princess!" Eloisa added and Shirei beamed at that. "You're going to grow up to be a very stunning lady, mark my words, my lady!" Shirei giggled, giving the maids a twirl and letting her skirt flutter. Absently, I felt Waldra hand me another full goblet of wine and I took it without question, taking a large gulp. My head was already spinning well enough and I could feel the effects kicking in.

"Yes, the Blackwood boy will have his work cut out for him." Luka hummed in her high tone and I watched as Shirei tensed at the comment. I watched my sister frown and look at herself, studying the gown she wore in silence. After a moment, she turned back to look at us all.

"Do you think Hoster Blackwood will like me?" She asked, hesitantly. Immediately, I saw everyone nod.

"Yes, my lady!"

"He'll be a fool not to!"

"Don't be foolish, of course he will, Lady Shirei!"

My younger sister smiled slightly at the assurance before turning to look up at Waldra and me with a frown. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra down another goblet and as she began to crane her neck to look for something. After studying me with a strange look, Shirei turned back to the handmaids with a large grin on her face.

"Lady Stark gave me lemon cakes today!"

As my younger sister began to chatter away happy enough with the ladies, I observed Waldra carefully. Her attention was completely elsewhere and she still searched the crowd of dancers and drinkers in search for something. I was about to ask her what, but I knew quickly_ who_ it was. When Waldra stopped looking, I followed her gaze.

Ser Quentyn was looking every bit the drunken loon like the rest of them from his seat on one of the side tables. He had a crowd of men and women around him, a goblet of ale in his hand, and his laughter could be heard even from across the room. When he took a gulp of his drink, he seemed so dazed that he couldn't quite manage to catch it all in his mouth and some ran down his bearded chin. I grimaced as he belched loudly before turning back to Waldra. Taking in the studying gaze, I wasn't sure I liked the look on her face or the next full goblet in her hands.

I was about to say something to Waldra, anything to take her mind from the leering knight, when two figures dancing caught my attention. Roslin and the King. The dance was still quite lively though the King held my sister firmly around the waist, spinning her around to the music and I could see the giddy expression on her face. I wasn't sure how to explain the feelings in my stomach then and I couldn't look away for a moment as I took in how happy they looked. Perhaps Roslin would make a good Queen for him; it seemed likely now she'd be his choice in the end. While I liked my quieter sister well enough, the thought of her marrying to King didn't sit well with me and I frowned thoughtfully. A rumbling chuckle brought me out of my stare and I turned to Waldra to see her gaze fixed on me now.

"Don't we make a pair?" She muttered and I raised an eyebrow in question. Behind me, I could still hear Shirei's happy chatter. "Both of us stood here, staring so longingly at the objects of our affections. Anyone would think we were some air-headed damsels like the ones they sing about." I glared at her implications, feeling my cheeks burn and putting it down to the alcohol.

"I'm not staring at anyone – and least of all _longingly._" I denied, firmly, though Waldra only rolled her eyes. When her gaze turned back to Ser Quentyn, I shook my head in disbelief. "What do you see in him, Waldra? He's just like all the other men around the Twins – he's crude and he's vile. Why would you want _him_?"

"Because who else is there?" She countered, evenly, turning to eye me again. At this, I frowned. "The _King_? Some noble lord's son? Let's face it, Miriella; I'm not as lucky as my sisters in the way of charming the likes of honourable and handsome men. Plus, I don't _want_ to. I don't know how to deal with honourable and handsome men, crude and vile are all I've known – I _understand _them." She smiled wirily at this, before eyeing me up and down. "You have the capability of charming men I can't, dear sister. It's just whether or not you want to." Waldra paused to stare back towards the dancers, where the King was leading Roslin back to our table. "And I think you _do _want to_._" As I frowned deeper, Waldra downed the goblet in her hand before disposing it onto a table close by. "Before I get _too _drunk, I think I'm going to go find the King and get this dance over with." With an amused smirk sent my way and a pat on the head for Shirei, Waldra vanished into the crowd and vaguely, I could see her returning back to our table again and no doubt speaking with the King.

As the celebrations continued on, it seemed that Shirei and I were quite elite at avoiding the King. We didn't return back to our table during the course of the evening, Shirei choosing to sit with Rae and the others and converse. Micah – Roslin's handmaid – and Salina – Rowna's – soon joined the group too and equally gushed at Shirei's attire. I wondered if their attention was due to the arranged marriage, thinking it strange how they were all acting. Shirei didn't seem to mind their tittering though, probably preferring it to dancing anyway, and soon she seemed to grow exhausted with the buzz of the conversation. When I saw her yawn, I nearly jumped at the chance to take her back to her bed chambers, to rid myself of this ordeal.

"I'll take her up, my lady." Rae, Shirei's handmaid, stood in before I could. "I need to help her out of her dress anyway." Trying not look too disappointed, I forced a smile and nodded, allowing Rae to lead Shirei away with her. With Shirei gone and Waldra not returning either, I sat for a moment, feeling very lost and confused.

"I'm going to step outside a moment." I announced, earning myself a concerned look from Esma. I abolished my handmaid's expression though, forcing a much bigger smile, before quickly taking my leave.

Before I knew it, I'd found myself in the courtyard of the Twins that really was deserted for a change. As I left through the large doors, the buzz of the ball could still be heard behind me – laughter and music ringing in my ears. I suppose I could have retired for bed too, though it seemed a little early in the hour. I didn't have Shirei's excuse of being young.

Slowly, I walked out into the middle of the yard, eyeing the darkened sky above me and rifling through my thoughts. Waldra's words came to me then, whether they were drunken or not, and I thought them over with a frown. _Me_; the capability of charming men? The idea seemed quite ridiculous, I was just another of Walder Frey's daughters and nothing more. While I'd had my fair share of attention from men, it didn't appear to be because of my so called charms – but rather just my gender.

I walked over to a nearby water pale and took hold of the wooden trough, leaning over to peer in. The eyes that stared back at me didn't look anything special – they weren't startling like Robb Stark's, that was for sure. My boring brown hair hung down either side of my face and I pulled it back so I could take in my features better. I looked like my mother, many had said. Even my own father had declared that I was beginning to look like her more and more each day, though my mother wasn't even a memory to me. She was nothing but a name – a figure in my heritage. I hadn't known her or looked at her face or heard her voice. My mother was just another in the line of Walder Frey's wives – nothing else, nothing more.

She had been beautiful apparently, though my father wasn't the kind of man to take a wife unless they were a considerable amount younger than him and beautiful. My mother hadn't appeared to have many other qualities though, when I'd asked around. She hadn't been a painter or a singer or a fighter – she was just a woman. It didn't seem like she was the kind to charm many men, despite many praising her looks. She was just simply a woman who was my mother.

Perhaps I was more like her than just in looks? Maybe I too was just a woman – I didn't paint or sing and while I could fire an arrow, I was no accomplished marksmen. Was I too to be destined to marry some old decrepit lord and sire some children until one finally ripped the life from me? Was that what was to come in my future?

Not unless I married the King.

Unlike my mother, I'd been given this 'chance'. The King was not old like Father or decrepit like Father. If I married the King in the North, I would be his Queen, though while I would no doubt sire his children; my future appeared much different to the one set as my mother's. Better maybe? Or worse perhaps?

I still had not forgotten what the King had done, but as I considered the King's mother's own words, my own curiosity to what intentions had been twisted got the better of me. What had the King initially set out to propose to my father? What were his reasons? With only a couple of days now until he declared his chosen bride, I wondered if I would have time to find out beforehand, given the tendency my sisters had to clawing his attention in.

When I heard footsteps behind me on the stone floor, I turned from my viewing of the barrel of water to see who had joined me in the courtyard. I'd all but expected to find the King stood before me, come to offer me an explanation to his part in Shirei's betrothal and seek forgiveness from my sister. Though the King did not stand before me and I couldn't help but feel disappointed and a little uneasy when I saw Ser Quentyn stood there instead.

Taking in his slouched stance, his intense gaze and leering smirk on his face, Ser Quentyn was very much consumed with the effects of alcohol. When I glanced briefly around to see that we were very much alone in the courtyard, my stomach plummeted slightly with nerves. Forcing my expression to remain strong though, I eyed the man curiously.

"Come for some fresh air, my lady?" Ser Quentyn drawled, his tone rumbling and not pleasant to my ears. When he made a staggered step closer, I couldn't help but step back – only causing a predatory expression to fall on the man's face. "Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the celebrations?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" I countered, dryly, noting how he was trying to lean closer and make his steps towards me more subtle now. While I'd dealt with many men around the Twins before, I couldn't say I'd ever found myself in a situation where I was alone with one of them. The thought was quite off-putting.

"I'm not Walder Frey's daughter!" He grinned, leaning against the water barrel I was just looking into. "I'm not attending this damn thing to be showed off to some pompous King! I'm only here to enjoy myself!"

"Then go back inside and enjoy yourself." I muttered, watching him carefully as he drew closer yet again. I didn't like the glint in his eye or how he reached for me now. Due to his disorientation though, he missed and only ended up staggering slightly.

"I _am_ enjoying myself." Ser Quentyn sneered, eyeing me up and down in a way that sickened me to my core. "Right here, with you_. _I could think of a few more ways to _enjoy _myself too, my lady." At the thought of what he was implying, I blanched back. My heart was rapid in my chest.

"Then go find some desperate whore to do so, Ser. Your presence here is not welcome with me."

"Some desperate whore – like your sister then?" At the mention of Waldra, my instincts flared and I glared the man heavily. "Gods, the woman wants to fuck me so bad, I can practically_ smell_ how much she wants me from here!"

"You're revolting." I hissed, feeling disgusted by his every being.

"And _you're _delightful." Ser Quentyn murmured, stepping closer again and grabbing my wrist between his fingers before I could try and step away from him. His grip was tight and I gasped slightly when he squeezed my wrist even more so, drawing his face in close so I could smell his horrid breath. The stench of him – sweat and alcohol – over-whelmed my senses and I couldn't help but quiver slightly at how close he was. "Gods woman, you don't understand how many times I've wanted to fuck you down in that training ring – legs apart and screaming my name. I'd have taken you right there and then if that damn sister of yours would leave me alone for a second – I could have you _now_-"

"Get off me." I tried pulling away but his grip only firmed. When I tried pushing on his chest with my free hand, his other hand took hold of it and I heard a sickening chuckle as he drew closer. The feel of his body against mine made me sickened and I felt the bile rise to my throat when he pressed the hardness in his breeches against me.

"You'd _love _it. You'd scream for more!" He sneered and when he tried to hitch up my skirt, I pushed the man hand with my trapped hands and only succeeded in tripping us both back. Ser Quentyn chuckled at this, slapping me so hard across the cheek suddenly; I felt the burn of his skin. "Yeah, keep fighting. It just makes this all the better! I'm going to fuck you hard, woman, until you scream and bleed!"

I panicked, feeling terror by the man's force and intentions. With my hands firmly in his grip, I found myself flailing out in a rush, hoping to get myself out of his hold. My skirts made it difficult, tangling themselves with my ankles, but when I finally did connect with the man's skin, Ser Quentyn grunted in pain and I stumbled back quickly when his grip loosened.

My sights were already disorientated by the alcohol I'd consumed and I found myself tripping up over my feet when I'd gotten free. Landing on the floor hard, I didn't waste time and instead tried to crawl away from the man as he loomed over me. His eyes were predatory once more as he approached.

"Fucking bitch!" He hissed, reaching down and grabbing a chunk of my hair. Ser Quentyn pulled hard, probably attempting to pull me up, though his force caused me to cry out my vision to blur. One minute though, I felt his hand clamped in the locks of my hair, the next I heard him cry out and his grip gone.

The sounds of scuffling caught my eyes and I raised my gaze then to see a strange sight before me. Ser Quentyn was hallowing in pain now and when I saw the cause, I couldn't help but watch on with wide eyes. The King's direwolf – Grey Wind – had his enormously large jaws locked onto the man's arm, its teeth bared and sunk into the knight's skin. Ser Quentyn tried to get the beast to let him go, thumping it hard with his fist though the wolf only appeared to tighten his hold, growling deeply as it did.

When the knight tried to kick the direwolf, though it seemed that's when he made a mistake. In one fluid motion, Grey Wind pulled back hard in a quick jolt, not letting go of the man's hand. The sound of tearing and squelching caught my ears and Ser Quentyn screamed louder in pain, crunching suddenly following. It only took a few moments, but suddenly the knight had fallen back onto the ground, still crying out in pain as he reached for the part of his arm that the wolf had once had hold of. Unfortunately though, the knight's forearm hung out of Grey Wind's jaws and I couldn't help but gawp at the sight before me, blood dripping onto the floor as the wolf held the dismembered limb. Again, I felt sick though for an entirely different reason now.

"Oh, Gods!" Ser Quentyn screamed, rolling on the ground in pain. I didn't move, only stared. A rush of sudden footsteps drew my trance and I looked up to see a couple of young soldiers run into the courtyard, no doubt hearing the commotion. They eyed the scene before them with wide eyes and I had to force myself up onto my feet from the mess I was on the ground, to get their attention.

"Take him to the Maester." I ordered, weakly, still shaking. They only stared back at me. "Quickly!" They didn't need asking again and they rushed forward to attend to the knight on the ground. I eyed the direwolf, who thankfully had dropped the arm on the ground now, before turning back to the soldiers. "And bring my father and the King out here too." One of them nodded and together they carried the screaming Ser Quentyn away, leaving me alone in the courtyard with the beast that had ripped his limb from his body.

I turned to the creature with a frown, studying how Grey Wind was staring back at me, looking less ferocious as it was before. My heart still peeked in my ribcage but it seemed more an aftershock of what had just happened.

I knew exactly what Ser Quentyn had intended to do to me – something that terrified me more than I could possibly imagine. Despite growing up with the leers and jeers of men, actually being grabbed and forced upon as I had been, it made things seem so much different. There was no doubt in my mind that if Grey Wind hadn't have attacked the man, Ser Quentyn would have done what he intended. The man was strong – _very _strong – and drunk. It wasn't a create combination and as I stared at the large direwolf before me, I couldn't bring myself to fear the beast.

Grey Wind had saved me. Even with the blood dripping from its fur around its mouth and the part of the arm on the ground at its feet, I admired the beast before me and found that maybe the King had been right – maybe I shouldn't have feared him.

"Thank you, Grey Wind." I murmured, not knowing whether he even understood.

When the beast tilted his head, I found myself smiled weakly and in a sudden rush of gratitude, I reached towards him. I remained careful and slow, watching to see if Grey Wind would rip my arm off too. He didn't though and I was surprised by how soft his fur was when I touched it. Chuckling slightly in disbelief, I stroked the direwolf's head, trying to concentrate on controlling my breathing as I brought my nerves down.

It seemed I had been right with my comment towards Waldra earlier that evening – it _had_ been an interesting night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much for all your reviews, gosh the response I'm getting for this story is truly phenomenal! I've got another couple of chapters readily written for you guys, but after that I've got a lot of writing to do so I'm afraid, after the next couple of chapters, updates may not be weekly. I guess that's a hurdle we'll come to in time though! The chapters will still come Monday/Tuesday at the moment and I'll make sure to say if that changes at all! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts - bad or good. :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There had been a lot of shouting done when my Father, the King and a selection of others came across the scene later that evening. I'd barely moved an inch since ordering the guards to take the maimed knight away and bring others. So, the situation they came across was much the same as the previous soldiers had done - me stood with Grey Wind, dishevelled as I was, with a bloodied arm on the ground at our feet. Father had wanted to kill the direwolf right there and then for mauling one of his men – his _best _man at that, he made a point of adding – though the King had said he'd cut anyone down who even attempted to get close to his pet. Taking in the deathly glare on the young King's face, his threat was a serious one.

No one seemed to register my appearance there - as they were too wound up with what had gone on - until the King's mother stepped forward, coming straight towards me with a firm look on her face. She appeared unbothered by the limb on the ground or the direwolf at my side, and instead took my head in her hands, tilting it as she looked at me. The contact made me flinch and the older woman noticed, as she eyed me intently. I could imagine my cheek was still reddened from the force of Ser Quentyn's slap and I tried not to tremble beneath her touch.

"What happened, my lady?" The King's mother asked then, frowning with concern. At her words, my father and the King quietened.

"Aye, what happened, girl? Tell us how that _beast _attacked Ser Quentyn, the bastard that it is!" Father hissed and as if understanding his words, Grey Wind snarled at the man. I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of blood on the creature's teeth as I gently pulled myself away from Lady Stark's hands, not wanting the fuss.

"He did attack Ser Quentyn, Father." I nodded, noting the sickeningly smug look on Father's face as I spoke. "But only because Ser Quentyn attacked _me _first_._" The look vanished quite quickly from Father's face, though it wasn't replaced with any sort of concern, only an essence of a snarl. It was the King who stepped forward then, frowning as he studied me. His scrutiny made me nervous.

"Are you alright, Lady Miriella?" He asked, hesitantly, and I wondered why he'd resorted back to formalities before remembering how he probably assumed I was still mad at him. _I still was_.

"I'm fine, your grace." I replied, not as harsh as I expected. "Like I said, Grey Wind saved me." The King studied me strangely for a moment before reaching out to pat his direwolf on the head, just as I had done before. He only spared a brief glance at the limb on the floor before turning back to my father, a flared look in his eye once more.

"One of your knights has attacked your own daughter, my lord. I sincerely hope there is just punishment to come for that vile excuse of a man." The King declared, his voice dangerous and unlike anything I'd ever heard. I took in my father's expression and how displeased he looked when he looked me over. I could imagine he was probably blaming me for this.

"Are you sure he was trying to attack you, girl?" Father had the audacity to ask. "Perhaps he was only trying to take you out of harm's way of that _monster_?" At this, I scoffed, shaking my head.

"It's been over three weeks since Grey Wind has been here, don't you think he would have attacked someone sooner if he truly this monster you believe him to be? You certainly wouldn't believe that Ser Quentyn was trying to 'take me out of harm's way', if you'd heard the things he was saying to me, my lord. I won't repeat them, such things shouldn't be heard in the present company." I hissed in return. The grimace on my father's face was the response I got from the man and I ignored the look the King gave me, in favour of patting Grey Wind on the head again. The wolf seemed quite happy with the affection he was getting, leaning his head into my hand as I petted him. I was still cautious of the creature, there was no denying that, though I wasn't about to ignore what the wolf had done for me.

"I'll take you back to your chambers, Lady Frey. I don't doubt you'll want to rest after what you've been through." Lady Stark urged, taking my arm gently. I nodded, sparing the direwolf a quick glance. I worried then that maybe Father would still heed to his first intentions and kill the beast, but one look at the look on the King's face told me that he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Goodnight, my lady. Rest well." The King quickly said and I only nodded once in response, allowing his mother to lead me away from the scene, Lady Tarth right behind us, only just catching his request that he wanted guards stationed by his direwolf to ensure he wouldn't be harmed. I didn't catch my father's end of the argument in response.

I was thankful that Lady Stark didn't speak to me the entire way up to my chambers and I hadn't expected Lady Tarth to do so either. While I didn't want to admit the events had shaken me, I couldn't rid the feel of Ser Quentyn's hands on me, the hardness in his breeches causing the bile to rise to my throat once more. I rubbed my hands across the parts on my wrists that he'd taken hold of, noting how slightly bruised they looked. I thought then of when he slapped me and wondered if that would be noticeable too.

The King's mother let me into my chambers first, coming in too and immediately going towards the fire to light it as Lady Tarth closed the door behind us. I stood back wordlessly, unsure what to do for a moment.

"You don't have to do that, my lady." I tried, not sure that the King's mother should be lighting _my _fire. The withered smile sent my way was enough response to show me she didn't care and I found no energy in me to argue with the woman further. I took a seat beside the fire when she beckoned me over and again there was silence for a time. Shirei had left a few lemon cakes after her visit earlier that day and I picked at one absently, trying to forget the evening. That was a task in itself.

"Would you like me to get any of your sisters?" Lady Stark asked, as she took a seat in the opposite chair beside the fire. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Tarth step closer before taking a stand beside Lady Stark's chair.

I thought then of Shirei, how worried she'd probably be if someone told her, but remembered how she was no doubt slumbering right now. I didn't want to tell her what had happened; I'd rather save her from it, if I could. Then Waldra came to mind, how her affections had been so devoted to Ser Quentyn. I considered what he'd said about her and it only sickened me further. Despite her own words, Waldra deserved better and least of all _him. _I wondered what she'd say or do when she found out what had happened. Would she resent Ser Quentyn for what he'd done? Would she resent the King for what his pet had done? Or perhaps she would resent me instead? I couldn't say for sure.

To answer the King's mother's question, I shook my head. It seemed better to be without any of them right now. Most of them were probably down in the Hall enjoying themselves anyway, there needn't be any reason to interrupt them or spoil their evenings.

"Is there anyone else you'd like me to get for you?" I thought then of Esma but decidedly shook my head, earning myself a displeased frown from Lady Stark. "How did he hurt you, Miriella?" It sounded strange to hear only my name come from the King's mother's lips but I didn't correct her or respond to it. Instead, I shrugged, sparing a glance at Lady Tarth, whose features were remained firm.

"He didn't, not really." I admitted. "Only grabbed me and slapped me." I instinctively rubbed my wrists again and Lady Stark held out her hands to examine them. She prodded and probed the bruises with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I could fetch the Maester if wish, my lady?" Lady Tarth was readied to go at the suggestion. At this, I shook my head, not helping the scoff that came from my lips.

"No, it's fine. He's probably tending to Ser Quentyn right now anyway." She frowned, heavily, at this but said no more, sharing a meaningful glance with Lady Tarth. I thought for a moment though, the lingering of his touch still burning my skin unpleasantly. "He would have hurt me more if Grey Wind hadn't have stopped him."

"And we're all very glad that he did stop him." Lady Catelyn assured me firmly, though I provided her with a wary smile, thinking of my father and how displeased he'd been with the whole situation. The fact one of his better men had lost an arm would surely not sit well with him now.

"Not _everyone _will be, my lady." I breathed, shaking my head before gently tugging my hands away from Lady Stark's. After a tense silence, I started on another lemon cake, wanting to rid my head of memories of what had happened. "Did you enjoy your evenings anyway, my ladies?" I asked, looking up and glancing between the pair of them. Lady Stark forced a smile.

"It was surprisingly an entertaining evening – before what happened, of course, my lady." She replied, eyeing me meaningfully. I nodded before turning to Lady Tarth. She looked wary to answer, but one look from Lady Stark got her talking.

"Like Lady Stark said, it was surprisingly entertaining, my lady." She replied and I smiled slightly, taking in their answers.

"I think my sisters enjoyed themselves well enough." I sighed, thinking of Shirei laughing with the handmaids then of Roslin dancing with the King. Frowning, I didn't like the uncomfortable feelings I got from thinking of the last part and I shook it off quickly. "Do you think the King enjoyed himself, Lady Stark?" I asked, absently. I ignored his mother's gaze in fear of what I'd find there and instead stared into the fire.

"You should ask him so yourself, my lady." She said, softly, before sighing. "I believe he was content enough with the evening, though he has been very worried about you and your sister all day." Of course, I thought. Again, I rubbed my wrists, feeling suddenly agitated and I stared into the fire with a frown. After a long spout of silence, I heard Lady Stark sigh once more. "We'll leave you alone, if you'd prefer?" I nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to go to bed now and was thankful for the look of understanding on her face when I looked to her. "We've got that walk planned tomorrow anyway, my lady, with your sister. Does after midday sound alright for you?" At this, I smiled at the older woman.

"That sounds lovely, my lady." I replied in a quiet voice. Lady Tarth bowed slightly in my direction before heading over to the door. Lady Stark rose too, though paused to look me over, her eyes thoughtful. After a moment though she smiled and nodded once before joining Lady Tarth at the door. "Goodnight, my ladies."

"Goodnight, Lady Frey."

When the chamber door shut behind them, I sat in silence for the longest of times. I stared after them, my thoughts completely blank for a sudden moment. The crackling of the fire beside me seemed to echo in the room and I could feel the heat of it on my side. It didn't dull out the awful tingling though on my wrists where Ser Quentyn had grabbed me and before I know it, memories of his breath, his words, his body came back to me.

I wanted to vomit at the thought but chose instead to bite my fist in fear of screaming. I had assumed I was accustomed to the likes of men after all the jeers and torments my sisters and I had endured over the years, but what had happened that night was something completely different. Of course, I was still a virgin but that didn't mean I wasn't aware of what sex entailed. The drunks around the Twins didn't leave anything to the imagination though I'd always assumed that when _I _finally had sex, it would be in my marriage bed and not forced on the cobbled ground with some rutting man breathing his rancid breath into my neck. If Grey Wind hadn't have been there-

But he _had _been. The beast had saved me from Ser Quentyn's vile clutches and I couldn't be more grateful. For a time, I'd forgotten about my anger towards the King and I then began to wonder what would have happened if _he w_asn't here either. If the King wasn't here then that would mean Grey Wind wouldn't be either. But then again, if the King wasn't here, then there never would have been a ball in celebration and Ser Quentyn never would have cornered me in the courtyard.

Recalling the man's own words though, it seemed _that _was a long time coming and I realised that ball or not, the man would have tried something sooner or later and I wouldn't have had the King or Grey Wind there to stop it.

When I tasted the salt in my mouth, I realised then that I was crying and laughed slightly in my own unawareness. My laughter soon turned to sobbing though and for longer than I'd care to admit, I sat beside that burning fire in the solitude of my chambers, crying into my fists as I tried not to think about what Ser Quentyn had tried – and _failed _– to do to me.

* * *

Esma wasn't humming the next morning when I woke up. She was definitely there, I could hear her movements but I wasn't greeted with the sweet sounds of her tunes when I finally did break into consciousness. For a long time I just lay there, wondering if the evening's events had been a bad dream. The tightening on my wrists though seemed too real to be a dream though, as was the stinging on my cheek, and I swallowed thickly before bravely sitting up in my bed.

My handmaid had just finished drawing me a bath when she saw me awake and stopped dead when she met my gaze. When I saw the almost pitiful look on her face, a frown found its way on mine and I shook my head.

"Don't you dare." I warned, quietly. She knew, of course she did. Carefully, I pulled myself out of my bed and walked across the room towards the screen, ignoring the pointed looks Esma was giving me. When I was behind it, I shedded my nightgown – which I was surprised I'd actually managed to change into the night before – then climbed into the tub prepared for me. As soon as I heard Esma bustling about again on the other side of the screen, I sighed. "I don't want your pity, Esma."

"I wouldn't pity you, my lady. I just worry for you." Esma replied, carefully. "You should have sent for me last night."

"I was fine." I forced out, scrubbing evenly over my skin. "I just want to forget about it now, that's all. Lady Stark and Lady Tarth made sure I was alright last night and I wanted to be left alone anyway." For a moment, there was silence.

"Is it true that the King's direwolf ripped Ser Quentyn's arm off, my lady?" She asked, quietly, and I paused, memories flooding back to me in a painful way.

"Aye." I breathed. "Not all of if, from his elbow to his hand. Grey Wind did it to protect me."

"I know, my lady; the King told us." At this, I stopped again, frowning at her words.

"The King?"

"Aye, he came down early this morning. He wasn't the one to first tell us though – that was your father. The King only explained what had happened and I think we trust the King's judgement more than your father's, my lady." Esma told me. "Your father told us there was some confusion with how the incident went about, whereas the King said that Ser Quentyn was entirely to blame."

I felt my blood boil with anger as I processed what she'd said. My own father hadn't believed me when I'd told him one of his men tried to rape me. Or he did believe me and he cared more about his damn knight to actually do something about it. I had no room in me to be sad about this, only anger. I was thankful at least that the King had straightened out this story, though I couldn't say I was looking forward to seeing my father of Ser Quentyn once more – hopefully I'd never have to see the latter again.

"Do my sisters know, Esma?" I asked suddenly. Thinking of the reactions I'd considered the evening before, I felt worried for Waldra's and Shirei's reactions in particular. Scooping some of the bath water in my palm, I let it trickle out between my fingers as I waited for my response.

"Yes, my lady." Esma replied, slowly and unsurely. "Ladies Shirei and Roslin wanted to come see you, though I told them you'd be down when you're up and ready."

"Have I missed breakfast?"

"No, but you are late. It is no worry though, do not rush." I considered this a moment.

"What has Waldra got to say of what happened?" There was a pause.

"I don't know, my lady. I haven't seen her, though I know her handmaid, Luka, was going to tell her as soon as she woke her up. I only know Ladies Shirei and Roslin wanted to see you because they came to me in the corridor before." I nodded; despite the fact Esma couldn't see me. "Also, the King visited Lady Shirei this morning too." Again, I paused.

"Probably to speak with her about her marriage pact." I tried, carefully, unsure what to make of this. So much had happened over the course of so little time.

"I couldn't say for sure – you'd have to ask your sister."

After I'd washed and clothed myself, I couldn't help but hesitant before leaving the chambers. The long sleeves I wore hid the purple bruises that were slowly developing on my wrists and Esma had done her best to cover up the one of my cheek. On face value, I looked no different than normal. I knew though that the entire Twins probably knew of the night's events, or at least a twisted version of it. There was no saying whether anyone even knew the truth and I could only hope that the King had corrected enough people of the reasons why Ser Quentyn had lost his arm. When I thought of Grey Wind then, it seemed strange that I began to worry for the beast as I hoped no harm had come of him during the night. It seemed quite a leap from when I'd first met the creature.

Esma accompanied down to the Hall, though she didn't come in. Instead, she left me at the doors and headed off to perform her duties – cleaning my clothes or something similar of the sort, no doubt. On my own, I braved a large sigh before going inside, feeling my hands shaking and my heart beating at an unnatural pace.

I'd half-expected the Hall to fall silent upon my arrival and I was sincerely glad it didn't. While I could feel a few glances and whispers my way, it wasn't unbearable, and I headed straight for my usual time. I felt apprehensive when I caught sight of the familiar heads of my sisters – it seemed I wasn't late enough to miss them. I was unsure how they would take the news of what happened and I tried to force on a brave face as I neared them.

When I spared a glance up to the top table, it surprised me to see that my father wasn't present and instead his seat remained unoccupied. The rest of the table remained full though and I saw that the King had noticed my entrance, as the man was looking my way. When he tried a sad smile, I found I couldn't reply with one of my own. Whether my anger towards him prevented me from doing so, or maybe it was just the memories again of Ser Quentyn's arm getting ripped from his body at the jaws of the King's direwolf, I didn't know. Instead of a smile, I settled for a single nod before turning back to my table of sisters.

Miah was the first to notice my approach and I felt surprised to see no smirk on her features when she saw me. Instead she pointed my arrival out to the others, eyeing me with a softer expression than I was ever used to - it was by no means kind, but it wasn't as harsh as usual. It only seemed to make things worse and I wondered if I'd have preferred a smirk from my fair sister. Of course, Shirei wasted little time getting up and I let the girl tackle me with a hug when I was close enough. Taking a head count, I noticed that Waldra was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I muttered, extracting Shirei from me and taking my usual seat. As I felt the eyes on me, I wanted nothing more than to retreat back to my room once more. I couldn't hack this attention, certainly not from them. "It seems I slept in." I poured myself some water and looked around the table at my sisters.

Shirei was staring up at me with wide, uncertain eyes, looking every bit as worried as I'd expected her too. Roslin seemed to mirror her expression, though there was a hint of pity there too. It only succeeded to making me angrier and I worked to contain my feelings. Rowna and Derwa shared pointed looks which didn't go unnoticed and Miah stared back at me, the same strange expression on her face. No one said anything, not a word or a whisper was spoken. As the air lingered, I felt the tension mount and I was half ready to get up and leave until my fairest sister spoke.

"Perhaps you drank too much wine last night, sweet sister?" Miah spoke and I eyed her carefully, as if daring her to comment on what had happened with Ser Quentyn. "It does have the tendency to make you drowsy. Or maybe it was the dancing – did you dance much last night?"

"No, I didn't dance at all." I replied, wondering where this was going.

"Oh, well _I _danced plenty. Would you like to know how many times the King danced with me? At least five! I can't remember the entire night; I daresay I drank quite a bit of wine myself too. And it wasn't just the King either; there were _plenty _of men lining up to ask me to dance. Dear, it's quite a wonder how _I _didn't sleep in too!" If it was any other time, I would have no doubt been annoyed by my sister's arrogant, high-mighty tone. But instead, I welcomed it and found myself smiling at my fair sister. Miah had provided the normality back again and while she didn't smile back, there seemed to be a look of understanding in her gaze.

"I danced with the King three times." Derwa pitched in then, taking hold of Miah's topic, which I was thankful for.

"Me too!" Rowna gushed and soon the conversation strung on to the pleasantries of the King, swiftly turning away from its attention on me. Even Roslin joined in, her own admiration for the man very clear in her tone and face. It seemed that Shirei and I were the only ones not adding into the conversation, though I was more content to listen.

"Lady Stark wishes to go for a walk down the river today with us." I began, slowly, speaking solely to Shirei. She turned to me then, taking in my words. "Is that alright?" Immediately, she nodded.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied. "Lady Stark is very nice." I hummed in agreement, thinking briefly of how the woman was with me the night before. There was a long stretched out pause before Shirei spoke again. "The King came to see me this morning." In response to her comment, I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the man had said to her. Shirei's attention was on her plate of food as she picked through it absently. "He told me what his reasons were for suggesting to Father that I marry and he also told me what he _actually _intended to happen. The King's mother was right, Ella; Father did twist the King's suggestion." At this, I frowned thoughtfully, taking note of the lack of upset and anger in her tone now.

"So you forgive him now?" I asked, hesitantly. Shirei paused once more.

"I know he didn't mean to upset me." She told me. "I'm still not happy with having to leave, but I don't blame the King anymore." I noticed Shirei's gaze shift up to the top table. "I blame Father." Her gaze then shifted back to me. "He wants to speak with you too, Ella."

"If you're alright with the King, then so am I. He doesn't have to speak with me, Shirei. I was mad at him because he upset you. But if you forgive him, then I won't stay mad at him anymore." I was unsure whether I even wanted to see the man anyway – for a whole cluster of reasons. Shirei's eyes bored into mine though and she shook her head quickly.

"But he _wants _to speak with you, Ella." She insisted, only making me frown harder.

Why; to talk about what happened with Ser Quentyn the night before? To tell me what his reasons were for suggesting marriage to our father in regards to Shirei? My eyes wandered back to the top table on their own accord and I was surprised to find that the King was nowhere to be seen and instead, his mother sat alone. Where had the man gone?

I didn't let the matter concern me further as I knew it no doubt had to do with the incident between Grey Wind and Ser Quentyn – and me, of course. Something I wasn't readily about to go into again. Returning back to my breakfast once more, I tried to drone out the lingering thoughts and the uncomfortable memories of a sickening breath and over-powering body against mine. I couldn't help but shudder though when I recalled the knight's arm coming loose from his body, laying baron on the ground beneath Grey Wind's and my feet. It was a better sight though to think about than my own body laying baron on the ground, after Ser Quentyn had had his disgusting way with me.

* * *

Lady Stark was true to her insistence of joining Shirei and I for a walk and after the rest of our sisters had disappeared, the older woman approached the table with Lady Tarth at her heels. I wasn't surprised to find the large woman in her presence, though it seemed Shirei was quite intrigued by the swordswoman and Lady Stark quickly made the introductions.

As we left the castle gates and made our way along the banking, I was glad that Shirei was more than capable enough to uphold idle chatter with Lady Stark for a time, while I sought out my thoughts. She asked the King's mother plenty of questions about Winterfell, suddenly becoming very interested with the Northern Fortress and I wondered vaguely if she'd be asking the King for a sketch of it sometime soon. I was also very thankful that Lady Stark was more than tolerant with my sister's questions and was extremely patient with her. Perhaps it was motherly patience.

I wandered a little behind with Lady Tarth, not making conversation with the woman, but feeling comfortable still the same. I was glad I'd seen no pity in her gaze when I looked her way, only the same firm expression she seemed to always wear. It made things easier, as Miah had done earlier that morning.

When the banking began to slope, I noticed then that we were coming up to the hill that the King and I had sat on a little while before and I wasn't sure what I made of this memory. This was where I first thought I'd seen the _true _Robb Stark and I couldn't deny it was quite a happy memory. I thought of his face without his careful reserve and how much more _real _he looked without the Kingly mask he always wore. Of course, those memories were quickly replaced with memories of his concerned look from the night before; along with how angered he looked when my father had suggested killing Grey Wind for attacking Ser Quentyn. The latter had been quite fearsome to behold and it only seemed to firm the reason even more so when the Stark man had become King of the North.

"I've never been this far away from the Twins." Shirei confessed, taking a seat in almost the exact spot I had done when I'd come up here after the argument with Miah. I smiled briefly at thought as Lady Stark took a seat beside her.

"It certainly is a lovely view." The woman approved as she eyed the sights of the Twins and the bridge across the Trident. Stepping back, I allowed myself a moment to take in its beauty, feeling very much like I'd done all this before. Carefully, I sat down on the grass close beside Lady Tarth and just sat back to study the view before me.

"I bet there a plenty of lovely things to see in Winterfell." Shirei spoke up then and I heard Lady Catelyn chuckle.

"There certainly is, though at the moment Winterfell is under a lot of construction after its siege during the war." The Stark woman replied, slowly. "It's coming back though; it'll be great again once more."

"It'll be even greater now because it's home to the King." Shirei gushed and again, Lady Stark chuckled. "Is it like the Twins, my lady?" After a pause, I heard the older woman respond.

"It certainly likens to the Twins in some ways, yes, though in other respects it isn't." She paused once more. "Perhaps you'll get to visit it one day, Lady Shirei."

"I hope so." Shirei agreed and I smiled slightly as I listened in. "Of course, Raventree Hall will be my home soon – have you ever been there?"

Lady Stark began to speak softly with my sister, telling her all about what she could remember of Raventree Hall when she last visited. Shirei listened quietly, no doubt taking in every little detail of what was to be her new home soon. The idea of it strangely didn't fill me with the same extent of sadness anymore, than it did the first time I'd known she was leaving.

While I was sad to see Shirei leave, the thought of what had happened the night before actually made me _glad _that she was. She was better off away from here, away from the vile men that lurked within these walls. The thought of what had happened to me, happening her mad me even more sickened to consider. No, it was a good thing Shirei was leaving. She would perhaps be safer outside the walls of the Twins – perhaps she'd have her own little adventure and be able to draw beautiful sketches of her own, rather than reading tales and seeing other people's works. She'd leave me, yes, but at least she would be away from here – away from Ser Quentyn and men like him, away from Miah and her torments and away from Father too and his general self.

Perhaps it would be good for her. I _hoped _it would be good for her.

When a slight movement drew my gaze from staring out across the Trident, I turned to see a sole dark figure leaving the Twin's gates and making their way along the banking. I knew immediately that they were on their way over to us and what seemed even clearer, when I took in their clothing and their familiar demeanour, was their _identity_.

Robb Stark had a serious look on his face as he made his way up the hill towards us. Lady Tarth rose to her feet immediately when he drew near, surprising me with a bow and a quick murmur of 'your grace' sent in his direction. The man's firm expression twitched with a smile as he bowed his head in return.

"Mother, my ladies." He scanned his eyes across us all before focusing back in on his mother. "I hope I'm not interrupting." His mother replied with a tense smile.

"No, not at all, Robb – I was just telling Lady Shirei about Raventree Hall." The King tensed slightly at the mention of the place and he sent Shirei a saddened look before sighing.

"I'm afraid I've not come to chat idly. I've just come from speaking with Lord Frey." His tone was quite wavering then and I wondered if he was trying to control his anger. Judging by the way he was clenching his fists, he looked very much put-off by whatever he'd spoken to my father about. I was surprised when the King turned to me then. "Your father wishes to speak with you, my lady."

"He sent _you _to come looking for her?" Lady Stark asked, her tone not even hiding her disapproval.

"No, I offered." The man returned, shrugging, before holding out his hand to me – just as he had done last time we were here. And just like last time, I hesitated before taking it. "Don't fear, Lady Shirei, I'll return her back to you once we've sorted this out with your father." My younger sister nodded, smiling warmly at both the King and I, surprising me completely. As I let the King lead me back down the hill again, I just and so caught Shirei encouraging Lady Stark to continue on with her description of Raventree Hall and their voices soon became distant in the air.

My emotions were all over the place as I joined the King back to the Twins and I couldn't help but glance the man's way with uncertainty. I wanted to be angry at him, frustrated still about the betrothal, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do so. Maybe I was too exhausted or maybe Shirei's decision to forgive the man had affected my perspective as well. Either way, I couldn't feel the rage building in me as I had done a few days previous. No, instead all I felt was confusion. Confused as to why he'd done what he'd done. He had his 'reasons' and 'intentions' apparently, though I was yet to know them.

The guards let us in without question and the King nodded to them as we passed. As soon as we entered the courtyard though, I found a whole new wave of emotions hit me now as my eye drew to the corner where Grey Wind was kept – or where he _used _to be kept, the beast wasn't there anymore. Worried, I turned to his owner with a look of question and fear. Surely Father hadn't killed the creature?

"Where is he?" I asked, quietly, and the King didn't even ask me to elaborate.

"He's staying in my bed chambers at the moment – a couple of my guards are watching over him." The man replied, causing me to sigh in relief. "I wasn't sure I trusted to leave him out here and demanded that your father let me lock him away in my room. I told him if would be much safer for _everyone _if he was." It wouldn't have been safer for me if he'd been locked up there last night, I thought vaguely. "I take it you're not scared of Grey Wind any longer, my lady?"

My eyes drew to the cobbled ground then, where a couple of women were trying to soak up the blood stain on the floor there. I recalled the tearing then, the severing of Ser Quentyn's arm and I bit back the gag that rose then. It seemed sickening now to be almost praising the animal that had hurt someone in such a way. I thought of what the man was going to do to me then though and how Grey Wind had protected me and instantly I reminded myself that the praising was justified. I couldn't help but grimace back a little though when the two women cleaning up Ser Quentyn's blood looked our way before turning to whisper to each other at the sight of our presence. I hated to think of what the gossip was now around the Twins about me.

"No, I don't think I am anymore." I admitted, shaking my head. "If it wasn't for him-" I cut myself off, knowing I needn't say anything else. "I guess I should thank you for bringing him with you, your grace." At this, the King let out an uneasy chuckle, choosing not to respond to that. For a moment, the silence was tense again between us and I carried on walking through the courtyard, not wanting to linger out there for too long. Once we'd finally made it inside, the King decided to speak again.

"Miriella, I think there are a few things I should explain to you." I was a little surprised to hear my own name pass from his lips, strangely glad he hadn't called me 'my lady' again. Glancing around the corridor though that we walked down, I guessed the lack of people around probably had something to do with this lack of formality. "About your sister's betrothal."

"My sister does not blame you for what is done and I'm aware you've already spoken to her. You needn't explain yourself to me, your grace." I replied, evenly. At this, the man sighed.

"_Robb _please?" He tried and I didn't respond, waiting for him to continue. "I know I've already spoken with your sister, but I feel I need to explain what happened to you too; so you understand why I'm involved in it all."

"You don't have to-"

"I know you're mad at me about it; you have every right to, I know. But please just allow me to explain, Miriella." Was the King's easy reply and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care if I'm mad at you?" I asked, slowly, unsure I wanted to know the answer. At this, the man let out a brief laugh of disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? You are my host's daughter, one of my optional intended and also I'd like to believe that one day you'll be my friend." I turned to the man in slight shock by this, taking in his open expression and studying it for any lies. The King wanted to be my friend? I was unsure what to say to this, so chose to remain silent. After an awkward pause between us, the man sighed deeply. "I did _not _ask your father to marry your sister away to Hoster Blackwood." Another pause. "But I did suggest that your sister should marry." At his admission, I eyed the man again with a deep frown and wide eyes.

"Why?" I asked, slowly. Hesitantly, the man turned to me once more before coming to a stop. I registered then that we'd come to my father's private quarters and realised that this conversation would no doubt have to resume again another time. Now I had to concern myself with whatever my father wanted to see me for, which I can imagine wouldn't be pleasant.

"Because of something _you_ said." The King muttered with a sad smile before knocking hard of my father's door. While I tried to decipher what the man had said, a distant call of 'enter' urged the King to open the door and step aside for me. Sending the man a curious frown, I let myself into the room.

My father's quarters had a strange lingering smell when we first entered and I couldn't help but blanch back when an over-powering stench of sweat and alcohol hit my sinuses. His room was quite large, much bigger than mine, and consisted of the largest bed I'd ever laid eyes on – probably to keep all his whores in, I thought. I didn't often come to my father's room and I shifted uncomfortably now in it, unsure what he wanted to say to me. Father had his back facing me as he stared out the large window across the river Trident, his figure startling straight and I saw his right fist was clenched tightly.

I couldn't help but glance awkwardly to the King, who had come to my side now, and felt immensely glad that he hadn't left me alone with my father. The Stark King sent me one encouraging nod before clearing his throat, loudly.

"My lord, your daughter is here to speak with you." He announced, carefully, and I watched as my father turned to face us, his beady eyes darting between us both as he frowned. When Father zoned in on me, he looked me up and down with a thought frown before turning away as he walked over to his chair and desk, taking a seat on a rickety chair. If I'd expected the man to ask how I was, then I'd be waiting a long time for it.

"That beast of yours, is it locked away, your grace?" Father hissed, pouring himself a goblet of wine from the container on the table top. He slammed the jug down with more force than was probably necessary before eying the King with a narrowed gaze.

"Grey Wind is in my chambers locked up, Lord Frey." He confirmed, tightly. "He won't be a problem to anyone." At that, Father scoffed.

"He already is a problem." He muttered and I glanced at the King to see a scowl on his features. "That creature of yours, boy, attacked and maimed one of my men!"

"That 'creature' protected _your_ daughter from one of _your_ men, my lord." The King replied, firmly, his eyes flaring. There was a certain tiredness in the man's expression and I wondered how many times the pair of them had gone through this argument already. "You'd do well to remember that." The look I received in return to that comment was only a look of pure distaste, that didn't go unnoticed by the King. "You should treat your daughter with a little respect and care, Lord Frey-"

"Do not tell me how to tend to my daughter, boy!" Father cried and I flinched at the volume of his voice, surprised that the King didn't.

"_Your grace, _not 'boy' – you'd do well to remember that too, my lord." The King muttered, lowly, his voice as dangerous and dark as it was the evening before. I spared a glance at the man again, startled by how terrifying he looked – not at all like the Robb Stark that I thought I'd seen. I wasn't sure whether to be fearful or happy that the King was standing up to my father like he was.

"I saw Ser Quentyn this morning." Father spoke up, his gaze shifting to me now, unbothered by the King's undertone of a threat and ignoring his comment. I shuddered at the mention of the man, wanting to be rid of his presence completely. There was a pause as my father studied me over the brim of his goblet, his expression contemplative. "He says you're a liar, girl."

My initial fearful nature turned sour then and I stared at my father with a heavy glare when I took in his implications. I'd half-expected so much from Ser Quentyn, though what I wasn't prepared for was how it seemed my own father was seemingly taking his word for it. Clenching my fists, I stepped forward, not so terrified anymore of the man.

"And do you believe him?" I demanded and Father shrugged slowly.

"Ser Quentyn is one of my most loyal knights; my best fighters-"

"That doesn't answer the question." I pointed out quickly.

"I told him what you had said happened, to which he responded that it was false. Ser Quentyn told me how _he _believed last night came about-"

"Why would I lie about this!?" I cut in, wishing he'd just wouldn't be Walder Frey for one minute and be a father instead. It was too much to ask though, it seemed.

"He said it was _you _that forced yourself onto him." I couldn't even respond to that, a little shocked by this statement, and Father quickly continued. "He said you were very forward with him; that you wanted Ser Quentyn to 'fuck you' and had apparently wanted to do so for a while now. Ser Quentyn told me he tried to let you down easily as he didn't want to dishonour you, though you were very persistent. He would have just left you out there, but he feared for your safety around that _monster _and stayed with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, though only stared back at the man behind the desk, waiting to hear the rest of it. "You threw yourself on him like nothing but a cheap whore and Ser Quentyn was forced to try and restrain you. Of course, his maiming tells the rest."

"No." I shook my head – how _dare _he! I wanted to shout, to scream, to go and find that sorry excuse of a knight and make Grey Wind rip off his other arm. I recalled the _actual e_vents and couldn't believe how deceptive the man was – though should I really have been surprised? My own father probably would have done the same, they _all _would have done. I lived with plenty of people like Ser Quentyn and the reality of it was terrifying. No, I was _very _glad Shirei was leaving this place soon – the sooner, the better. "That's not what happened."

"That's what Ser Quentyn said-"

"And what about what _I _say?! Doesn't that matter to you? I am your daughter!" I practically screeched, coming to stand before in front of the desk before the man. My father's expression was a picture of fury.

"You watch your tone, girl." He warned, though it did nothing to dint my rage.

"What, and stand here and listen to this?" I asked, eyeing my father. "You won't allow me to defend myself? To explain how that man is wrong? Ser Quentyn is the liar, not me!"

"And yet there seems to be no witnesses to support your claim." Father muttered, a strangely tired expression on his face, like he wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"As there are none to support his." I reminded the man quickly. "It's his word against mine. Now, tell me, Father - am I really one to lie? I've never done before, why should I start now?" Walder Frey grew silent for a moment, not completely convinced, but at least he wasn't arguing anymore. Taking him in, I heard myself scoff, shaking my head. "Do you honestly think, out of _everyone,_ I'd throw myself at the likes of Ser Quentyn?!" Father thought this over, his eyes suddenly dancing to the man behind me, who I'd forgotten was there for a moment. After a long tense pause, the man chuckled dryly, downing his goblet in one before wiping the escaped liquid from his chin.

"No, I suppose Ser Quentyn is more Waldra's kind of man." At his comment, I grimaced before my thoughts suddenly turned to my older sister then and I realised that I'd still not seen her since the evening before. She no doubt knew of what had happened and I grew worried suddenly that she was mad at me. Perhaps she blamed me for what happened with Ser Quentyn? Maybe she was with the man now, licking his wounds? The thought made me sick and I sincerely hoped my sister had better judgement than that.

"Will the knight be punished, my lord?" The King suddenly asked, bringing another glare back onto my father's face.

"The man's lost his arm – is that not punishment enough, _your grace?_" He hissed and I didn't need to look back at the King to know he was glaring back.

"You'd let that man return to his duties after what he's done?" Father shrugged, pouring himself more drink, before smirking bitterly.

"Why not? It was his left arm your beast ripped off – his right arm is his sword arm. With a little more practise, the man will be able to carry on with his normal duties again." The thought of walking down the corridors and seeing Ser Quentyn's smirking face stopped me dead. I knew there would be no doubt the man would try and repeat what had happened the night before with me and I knew that next time, Grey Wind wouldn't be there to save me. My fear returned to me quite swiftly.

"Father," I breathed, shaking my head. I was surprised by how quiet my voice came out. "I don't want to see ever that man again. Please don't-" Father studied me a moment and for a second, I thought he'd agree. When the man shook his head though, my heart only plummeted further.

"Ser Quentyn has been training soldiers to fight many years at the Twins, girl. If you want to avoid the man, then don't go down to the training pen with your sister again, simple as that." But of course, would it ever be that easy? "In the meantime, the man is to be kept with the Maester so you needn't bother yourself, girl." The last part wasn't even meant to be said for comfort and I hadn't expected as much from the man. Slowly, I backed away from my father, glad at least that Ser Quentyn would be gone a while, but terrified of his return. While I was glad Shirei would be free of these men, I worried for myself then – thinking of how the man had grabbed me, what he'd said to me and intended to do. I kept backing up until I found myself almost tripping up over the King's feet, glad I could steady myself on the man's arm before falling. His own grip on my arm was tight as he made sure I wouldn't fall too and I nodded my thanks to the man before he finally let go. The skin that he'd touched burned and I couldn't say for sure if it was uncomfortable or not. "You keep that mutt of yours locked away, you hear me? I don't want to see it at all!"

"As long as you can assure me that you have no intentions of seeking to harm Grey Wind, my lord." The King returned, just as harshly. Father grunted his assurance before eyeing the King with a frown.

"You'll be gone soon enough, I suppose." He muttered, shaking his head. After a pause, Father continued speaking again. "Tell me, your grace, have you come to a decision yet on my daughters?" He asked and I watched as the fury on the King's face fell to one of control. Shifting slightly in place, I couldn't help but wait a little too curiously for his answer.

"Nearly, my lord; I'll be ready with my answer tomorrow." _Tomorrow – _that was the day the King would name his bride. My insides fluttered with a brief spouse of nerves as I hadn't imagined it to be so soon. It seemed like such a long time since the man first arrived in the Twins and now a month had passed and soon his Queen would be chosen.

"Good." Father grunted. "The wedding will take place soon after, preparations are already being made." The King nodded a brief gesture of approval.

"Thank you, my lord." Again, Father grunted before the room fell silent. I glanced between the two men as they eyed each other down before I heard myself clear my throat, awkwardly.

"I'm going to go get ready for the evening." I muttered, wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible.

"I'll walk you back, my lady." The King offered and I didn't even bother turning him down, knowing he probably wanted to leave my father's presence just as much as I did. After biding good bye to my father, I left the room without another glance, vaguely hearing the two men speak together before the King followed me out. After a brief pause, the man beside me spoke. "Are you alright?" I glanced up at him, taking in how firm his features looked before sighing.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied, tersely. "I never really expected much fatherly love, even after what happened with Ser Quentyn."

"My father would have punished anyone if they'd laid a hand on my sisters, as _that _man did to you. Heck, my brothers and I would have gladly carried it out for him." At this, I smiled, thinking of how nice it must have been to grow up in such a world, with such a family.

"Unfortunately, my father isn't anything like what your father was, your grace." I muttered before sighing again. "And I don't suppose any of my many brothers will be lining up to do something either." After a pause, I shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to do what Father says and avoid him as much as I can – I'll just have to be more careful. Grey Wind won't always be around to help me either after all." I breathed a wary chuckle, glancing up to see Robb's face frowning in thought.

The man didn't answer me and again we fell into silence for the remainder of the way to my chambers. I'd expected the man to speak, to talk about my father and Ser Quentyn or maybe finished the conversation we were having before I spoke with Father, though he only remained silent. When we reached the door to my chambers, I turned to bid the man good day, though he spoke before I had chance to.

"May I come in?" He asked, carefully, and I was all but ready to tell him no – I'd never had any man in my chambers before other than my own father, not to mention he was the _King. _

"I'm not sure-"

"I won't be long, I promise." Again, I hesitated, taking in his questioning gaze and how he waited for my reply. The thought of Ser Quentyn then drew a slight batch of fear into me, but I reminded myself that the King, _Robb, _was not Ser Quentyn. For some reason, I felt assured the man wouldn't try to do anything the knight had tried to do and with a slow nod, I opened the door to my chambers and let the man inside.

I was immensely thankful Esma wasn't inside when we entered, not knowing quite how she'd react to the presence of the King in my chambers. He spare a quick observing glance around my room, taking in the bed, the fireplace, the screen in the corner before turning back to me again. Vaguely, I gestured to the chairs I'd sat with his mother and Lady Tarth on the night before and the King sat himself down beside the unlit fire, looking strangely out of place in the sanctuary of my room.

"Would you like a lemon cake?" I asked, suddenly spying the plate that still remained on top of the fire place and walking over to them. The silence between us was a little too awkward to bear. "Your mother brought them yesterday morning so I don't know if they still taste very nice." I offered the plate out to the man, feeling in need of doing something, and he accepted one of the slices with a brief look of amusement. "They were meant to be for Shirei, but she forgot to take them with her when she left here." The King chuckled, taking a bite of the, no doubt, stale cake.

"If she asks where they are, you can blame me for eating them all."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." I conceded, surprised by how easily I could converse with the man despite my previous hesitation. As he let out another laugh, I took a slice of lemon cake for myself before sitting down opposite him. The cake was still stale, I soon found out, but it still tasted nice enough.

"Why was my mother here?" The King asked suddenly, looking curious. At this, I paused, remembering the reason why and feeling slightly nervous to breech this subject with the man.

"I told you; to bring us lemon cakes." I replied and the man smiled briefly before shaking his head.

"Why was she bringing you lemon cakes?" He went on to ask and yet again, I paused. After finishing off the slice, I wiped the crumbs away from my lap before answering.

"Do you really wish to know, your grace?" I asked, carefully, and the look he gave me told me that he did. I sighed, turning to look at the unlit fire. "Shirei and I had breakfast in here yesterday morning; your mother came to us afterwards and brought us the cakes. I guess they were to make Shirei feel better after-" Judging by the man's expression, I didn't need to elaborate myself further. He bowed his head to study his hands in his lap, looking every bit as guilty as he had done the night Father announced Shirei's betrothal to Hoster Blackwood. I didn't feel as angry with the man about it though now as I did then.

"I never intended to upset your sister. Or you." Robb spoke slowly, meeting my gaze briefly before looking away to study something else as he went on. When I noticed his eyes lingering heavily on my bed, I couldn't help but shift a little uncomfortably as I took in his observation of it. It was weird for him to be in here after all. I forced myself to forget that fact and just to try and listen to his words. "I was just as shocked by your father's announcement as you were, I can promise you that."

"Yes, but you were also guilty of it." I muttered, studying the man carefully. "What was it that _I _said, your grace, which made you suggest to my father that Shirei should be married off? I don't recall ever saying such things to you." The King laughed without humour, shaking his head and still not looking at me.

"I worry that you won't like what you hear if I tell you." He admitted, only making me frown harder.

"I don't like what I'm hearing now if you don't tell me." I returned, bringing silence once more between us. Robb stared down at his feet for a moment, seemingly thinking through his words as he clasped his hands together in his lap. Slowly, he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and raising his head to rest on his joined hands, eyeing me suddenly with a strange expression. Still, I waited.

"You told me you wouldn't be disappointed if I chose you to be my bride." He said, slowly, and I frowned again when I heard his words. At the mention of being his bride, I felt my heart pick up slightly. Still though, I remained confused.

"Aye, I remember-"

"You also said you wouldn't be very pleased." The King cut in, not missing a beat. After a hesitant pause, he finished. "Because it meant you would leave your sister."

The look he gave me then was meaningful and I felt as if I was missing a very blaring detail as it appeared the man assumed I had caught on by now. Frowning though, I still didn't understand. Yes, I said I wouldn't have been disappointed if he chose me as his bride; I was no fool. And yes, I also said I wouldn't be very pleased given that it meant leaving my sister behind. Of course, that last part didn't matter now as Shirei was the one leaving _me_ behind now, considering she was to be married-

_Oh. _

"I don't-" I stuttered, not sure I'd got the right lead here. My insides squirmed uncontrollably and I was unsure whether I was comfortable with them or not. "You want- how did you-" The King stared back at me for a moment, before continuing, saving me from stuttering some more.

"You didn't want to leave your sister behind." He breathed. "I tried to do something about it so-" So he could marry _me? _The thought almost seemed too preposterous and I gapped wordlessly for a moment, unsure what to say. Soon though, I recalled the situation my sister had now found herself in and felt the previous anger I felt return when I realised that my sister's happiness was perhaps compromised for the King's.

"You sent my sister away, so I'd be pleased that you'd choose me as your wife?" I asked, slowly, knowing my voice sounded low with anger. The King frowned at this. "Do you honestly think I'd be happy to marry you after I found out you were in fault as to why my sister has been sent away? Or did you think I'd just never find out?"

"No." He cut in before I could throw out anymore. "I didn't want to send your sister away."

"But you have!" I cried, shaking my head, feeling ridiculous and wondering if it would be alright to urge the man out my room.

"It was your father sent your sister away-"

"But-"

"_I _wanted to bring her with us." At his admission, I started.

"What?" The man sighed, seemingly exhausted as he leant back in his chair. There was a brief pause.

"My intentions were for Shirei to become a ward of Winterfell, where she'd grow to be betrothed to my youngest brother, Rickon. He's only young now, no more than nine years old, and I wouldn't have expected them to marry until they were both old enough and ready." He explained, running a hand through his messy curls. "Rickon is a kind boy, he reminds me much like Shirei does – I thought they'd get on well together and I was trying to suggest to your father that he make this pact." A pause. "But I waited too long; I didn't want to throw it all out in one go so I started out small, trying to suggest things in passing. Of course, your father's initiative was a lot quicker than I expected. I didn't _intend _for him to marry Shirei off to Hoster Blackwood and send her to Raventree Hall. I intended for her to marry my brother, Rickon Stark, so she could come to Winterfell." The man smiled sadly. "Then you wouldn't have to leave her."

I wasn't sure what to feel after hearing the King's intentions – they certainly weren't anything I'd expected. Hearing what he had wanted to happen only made me feel sad, the scenario he'd offered to me seemed so much better than the one Shirei found herself in now. I wouldn't have to leave her, she'd stay with me and together we would leave the Twins behind us. It was almost too perfect to imagine and the thought of it made my heart ache. While I didn't know much about Rickon Stark, if he was anything like his brother and mother, then I had better hopes for him. Shirei could have found herself love in the King's brother and even if she didn't, I would have been there to look after her. _As the Queen of the North. _

The implications of what Robb wanted didn't seem to register until after a few contemplative moments. He'd tried to do all that so I wouldn't have to leave Shirei behind, so we'd stay together. He had wanted us both to be happy, he had wanted me to be _pleased. _He wanted to choose _me _as his bride.

Me? Lowly Miriella Frey? I couldn't quite believe what the man was suggesting and the way he was staring at me now certainly wasn't doing any favours. Why would a man, such as Robb Stark, want to marry a girl like me? I gathered that he didn't have much choice in the way of Frey daughters, but I'd have expected him to choose one of the others, especially considering he seemed to have spent less time with me out of everyone. It had surely shocked me and it took me a while to believe what I was hearing. For a brief moment, slight fear peeked up at the thought of such a man's presence, over-powering me as Ser Quentyn had done. But soon enough Robb's waiting features drew my attention and I knew that he wouldn't do what that disgraced knight had done. He was a Stark, he had honour, and he was kind. Surely I couldn't have found myself so lucky to be looked upon by such a man?

"You weren't trying to hurt us." I stated quietly, shaking my head. "I thought you resented us all so much that you did this to get back at us." Robb's eyes widened with shock before he too shook his head.

"No I would never wish to hurt you – _any _of you. I've told you before, Miriella, that I don't blame you for this." He replied, softly. After a moment, the King scanned my face hesitantly. "I really am sorry that this had happened to Shirei, I never wished for it to end up like that. You believe that, don't you?" I didn't even hesitate before nodding and it shouldn't have pleased me so much how relieved the man looked. "You're not mad at me anymore either?" I shook my head, my heart peeking at the sight of a smile on the man's face. Quickly, another question came to mind and I couldn't stop myself before asking.

"Why me?"

The King's eyes were piercing, almost like they were devouring every detail in my expression. While he wasn't smile and his own features were still sharp, there was a certain softness in his gaze that stood apart from the rest of his face. While I didn't know Robb Stark very well, I couldn't deny that he made me feel different than all the other men I'd met did. It wasn't love, far from it; though it would be foolish to say I wasn't attracted to him. Perhaps it was his kind nature and how opposing it was to the lecherous nature here at the Freys, or maybe it was because he was the King that made him so alluring.

I considered the man's own words, how he wished to be my friend one day, and I wondered if I wanted that too. Having a friend would certainly be nice, as I didn't really have many friends at the Twins and certainly not a male friend. Unlike my sisters, I'd never really thought of what my marital life would be like, I guess I always remained in the moment and preferred not to dream up fantasies that would never happen. But now, I couldn't help but think about my future. Would it entail a life in Winterfell? A life as Queen of the North, where everyone called me 'your grace' and I wouldn't simply just be Miriella Frey anymore. A life where I was Robb Stark's wife.

"Why _you_?" The man repeated slowly, his body shifting awkwardly in his chair. My question had brought a healthy blush on the man's face and it seemed odd to see him looking a little flustered and not his usual proper self. I didn't get an answer for a long time though I was happy to wait, sitting quietly in my chair and watching the King as he clasped and unclasped his hands. "Shirei is too young; too young to be Queen and certainly too young to be my wife. Miah, while she seems to want it quite much so, isn't a very pleasant person. I'd like to think I'd actually _like _my wife, whereas Lady Miah can be quite a distasteful person to people around her. Waldra can't stand the idea of marrying me or being Queen so I don't want to force it on her. I'd also like my wife to actually, in some respects, want to be there. She doesn't have to immediately like or love me, but there needs to be some prospects there. Rowna and Derwa – well, I can hardly tell the two apart, let alone choose which one I prefer the most-"

"So, the rest of my sisters aren't agreeable enough for you and so you're settling for me? Is that what you're saying here, your grace?" I demanded, feeling a little sunken after listening to the King's words. Perhaps it wasn't a case of wanting me, maybe it was just the fact that I was the only one left after he slowly got rid of the rest of my sisters and he was forced to stick with me? Immediately, Robb's face fell and he shook his head.

"No, not at all." He quickly said. After a pause, he exhaled deeply. "I've seen how you are with your sisters – especially Shirei; you're caring and protective over the ones you love. I will admit, Miriella, that I didn't believe that any Frey was capable of such a trait but after meeting you all, there is definitely a sense of family loyalty when it comes to you. While I know you aren't the same with everyone in your family, you're like it to those who deserve it and I respect you for it. Queens need to care for their people if they want to command respect from them and I believe you will not have any problems gaining it. Also, I fear that the responsibilities required as King and Queen would interfere with that of parenting, but I don't believe you're the kind of person who would substitute your children's attention for anything. Given how you are around Shirei, I think you'd make a great mother – something that is very important for me after growing up with the mother I have.

"I was also worried that, when I came here, you Frey girls would either resent me entirely or dote on me completely; given that I'm King in the North. While I would like my wife to at least be capable of caring for me, I don't wish for a woman that would easily fluster at my feet. I need a wife who is more than willing to question what I do, to act as a more personal council than the one I have already. I don't need a wife who would just agree to everything I do, because I'm by nowhere near perfect and sometimes I will need questioning. You've already proved yourself to me that you're willing to question me, even if you aren't my wife, though you also don't do it in a way that is disrespectful. While I wouldn't want a swooned wife, I wouldn't want a wife who was just going to sit and criticise everything I do – I need a balance. And I believe _you're _that balance.

"It also helps, I suppose, that you know about Talisa. While I know the rest of your sisters are aware of her too, given the stories they've heard, you're the only one to have asked about her personally. Though it isn't the fact that you have asked that it's important to me, it's your reaction to her and my feelings towards her. While I know I'm set to marry another, I cannot just simply forget her. Talisa was very important to me and it'll take time for me to grow used to another. But I'd like to believe you'd grant me the time that I need and that you wouldn't expect anything I couldn't give you straight away. Some of your sisters seem to think that if we marry, that it'll be like a love song, and I'm afraid to say it won't be. Not at first anyway. You, however, seem to understand the reality of this situation and that is what I need right now. As my wife and my Queen."

I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until a sudden rush of air escaped from lips as I gaped wordlessly at the man, my heart warming to his words. While they weren't words of love and devotion, they were better than that – they were the truth. I didn't want to hear any confession that he loved me and cared for me, because I knew they would be false and it was strangely soothing to hear such honesty in someone's words. He'd complimented me enough, though it wasn't the typical physical compliments. The King had told me I was caring, that I would be a _great _mother_. _After not knowing my own mother, the thought of being one myself was slightly terrifying, though the King's assurance and certainty seemed to change that perspective. He had said I'd proved myself to him, that I was _that balance. _And most of all, he had said I was what he needed right now – he _needed _me.

At first, I didn't want to believe him, that perhaps it was just all a trick. As I thought about it though, I realised that I was too tired, too exhausted, to think the worst of this man. While he may not have been perfect, clearly capable of making mistakes, there was something about Robb Stark that was honest and honesty wasn't something I was used to around the Twins. He was like a breath of fresh air almost and given everything that had happened over the course of the last week, the idea of leaving with him to Winterfell was too inviting for words.

While the idea of Shirei and I separating hurt, I knew there was nothing to be done about it now. Life without Shirei in the Twins would definitely be a cold life and I didn't even want to think of what would happen once Ser Quentyn was back and roaming the corridors once more. The thought just repulsed me. I could be comforted with the fact that Shirei was leaving and not forced to live in this place much longer, though I wasn't sure what kind of place she would be heading to. After spending the afternoon with Lady Stark, the woman seemed content enough to tell my sister about Raventree Hall and the Blackwoods and so far hadn't reacted too worryingly in regards to them. Perhaps there would be hope for my sister once she left? Love too? And if so, was there hope of finding such a thing for myself in Winterfell with the King?

"I don't know what to say." I admitted after the silence grew too long between us, breathing an almost shy douse of laughter. The King smiled with understanding, still looking a little hesitant as he studied my face.

"That being said," He began slowly. "I still haven't decided yet. There still are some things to consider, I'm sure you can understand." Briefly, I couldn't help but think of Roslin and how he'd not discredited the girl as he had done the rest of my sisters. Perhaps he was contemplating her the same as he was me? "I'll be announcing my choice tomorrow." He stated then and my heart leapt at the thought of him declaring _my _name. "I guess what you could say is whether or not you'll accept me if I do decide to pick you." I could practically feel my heart jumping up into my throat and I swallowed the thickness there before answering.

"Surely that would be telling, your grace?" I replied, earning myself a slight smirk from the man, before I laughed quietly to myself; an attempt almost to calm my nerves. "And I suppose turning down a King would be unheard of anyway."

"I wouldn't expect you to say yes if you didn't want to, Miriella." Robb replied, firmly, and his gaze burned into mine before I found myself blushing and looking away – wasn't swooned, was I not?

"You're only expected to say one name and we're expected to accept without a second thought. Like I said, it would be unheard of if any of us turned you down. We are all fortunate enough to even be granted the opportunity to be your bride." My words sounded strangely rehearsed and Robb raised a curious eyebrow at my words. Hurriedly, I continued. "It truly is your choice, your grace. It's what_ you _want, not us." The King remained thoughtful at this, not speaking for the longest of times.

"I want my wife to be happy." He said finally, staring straight into my eyes with a frown. "Do you think you would be happy as my wife, Miriella?"

That was _the_ question, I thought. Would I be happy to marry the man? He'd already stated that it wasn't going to be the perfect love story though surely I'd never expected as such anyway. Robb would take care of his wife; he seemed like the kind of man who would, and the idea of leaving the Twins and the people within certainly was an inviting prospect. What did linger overhead though was the idea of his wartime love, Talisa, who I knew still held his heart. What if I couldn't compete with the likes of her? Would be still continue his affair with her, despite being married to me? It certainly wouldn't have gone on unheard of – the late King Robert Baratheon was a man with that kind of reputation and I didn't doubt that there wouldn't be others like him. Would Robb Stark be one of those men?

"May I ask you a question, Robb?" I asked, quietly. A surprised look fell on the man's face before he nodded.

"Aye, of course." I bit my lip before braving asking.

"What I want to ask, I hope you don't think I mean it to be disapproving or anything of the sort, I'm just asking out of my own curiosity. I don't wish to offend." I added first in a slight rush. "It's just, if I was your wife-" Oh the thought. "I guess I'd just want to know if once you were married, whether you'd still continue your-" I couldn't help but grimace. "_Activities _with Talisa Maegyr?" I ducked my gaze from his after asking my question so I couldn't see his reaction to it. The silence between us drew out though and still I kept my head bowed in fear of looking up to see anger or hurt in his gaze – I wasn't sure which would be worse. After a time though, I heard a sigh from the man, and braved looking up.

"You've not offended me, Miriella." The King assured me, his eyes hinting on sadness though full of understanding. I was relieved by this as he continued. "To answer your question; no, I won't. I haven't seen Talisa in a very long time and while I know I'll see her again one day, I shall be married by then. I won't dishonour either _her_ or _you _by continuing our affair; it wouldn't be fair on both parties. I intend to be an honourable husband, Miriella, and while I know you may be uncertain of a lot of things regarding me, please be certain of that. I will be loyal to you;_ if_ we marry."

I nodded in response, not sure what else to say. I was slightly surprised by his admission and felt a little saddened that he was so set on giving her up, even if it was to be a loyal husband. It was heart-breaking to think that such love was torn apart and while I may not have instigated it, I still felt responsible. I would be the one that prevented the pair from being together and it hurt to think that. I didn't even know this Talisa Maegyr, but I couldn't even begin to know what this marriage pact between the King and one of us Freys was doing to her.

"Don't blame yourself, Miriella." Robb suddenly breathed and I stared at him, shocked that he had picked up on my thoughts so easily. I again said nothing, only eyed the man before me with a wide-eyed expression before looking away into the unlit fire. "You've not answered my question as to whether you'd be happy yet."

Of course the man wouldn't forget that. I took my time to answer, still staring into the fire with a frown as I thought, aware of the King's gaze burning into the side of my head. In less than a week, my entire life could change forever – though would it be for the better or the worse? As I considered it though, I couldn't imagine it be any worse than enduring life further at the Twins amongst men such as Ser Quentyn and my father.

When I turned back to Robb, I hoped the smile on my face was honest enough though was thankful I hadn't have to force it. As I nodded and the man smiled in return to mine, my stomach fluttered with the familiar butterflies and I couldn't help but wonder if the King was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

"Aye, your grace." I breathed. "I think I'd be happy as your wife."

The King had no time to respond to that or even react in the briefest of ways, as the opening of my chamber door startled us both suddenly. Turning to the now open doorway, I wasn't surprised to see Esma stood there, in her arms a basket full of laundry. Her eyes darted between Robb and me with a mixture of shock and curiosity and I couldn't help but smile in amusement as the King quickly rose to his feet, shifting in such an awkwardly boyish manner as he straightened out his tunic.

"I think I'll leave you be to prepare for dinner." Robb said, politely, and though his expression of control was back on, I couldn't help but relish the slight blush on his cheeks. The King was the one looking flustered now, who'd have thought? Esma still said nothing, not even moving from her frozen place in the door as she eyed the man with a strangely firm expression, almost like she was scolding him. "I'll see you later, Lady Frey." No Miriella either? I repressed a snort before nodding and standing too.

"Of course, see you at dinner, _your grace._" The King smiled politely to Esma as he passed before exiting my chambers and leaving a seriously confused handmaid in his wake. While I could feel the tension between Esma and me, I couldn't help the smile on my face as she stared on at me with wide eyes.

"My lady, why was the King in your chambers?" She asked, hesitantly, after she closed the door finally. I laughed a little before sighing; knowing that Esma at least deserved a truthful explanation and it was strange that I felt more than happy to give her one.

So as I prepared for dinner that evening, I informed Esma on what had gone on between the King and me, telling her of our conversations and the admissions from the King. To say my handmaid was shocked would have been an understatement, though once I'd told her everything; it didn't take long before she began gushing in excitement. And for once, I didn't mind.

"I told you that you underestimated your own charms, my lady!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**** Another update for all you lovely people! Thank you all so very much for your support, either by reviewing/favouriting/following, it really does mean a lot! Chapter wise, I have one more fully written one left to put up (though I will be taking my time to tweak before uploading) and then after that, it's a case of writing them up from nothing. Next week's update should be up as normal, though I will warn that after that, chapters may not be uploaded as quickly due to other commitments and finding the time. I'll try my best to keep things as normal though :) **

**I feel like a lot has happened in this chapter. I'm not sure if I've rushed things though or if it's just especially more eventful than the others. You'll have to just judge it yourselves! I hope you enjoy :) **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

It was the day of the King's declaration – the day he would choose his Queen. Of course, the Twins were buzzing with excitement; all wondering which of Walder Frey's seven trueborn daughters would be picked for the honour of being Robb Stark's wife. The announcement would be made after dinner that evening and the wedding would take place a couple of days after. Most of the preparations for the wedding had already been made – nearly everything except the bride, of course.

After my talk with the King, to say I wasn't nervous for that night's evening meal would have been a downright lie. While the thought of Robb declaring my name, no doubt shocking every single person in that room, was certainly not an unpleasant thought, I still was in a state of disbelief about it. Surely the man was jesting when he said he wished to name me? Surely when dinner came and it was time, another name would fall from his lips instead of mine? It seemed still evident that Roslin was considered an option for the King, despite my other sisters not being. Esma had spent a vast amount of time the night before gushing about how great all of this was and while I'd let her then, now in hindsight I wished I hadn't. Perhaps it would make things easier if she hadn't filled the air with dreams and fantasies if it came down to Robb not naming me as his chosen Frey? It would certainly hurt a lot less. I was thankful at least that only Esma knew and decided that there would be no way I'd tell my sisters of this, Shirei included. I would keep it to myself now and keep my guard up. Only the evening would bring the truth and until then, I'd have to wait in hesitation.

At breakfast that morning, I was certainly shocked to see the presence of Waldra there when I finally came down. Having not seen my sister since the ball, seeing her then was quite alarming and also very nerve-wracking as I approached the table. Would she be mad at what happened to Ser Quentyn? Would she blame me – was that why I hadn't seen her all of the day before? When I finally reached the usual table in the dining Hall, the fact that Waldra didn't look up to greet me only made my nerves worse.

She looked much the same as normal, though her wild hair did conceal some of her face so I couldn't make out her expression truly. Throughout the mealtime, I sent my sister glances, but only saw her stare down at her plate silently. She remained quiet throughout it all, not saying a word which was completely out of Waldra's character. Not once did she send a snide remark Miah's way or make an obscene comment that would lead to her being scolded for her vulgarity - everything normal for Waldra to do of a morning. While the rest of my sisters were oblivious to this change in our older sister, it was certainly very blaring to me and I could work out pretty well for myself what the cause was. While I'd started off the day nervous about the King's declaration later that day, now I was nervous for a whole different reason – I was nervous of Waldra.

When she eventually finished her breakfast, Waldra got up to leave without saying a word and it only stung me further. Perhaps my sister really did blame me for what had happened? Without thinking, I had gotten to my feet too and made to follow after my older sister.

"Where are you going, Ella?" Shirei asked, quickly, and I forced a smile as I paused beside her.

"I'm just going to speak with Waldra, I'll be back soon." I assured her before quickly following the path my fiery haired sister had taken out of the dining hall.

I had tried to quicken my pace to catch up with the woman though she appeared to have caught on to me following her as her own speed was increasingly quicker. Cursing to myself, I brought myself almost to a run as I followed Waldra through the corridors and it wasn't until we'd come into the castle courtyard that I finally caught up to her properly.

"Waldra!" I called quickly, surprised that she stopped at my holler, expecting her to completely ignore my calls. Waldra didn't turn though, instead she kept her back to me and I approached her with careful steps. My hesitation was back now and I felt unsure of myself now, not quite certain of what to say to my older sister now I had her attention. For a moment, I said nothing, only stared at her back while the courtyard bustled around us. We might as well have been the only ones in it though as I paid no heed to anyone else but Waldra and thankfully no one intervened. "Will you not even look at me?" I asked, carefully. There was a pause before Waldra finally did turn on her heels to face me, her expression not one I was prepared for.

There was no anger in her gaze, which I had began to ready myself for. Instead there was sadness and exhaustion. It took me back a moment as I had almost been prepared for a blown out rage from my older sister. Instead she stared back coolly, almost with guilt, and for a moment I was too stunned to speak.

"Are you alright?" I braved asking, uncertain I'd like the reply I got. Waldra sighed then, shaking her head.

"Are _you?_" She returned and I frowned then, not sure what to say. My eyes glanced briefly to the shelter Grey Wind had been previously kept in and I couldn't help but notice the slight stain on the ground still. Pushing aside the memories and the bile that rose to my throat, I dragged my gaze back to my older sister. "I heard about what happened." At that, I laughed bitterly.

"I'm sure everyone has." I replied, shrugging. She looked unsure then; unsure of herself? Of me? After an awkward pause, I asked the real question on my lips. "Do you blame me for it?" The sadness on Waldra's face only increased then and she immediately shook her head once more.

"No, of course I don't." She gushed in a tone so full of emotion, it was almost too foreign to hear coming from Waldra's lips. "I just-" Another sigh. "You were right, Miriella; he is vile and crude. They all are." I stared back at her, uneasy.

"I thought you knew that already." I breathed and Waldra smiled bitterly.

"Aye, but it's hard to forget it now." She pointed out, eyeing me with that Gods awful look of pity. I blanched back, not wanting to see such an expression on her face. "I guess before it was easier to try and forget what they were like, to almost dream of a better side; one that was hidden from the surface. But now – after what he tried to do to you – I don't think I can really believe there's a better side now beneath the surface. Only more vulgarity." Waldra sighed, bowing her head slightly. "I was foolish."

"I think we all were." I tried, hoping to ease her tension. It was somewhat of a lie - I had known full well what the men in the Twins were like; vulgar through and through. Of course, I hadn't be prepared for what they were capable of. I knew as much now.

"I went to see him, Miriella." At her admission, I knew my expression was one of shock. It took me a few moments to gather my voice once more.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." She shrugged, at least having the curtsy of looking ashamed. I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat, feeling unsure once again. "I guess I wanted to see him for myself, to try and wrap my head about what I had been told. When I went to him though, he told me that everything everyone was saying were lies, that he wasn't the one to instigate what happened. That the King's direwolf attacked him for no good reason." Just what he had told Father. "That _you _were the one who started it."

"But you didn't believe him?" I tried, hopefully, relieved when she shook her head.

"How could I? I _know _you, Miriella. I know your feelings in regards to him and men like him. The idea of you doing something like that was too preposterous to even consider." This made me feel better – at least my sister wasn't caught up with Ser Quentyn's lies as our father and many others had been. There was an edge to her tone though, one that drew me in.

"But?" I encouraged, bringing a bitter smile to Waldra's face.

"He told me that before it happened- before he lost his-" Waldra shuddered back eyeing me nervously. "He had the intentions of asking Father for his permission to marry me."

"What?" I breathed, scarcely believing what I was hearing. Recalling Ser Quentyn's own words from that night, I knew that there was no chance that the man would want to marry her and judging by Waldra's sad expression, it seemed she already knew that. It only made the admission worse.

"I think he panicked – I think he said it to try and get me on his side." She paused, shaking her head. "He knows that I _wanted _him, Miriella, and he's using that to his advantage." Waldra bowed her head then, looking sad once more. "I think he means to do so too, once he's released from the Maester and the King has made his choice. He knows now that things won't be as easy as he's crippled but he knows Father still respects him, regardless of what happened. I can imagine he probably does not believe the King will pick me either as his bride – though I do not think anyone really does. He will ask Father for my hand and Father will agree without a second thought, probably overjoyed to wed me off after so long. I will no doubt be married to Ser Quentyn soon enough after the King has picked his bride and Shirei is sent to Raventree Hall." Her expression was bitter and exhausted and I could only stare in shock at her words. It seemed Waldra's feelings for the man had left a little too late. Ser Quentyn knew, Father knew and in the end, that was all that mattered to them. Waldra would be whisked away and there was nothing to be done. I was angry and sad for my sister all at once, but I knew well enough that she wouldn't want my pity. We were alike in that sense.

"It is a shame Grey Wind only ripped off his arm." I muttered and Waldra let out an honest laugh at that.

"It really is." She agreed, the pair of us falling silent then; both lost in our own muses. After a moment, Waldra looked up and sent me an amused look. "Perhaps the King will say my name tonight and I will not have to face a marriage to Ser Quentyn?" I smiled sadly in return, finding that such an outcome would be Waldra's only escape but knew it was not to be. Even if I had not have had the conversation I'd had with the King the day before, I knew that he had already taken Waldra off his choices given her lack of apparent want to marry him. "You know, I never did apologise for not siding with you against Miah at breakfast all that time ago." I let out an uneasy scoff at the memory.

"Forget about it; I have." I replied, shrugging. Waldra said nothing for the longest of times, just stared at me with an unfathomable gaze, before sighed deeply.

"Will you be joining me down at the training ring?" For a moment, the thought of going down there panicked me and I had to quickly remind myself that Ser Quentyn would not be down there.

"No, I think I'm going to go find Shirei." I replied, still not feeling quite capable to go down even if the man wouldn't be there. The other soldiers would be and after what had happened with Ser Quentyn, I felt wary of the rest of them. I was not sure how they'd have taken the news of what happened and didn't want to find out for myself. "I will see you at dinner though." Waldra nodded in understanding before biding me good day, a thoughtful expression on her face as she left.

* * *

I walked Shirei to her lessons with Septa though denied her attempts for me to join her with the old woman – I'd had enough of the hag to last me a lifetime and I did not think I could bear anymore even for my younger sister. She left me with an unhappy pout that only made me laugh and in her absence, I found myself wandering down the corridors without a real heading in mind. The thought of returning to my chambers to lounge around came to mind and I gathered my legs would take me there, just at a slower pace than normal.

When I passed by one of the larger windows though, I stopped to peer out of it, a little absorbed by the sights outside. The view was of the bridge that connected by towers of the Twins together across the Trident and I studied its sheer size with a curious frown. I had never really visited the South castle, apart from a few rare times with the Septa. It housed my brothers and apparently had a much grander training ring than the one here in the North castle to make up for a smaller dining hall. Septa would tell us that the North castle was used more for appearance and guests and which was preciously why my sisters and I inhabited it – to be 'showed off' to passing Lords, no doubt. Which had obviously worked _so _effectively in the past, I could not help but think to myself - a sarcastic edge in my thoughts.

I thought about the past month at the Twins and thought about how so much had changed in such a short space of time. Within the next week, one of us would be married to the King of the North and would leave to inhabit Winterfell. A short time after that, Shirei would leave for Raventree Hall where she would become a ward and grow up to marry young Hoster Blackwood. Then, if Waldra was not lucky enough, my older sister would be married to Ser Quentyn. Before none of us were married, now it seemed three of us would be in such a short space of time. The thought certainly was an over-whelming one.

Studying the sights outside, I wondered if I would be looking out across a totally different set of sights this time next week. Perhaps instead I would be looking out across the Northern Fortress; across the grounds of Winterfell, and not staring down at the gushing flow of the river Trident. The thought certainly left me with an uncertain feeling.

While I was staring down at the view, the sounds of approaching footsteps vaguely caught my attention. I did not turn to look, instead stared out still. When laughter caught my ear – two sets; female and male – I frowned at the familiarity.

"Oh, hello Miriella!" I turned then, not aware that I was in the presence of others in the corridor and could not help but feel a little startled at the couple that stood there. Roslin looked slightly uneasy by the sight of me, her smile looking forced and expression tense; though I gathered it may have been more due to the man whose arm she held onto. The King stood at her side, looking every bit as he did the last time I saw him, though I couldn't help but notice the same tension on his own face as it was on Roslin's. I eyed the joining of their arms and wondered if they were embarrassed to come across me – they seemed quite happy laughing together before – and I could not help the twist in my gut that I felt at the thought.

"Hello Roslin, hello your grace."

"Are you not with Shirei or Waldra?" At my sister's question, I forced a smile of my own which I knew looked a lot more genuine than theirs did.

"I've just dropped Shirei off with the Septa and Waldra-" The smile fell off my face then as I considered my older sister and all she had told me earlier that day. "Waldra's down in the training ring."

"Did you not wish to join her?" Roslin asked, curiously, and I stared back with a blank expression.

"No, not particularly." I stated, shaking my head. "I was just-" A shrug. "Just admiring the view."

I turned away from the pair then to stare out the window again, thinking then of Waldra. It seemed so unfair that she'd be forced into marrying such a vile human being and I hoped that she was wrong with her prediction. Considering it though, I could imagine Ser Quentyn would no doubt try it, perhaps almost in an act of revenge against me. It sickened me to think about and I stared down at my wrists then, pulling back one of the sleeves a little to take in the slight bruising that still lingered there. Rubbing them unconsciously, I was aware that the other two still stood in the corridor, probably watching my thoughtful musings. Forcing another smile, I turned back to the pair.

"I am going to head back to my chambers; I will see you both at dinner. Your grace." After nodding respectfully in the King's direction, I ducked past them before either could really react and it took me a few moments to realise that footsteps were following me down the corridor.

"Miriella!" A voice halted me and I turned to see Roslin coming towards me, thankfully without the King. Glancing down the corridor, I could see the man walking away, not looking back once and disappeared around the corner from my sight. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied, though Roslin didn't look very convinced. "It has been a difficult few days." I finally admitted, seeing the understanding on her face. Before she could open her mouth to speak, I quickly cut in. "I don't wish to talk about it." Roslin smiled wide then before nodding.

"I understand." She nodded, assuringly. There was a pause between us before Roslin hesitantly continued talking. "How are you feeling about tonight?" Her question had me glancing back down the corridor again to where the King had vanished down before I zoned back in on my quiet sister. Her eyes were round with question and I took her in with curious consideration as I thought of all the King had said.

He hadn't abolished Roslin in his explanations as to why he wouldn't choose any of my sisters as his bride, though I had interrupted him before I could finish. Now though I began to wonder if the King would have been able to say anything in regards to Roslin as she seemed almost a better candidate as his wife than I was. They seemed to get on just fine too, if their happy chatter and contact was anything to go off. The strange niggling in my stomach at the thought of them together was not a pleasant sensation.

"I don't know." I admitted – an honest answer. At this, Roslin nodded with understanding. After a moment, I braved asking Roslin a question. "Do you want him to pick you?" Her doe eyes widened with shock at the bluntness of my question and she didn't answer for the longest of times, only filling me with a little dread.

"I don't know." She sighed, repeating my own sentiment. "I mean, he is very nice and leaving the Twins would be great too, but-" She cut herself off and I raised an eyebrow in question. Roslin bit her lip then, not answering right away before she eventually just shrugged again. "I don't know." She repeated again with a smile. "However it goes tonight, I guess I would not mind. Even if he does not pick me then hopefully Father will be inspired to marry the rest of us off as he has done with Shirei and I will be sent away from here anyway." Roslin seemed so assured with herself and it was strange to hear such self-assurance in her voice.

"Is that what you want though?" In response Roslin only smiled and for the first time I wondered if I truly did know my sister as well as I thought I did. While I'd always considered her shy and kind, I knew now there was so much more beneath the surface that she wasn't willing to share. Saddened slightly, I smiled in return to Roslin's and we began to walk in silence back to my chambers. "Sorry to take you away from the King, you should go find him again." I said after a pause.

"He was returning back to his chambers anyway, he was only escorting me to the library as it is on the way." She told me with a shrug.

"Then it still seems you are going the wrong way." I pointed out, knowing that the library was still back the opposite way she was going. Roslin grinned and laughed a little.

"Yes it seems like I am." She nodded. "Though I think I'll just retire to my own chambers now instead – rest before tonight."

"Aye, I suppose it will be quite an exhausting evening whatever way it goes." I agreed, frowning thoughtfully. Roslin agreed too with a wistful humming and once more we fell into content silence.

Roslin bided me goodbye when I reached my chambers and I watched my younger sister walk away and out of sight before going inside. Esma was inside the room when I entered, whistling a little too blissfully as she straightened out my bedding. I noticed quickly the familiar looking green gown hanging up on the screen and I frowned a little as I stared at it.

"It is the same one you wore to the King's introductory feast." Esma informed me, smiling at me across the room. I nodded in thought, absently closing the door behind me. "I can imagine you are probably very excited now, my lady!" I smiled vaguely before shrugging.

"More nervous." I admitted as I glanced behind the screen to see the bath tub full. I frowned as I studied it, realising I might as well start getting ready for the evening and I wondered vaguely where the day had gotten to. Days in the Twins seemed to pass by quite quickly, despite the lack of things to do and I sighed deeply at the thought of the night coming far too quickly for my liking before turning back to Esma. "Will you be attending tonight?"

"Aye, _everyone_ will be going." She told me, looking a little too pleased by this. "It is a very important evening, my lady!" I forced an agreeing smile as I toed off my boots.

"How is the whole thing supposed to work?" I asked, carefully. "Does he just name one of us like he should have done at the start of his visit? Or do we have to line up or something and he take his pick?" The thought of doing so was a little off-putting. Esma thought a moment, frowning in mid-step towards me.

"I guess he just names one of you, my lady. I cannot see the reason for you all the line-up given the fact he has had time to pick between you all. He should already have the name ready to declare before he has even set foot into the Hall." I nodded at this, the beginnings of nerves coming into play now. I struggled out the breeches and tunic, my mind focused elsewhere, and I only just registered Esma helping me when it seemed I needed aid. "It will all be fine, my lady. You'll see." Her words were meant to comfort and I again forced a smile, despite the anxiety still lingering.

After undressing, I climbed into the bath and began my usual routine of cleaning, listening in to Esma's bustling and humming. It seemed that my nerves were a lot more intense than the last time I had come before the King like this over a month ago. Perhaps it was the fact that before I was resigned already to the fact I would not get picked or maybe it was because so much had changed over the time the King had arrived. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling – excitement like Esma had said? I guess after my conversation with Robb the day before, it seemed probable that I should be and yet I could not quite bring myself up to that kind of emotional fully. Should I feel terrified? I guess that was plausible too – if he named me then I would be Queen of the North and my life would most certainly change. I considered the new responsibilities I'd then have and I began to wonder if I truly was up for the job. Would I even make a good Queen? I wasn't quite sure of my own ability as Robb and Esma seemed to be. My handmaid had gone on in quite lengthy detail about how good she thought life would be for me if the King wished to marry me though now I began to wonder if Esma was just fantasising a little too much.

Of course, I wouldn't just be Queen too, I would be married, I would be a wife – _Robb Stark's_ wife. That thought alone was enough to terrify me. While I may not know what responsibilities a Queen had, I could probably guess well enough the duties that a wife had. Instantly the wedding itself came to mind and more specifically, the _bedding. _I could feel my face reddening at the thought of it and I cursed myself for not considering it sooner. Of course I'd have to _bed _the King; it was expected of a wife after all. While Robb Stark certainly wasn't a displeasing partner, that still did not ease my nerves. I'd never done _that _before, I had never even kissed anyone apart from familiar kisses to cheeks of my sisters. Would I even know what to do if the time came? The humiliation of not knowing what to do seemed quite over-bearing and I could imagine how child-like I'd look in his presence if the time actually came between us. It was implied well enough that the King had already engaged in such activities before and yet here I was, virgin in every sense of the word and never before had I been embarrassed by the fact.

Would the King even like me in such a way anyway? He had never at all hinted before that he found me attractive or pleasing and even his brief comment of me being 'beautiful' seemed more out of politeness now than anything. Would it even _work_ if he didn't find me attractive? I began to shudder at the thought and I noticed how I'd clenched my knees together tightly as I considered the subject. Staring down at my naked body as I bathed, I absently began to pinch and prod at my skin, frowning at the freckled flesh and the scattered bruises that had occurred from the many outings with Shirei and the incident with Ser Quentyn. While I didn't believe myself to be grotesque, there certainly wasn't anything special about my body. Esma had told me once that I had good 'birthing hips' and I ran my hands down the curves of my body with thought. I certainly wasn't slim and tiny like Roslin or the twins; that was for sure, but it didn't seem like men cared much either way. As I stared down at my body, I couldn't help but highlight every imperfection I could see; every bruise, every scab, every scar and every fatter chunk of flesh.

As I let the water still, I stared down at the face that appeared there and yet again studied my face and the scraggly wet locks that hung down either side of my head. Pushing back my hair, I took in how much rounder my face looked in the absence of my darkened locks surrounding it. I poked at my lightly freckled cheeks and ran a finger along my dull coloured lips, not seeing anything special there. I forced a smile and took in the dimples that indented the sides of my mouth and I studied them curiously. When I was younger, Esma said dimples were cute on little girls, though I wasn't a little girl anymore and I wasn't sure whether the compliment still stood. Letting the smile fall from my face, I studied my nose briefly, and how it was luckily straight enough, before moving up to my eyes.

They certainly weren't piercingly blue like the King's or his mother's. No, my eyes were as dull brown as you could get and yet people said they were my mother's eyes – who was said to be beautiful. In the water, I couldn't pick out the colour of my eyes and instead only stared into darkened orbs with a flicker of eyelashes around the edges. Would the King believe me to be beautiful? Would he even believe me to be pretty? I couldn't help but scoff at the thought – never once even considering what men thought of me until now. While it didn't seem to matter to him as he only appeared to be looking for which of us made the best Queen and was a suitable enough wife, I found that it did matter to me. What did I look like in comparison to Talisa Maegyr, I couldn't help but wonder? I could imagine my looks would be dulled in comparison to hers and the thought downed me slightly.

I began scrubbing myself again, choosing to ignore staring down at my body or reflection as I carried on thinking. The thought of having to marry the King now truly began to terrify me and I couldn't help but think then about the night of the ball. I thought of how over-bearing Ser Quentyn had been, how empowering and strong. While Robb appeared nice enough, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like if he was drunk or angry. He was still a man after all and I wondered then if he'd be like Ser Quentyn. Would he grab me like Ser Quentyn had? Would he say things to me like Ser Quentyn had, force himself onto me in ways that sickened me? The rational side of me told me that the King wouldn't, reminding myself of his own words; _"I want my wife to be happy"._

But still, some part of me was still terrified at the thought of it all; of the King himself.

* * *

I walked down to the Feast Hall with a slow pace, trying to bide what time I could before going in there. Esma had informed me that dinner would go on as usual and it would be after eating that the King would make his announcement. That only seemed to make the whole ordeal worse now though as it would mean having to wait even longer. Tugging at the sleeves of my dress, I was thankful that the bruises on my wrists were covered from sight at least.

The noise from the Hall was, as always, loud and powerful as I got closer. I could hear the echoing sounds of men laughing and talking, though it seemed to only increase what anxiety I had. As I approached the door, I paused briefly to take a deep sigh, before finally venturing inside to face the world within.

I could feel some eyes on me as I made my way up to the usual table, I could hear some chatters amongst the men. I had expected as such and kept my head held high as to show it did not bother me. Instead, I kept my attention focused on my sisters' table as I walked and was glad to see that I wasn't the only one not present. Miah and Roslin were both absent from the table and I felt myself sigh with relief, not wanting to make such a scene of myself. As I usually did when going to meal times, I found myself glancing up at the top table and the inhabitants on it.

Father was absorbed quite grossly with a man, a soldier I think, stood before the table though I only took one study of him before switching to the man at his side. My heart picked up quite unnecessarily when I saw the King looking my way. He had his head propped up on one of his arms in quite a lazy looking fashion, his head turned to the man that spoke to Father, apparently supposed to be listening too. For some reason though, his attention wasn't on this soldier and instead he watched me cross the Hall towards my table, his eyes burning into my every step and capturing my gaze.

I found myself strangely smiling at the man, despite my better intentions, and was glad at least he offered one of his own before turning his attention back to the man who he should have been listening to. In turn, I sat myself down at the table, greeting the rest of my sisters as I did. What I noticed quite quickly was how nicely dressed they all were and blanched a smile when I noticed the excitement on their faces too – even Waldra had some glow about her.

"Well don't you look lovely, dear sister!" My older sister grinned as I took my seat. Considering the last topic I'd spoke about with my fiery sister, it was surprising to see such a happy expression on her face. Recovering though, I was glad to see the old Waldra back, in spite of all things.

"I think everyone looks quite lovely." I declared, quickly. "Where are Roslin and Miah?" Derwa shrugged when I looked her way.

"Miah will want to look her best," She informed me. Of course, I thought. "And I guess Roslin is probably doing the same."

"Oh look, there's Roslin!" Rowna suddenly gushed, eyeing something over my shoulder and I glanced behind me to see my younger sister approaching the table.

While it was obvious to me before that Roslin possessed a certain shy beauty about her, as she came towards the table, donning the gown and hair that she did, I found that her appearance almost matched Miah then. Her dark hair had been plaited and wound in a great knot on top of her head, glistens of silver amongst the twisting as she passed by flickers of candles. The dress she wore was one I'd never seen before – it was light silver with such detailed embroidery that I found it quite awe-inspiring to look at. It hugged quite tightly to her tiny waist and helped emphasise her chest area in a much flattering way - a way that made me cringe slightly. Roslin's face was glowing with such a radiant smile and I could see men gawping at her when she passed. It seemed the timid sister was certainly a lot more daring than I had imagined her to be and when I took in her gaze, I noticed it directly staring up at the top table and I knew then why she'd made such an image of herself – she_ wanted _the King to notice her.

Braving a glance up to the top table myself, I shouldn't have been surprised to see that not only the King was watching her, but everyone else was too. Swallowing back the sudden thickness in my throat, I turned back to Roslin as she finally reached our table and couldn't help but notice the gawping looks from my sisters too.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted in a high tone completely unlike anything I'd ever heard come from her. After sharing a quizzical look with Waldra, I couldn't help but glance down at my own attire, noticing how plain and boring I looked in the same gown I'd worn when the King first arrived here. I recalled back to my thoughts on my appearance and realised with a frown that with Roslin, as kind as I thought her to be, would easily outshine me in every aspect now. Grimacing slightly, I wondered if even Miah could top Roslin's appearance.

When our fair sister did eventually come to the table, she looked quite shocked to see Roslin sitting there dressed as she was. Miah was donning a nice red gown, though it seemed very dull in comparison to Roslin's, despite it out-shining the rest of us well enough. She eyed the silver-dressed girl with a deep frown as she took her seat and even I couldn't help but glance uncertainly at the sister at my side. Since when was Roslin so bothered on catching the King's attention and since when did she act and speak out as she was doing now? Roslin had the reputation for being shy and yet her behaviour now seemed quite the opposite of that.

"You know, it took Micah such a long time to get my hair as it is now." Roslin was saying, tucking into her food. "And this dress was such a pain to get into." The words seemed much more suited for Miah to say and I glanced at my fair sister awkwardly to see her almost glaring at Roslin.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have gone to such trouble?" Waldra offered, dryly, and I watched as Roslin's smile flattered slightly before she shrugged.

"It seemed nice to make an effort for the King." She replied. Swigging at my wine absently, I continued to study Roslin with a frown.

Judging by her efforts, it seemed very obvious what Roslin wanted and it certainly was quite a contrasting effort to what I was used to from the girl. Perhaps she'd taken a leaf out of Miah's book when it came to getting things that she wanted? Or maybe she really did want to look beautiful for the King – she'd certainly achieved her goal. Leaving the Twins would probably be quite welcomed for Roslin and I could imagine she'd be very happy to take the King as her husband if it came down to it. I couldn't even hazard a guess anymore where she was concerned, this Roslin now seemed very different to the one I was used to.

As dinner stretched on though, Miah's initial brooding altered to her usual demanding self and her curt comments became more and more directed towards Roslin as the night continued.

"I suppose the King will have his work cut out for him when it comes to deciding between us all tonight." Miah began after everyone had finished eating. It seemed only a matter of time now before the announcement was made and I could see the tension on everyone's faces now around the table. "There's so much variety of choice! I guess though that he's probably already chosen between us – I don't suppose there was any point dressing up this evening for him, if only to make a fool of ourselves when he didn't pick us." She eyed Roslin meaningfully and while Waldra or I probably would have remarked back if she'd said such things to us, Roslin only ducked her head with a blush. It seemed some things couldn't be changed by dressing fancy. I opened my mouth then, ready to defend Roslin, before closing it quickly. While I felt I should have stood up for my shy sister then, the idea of getting into an argument now drained me and I thought better of it. No certainly was not the time.

I turned my attention to Shirei then, smiling down at her when I saw her looking my way. She was the only one who truly didn't have a reason to worry tonight, it seemed, and even so her face looked quite tense as she stared up at me. When I was about to ask what was wrong, Shirei leaned in close and I ducked my head to hear her better.

"I think he's going to pick you." She whispered, a happy smile on her face suddenly when I pulled back. Studying my sister, I almost asked why she thought that though remembered something then. Shirei had informed me that Robb had spoken to her about his reasoning to suggesting marriage to Father and it didn't occur to me then _what _he'd told her. Had he told her all that he'd told me? That he'd suggested it _for_ me? I knew my face was in quite shock as Shirei giggled to herself, looking much more content than she was before. "Just wait and see." She said in such assurance and I could literally say nothing in reply to my younger sister then as I was so lost for words.

It seemed though that even if I could speak, that I'd be halted anyway and the loud scrapping of a chair suddenly drew everyone's attention. When the room fell silent, I turned with everyone else to see Walder Frey – our father – stood to his feet, commanding silence in the Hall. Immediately, I felt my heart pick up speed once more when I realised that _this _was it – this was the moment that could change my life. Absently, I felt Shirei grab my hold and I let out a breathless chuckle when I realised that this time _she _was comforting _me _and not the other way around. Things certainly had changed.

"Now, I don't think I have to explain what's going to happen this evening as I'd like to think some of you have been paying attention!" Father hollered, earning a few jeers. He gestured vaguely to the man at his side, who was the perfect picture of stone as he stared down at his empty plate. "The King has graced us with his presence now for over a month and it's now time to carry out the business he's really here for!" Business – Father managed to take the life out of everything and I grimaced at the reminder of how this had all came about. A bridge for a bride after all. "Hopefully this time, we won't have to wait another month for his answer." Some of the men in the room laughed heartedly at that, though the King only spared a withering glance towards his mother at such a comment. The fact that he wasn't looking our way only made things worse. Father turned to us then, smirking greedily. "I think it is best my daughters all come and stand before you, your grace – provide you one last look before you name your chosen bride."

The idea made me grimace and I hoped then that the King would assure the man it wasn't necessary. However, Robb only nodded once and I felt my stomach plummet with shaking uncertainty when Father raised a hand to beckon us up. Miah was the first to get to her feet, as expected, and shortly the rest followed. Shirei remained seated and I smiled down at her, noting a look of fear in her own eyes then, before finally getting to my feet and bringing up the rear of the train my sisters had made, leaving my younger sister to watch at our table. When I found my place beside Waldra, my eyes avoided what contact they could with the man studying us, feeling completely disgruntled with this display. Was it honestly necessary? I hated the feel of all eyes on us now and the shuddering uncomfortableness lingered over me. I couldn't help but rub the bruises on my wrists unconsciously – it was becoming quite a habit of mine, it seemed. While I could feel his eyes on us, I either kept my gaze down or towards Shirei – providing her with smiles of assurance.

When I heard the sounds of a chair scrapping back, I couldn't help but flinch at the sound. When footsteps followed, I gathered the King was coming to stand before us and I grimaced again at the thought. It felt almost like we were livestock to be poked and prodded and I resented Father for suggesting such a thing, almost resenting the King for going along with it. The whole act only reminded me the reason why we were doing this – a war time exchange – and all those wistful thoughts of becoming Robb Stark's bride and being happy vanished quite quickly amongst the bubbling nerves within me. This is what we were at the end of the day – objects to exchange, it seemed.

The footsteps approached us once more and I couldn't help but glance up then to see the King standing before us, looking almost as uncomfortable as I felt – this reassured me a little. His gaze passed from one end of the line to the other and I held my head up surprisingly strong when he looked my way. Out the corner of my eyes, I could just see Waldra smirking and I spared my older sister a glance to see her staring back at me with an odd look in her eye. Narrowing my gaze, I wanted to ask her what she staring at me for in such a way, but a heavy foot on the steps down to the level we stood on drew my attention back forward.

It seemed the entire Hall was holding a collective breath then and I felt my own leave me when eventually the King sighed softly, finally resting his eyes on me. I'd expected him to carry on his scrutinising of the line; I'd expected him to go back on all his words and ask Miah or Roslin to marry him – their looks swooning him like they did with every other man in the room. But his gaze remained strong and when he stepped closer, I knew my eyes were probably wide with uncertainty by his intentions. It didn't help that his expression was so passively firm that I felt like I was staring at a marble statue. As if hearing my thoughts though, after yet another moment of study, an honest smile flittered onto the man's face and he nodded once. I could just picture my fair sister's look of horror right now but I didn't brave looking her way – they were probably all quite shocked. As the King turned back to my father then, I knew exactly what this meant.

"_Her_?" Father muttered, not sounding surprised but not sounding particularly very happy either. The King said nothing, only turned back to me and held out his hand. I stared back at it, frowning and uncertain what he was asking of me then.

"Give him your hand." Waldra breathed under her breath and Robb sent her a brief look of amusement before raising a questionable eyebrow at me. Wordlessly, and a little embarrassed, I placed my hand into his – his skin rough and callous against mine, but warm all the same. As he lifted up my hand, he never broke his gaze as he kissed the back of it lightly and I sincerely hoped my face wasn't as anxious looking as I felt. When he dropped our clasped hands, the spot he'd kissed still burned - though it wasn't as unpleasant as the burning on my wrists, I had to say.

"Will you marry me, Lady Miriella?" He asked, surprising me with how uncertain he sounded too. I supressed the urge to scoff, knowing how disrespectful that would most definitely be in the face of a man who'd just asked for your hand – he was King, was he honestly worried about being turned down?

"Yes." I nodded, feeling the complete shock from everyone in the room and only just registering the relief on the King's face before I felt Waldra nudge me hard. "_Your grace_."

* * *

The next couple of days passed like a blur. I never really considered much organisation in the way of weddings until now. Until _my own_.

To say the Twins had been quite shocked at the King's declaration would have been quite an understatement. Only three people looked unfazed by the man's choice – Shirei, Esma and the King's mother – and even then, I could imagine that it was quite something to take in. My other sisters had all acted accordingly, politely congratulating me when we all returned back to our chambers together though I could sense a little resentment in their tones and expressions as they did. Of course, Miah was capable enough to slip in a; "well no one would have expected _that_ result" before leaving to go to bed, a sour look on her face as she did. Roslin looked quite red in the face as she left too, no doubt regretting making the effort she had done and I felt quite guilty at the sight of her sunken expression, though I had no time to try and speak to the girl.

After that night, I rarely saw my sisters around; save for Shirei. I spent my days with my younger sister – wanting to see as much of her as I could before the pair of us left the Twins to move on – or more surprisingly the King's mother. It had been Lady Catelyn, who had sought out my presence on the following day, biding that I join her for breakfast in her own chambers instead of the Hall, which I was more than happy to accept if only to escape the lingering eyes and the tension I would receive at the dinner table with my sisters.

Lady Stark greeted me happily enough when I came to her room and even Lady Brienne offered her own way of a smile when I entered. The small table in the King's mother's guest room had been already set out with a selection of food and she quickly gestured for me to join her, beckoning me in with a slim wave of the hand. I was happy enough when Lady Tarth joined us too at the table, glad she wouldn't just stand and watch us eat from the corner as the thought made me feel slightly uncomfortable. It didn't seem right that the woman wasn't allowed to join us and I greeted the large woman with a beam of my own, not put out at all by the mere nod of the head I received in return.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lady Stark asked, pleasantly, smiling across the table at me as we began to eat.

"A little in shock." I admitted, still feeling the after-wave of the King's declaration the night before. I'd already woken up that morning believing to have dreamt the night but Esma had quickly assured me that I hadn't. Lady Catelyn smiled with understanding to my statement and I could imagine she'd felt something similar at one point in her life too – given she'd been a part of two arranged marriages herself.

"Of course you are – I'd expect as much anyway." She nodded, offering me the basket of bread and I accepted a roll with a smile. "Your father has arranged the wedding to be in a couple of days, which will work out well as I know Robb will be needed back as quickly as possible to return to his duties. He's been a way for quite some time and I'm afraid once we return to Winterfell, he may not have much time for you while he sorts everything back in order." At this, I nodded, feeling a little over-whelmed suddenly by the fact that I'd be married so soon as the King's mother talked of duties. I wondered then what duties I'd have to entail now – as a wife and a Queen. I'd already had a few unnerving ideas on the former. "Do you have any idea what you'll be wearing?"

"I've not really given it thought." I found myself shrugging. "Dressing nice isn't really something I'm known for." I attempted a douse of laughter though Lady Stark pursed her lips in thought.

"You looked quite lovely last night, my lady. I noticed it looked quite similar to the one you wore on our first evening here. I thought the colour brought out your eyes quite nicely and I liked how it wasn't too over-bearing." I found myself a little stunned at the compliment and forced a quick smile as I recalled Esma's same words about it colour.

"It was the same dress, my lady, though I let my handmaid, Esma, pick it out for me." I informed her before shrugging again, glad that she'd liked the simplicity at least, especially in comparison to Miah's and Roslin's choices. It seemed quite strange to me then to wish for others' approval on what I wore, having never bothered before – I'd never been the presence of a King or his mother before though, I reminded myself quickly. "She picks out all my dresses, I daresay I'd be clueless as to which ones are nice without her aid." The King's mother chuckled before nodding.

"I suppose a dress will be made for you anyway so you needn't worry too much on that detail." She assured me. After smiling back, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"I guess I'll be expected to wear dresses all the time once I'm Queen." The concept of talking about being Queen sounded so strange to my ears and I knew I grimaced quite openly at the thought. When I heard Lady Stark chuckle once more, I was glad to see she looked unoffended enough by my un-ladylike response.

"Robb will not mind whatever you wear, my lady." Was her reply and I found a little comfort with that. "As long as it's tasteful, of course." She then added, in a tone that amused me to no end – she sounded almost like she was scolding me and I couldn't help but smile at this fact. I'd never really been scolded for such a thing before and even when I'd been told off before it was either by the Septa or my father. There was something about the King's mother's way of speaking to me that I instantly preferred and felt comforted with.

"There won't be any worry for that, Lady Stark. I'm certainly not that kind of woman." I replied, without thinking. Before I could backtrack though, I was glad to see that the King's mother looked pleased enough by my response, smiling slightly with thought.

"No, I don't suppose you are."

I carried on for quite some time in Lady Catelyn's and Lady Brienne's presences, happy enough to converse with the King's mother and attempt to with her swordswoman. Lady Tarth's replies were always quite brief though she didn't seem annoyed by my persistence, her expression never really altering much. After so long though, and after topics that ranged from childhood memories to favourite food, I realised that Shirei would probably be wondering where I was and my desire to see my younger sister encouraged my wish to leave their company.

After declaring my intentions to the women, I was happy enough to see that neither were offended at my urge to leave and Lady Stark rose to her feet as I did, surprising me then by taking my hand to kiss it – just as her son had done the day before. When I scanned her face, I took in the slight sadness in her eyes and frowned with curiosity, wondering if I'd done something then to upset her.

"My son has made many mistakes in his life, but he doesn't deserve to be unhappy." She said gravely and I could only listen to her words, unable to speak. "While I know this isn't a situation that either of you particularly wish to be in, I hope you can give my son a chance, Lady Miriella. I believe in time he will grow to love you and I pray that you become to feel the same for him. He deserves as much and I believe you do too." Instead of responding verbally, I only nodded and left the King's mother's chambers with a thoughtful frown on my lips.

Surprisingly, I didn't go down to dinner that evening either as I spent it in the company of Shirei in my chambers – wishing to spend some time alone with my sister before the inevitable came. We sat happily enough on my bed, nibbling at the lemon cakes I'd requested for dessert and chatting aimlessly about anything that kept us content. I was happy to have this time with my sister, knowing that going down to dinner wouldn't exactly be a pleasant event either, given that my other sisters weren't exactly very happy with me right now. It seemed much pleasurable to leave them all to cool off, spending more time with the sister that didn't care instead. Shirei was happy enough to listen to my childhood ranting about the Septa anyway and how Waldra and I had always believed she was having a secret love affair with the blacksmith. It was blissfully easy to say the least and certainly very needed after the days that had just passed.

When a knock on my door sounded, our laughter was cut quite short and I quickly got up to answer it, puzzled as to who it could be. For a moment I was worried someone had come up to get us, wondering if maybe Father requested our presence in the Hall that evening, especially after my absence in the morning too. When I opened the door though and found Olyver Frey – the King's squire and our brother – at the door, I found myself chuckling a bit in shock.

"Hello, brother." I greeted and Olyver smirked as he bowed his head in return.

"Hello, sister – soon to be 'your grace'." I knew I shuddered a bit at the thought as his smirk only widened. "It'll be quite nice to get to know you further when you come to Winterfell, dear sister. I feel many years have been wasted not doing so." I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not but rolled my eyes anyway at his comment.

"What can I do for you, Olyver?" I asked, pleasantly and he clasped his hands behind his back, face falling serious.

"I'm here upon the King's – _your betrothed's_ – orders." He told me and I held my breath in worry for what was to come. "He wishes to know if you're alright as you've not attended dinner this evening or breakfast this morning." I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I spent breakfast with his mother this morning and tonight I just wanted to spend some time alone with Shirei before-" I trailed off and Olyver nodded with understanding. Glancing back over my shoulder at my bed, which my younger sister sat on, I had an idea. "Do you wish to join us, brother? You can come and meet another of your sisters if you wish?" I was surprised by the genuine smile of Olyver's face then though frowned when he shook his head.

"I must return back to his Grace and give him your reply, though I thank you for the offer." After one last bow of the head, Olyver began to back up down the corridor. "Goodnight, sister. I'll see you soon enough." I stared after him with a frown, before closing the door and returning back to Shirei.

"Who was that, Ella?" She asked, curiously, tucking into what must have been her fifth slice of lemon cake that evening. Chuckling at her bulging cheeks, I picked what was to be my third slice and took a bite.

"That was one of our brothers. His name is Olyver and he's the King's squire." I informed her as I took another generous bite, bringing a frown to her face as she considered this. I wondered briefly is Shirei had ever truly met any of our many brothers or if seeing them had just been in passing.

"Is he nice?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "I guess he must be if the King still insists on putting up with him." Shirei smiled at that, falling forward to lie on her stomach, shifting a little to get comfortable as she took a much more lounged position. I noticed the crumbs that layered my top bedding and knew Esma would be less than happy if she saw us now. What she didn't know right now though, wouldn't hurt her – though I reminded myself to brush them off before she came back and saw.

"You promise to write to me, Ella?" Shirei suddenly asked after a silent couple of minutes. I turned to her then, noticing the sadness in her expression and how she was frowning down at the cake in her hands then. "Even if you're busy being Queen, you'll still have time to write to me, won't you?" I studied my younger sister, taking in her tiny innocent face and her doe-like eyes. Gods, I'd miss her, I thought to myself. I'd miss her face, her laughter, her complete and utter trust she had in me, heck, I'd even miss the batty comments she came out with. Shirei had been my companion for such a long time and parting with her seemed such a tragic thing to me. I knew it would come one day though the reality of it now; I wasn't quite ready for it.

Shirei looked up suddenly, meeting my own sad eyes with hers and I forced a quick smile onto my face, not wanting her to see what I was thinking. While I knew it looked forced, I most definitely couldn't help it and it was better than the frown or grimace my face wished to pull.

"Of course, I will." I assured the girl. "As often as I can." Shirei bowed her head once more as she finished the cake in her hands quickly, shifting a little in thought. "You're _everything_ to me, Shirei, I hope you know that – you're the only thing that's ever really mattered to me. And while we'll part from each other soon that does by no means mean that I will forget you. I will _always _love you, little sister. I will think of you always and this most certainly isn't going to be the end. We will see each other again." I smiled thinly before adding, weakly; "I'll make it my royal decree, I guess". Shirei's laugh came out more of a sob and I could see her lip quivering dangerously, threatening to break. "You've got to be strong, Shirei. You won't be alone when you go to Raventree – you'll have Rae with you, don't forget. And soon, you'll grow to know the Blackwoods everything will be that much better. This will be a good thing for you, sister, even though you may not see it now. And if you ever feel lonely, just think of me and how much I love you. Write to me if you're sad and I will respond – you don't have to worry about me being busy, because I'll always find the time for you, Shirei. I'll give you all the time in the world."

Before I knew quite what had happened, I'd been swept up in a clumsy tackle and only just had chance to grab hold of the bed before I went bobbling back. Shirei's tiny frame was shaking as she clung to me desperately and with a sad sigh, I embraced my sister in return, rubbing circles in her back in hope to sooth her. No words were said between us now, only my soft murmurings that everything was alright and the sounds of Shirei's quiet breathes filled the room. My own eyes were glazed over with tears and I let them fall silently down my cheeks as I rocked my younger sister gently.

When Esma came in later that evening, she didn't look surprised to find us as we were. She smiled sadly at the sight of us and after we both realised that Shirei had fallen asleep with exhaustion, Esma helped me lay her under the bedding and wrap her up warm. I paused for a moment, studying Shirei's sleeping face with a saddened smile before quickly changing into my night-gown and climbing in beside her, biding my handmaid a quiet goodnight as she left the chambers in darkness.

* * *

The tension amongst my sisters still remained all the way up to the wedding day. When I eventually did go down to dinner the day before, only Shirei greeted me pleasantly enough. While Waldra offered her own way of a smile, it came out more like a grimace, but judging by where her glare was directed, it didn't seem to have anything to do with me.

I could feel eyes staring at me as I began to eat my dinner and the atmosphere at the table only grew more and more awkward as the silence lingered. When I did bravely look up to scan my sisters' faces, I started back at the glare I found on Miah's.

"I'm surprised you've decided to join us today, dear sister. We were beginning to think you must have considered yourself a little too good for us lowly ladies now you're to become Queen. You've been absent at mealtimes as of late." Miah strung out, words cold and cutting. I swallowed the mouthful I had carefully before glancing around at the others' faces.

"I've been busy." I muttered, not sure why I had to explain myself to them. I'd expected such a reaction from Miah, though the sulky faces from the twins and Roslin were quite shocking to take in. "You'll be rid of my presence soon enough anyway, sweet Miah, so you needn't worry." Miah sneered at this.

"Aye, as you're whisked away with your beloved – you don't have to be crude about it." I scrunched my nose up at that, shaky my head.

"I wasn't." I replied, half glaring now.

"Tell me," Miah began then, her voice pitching. "How in the world did _you _manage to get chosen by the King – please do tell, it's been bothering me very much! Did bribe him maybe? Or perhaps he felt sorry for you after what happened with Ser Quentyn?" At the mention of that man, I knew my face was horror-stricken and I could see my other sisters at least had the grace to look shocked too. Miah remained passive though, as always. "Or maybe you threw yourself at the King like you did with the knight and-"

"Stop it." Waldra hissed suddenly and I was glad for it. My hands were clenched in fists, gripping the fork and knife in each hand with unbearable tightness. I didn't want to have to sit and listen to her, but I was unable to get up and move. "You're all sore because the man didn't pick you, but is it any wonder he didn't when you've all been behaving so foolishly!" She was addressing them all now, scanning each of their faces with a scolding glare. "You've all been acting like children fighting over a toy! Did you honestly believe the man wouldn't realise how pathetically you were all catting at each other for his attention? The man isn't stupid – maybe the reason why he chose Miriella was because she hasn't been pining for his attention, she's just been herself. Now I think it is best you lay off her, or have you all forgotten that she is to be your Queen soon?"

Waldra's words left a bitter taste in the air and while I could see the disapproving looks on Miah's and the others' faces briefly, I smiled in appreciation to her words. After a moment, I was glad to see at least a little guilt on three of my sisters' faces though I hadn't expected any from the fairer. Instead she pouted childishly, still sending me a withering glare, before eyeing the table before her with the insistence of not looking at anyone suddenly. I felt my breath escape me and I released the death-grip I had over my cutlery.

The rest of the evening went on with awkward silence, which only grew even more awkward when I saw the King approach our table. When my sisters noticed him, I saw them perk up and sit straighter, though I guessed that was more out of habit now. I remained passive, watching as he came closer and ignored the turning in my stomach when I noticed his eyes were only fixed on me. This was the first time I'd seen him, I realised, since he'd asked me to marry him.

"My ladies." He greeted, politely, nodding to my sisters and forcing a smile onto his face. I noticed the King then looked quite tense under their scrutiny, probably picking up the awkward vibes being produced by everyone. After a pause, he cleared his throat. "I guess I should offer some sort of apology to you all. Choosing between each of you was not an easy task, I can assure you. It was an honour at least to get to know you all over my time here."

"The honour is ours, your grace." Waldra pitched in then, a stupidly large smile on her face. I took in the rosiness on her cheeks and could imagine she with sitting on a decent number of goblets by now. "As long as you take care of my sister; I'm happy." Robb's smile was a lot more genuine now and he glanced around the table at the rest of my sisters, as if expecting the rest of them to speak up too. Only Shirei was brave enough to meet his gaze though and she grinned quite unbashfully up at him, causing the man the chuckle heartedly before finally resting his eyes back on me.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me on an evening walk?" He asked, politely, and I ignored the stares sent in my direction in favour of nodding my confirmation. Without a word, I stood, feeling the need to be rid of my sisters' jealousy and spitefulness for the evening. After sending Shirei and Waldra smiles, I turned to back to the King and was surprised to find him offering the crook of his arm out for me to take. I couldn't help but hesitate before taking it, aware of the burning looks I was receiving, and thought vaguely how thick with muscle the arm was – no doubt built from many years of swinging swords into his enemies, I realised with a blanch.

It was only when we left the Hall and were away from the piercing eyes of pretty much everyone within that I felt myself sigh with relief. The air in there was almost too heavy to breath and spending that time with my sisters had been more unpleasant than I had thought it to be. While I thought about it though, I realised that I wouldn't have to endure it any longer as tomorrow was the day of the wedding – my wedding. _Our _wedding.

"I didn't see you at all yesterday." The King mused after a thoughtful moment of silence. I wasn't quite sure where our heading was to be as the man didn't seem to have one in mind as he led me down the darkened corridors. The torches that hung on the walls brought an orange glow that caused uneven shadows along the wall and I studied the way the flames danced in the metal chasms a moment, before replying.

"No, I was quite unsociable all day." I said with a sigh. "I had breakfast with your mother and Lady Brienne in the morning then spent the rest of the day with Shirei." I paused, thinking of how bittersweet the night had ended. "I wanted to spend time with my sister before the wedding, your grace."

"I understand that – though must you still insist on calling me 'your grace' even now?" I shrugged, absently and the King breathed a douse of laughter.

"I guess it's just a habit."

We continued walking down the winding corridors until the flicker of orange glow was soon replaced by the white shining moonlight that crept in through the windows. Carefully, I retracted my arm from its place in the man's arm and I left his side so I could stand before one of the openings and gaze out.

The moon wasn't quite full in the sky, but it left a beautiful shimmer across the river Trident as the water stood strangely calm for a change. I stared down at the ripples of water, the dull green of its bankings and thought fondly of all the times Shirei and I had sat and walked down them together. It had never seemed to bother us that the sights were always the same, while the walls of the Twins weren't quite the beautiful sights to look at; the outside was something else to behold. I wasn't sure what to place the feelings in my stomach at as I thought about leaving home. Would I miss it when I was gone? I gathered in some respects I would, though it would be the people within that would be quite a blessing to leave - there was certainly a few in particular I would be glad to see the back of.

"What's Winterfell like?" I heard myself asking and out the corner of my eye, I saw Robb come beside me and lean against the wall next to the window. After a pause, I heard the man exhale deeply.

"Nothing like here, but it is my home so I guess that makes me bias." He murmured, thoughtfully. "Most of it has had to be rebuilt after the war, but it's liveable I can assure you." I sighed at that – I should hope it would be liveable, I thought. "It's a lot colder than here too; it may actually have snowed by the time we return." I considered this for a moment.

"I've never seen snow before." I admitted with a wistful sigh.

"Honestly?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the sights before me, scanning everything into memory. "Well then I hope it has snowed for you when we go back there." I smiled slightly at the thought, sparing my betrothed a brief glance – it felt weird calling him that, even though that was what he was now.

I considered what the morning would bring, what I'd be _doing _that same time tomorrow. Looking back to the river below, I was glad the sky was dark and I hoped it concealed the tinting of my cheeks as I thought of wedding – more specifically the bedding. Gripping the edges of the window, I could feel my self-doubts creeping back to me when I realised that the inevitable would soon come and I knew nothing would prepare me for when it did.

While the King had chosen _me _as the Frey daughter he wished to marry, I knew he didn't choose me out of love. Robb didn't love me though I guessed that didn't really matter because I didn't love him either. I hardly _knew _the man, let alone cared for him. No, the King had chosen me because he'd systematically decided I'd make the better wife and Queen than my sisters. This thought alone, however, was quite terrifying.

I was to be Queen of the North, not just Robb Stark's wife. A marriage was one thing, but a crowning was another. The idea of ruling had never even been considered before and now as I did, I realised that I hadn't the slightest idea what being Queen meant. I wasn't the people's choice like Robb was, so I didn't expect to receive much respect nor did I blame them. My house reputation probably did me no justice and I wasn't sure I was special enough to alter the name myself. What did it even mean to rule? What would I have to do? I expected that Robb would be the one doing most of the ruling, but where would I come into play? Surely I couldn't just be named Queen without having any sort of expectations to uphold? So many questions muddled my mind and the thought of having to deal with them all so quickly was quite over-whelming. I would be Queen – but would I even be truly right for the title? What if Robb's judgement was wrong, what if I was a terrible Queen? Surely that would be a terrible judgement call to make; what if I cost the King and his kingdom in the end?

"What are you thinking about?" I heard my companion ask me quietly and I wasn't quite sure how to answer him at first. Pursing my lips, I turned to face the King, noticing how he was studying me with a frown.

"I'm just thinking about being Queen." I admitted, before shrugging. "I'm not sure what I'm even supposed to do, what's expected of me, and yet I'm to become one tomorrow. I just- it doesn't seem right to me." Robb listened silently, his resolve not breaking. "What if you're wrong? What if you've chosen the wrong daughter? I'm not even sure I'll make a good wife, let alone a good Queen!"

"You're not expected to be good." The King cut in, firmly, eyeing me with a steady gaze. "Not right away at least. Look at me; I was by no means a good King at first but I'd like to think I've learnt and grown to become one now – or near enough at least. You can do the same, Miriella, and you don't have to do it alone." He sighed then, running a hand through his curly hair and scanning my face, a strange expression on his. "As for whether or not you'll make a good wife – well, I'm not even sure I'll make a good husband so I guess we're both in the same boat there." I smiled bitterly at the thought – the last part wasn't quite as reassuring as I'd have wanted from my betrothed. "I'm afraid to say this marriage isn't going to be an easy one, Miriella." Robb murmured with a sad expression on his face suddenly. My attention quickly drew to him fully as I studied him with hesitation. "I don't know how things will be after tomorrow – I don't think I've quite grasped the fact that I'll be married just yet. The thought of being with another woman after Talisa-" He trailed off and I was glad he ducked his gaze so he didn't seem my grimace at his implications. "I've almost managed to convince myself so far that you're nothing more than a friend to me, Miriella. It's been easier that way but after tomorrow – after we're married – I'm not sure how everything will be." Robb laughed a humourless laugh. "How _I _will be."

When he finally did meet my gaze again, I saw the guilt lingering there and how exhausted he looked. His words only made me wonder though – what would the King be after we were married? Perhaps that would be when he'd truly resent me, when he'd truly blame me? Or maybe things will go well and perhaps a miracle would occur he'd fall hopelessly in love with me? I repressed a scoff at the last thought and instead forced a sad smile onto my lips. There didn't seem to be any way out of this pact now whatever the outcome so there didn't appear to be any gain in crying over it now. I would just have to face whatever came with my head held high. Even if I wasn't sure of my abilities to be Queen and a wife, I could at least _try _for now.

"I've never kissed a boy before." I stated, boldly, before shrugging. There was a brief look of confusion on the man's face at my sudden admission but I continued quickly. "I've never been with a man before either – I might as well be honest with you. Ser Quentyn was the closest I ever got." The last part came out a lot more bitterly than I expected and I laughed without humour as I looked down at my hands. The bruises stood out more in the moonlight; now a horrible purple, blotchy colour. Grimacing at the sight of them, I pulled my sleeves over them quickly in a bid to hide my wrists from sight.

"I won't ever hurt you like he did – I can promise you that." The King breathed suddenly, his voice heavy with so much certainty that I heard myself laugh again bitterly. When I looked up at him, I saw an expression of disbelief on his stubbled features.

"How can you promise such a thing when you don't even know what, or who, you'll be after we're married?" I challenged, weakly. Robb's expression was unmoving and I licked my lip in thought before continuing. "I'll try to be the wife you need, Robb, whatever it takes. I know it won't be perfect and I can predict that I'll be hurt quite a lot along the way," I smiled sadly at the thought. "But do you think that you could make a promise to me, one that I've got more assurance you'll keep?" The King raised a questionable eyebrow and I sighed. "Don't lie to me. _Please. _I don't care if you think the truth will hurt me or if we completely and utterly despise each other; I'd rather we be honest with one another." After a few agonisingly silent moments, Robb nodded the smallest of nods and a grim smile tugged at his lips.

"I promise to be honest with you, Miriella." He stated and I exhaled deeply, turning to look back out the window once more.

"And I promise I will be too." I muttered, allowing the silence to consume us both again a little while longer before deciding to speak once more. "We're both trapped within this agreement you made with my father all that time ago in the war, so I guess we're in this together. While it's not exactly-" A grimace. "Convenient for either of us, I think that _together_ we can make it work." I heard a hum of a chuckle come from the man beside me and I glanced sideways to see a large, beautiful smile gracing the King's lips that seemed to light up his darkened features and radiate his handsome face. I watched as the man scrutinised my face with a pleasant appreciation that only warmed my insides and brought a childish smile tugging at my lips. I thought vaguely how I hoped I'd see that smile more often after we were married.

"I think so too."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**** So, this chapter is a day later than normal but I had some tweaking and other things to do before I uploaded it so I hope people aren't too mad! This is the chapter I'm most unsure about and I expect people know what's to come. Warning: this chapter will contain a sex-scene. It's the first one I've ever tried a hand at writing so be nice because I'm rubbish at that kind of stuff! **

**A huge thanks to _ilikeithardy_ who has kindly looked over and provided advice and a second eye for a certain scene in this chapter - your constant support really does mean a lot to me and I am very grateful for your kindness! You're an absolute star, I really do appreciate your support for both this story and my others! :) **

**Like I've been saying in previous updates, this chapter is the last one I've finished and therefore that means weekly updates are probably not going to be as frequent anymore. While I will try my hardest to get back to this story, I do have other things on the go as well as another fic to write too, so I'm sure people will understand the wait. Thank you anyway for your support and responses on this story, they've really helped me out a lot! Feel free to let me know what you think of this latest update - I will warn you that it's probably not going to be the most easiest and happiest of things to read, but I'd appreciate your comments either way. Fingers crossed I'll get an update out for you guys soon! Thanks again. **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was raining on the day of the wedding. The river Trident lapped wildly against the castle walls and reminded me much as it did the day the King first arrived at the Twins. From my chamber windows, I watched the ferocity of the waves from above, feeling the cold hiss of the rain against my cheeks, as I studied the thrashing river and as it battled against the wind. My skin had already gone numb, but I found that I didn't care as my mind was only on one thing. Today was the wedding – _my_ wedding.

Esma had all but had to drag me behind the screen into the bathing tub when I managed to get out of bed that morning and when I finally did sink beneath the water and allow the temperature to warm my cold skin, I heard the sounds of my chamber door opening and voices coming inside. When I recognised them, I heard myself sigh and spent a great deal of time scrubbing and re-scrubbing my skin before I was all but dragged out of it again after wasting too much time hiding.

Lady Catelyn was sat beside the lit fire, Waldra on the chair opposite her and Shirei cross-legged on the bed. I couldn't help but grimace at all their smiles and found that Lady Brienne's serious expression was much more comforting to look at than the happiness on the rest. I wasn't even sure if the other three's smiles were genuine or whether they putting them on to comfort me. Even so, I still couldn't help but shiver with nerves and things only got worse when Esma brought forward the gown I was to wear for my betrothal.

The dress that had been made for me wasn't particularly too extravagant, much to my relief. It wasn't overly fancy and yet it wasn't quite as simple as my other dresses either. The gown was a deep green, much like the colour I'd worn when I first met the King, though was embodied with golden stitches intricated all the way from the neckline to the end of the skirt train. Up close, I saw the patterns of what looked to be flowers and leaves stitched in gold and when I bravely reached to touch the fabric, I found it to be made of thick silk.

Esma helped me into the dress, which to my dismay was corseted and tightly woven at the back with thin, sick laces. What I could be thankful for though was the fact that the neckline wasn't ridiculously low against my bosom. While my chest area may not have been flattened or non-existent, I'd never before felt the need to show off in such a way and was glad I wasn't about to start now. The cut was respectable enough and I was also glad to find that the sleeves were long too; covering the bruises on my wrists. It all eased my nerves at least.

Throughout the whole ordeal, I could hear the chatter of the women behind me and while I'd expected my sisters to turn up that morning, the King's mother's presence was certainly very surprising. As my handmaid set about arranging my hair, I eyed the Stark woman in the mirror and how she conversed pleasantly enough with Waldra and Shirei. They were all already dressed accordingly, I noticed. Both my sisters donned lovely dresses – Shirei's a pale cream and Waldra's a burgundy – and their hairs were tamed and styled quite nicely, even Waldra's hair looked quite normal for a change and unlike the usual fiery mop she fashioned. The King's mother's dress was a deep blue and I was glad at least she hadn't made too much of an effort, despite looking beautiful still. Even Lady Brienne's armour looked cleaner and more formal than usual.

They looked the opposite of what I felt. With a shaky sigh, I stared at the face looking back at me in the mirror and examined Esma's work on my hair. She had managed to comb out all the knots, all the wrangled ends and I was a little shocked to see how soft my darkened locks looked as I gazed into the vanity. While I'd usually leave my hair down, hanging around my shoulders without any real design, it seemed a little strange to see it tied up and my neck exposed completely. Esma had worked tiny plaits into the thickness of my locks before winding it all up and clipping it in place with what looked to be a golden flowered hairpin – to match the embroidery on my gown, I noticed. It was a little stunning to see myself dressed as I was and I could feel my heart racing wildly in my chest, my nerves peeking uncontrollably now.

"Do you like it, my lady?" Esma asked with a curious raise of her eyebrow and I had to swallow thickly before forcing a smile in reply. Not trusting my own voice, I nodded in response and was thankful that Esma took it with an understanding expression.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Frey." The King's mother complimented with a warm smile. I eyed the woman in the mirror, inhaling and exhaling deeply to try and control my shaking nerves.

"Do you think your son will like me well enough, my lady?" I heard myself ask, sounding a lot stronger than I felt. I felt as if I would crumble with my anxiety right now and I gratefully took the goblet of water offered to me from Esma, downing it quickly in one and not missing the way my hands quivered as I grasped the item.

"Yes, I believe he will." Lady Stark assured me, still smiling, and I could only nod in response. After a brief pause, I heard the King's mother chuckle. "I was just like you were on my wedding day – nothing but a bag of nerves. My father had to come and calm me down before the ceremony because I felt like I was going to faint." I let out a breathless laugh at that, struggling to imagine the woman anything but the controlled, strong person she was. It seemed quite strange to picture her nervous about anything.

"I don't think our father will be doing much reassuring today." I sighed, ringing my fingers together. Soon enough, everyone would have to leave me and head down to the Sept where the ceremony would take place. I, in turn, would then remain in my chambers for Father to come and escort me down. The wait was quite agonising though, even if I was thankful for the moments I had before everything came.

"Which is preciously why I'm here to do so instead." Lady Stark suddenly said, smiling firm and assuringly. Surprised, I could only stare back at the woman through the mirror, a little unsure as to what to say right now. "Like I have told you, I've been in your place before and I understand what you're going through. But it'll be fine, my lady. You will go down there, say your vows and trust me; it'll all be over before you know it. Once the ceremony is done, you'll be able to relax." Had she forgotten the bedding ceremony that followed the feast? Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I nodded in response to her words and sent her a thankful smile for her efforts. _It'll all be over before you know it – _I could hang onto that at least.

When a servant knocked on the door, biding that my sisters, Lady Stark and Esma head down to the Sept, I could feel my dread sink further as my handmaid was the first to kiss me on the cheek and mutter a 'good luck'. Shirei hugged me hard around my corseted waist, smiling unwaveringly up at me, before Waldra quickly stepped forward to replace her embrace for one of her own.

"Just think of Miah's look of horror that it's you up there and not here – I know that would make _me_ feel better." She murmured in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's own attempt of reassurance.

"It's what you live for." I returned.

When Lady Stark stepped forward, I was unsure what she meant to do. Her smile quivered slightly as she took me in, studying me from feet to hair and I felt a little uncertain under her scrutiny. After a conscious few seconds though, the King's mother took both my hands in hers and kissed them lightly.

"You will be _fine_."

Once the five of them had left my room, I sat on the edge of my bed, just listening to the unbracing silence that filled it all. Eyeing my chambers, I realised that this would probably be the last time I'd ever seen them or set foot them again as tonight I would sharing the King's chambers at the other end of the castle. Quivering a little at the thought, I carefully got up and wandered over to the single window in my room and looked out. This would be the last time I'd look out, probably, at these sights too.

The thought of leaving the Twins concerned me then as I knew the King and his party were set to leave tomorrow morning – _no later_. The only change from when they arrived here would be that _I _would be joining them. No one had said much in the way of arrangements for the morrow's travelling but Esma had assured me earlier that morning that my stuff would be packed accordingly, ready for when I needed to go.

There had been another consolation to my leaving that had comforted me quite a bit and that was the fact I wouldn't be leaving the Twins alone. Esma, my handmaid, was set to join me and the thought of such a familiar face brought me quite a resounding reassurance. At least in a place full of strangers, I'd at least have one friend to guide me and keep me grounded.

When I heard the door opening behind me, I wasn't surprised that my father hadn't bothered knocking. There was a pause between us then and I could feel his gaze on the back of me, no doubt studying my appearance. Slowly, and after an exhale of breath, I turned to face my father – ready for whatever was to come.

"You look like your mother." Father grunted, quietly, his beady eyes studying me up and down before nodding in what looked to be approval. It was the best compliment I hoped to have even gotten from the man and it strangely brought a smile to my face. "Come on; lets not keep the man waiting." Hitching up my skirts, I made my way across the room towards him and took the offered arm when I reached Father's side. Scanning the room I'd spent my entire life in one last time, I allowed Father to tug me out of it and listened as the door slammed shut behind us.

As we walked down the strangely silent corridors of the Twins, down to the Sept where I was to be married, I couldn't help but grip my father's arm tightly, using his presence as my anchor. With each passing step, that meant a step closer to the Sept, to the crowds of people, to _him. _Even though I had thought I had been perhaps prepared for this day to come; now it was here I knew I wasn't at all.

"Stop your shaking, girl." Father suddenly hissed, grounding me back to reality all so quickly. "Just because you're going to get married, doesn't mean you should forget who you are. You're a Frey – _Miriella_ Frey – and you're not the daughter who is going to be beaten by this Stark boy." I turned to eye the side of my father's head, curiously, noting his wrinkled features were creasing with a frown. "You were never the one to be taken in by girlish palavers and I should hope you won't start now." There was a flicker of slight movement when Father met my gaze and for the brief second, I thought I could see proudness in his eyes. "Don't let him own you, girl."

Even though I noticed that we'd come to the entrance to the Sept, I only focused on my father's almost passive looking face and found a genuine smile tugging at my lips. While he may not have been quite the loving father to me throughout my life, he was the only one I had. Strangely, Walder Frey's words gave me more assurance than anyone else could give and I nodded solemnly at his words, glad he had stopped before leading me into the Sept.

"I won't, Father." I breathed and he grunted his approval.

After one last hesitation, I knew there was no more time left to spare and Father tugged me forward and through the Sept's grand doors. The room was deadly silent when we entered and I held my breath as soon as the air hit me. As we stalked down the centre to the front of the Sept, amongst the crowds of watching people whose faces I barely looked at, and towards the Septon and the very familiar man at his side, I couldn't help but grip my father's arm even tighter than before.

My sights were set straight forward and I studied the Septon who I'd only seen a handful of times – not enough to know him well – before turning my full attention to the man at his side_. The King; my betrothed._

I didn't take in much about what he was wearing; only that it was black, as the only thing I stared at were his eyes. His expression remained straight and sharp as Father and I approached, though as I was swept in by the blue wolf-like orbs, I couldn't help but find some comfort there in them. I thought of the man's words, our promises and his assurances. It wouldn't be easy, but we'd make it work; that's what we'd decided. His steady stare never wavered from mine and while he didn't smile, I was glad enough that his eyes betrayed some of the emotions he was feeling; uncertainty, _just like me._ Fear, _just like me_. While the King may not have been openly shaking with hesitation as I appeared to be doing, at least he seemed to be feeling the same as me.

When we finally reached the alter at the front of the Sept, Father grunted once in the direction of the King before slowly retracting my arm from his grip. I shuddered at the absence of my father's contact, but suddenly it was replaced by a new presence when the King stepped closer. I couldn't help but take in how handsome my betrothed looked up close, with the light of dull grey sky from the windows behind and the flames of torches, highlighting his perfections and imperfections up close. I took in his strong jaw, the thick layer of stubble that graced his chin, how dark his hair looked and yet the reddish tinge it shimmered with in the light. _This _was who I was to marry; _this _was who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with now. The King in North was to be my husband, the King in the North was to be _mine _and I, Miriella Frey, was to be his. The thought was a lot more terrifying now in the man's presence, before the hundreds of people behind us.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection, your grace."

I spared a brief glance at the Septon then, not at all assured by the droning tone of his voice, before turning back to the man before me. _"Don't let him own you, girl" _I couldn't help but think then and instantly, I felt my chin rise with a sudden douse of strength. The flicker of approval in Robb Stark's face came and went before I could register it. Without breaking eye contact, the man unfolded the pale green and white cloak he had over his arm, which I hadn't even noticed he had, and draped it over my shoulders. Out the corner of my eye, I saw my father's figure shuffling back and I swallowed thickly as the King tightened the shawl around my shoulders.

"Join hands." The Septon then urged and I eyed the King's offered right hand blankly before eventually raising mine for him to take.

His hands were as callous and as warm as I remembered, though it wasn't the feel of them that startled me, it was the sudden squeeze from his larger one over mine that did. A squeeze of reassurance, I realised. Studying the icy orbs, it would have been unnerving any other time to know that his eyes hadn't shifted at all from mine, but today it only comforted me further. Despite having all eyes staring at me right now, only one pair stood out and it was the only pair that mattered.

Wordlessly, the Septon began to tie our clasped hands together with a green coloured ribbon and I smiled slightly at the sight of it, noting how matching it was to the Stark cloak and my gown. Perhaps it was chosen to be? Exhaling quietly to myself, I turned back to the piercing gaze as the Septon began speaking again.

"In the sight of the Seven," His crooked voice echoed around the high-roofed Sept and only made the room seem larger. "I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." I couldn't help but blanch at that – eternity was a heck of a long time! When I heard someone clear their throat, I glanced sideways to see the Septon eyeing me with disapproval and somewhere behind me I heard the croaking laughter of my father. Any other time, it may have bothered me to be scolded in such a situation but with the seeming approval from my father and the slight smile that tugged on the King's lips, I could only smile apologetically to the Septon. He shook his head once before continuing. "Look upon one another now and say the words." That wasn't such a difficult instruction, considering I was already looking upon my betrothed in an attempt to ease my nerves. After taking one last deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak, hoping my voice wouldn't fail me now. At the same moment, the King spoke as well and our voices mingled in unison.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

* * *

The Feast after the wedding was every bit what I imagined a Frey-led event to be – busy, loud and over-whelmed with alcohol driven men. It seemed the kitchens had been worked into over-drive given the amount of food provided and the crowds of people wasted no time tucking in, downing what seemed to be an infinite amount of ale as they did. The more they drank; the more they sang, the more they danced and the more they jeered. Of course, I didn't have to worry so much for their lecherous attention as my position at the King's – my _husband's – _side on the top table meant that I was out the way of their jeers. Given what had happened to Ser Quentyn too, it seemed a lot of the men grew wary around me now, especially when I was in the presence of the King.

The Hall had been rearranged especially for the occasion too and I noticed a much larger space in the centre of the room for people to dance amongst, though I had yet to get up and do so yet. Instead, I was much happier remaining in my seat on the top table, observing all the giddy people and just simply watching all that when on around us. The King had wandered off elsewhere to converse with some of his men and I found I didn't mind, content enough on my own. I couldn't help but smile fondly when I saw Shirei dancing wildly with a drunken Waldra, listening to how she giggled and how her eyes lit up as she was spun around. My sister had never looked even more child-like and there was a gut-wrenching turn in my stomach at the thought of her own planned betrothal. At least she'd be older when her time came, I reasoned – though _I _wouldn't be there to see it. Meeting Lady Stark's gaze briefly from down the table, I saw a pleasant smile on the older woman's face and she raised her goblet slightly in acknowledgement. A forced smile graced my own lips in return and I turned away to take a gulp of my own wine, finding comfort in the tingling warmth that the alcohol brought me.

I let my eyes scan the room again, taking in the smiles and the happy people, thinking it was quite strange to see so much happiness at my own wedding while all I did was sit and watch them all. While I may not have been as miserable as I could have been, I knew I was far from content with the situation. Sighing, I let my sights continue wandering until I found my new-husband standing beside a table of Stark soldiers, their laughter instantly reaching my ears. I took in the smile on Robb's face – _he _seemed happy enough, at least – before wincing slightly when one of the soldiers noticed my stare. Of course, it didn't take the man long before he pointed my scrutiny out to the King and the blue orbs soon found mine across the darkened room.

Dinner had been a lot more awkward than I initially expected it to be. After my previous interactions with the King, I'd imagined the day to follow on with a much similar fashion though it became quite clear that the loom of the day appeared too much to pretend like everything was normal. _"After tomorrow – after we're married – I'm not sure how everything will be. How_ I_ will be" _were the man's own words and I was beginning to see his point now. Robb had conversed politely enough with me during the feast though it seemed more forced than it had been the evening before. Then, of course, after he needn't have lingered any longer, the King was more than eager to leave my side and go and speak with his men instead. While his absence had allowed me a little time to help gather my own nerves, now as I watched him laughing and smiling across the room, I couldn't help but feel a little sunken at the sight. Had I done something wrong? Had Robb maybe changed his mind about me being the right daughter and was regretting it now?

After the wedding ceremony had been concluded, while the Septon didn't request so, I'd expect Robb – my new husband – to kiss me. Having never been kissed before, I'd paced myself for such a moment, expecting it to be awkward and hopefully over in a few seconds. However as soon as the crooked man had declared us married and the Sept erupted in an applause, the only kiss I received was on the back of my hand and even then it was only brief – definitely not long enough to remember the feel of his lips now in hindsight. While it was a slight relief not to have endured my first kiss in front of a congregation of people, a strange empty feeling twisted my stomach as I had stared into my new husband's eyes when he'd pulled away. There had been something unnerving lingering behind those blue orbs and while they were quickly masked by a _very _forced pull of the lips, I'd still managed to catch some emotions. _Regret, pain, anger. _

I'd thought at first that maybe it was just the initial shock of the wedding; I knew for a fact I hadn't smiled that much during it all either. When we entered the Hall though to eat, I quickly picked up the man's avoidance and how he'd barely even looked me in the eye since we'd left the Sept. The man's rough grip was loose on my hand and not at all assuring. Then when we'd seated down to eat, no more than a few pleasantries had been passed between us;

"Are you enjoying the food?"

"More wine perhaps?"

"It seems even the rain cannot ruin the mood of a wedding!"

"I hope it doesn't continue raining in the morrow for our journey."

"You look very nice today, Miriella."

Drabs of conversation had passed between us amongst the roar of the world around us and it seemed strange that the only two people in the room who didn't appear to be enjoying themselves were the two whose day it was dedicated to. Eyeing my sisters' table, where they all sat together, I couldn't help but wish I could sit with them again. Even if it meant I had to endure Miah's scorn, it was preferred to this bitter air between my husband and me. I was thankful at least that my father was seated to my right, to fill the air with conversation when there was none between the King and me. It was strange to think that for once I was quite thankful for my father's vulgarity if only to have something to pay mind to.

After much deliberation though, I grew to realise that it probably wasn't me, but the wedding and the whole thing entirely. Robb had said it himself that he'd been pretending long enough that we were just merely friends. Now the day had come though, he'd had to face the facts and it seemed Robb didn't quite know what to do with them; hence why the man seemed quite determined to avoid me even when I was sat right next to him.

I turned away from my husband's gaze then to refill my goblet up again with more wine; perhaps the more I drank, the more I'd feel better? Sipping slowly, I let the bitter taste linger on my tongue before swallowing and grimacing as it burned its way down my throat. It left a haze in my vision and I stared down into the cup, swilling the liquid around absently as I frowned with thought, before realising that there was a figure stood before me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"I fear I've not been very mindful of your attention, my lady – or perhaps I should start calling you 'your grace' now?" I scoffed at that, not sure I liked the sound of the new title, before looking up at the man stood before me over the rim of my cup. I shuddered back at the intensity of his imploring gaze, but after taking in his stern expression, I could only scoff again. Was this how things were going to be from now on? While I'd expected a change in the man, I didn't think it would happen _this _quickly. He reminded me much as he was when he first came into the Twins – brooding and serious. Completely unlike the softer man I'd thought I was beginning to know.

"Miriella is fine." I commented, gulping a generous mouthful down. "Though you're King so I suppose you can call me whatever you wish." Not even a shift in his marbled features. "As for your mindfulness of my attention, well, it is your wedding just as much as it is mine. Go on enjoy yourself, husband." I wasn't sure whether it was the wine that made me sound so bitter or whether it was the pressure of the day itself. Even so, I saw noticed a brief look of surprise on the man's face due to my words. Robb did not leave though to return to his men – instead a look of determination came across his face.

"Perhaps you would do me the honour of dancing then, _wife?_" Robb returned, raising a challenging eyebrow. If anything, it only increased my infuriation.

"I'm not a very good dancer, I'm afraid." I thought of the attempts of lessons I'd had with the Septa and grimaced at the memories. "I might stand on your feet, your grace. Or worse, I'd trip up and land on my face – not exactly very graceful for a Queen." The King sighed, not budging one bit.

"Then I will just have to catch you before you do and save you the humiliation." Taking in his expression, I knew well enough that the man would not relent and given the circumstances, I knew it probably wasn't best to turn down my husband on my own wedding day either. Downing the rest of my wine down without a care of elegance, I rose from my seat. There wasn't anything better to do anyway, it seemed.

I allowed my husband to lead me down to the centre of the room, amongst all the others dancing already. I was thankful at least that he'd led us into the centre of the group – away from watchers on the side. Tired and a little hazy from alcohol, I didn't even bother forcing a smile when the King finally turned to face me. When Robb rested his hand on my corseted waist though, I couldn't help but shudder at its placement. Eyeing the couples around the room, most were already too drunk to stand up straight, let alone dance well enough to this painfully graceful song that the musicians began to play. Gripping Robb's free hand in one of my own and resting the other on his shoulder, I let him sway us absently to the music – all my previous lessons with the Septa had already gone completely from mind at this point.

The King's touch wasn't enough to render me bewitched, as I'm sure many maidens were under the touch of their husband. What it did though was make me uncomfortable – uncomfortable as Robb drew me even closer because I'd never really been _this _close to a man in such proximity, except Ser Quentyn on the night of the ball. It didn't bring back memories of that night; instead it brought back my previous worries of what was still to come. I'd be getting _much _closer to my husband before the day was finished and the thought made me shudder more.

"I think it is customary to look at your partner when dancing though failing that, it's most definitely required to look at your husband during your wedding." I heard the King mutter and raised my gaze from staring pointedly at his chest to look up in disbelief.

"It's funny how you speak of such requirements, when you have got no room to talk, your grace." I threw back and the man opposite me narrowed his gaze at my words. Had he forgotten all the awkwardness since the ceremony? How readily he'd left my side when the opportunity came? Around us, I was aware of others dancing and laughing nearby, but I only focused on my husband – though I couldn't say the sentiment was a romantic one. I felt his grip slacken slightly and for a moment, I thought he meant to leave my side again. The thought of being humiliating left in the middle of the Hall by my new husband wasn't a particularly very nice image. Thankfully though, Robb's gaze softened and his hands remained.

"I apologise." He muttered, thankfully having the grace to look guilty. "You know this is not easy for me-"

"It is not easy for _me _either." I added, quickly though not as harshly as I had expected. Robb turned his gaze away to study something hard over the top of my head – absently, I realised he was a lot taller than I had thought he'd to initially be as I had to tilt my own back to look up at him. When he slowly spun us around, I realised that the man wasn't staring at anything in particular, just staring. Perhaps he was thinking?

"When I envisioned my wedding," The King began slowly. Taking in his expression, I wondered if he knew he was speaking out loud. "_This _was not what I had expected." His tone was off and I frowned, strangely feeling like I had been insulted in some way. As if sensing my uncertainty, the man met my gaze once more before shrugging. "You wanted me to be honest with you, so I am. I never expected that I would get married outside of Winterfell and I certainly did not expect to marry someone-" He trailed off then and I frowned deeper. Surely he meant to insult me then?

"Someone like _me, _you grace?" I sighed, bitterly. A sad smile flitted onto Robb's face as he shook his head.

"Someone I do not love." He corrected, leaving a strange atmosphere in his silence. He did not love me; I knew that already, though it felt a little odd to hear Robb actually say it.

"Well, I don't love you either." The King's smile was genuine then and he squeezed the hand he held in his – as assurance or perhaps acknowledgement? Or maybe it was just of understanding?

"You just have to endure me." I scoffed at that – if he was going to carry on like he'd been acting already, I could imagine that the marriage would be more stressful than I originally thought. "You know, you're not half as bad at dancing than you claimed to be. My feet have remained unstamped and I do believe I have not needed to catch you yet." There was a glint of mirth in his gaze; those blue eyes crinkling slightly in the corners, and his smile still remained.

"I would hardly call this dancing, your grace, we are barely moving." I pointed out, easily. As if to prove some point, Robb spun me around hard without warning, only succeeding in making me lose balance with the sudden spout of movement. Of course, true to his word, the King's grip returned to my waist to steady me and I left out an ungraceful snort at the stupid grin on the man's face. "I think I may have just proved myself right!" Robb's following laughter was honest and loud, just the sound of it brought a smile to my lips and I studied my new husband in this sudden boyish spur. He looked so much younger, so much happier, almost like he wasn't weighing the weight of the world on his shoulders. For a brief moment he was just simply Robb Stark – my husband – and I drank the sight of him in while I could. His cheeks dimpled like mine, I noticed, and his eyes glistened even brighter than they normally did. They were like crystal, sparking in the light. They were beautiful. _He _was beautiful.

At the thought, my smile slowly faded.

Over the King's shoulder, I could not help but catch a glimpse of my sisters' table and namely the fairest of us all. Miah was beautiful too, perhaps more suited on the arm of royalty than I. Maybe if Robb had married her then he would have provided her a better compliment than just a simple '_nice_'.

When the music finished, so did the King's laughter and his expression slowly faded to one of contemplation. I was thankful he did not want to linger and dance some more, instead he led us out of the hordes of drunken Freys and Starks and back to our table once more. Robb said nothing, his behaviour returning back to one of avoidance as his gaze lingered everywhere but on me. Studying the side of my husband's head and his loose grip in mine, I wondered if he was thinking about Talisa. I could imagine he was probably dreaming her up in my place right now and surprisingly, I felt a certain level of understanding if he was.

Robb pulled my chair out for me and I smiled over my shoulder at him for his gentleman-like manners. As soon as I was seated, out the corner of my eye I saw him sit down too and I quickly busied myself with pouring myself more wine. Politely, I offered to fill his goblet, earning myself a brief chuckle and a shake of the head.

"No thank you, I think I have drunk far too much already today." He replied, before eyeing me evenly and glancing at the goblet in my hand. "How much have _you _had?"

"Not nearly enough." I murmured and a grim smile from the King was my response. Eyeing the room around us, I noticed that both my father and Lady Stark were missing and the top table was quite scarcely sparse. I could see Lady Brienne's looming figure of the heads of some men and I gathered that the King's mother – my _good mother _now – was somewhere nearby. As for my father, it seemed more than likely that he was cracking sleazy comments with his men or finding a whore to bed somewhere. I sincerely hoped it was the former and not the latter.

The lack of my father though had me frowning. Wasn't he the one to declare the bedding ceremony? While the thought made my innards squirm, the fact the man was not present in sight was strangely confusing, especially considering he was the Lord of the Twins – host to this celebration and father of the bride. Eyeing the darkness up and beyond the window breaks, I realised it must have been quite late into the evening. Letting my eyes scan the room, I noticed that while it was still very much full, there did appear to be a number of people missing. Perhaps some were stumbling drunk throughout the Twins or lying with each other in various dingy corners to the castle? Wherever they were, they certainly weren't here and there certainly did not appear to be a bedding ceremony any time soon.

I turned to eye the man at my side hesitantly, noting how he was doing a very good job of staring at his clenched fists before him. Swallowing thickly, I decided it was best to be brave than leave the matter unanswered.

"Do you not think it is getting late, your grace?" I tried, hoping my voice sounded casual enough. Robb spared me a glance.

"Aye, I suppose it is." He murmured. When he didn't provide anymore, I continued.

"Can you see my father anywhere?" Robb didn't even bother scanning the crowds of people before shaking his head.

"He's not here. I saw him leave before with a young woman at his side. I think it was his wife, but I cannot be sure." Grimacing, I knew what his intentions had been before frowning again with confusion.

"But doesn't he have to be here? You know, so he can-" It did not take the King much time either to catch onto the meaning of my words. When he turned away abruptly, his cheeks hinting red slightly in the light, I knew Robb understood what I'd been trying to say. Clenching and unclenching his fists, my husband replied without taking his gaze away from his hands.

"There will not be a bedding ceremony." He told me, blankly. What? I was about to open my mouth and ask why when he continued. "I requested that there wasn't to be one after what happened with Ser Quentyn. It was announced a couple of days ago, but you were not at dinner to hear it. I thought one of your sisters might have told you." Frowning, I turned briefly towards my sisters. Of course, none of them had. I noticed Shirei was missing, no doubt retired already, and Waldra was absent from the others. I only had to scan the room a little to see her gathered with a group of Father's soldiers - thankfully, none of them were Ser Quentyn - laughing as boisterously as the rest of them.

_There will not be a bedding ceremony_. Obviously though, that did not mean there would not be a bedding_. _At least I had the comfort of not having my clothes torn from me in front of my family and the Stark men. The thought of all their eyes on me was sickening to consider. Feeling eyes staring at the side of my face though, I knew that there was _one_ pair I wouldn't get to escape.

"Oh. Thank you." I murmured, awkwardly, unsure what to say to that.

The chorus of much happier people filled my ears and I studied them all, feeling a little envious of their positions. Surely that was a strange sentiment to come from the bride? A bride to a King no less as well. I could imagine there was a number of people in the room right now that were envious of _my _position – no doubt a few more across the country too. Bride of Robb Stark, Queen of the North, and yet no smile graced my lips, no laughter escaped me. I guess it didn't help that the whole day had been forced upon and the groom was less than happy about the whole thing too.

Robb Stark had been an odd man during his time at the Twins. He had been reserved, yet polite and kind enough. After an almost understanding passed between us, I had imagined I was beginning to see a side of the man that most didn't, or at least my sisters hadn't. He had confessed, in a way, that he considered me a friend and I guess in some ways that what he was becoming to be to me. Now though, things appeared quite different. We weren't just friends anymore – we were man and wife, King and Queen.

I knew he did not want this; that was plain enough to see. I suppose in some ways, I didn't want this either – though the fact I was leaving the Twins in the morning would not be unwelcomed. This marriage was something that couldn't be helped now though. Robb had told me already that there would be hardship to come and I was beginning to see sense in his words. I was not sure that I would have the patience to deal with his rapid flight of emotions and behaviour, but I knew it was probably something to get used. In time, things could get better. His own mother had wanted me to give the man a chance and as I glanced sideways at him, to see his bowed and saddened expression, I knew that I would be heeding to his words. This marriage wasn't going to work by miracles – effort had to be put in.

With a sigh, I slowly turned to face my new husband, gulping a large mouthful of wine down as I did. The generous buzz that over-whelmed me was welcomed and definitely did wonders to my confidence.

"I did not think it was known that boys envisioned their own weddings – I always thought it was something little girls did. You know, imagining they would marry princes and all that?" I strung out, keeping my voice friendly enough. I was thankful at least when Robb sent me a wry smile in return.

"The only thing I planned was my wife." He admitted. "I wasn't bothered about the rest of it." I took his answer in my stride - at least he had responded.

"I never even considered my husband." I said with a shrug. "I honestly never really thought about marriage until Father told my sisters and me that one of us would be marrying you. Even then, I still did not think it was likely so I did not dream of today or gush about you like the others, I'm afraid." The King barked a brief tense laugh.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you didn't." He commented, eyeing my sisters' table with a frown. "At least now, none of your expectations and dreams of me will have been ruined." I took his answer in with my own frown and took a pause to finish off the rest of my wine. An unpleasant feeling pitted in my stomach when I finished the contents and I blanched back at the bitter taste that lingered on my tongue. When Robb went to pour me another, I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, shaking my head when he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I have had enough now." I told him and the man smiled dryly before putting the pitcher back on the table.

"I am glad for that – I was beginning to worry that I would have to carry you up to the room." The room – _our room. _Forcing a smile, I quickly urged to keep the conversation going, if only for effort.

"Is Grey Wind still up there, only I've not see him at all today? Did you not want him to join the celebrations?" I asked, noting the immediate frown on the man's face at the mention of his direwolf.

"Your father didn't want him to attend; said he feared that Grey Wind would only attack more people if he did." He drawled, tugging at the sleeves to his tunic absently. "He is secured away in my mother's room this evening. She assured me that she and Lady Brienne will take care of him for me tonight." A pause. "Plus I do not think Grey Wind would have liked these celebrations all too much – all the drunken people would probably just agitate him." I returned his slight smile with an amused one of my own.

"I think Grey Wind and I will probably get on quite well then if that is the case." I responded. "We can sit in the corner together during future events and brood about how annoying everyone is."

"And I am sure he will enjoy your company, your grace." I would have been surprised by the slight smirk on the man's face, if I had not grimaced at the sound of my new title.

Conversing with the man after that proved to be a lot easier than before, even if I had to force it along occasionally. It was something to work on, at least; the first step in the right direction and all that. Robb's smiles were either bitter, slight or dry and none were as genuine as they could have been but I took them in my stride anyway. Surely the man couldn't be expected to be completely happy on his marriage to a woman he did not love, when his heart still belonged to another? After getting over my initial annoyance towards the man's behaviour, I found I understood his reservation and tried not to get too bothered every time he grew tense or awkward.

When the night drawled further though, forcing conversation and the day's exertions grew heavy on me and after a yawn escaped me, I knew it was probably time to retire. Of course, I realised immediately that retiring wouldn't be what awaited me when I did return to the appointed room but decided against putting it off any longer. When I rose to my feet, out of habit more than anything, the look on my new husband's face was one of surprise and confusion.

"I'm going to go up to the chambers now." I muttered, finding it difficult to keep gazing at his face. Robb's jaw tightened then and he merely nodded once before slowly pushing himself to stand. Quickly, slight panic set in. "No, please stay!"

"Miriella-"

"I just need a little time to-" I swallowed thickly. "Prepare myself. Please just wait a little while?" Robb scanned my face silently, taking in my no doubt wide-eyed expression, before finally nodding.

"I'll be up _soon_." He murmured, quietly, and I didn't waste any time leaving.

Hitching up my skirts, I quickly rushed out the Hall and down the corridors towards where I knew the King's guest chambers would be. I passed many groups of people, some leaning against walls with the inability to stand, while others were clinging to each other in embraces more appropriate for the bedroom. The sight of the latter only reminded me of what was to come and I felt my heart pounding against my tightly packed chest.

The King's chambers were at a higher level to the castle, thankfully away from all the celebrations. Despite this though, I could still hear the echo of laughter and music following me down the corridors and it only made me shiver more. When I saw the desired door, I found myself hesitating before going inside.

I had been inside the guest chambers previously, one time to escort its current inhabitant to them, though the sight of it wasn't too surprising to behold. Since the King's stay though, it was looking a lot more lived in and as I closed the door behind me, I studied arrangement of the King's armour on top of the single table in the room as well as the other various signs that Robb had been staying there. A few books lay scattered nearby the fireplace and I wondered vaguely if they were the King's own or perhaps borrowed from the Twins' library. The fire itself was littered with darkened ash to suggest it had been well-used during the man's stay and the lack of its warmth made me shiver slightly in the empty room.

The armour that sat on top of the single table was one I immediately recognised him wearing upon our first meeting. Creeping closer, I studied it curiously, taking in how well-worn it looked. Allowing myself to run a finger over the main chest plate, I was surprised by how rough it felt beneath my touch and I quickly took in the various scratches and indents that the armour held – given to him during battles, perhaps? His house sigil was positioned in the centre of the armour and I took in the sight of the wolf with a frown. _The Young Wolf – _it seemed quite fitting for such a man.

A black cloak was thrown carefully over the back of one of the chairs and with my curiosity, I found a hesitant hand reach out and grasp the fabric, surprised at first by how soft it felt. Inspecting it some more and picking it up in both hands, I saw the collar was made of fur. With a grim smile, I wondered if it was wolf fur, before running a hand through the thick hair. It was not brittle beneath my fingers and it was certainly softer than the rest of the cloak. I couldn't recall ever seeing the King wear this before around the Twins, though gathered it may have been more suitable up North where it was much colder. Absently, I placed the wedding cloak that still sat on my shoulders onto the back of another chair before carefully throwing the other one on.

It was heavy on my shoulders and the fur was quite irritating as it tickled the back of my neck and ears. Insistently though, I drew the cloak around me further, finding that it certainly provided me with the required warmth. Eyeing myself in the mirror across the room, I chuckled a little at the sight of my swarmed figure, how my head poked out from between the black furs quite comically. Without thinking, I inhaled deeply. It smelt of burning wood and of the _outside – _dirt, grass, perhaps even a hint of flowered fragrance too – and I relished the smell before realising that it was familiar to me. _It smelt of Robb. _

I shrugged off the cloak with careful ease and placed it back on the chair, frowning at the sight of it and wondering where in the world I'd had chance to _smell _the King. Turning away from the offending item, the sight of myself in the mirror again caught my eye and I wandered over. The woman staring back at me looked almost too strange to me and with a tired sigh, I reached up and began to tug at the clip Esma had placed in my hair, wanting to return back to a sight I was used to. When my hair finally did tumble free, I was glad at least to see _some _familiarity there.

With a grim smile, I reached behind me with the intentions of loosening the corset strings on my dress, only for the door of the chambers to open. Startled a little, I eyed the figure in the doorway through the mirror, glad at first to see the familiar sight of the King only for a feeling of fear to follow. I watched as he closed the door behind him, flinching at the click of the lock, and studied the intensity in his gaze as he slowly came towards me.

"You know, when you said soon, I didn't think you meant _immediately._" I commented, trying to lighten the tension there. Robb's lips quirked upwards only briefly. My heartbeat was thumping so loudly, I could hear the sound of it in my ear and I swallowed thickly as the man stopped behind me. While I studied his face in the mirror, his gaze was directed more towards the back of my dress and I studied the haziness in his gaze with a frown. "Did you drink some more wine in my absence?" I couldn't hide the shiver down my spine when I felt the man's hand faintly graze my waist. It was just a sliver of a touch, perhaps a finger trail, but it was enough to cause a nervous flutter in my stomach.

"I found myself finishing the whole pitcher." The man admitted, his voice strangely quiet. I was about to respond on how there was enough left in the pitcher to fill at least another couple of goblets, when I felt his hands more definitely on my back. I grew silent when I felt his fingers tugging at the silk laces down my back. _This was it. _

I couldn't move an inch when I felt his fingers pulling at my gown strings and instead I felt myself go stock still and rigid. Feeling fear course through my veins, it took all I could not to push the man away as the horrible memories of that night at the ball came back to me. In the mirror, I avoided all sight of my new husband and instead stared down at the floor, biting my bottom lip so hard I thought it would bleed. Every instinct within me was screaming at me to run, to leave the room and never come back. But I _had _to do this. I was married now and as a wife, _this_ was one of my responsibilities. Though that, of course, didn't make it any easier.

When I felt my wedding dress loosen and eventually fall from my shoulders, it really did take every strength I could muster not to catch it before it landed to the floor. Closing my eyes tightly, I had to bite back the tears and the bile rising in my throat. "_Don't let him own you, girl." _Silently, I thanked the fact Esma had insisted I wear a thin under-gown to preserve what modesty I had in that moment and a sudden chill quivered through me, though I did not for one second believe it was from the cold air. I could feel the presence of the King behind me and though his touch was absent then, I could still feel the burn of his fingertips down my back. While they weren't as unpleasant as Ser Quentyn's, they were by no means comfortable. Still keeping my eyes closed, I could feel his own gaze burning into me and I was terrified to open my own to see what I would find there.

"Miriella?" I shivered as I felt a rush of breath tickle the back of my neck. "Open your eyes, _please._" The agony in the man's voice only made my eyelids tighten; I again feared opening them to see those saddened pools looking back. It would only make everything so much worse. "Do _not_ make this harder than it already is." I did not open them right away, still unsure and hesitate, though suddenly felt rough hands turning me on the spot. When I did eventually brave opening them, I was staring straight up into the face of the King.

Of course, he looked sad – I had heard as much in his voice. Behind the alcoholic haze, I saw a range of emotions in my new husband's eyes. Anger, hurt, _guilt. _I knew what was going through his mind then – or rather _who _– and I swallowed thickly as I scanned his face. What was he thinking about right now? Was he wishing to be somewhere else? Was he wishing of another in my place - a beautiful healer from Volantis perhaps? Nothing was going to make this better for either of us, I realised. The agony on the man's face only reminded me of what we were doing, what _he _had given up for this and I found a flame of self-hatred flare at the thought. I had never been one for love stories and songs, but the thought of coming between two people like I was, made me wish I had never set eyes on the beautiful face of the King. It seemed better just to get it over with, if only to rid such an expression on Robb's face. With shaking hands, I turned my attention to the man's tunic and began to undo the tightly bound ties on them, feeling that stalling this anymore was not doing any good for either of us. As I did, the hands on my shoulders fell and Robb stood still, silently allowing me to return his previous gesture and undress him. Out the corner of my eye, I saw how his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides though I forced myself to keep my attention forward – on the task at hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had to remind myself to breath properly.

When the tunic's ties were eventually loosened, Robb took lead of the rest of the job and tugged his shirt and leather tunic swiftly over his head. I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of his naked top half when he dropped the unneeded item to the floor, though my attention was quickly averted to the sight of the many scars that littered his torso. I should have expected as much given that the man had seen his fair share of battles, though it surprised me to see such a number of them on his skin, creating such a strange pattern of imperfections and criss-cross designs. Letting my curiosity lead, I found myself reaching forward and tracing a rather large scar that cut right underneath where his heart lay, wondering how such an injury came about. Surely that had been quite a fatal blow? It looked deep enough and it was darker coloured that the rest, stretching quite a way along the man's firm chest. The body beneath my fingers shivered at my touch and it was only then that I remembered myself and the situation I stood in.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, my eyes darting up to my husband's and seeing a strange softness in them. He nodded once, quirking his lips up only briefly before his hand reached towards me once more. Stiffening, I thought he meant to pull the remaining gown from my body – leaving me standing as bare as the day I was born – but instead Robb only tugged at the material with a questionable gaze.

"Would you prefer to leave this on?" He asked, gently. I didn't even hide my surprise at his suggestion. A feeling of warmth came over me at Robb's consideration and I could only nod as my voice failed me in that moment. With a single nod in return, the King's hand dropped and his expression fell flat once more. "Go lie down."

As I pulled myself onto the bed, I avoided looking at my husband as best I could. I could still hear him moving though and I knew from the sounds, that he was beginning to remove his breeches – leaving _him _as bare as the day he was born. _Oh Gods. _Sitting in the middle of the grand bed, I ran my hands absently over the soft bedding on top, breathing in and out in an attempt to control the nerves that flustered me. "_It'll all be over before you know it", _I reminded myself – or at least, I hoped it would be. When the bed creaked beneath the extra weight, I closed my eyes briefly as I felt a body kneel before me. Opening them though, I could feel the heat rise in my own self at the sight of a _very _naked Robb Stark before me and after swallowing thickly, I met his icy stare. I didn't want to look anywhere below his neckline and instead kept my own gaze focused on the face before me, too afraid to look any lower. At first, he did not move, only stared back with a contemplative expression.

"Is there something the matter?" I murmured, eyeing my husband with a frown - such a stupid question for the current timing. Scoffing softly, Robb quirked a bitter smile before he shuffled closer, causing me to shun back towards the pillows in fear. He said nothing and instead placed both his hands on the bend of my knees. My skin prickled beneath his touch and numbly, I allowed him to part my legs so he could crawl between them.

As I lay back onto the pillow, feeling the weight of another hovering over me, my vulnerability flared and I could not help but grab the wrist of the hand that gently grazed my hips. Memories of Ser Quentyn's breath, his presence, his _hardness, _rushed back to me and for a moment, I just lay there in frozen terror. I could feel Robb's gaze scanning my face but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him properly and instead stared down at the rise and fall of his chest. He did not pull his grip from mine nor did he move at all. No, instead my husband waited for me to control myself and such a simple act startlingly made it better. _He wasn't like Ser Quentyn_, I reminded myself quickly. Robb Stark was a better man than that, a man willing to give up the woman he loved to honour a promise he had made. Robb Stark, like his father and many Starks before them, had _honour_ - honour that Ser Quentyn certainly hadn't. Robb Stark did not want to hurt me, not like _that _man had.

Sighing softly, I released my grip and hesitantly replaced the skin of his wrist with the feel of his side, hoping to ease the rush of tension I was feeling. Robb's body was firm beneath my palm, taut with muscle built from training and the war. He was warm too, I noted, despite the cold air in the room and though he did shiver slightly under my touch, I knew it wasn't from the temperature. My own body and skin in comparison felt cold against his.

After a few moments, Robb's grip tightened against my waist and I felt him gently lift the material of my gown up towards my stomach. I mustered up enough strength not to stop him and instead allowed him to run his hand along the bareness of my thigh, feeling very much compromised in the open position I was in. With one hand tracing the skin of my leg, the other was balled in a fist beside my head and I found myself all too aware of the position he, I, _we, _were in. When Robb suddenly shifted closer, I found my eyes jumping to meet his and I immediately blanched back at such intensity that I found there. Haze had returned over my husband's eyes though it did not seem to be because of alcohol now. His hot breath tickled my face and I hadn't realised how close he was until now - _too close_. Swallowing thickly, I caught the way his eyes danced down to my lips briefly, a gesture that made my stomach flip.

"Are you going to kiss me, your grace?" I heard myself suddenly ask and Robb's gaze softened before he shook his head. A strange, unpleasant feeling came over me at his response.

"I would rather not take _everything _from you tonight, Miriella." He muttered, quietly. "You may keep your first kiss. I do not believe I deserve as much from you yet." Again, Robb's consideration left me with a bizarrely warm feeling but I could barely allow myself to smile in response before I suddenly felt his hot breath against my neck. When Robb's lips began kissing my throat, his stubble scratching my skin strangely, I felt myself tense once more. While my husband wasn't about to steal my first kiss, it seemed he had no qualms kissing other parts of my body. It was probably to _help _him though, I realised, and obediently I lay back and allowed him, my body feeling numb and cold once more.

I wasn't sure what I was thinking about during the moments Robb kissed my neck, feeling his hand running absently up and down my thigh. It was easier to think of nothing, to allow my mind to go blank as I _let _him do what he needed to do. With my legs spread open and the feeling of his presence between them, I felt uncomfortably like some whore before I remembered that _this _was my husband and _this_ situation was to be expected. His breath felt painfully hot against the skin of my throat and I had to muster all my strength to not push the man off me. When I felt something hard press against a part of my body _no one _had ever touched before though, I couldn't help the gasp of surprise and discomfort that erupted from my throat. Robb quickly pulled back from his attack against my throat to scan my face. His eyes were almost glazed, I noticed, and judging by his expression and the strange sensation I had just felt between my legs, I knew there was pleasure there inside my husband. Bitterly, I could only imagine the thoughts in Robb's head right now and knew without a doubt that, in his mind, he wasn't about to lie with _me _right now.

"Please," I whispered, feeling the hand on my thigh stop. "Get it over with." After the longest of pause's imaginable, Robb finally nodded tensely and I felt my fear intensify.

"I'm sorry."

His hand moved up from my thigh, gripping hold of my hip suddenly, but _firmly,_ before the hardness returned. _This was it. _I closed my eyes tightly when I felt the groove of his own hips move forward and as Robb quickly placed a rush of rough kisses against my cheek, jaw and throat. I only vaguely registered the way his thumb traced the skin of my abdomen before an unwelcomed thrust of Robb's hips split through me. Feeling my own breath whimper slightly, I felt my hands claw Robb's sides as the pain over-whelmed me.

It felt wrong, _so very wrong. _I had never felt so much agony and while Robb continued to kiss my neck and trace my skin, I could focus on nothing but the pulsing between my legs – _inside me_. I wanted it gone, I _needed _it gone. While I had known pretty much what to expect when it came to laying with a man, I had never expected such pain, such intense pain. My grip against Robb's sides was tight and I almost tried to push him off me before I remembered myself. "_It'll all be over before you know it". _I let out a cry of pain when my husband stopped moving, stilling for a moment to allow me to adjust. I would have welcomed his consideration if it wasn't for the throbbing and the wild rush of emotions going through my mind right then.

"I'm sorry." I heard Robb breath against my skin again, his breath hot and unimaginably sweaty. I willed it all to be over, not wanting to hear his apologises or feel his body looming over me – in me – anymore. I did not want to feel any of this, I wanted it gone and I wanted _him _gone_._ Just when I was about to urge him to continue again, I felt him pull back and at first I thought he meant to pull out. In an instant though, the pressure returned, strangely gentler than before but of course, Robb's care did nothing for the pain.

My husband moved carefully within me, his rhythm slow at first to accommodate my inexperience. When the pain did eventually dull, I still could not get over the uncomfortable feeling and while the agony wasn't as intense, the throbbing wasn't particularly pleasant. I closed my eyes for most of it, feeling thoroughly numb as I listened to the sound of Robb's breaths against my skin. His rough skin itched against mine and I swallowed thickly at the hoarse hitch in my husband's throat as his movements quickened. His body was horribly warm against mine and I could do nothing but lie there, unmoving but willing to allow my new husband to do what he needed to do. My mind was numb.

_"It'll all be over before you know it."_

I wanted to curse such a stupid assurance as the weight of Robb's body over me and the feeling of his hardness inside me was not 'over before I knew it' at all. If anything, it felt like an eternity before my husband's thrusting suddenly became rigid and when he finally let out a strangled cry – that sounded distinctively like a calling of a name which I may have registered then if it wasn't for the pounding in my head and body.

My grip tightened on his sides when he almost collapsed with exhaustion; in fear of him crushing me with his weight. I listened to the sound of him panting into the crook of my neck and felt his chest heaving quickly against mine. He wasn't quick to move off me though and I didn't have the energy to push him away, so instead we remained as we were. It was _done_ at least, I couldn't help but think, bitterly.

After so long, I vaguely felt Robb press an open mouth kiss against my neck before suddenly his presence was gone as he finally got the strength to climb off me. Feeling exposed, I pushed my hitched up dress down back over my knees before cringing at the painful sensation between my legs. Even in his absence, it still hurt. Swallowing hard, I didn't even want to think of the state the bed sheets or myself were in and instead chose to deal with in the morning. All I wanted to do now was sleep, feeling exhausted and drained. Ignoring the presence at my side, I crawled silently under the blankets. Shifting as far away from my husband as I could, I lay on my side, keeping my back to him. After a few considerate moments, I heard the rustle as Robb joined me under them before the room fell silent.

Closing my eyes and wanting nothing more than sleep to take over me, I couldn't help but think of that last moment before it ended – the name that I had sworn Robb had cried in his climax. Biting my lip, I knew one thing was for certain. It most definitely wasn't _mine._

* * *

When woke up the next morning, the first thing that struck me was the ache between my thighs. For a moment, all I could was lay there and just let the throbbing simper before I finally forced myself to sit up – lying still wasn't doing much good anyway.

The next thing that I registered was the lack of presence beside me though I was quite glad not to find myself wrapped awkwardly in an embrace with my husband or to find his presence there at all, in fact. Lying beside another being had made sleeping that much harder, I had found out. It was warmer with another body close by, not to mention awkward at first when we were both awake – I feared to move in case I should accidently touch the man beside me, so I'd been forced to lay stock still all night. When Robb eventually did fall asleep first though, that didn't seem to make things better; his deep breaths only made it that much harder to go to sleep as it was just a constant reminder of what we'd done and the fact that I would no longer sleep alone again. It didn't help either that everything smelled of a mixture of both our sweat and my blood – it left quite a foul taste in the air.

The sounds of shuffling across the room drew my eyes towards where my husband stood, fully dressed and awake. He was wearing his armour now, I noticed; all ready for the journey to Winterfell. Robb Stark looked every bit the King he was in that moment – regal and strong. The sight of him though only made my insides twist uncomfortably and I forced a weak smile when the man saw I was awake.

"Good morning." I breathed, taking in how haggard my voice sounded and cringing as it reached my ears. The next thing that drew my attention was when I flung back the sheets to get myself up, only to see the horrible red stain that covered them. The sight of them made me shudder and as I eyed my equally ruined gown, I wished with everything I had that the King didn't have to see me in such a state.

"There is a bath made for you." Robb's voice called from across the room. "Your handmaid, Esma, brought your dressing screen over too, as well as a change of clothes." When I looked up at my husband once more, I saw his expression portrayed nothing as he gestured towards the corner where said screen stood. "Your father will be over soon to check for the proof of the consummation, so I suggest you get ready quickly or at the very least remove yourself from the bed."

I frowned at his blank tone, finding that it hurt more than seeing any anger or guilt in his eyes. How could the man be so emotionless right now after what had happened? After what we'd _done _the night before? When I recalled the night though, I found myself only flushing at the thought. It most certainly hadn't been romantic; it had been awkward and forced – almost like the current situation between the King and I now. Was this to be the foundations of the rest of our marriage then? Were we to live a bitter, cold life together as King and Queen of the North? It was unsettling to think so and I hoped with all I could that this was just a hitch and not a reflection of what was to come. I supposed it could have been much worse.

Grimacing, I heaved myself to my feet before shuffling awkwardly towards the bath in the corner. I ignored the King's gaze as best I could, though was well aware it followed my every step. It was only when I was safely behind the screen that I let out a breath I did not realise I was holding.

During my silent bathing, I heard the sound of knocking at the chamber door. When I heard my father's dirty voice, I couldn't help but sigh as I listened from behind the security of the screen, as he studied the evidence of the bedding. There seemed to be more than just my father's presence in the room too and I listened quietly to the chortling sounds of many men laughing – at my expense too – while I scrubbed away the dried blood from between my thighs. Each chuckle pierced through me and I found myself glaring into the dirty bath water, wishing they would all just leave.

In the end, I got my wish and I was very much glad when their voices were ushered from the room, taking the bloodied sheets with them to prove to the rest of the Twins that I was a respectable virgin before the marriage. The thought of it made me shudder and I was glad I would not be present at the reveal, at least.

"I will see you down at breakfast, Miriella." Robb's voice spoke suddenly and I wasn't surprised one bit by his bid to leave me then. "Esma will be over shortly."

"Thank you, your grace." I replied, tiredly, wanting nothing more than the time alone. The aching in my head now from listening to the men's laughter seemed to over-throw the aching between my legs now and even with _just_ Robb's presence in the room, I was anything but comfortable. He alone only made things worse, it seemed. There was a pause before footsteps echoed in the room, followed swiftly by the door closing. It was when I was finally alone and during the cold silence that I finally found comfort


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:**** So, this update didn't take as long as I had expected, though I did have about half of it already written before I did start posting this story. Hopefully, time between updates won't be too drastic but I hope you can forgive me if they are at times! I don't think the updates will still have a regular schedule now, given other commitments and general timings, but I'll try and upload when I can. Hopefully things won't be too drastically slow, but that'll depend on whatever happens in the future and I hope you can understand. Your support mean so much to me and I am astounded by the responses I'm getting from this story - I really did not expect it! Thank you so much, I really do appreciate hearing your opinion and I am glad people seem to be enjoying things so far, even if they are a little rocky. **

**I've got a few general ideas for this story, but I guess a lot of things after the wedding weren't set in stone as it's mostly just amble bits of muse that will hopefully fit together at some point. The whole politics side of things isn't going to be my strong point, but I'll try my best. When I get to writing things, fingers crossed the storyline will flow better! **

**Also, the very kind _carniwhore _has made a piece of art for this story, which I strongly urge people go and look at - the link is on my profile. Thank you so very much for taking the time to create it, it's wonderful and I love it :) **

** This chapter is probably not my best, but it's been quite a long time since I've actually sit down and wrote anything for this story - the previous chapters only needed to be re-read. Hopefully it's not too bad but I will definitely need to go back and proof read it all when I have the time! Thanks again for the support and feedback, feel free to let me know what you think of this latest chapter! You guys are great! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

The last meal I had at the Twins was a strange affair to say the least, but I welcomed it all the same. This would probably be my _last _meal here after all. The atmosphere of the Hall when I finally entered was nothing out of the ordinary and as I made my way up towards the top end of the room, I couldn't help but feel like nothing had changed at all. Perhaps the days that had passed before me were nothing but a dream and I could continue living my life as lowly Miriella Frey, without the qualms of royalty and marital life. However, when passing soldiers bowed as I walked by, muttering the occasional 'your grace', I knew that everything was different and I grimaced at the thought. _Nothing_ was the same, not anymore.

The Stark party was to leave after breakfast, which gave me only an amble amount of time left to take in all I could of the place I'd ruefully called home for the past twenty one years and say goodbye to those I was leaving behind. As I approached the top table, where I saw a seat had been left for me in between the King and his mother, I couldn't help but glance towards my sisters' table – my _old _table. Shirei was the one to look towards me as I passed, smiling with such sadness that made me halt. I wanted to join her – _them _– but felt as if I couldn't. Surely I didn't belong with them anymore? My place was beside my husband and my good-mother now, not with them. Longingly, I turned back to the top table and found that Robb was watching me with a strange expression. Frowning, I knew my emotions were written all over my face and urged silently that he'd heed to my silent wishes. The King glanced towards my sisters before returning his steely gaze back to me. When my new husband nodded once, the smile that broke out onto my face couldn't be contained and I redirected my course to sit with my sisters – who would _all_ be strangely missed, I realised – one final time.

My sisters all seemed quite shocked by my arrival when I took my usual seat between Roslin and Shirei. I could hear the conversation stop around me, as well as feel the looks directed towards my direction. Unbashfully though, I poured myself some water and relished the feel of just being _there, _despite the initial awkwardness. I'd never get to sit with them all together again and I'd take what I could get before the inevitable came. After a few moments, I felt the shock sink in and I was thankful when the silence was broken.

"Are you all packed and ready, your grace?" Waldra asked, teasingly, and I sent her a swift scowl before picking at a bread bun.

"I'm packed, though I am not sure I'm ready." I admitted with a shrug. "It doesn't feel quite real yet." On my right, Roslin sent me a withering smile and I was glad to see no animosity in my shyer sister's eyes. Instead, the quiet sister I'd always known looked back and a look of understanding passed across her expression. I could not help but feel a little guilty though, regardless. After recalling all the admiration I had seen in Roslin's eyes for the King, I was a little surprised to see such a calming face looking back at me.

"It'll be better once you reach Winterfell." Roslin went to say, assuring. I was initially surprised by her gentle tone. "At least then you will finally be able to settle. You are at the in between stage now, I guess. Once you get a routine, everything will be alright." I smiled at my younger sister's attempt to ease me, happy that I received one in return.

"Did you enjoy your wedding day anyway?" Waldra then asked, lightly, and I tensed briefly at the mere thought of the day before - or more specifically the _night_. As if on cue, I felt the aching between my thighs return and instinctively, I crossed my legs together. I was thankful none of my sisters could read my thoughts, though knew my sudden tenseness was obvious enough to them.

"I suppose." I muttered, knowing I sounded less than enthusiastic about it. It was hard to lie to them about it, I found. "As much as anyone would be at their arranged marriage to someone they do not love." Waldra smiled bitterly at that, sadness in her gaze then. I looked away, not liking the pity I found staring back at me. I did not want it.

"You looked lovely though." Derwa piped in, quickly, and her twin nodded in agreement. "You'll have to wear dresses more often, Miriella! I am sure the King would prefer to see you in gowns rather than breeches." I chuckled, not sure the man would be all that bothered in honesty, but thought better than to say that out-loud. The smiles the twins wore were matching and kind - I quickly called the sight to memory, along with the rest of my sister's smiles.

"Aye, I suppose I should." I nodded, vaguely.

"And do tell us what the King was like, dear sister." Miah suddenly spurted out, eyeing me with an almost sneer. I certainly would not call _her _smile to memory, I thought to myself, as I turned my attention to my fair sister now. "Did you enjoy your evening?" I blanched at her implications and did not miss the not-so-subtle glare that Waldra sent our fair sister or how the other three blushed at her question. Shirei only frowned, looking slightly confused and no doubt unaware of what Miah truly meant. I was thankful for that, at least.

"You looked like you enjoyed dancing with him, Ella!" Shirei said, smiling, and I forced one out in return. Recalling the single dance I had with the man, I was unsure whether her statement was all that correct. I realised though that she must have only caught sight of the end of the dance, where the man had briefly let go of his reserved attitude and actually _smiled. _I supposed the sight of us at that particular point of the day was enough to fool anyone that we were happy.

"I don't like dancing all that much." I admitted to the youngest at the table before shrugging, wanting the topic to drop now. "But I suppose it was alright." My eyes briefly sought out the object of our conversation, noting how his mother had shifted along into my empty place to sit beside her son. They were conversing quietly, I saw, and Lady Stark's face looked to be holding a stern expression as she addressed her son. In turn, Robb's head was bowed and his lips were turned down in a frown. Frowning myself, I wondered what they were talking about before realising that it was probably none of my business.

"But what about _after_ that?" Miah insisted, relentlessly. She sipped at her goblet and I wondered if it was full of wine and not water as her eyes were looking slightly hazy. Or was it perhaps her malice nature seeping through? My fair sister's gaze was mirthless and I stared back at that look she was giving me, hoping not to flatter under it. "When you went back to your chambers; did you _enjoy _that?" She was bitter, I could see. Bitter that she wasn't Robb's wife, bitter that she wasn't his Queen. Bitter that it had not been _her_. Swallowing thickly, I noticed my other sisters still at her question, no doubt unsure what to even do now under Miah's inner rage. The sight of their hesitation only reared my own anger as I contemplated her interrogation. After so many long years of her torments, after all the belittlements and scorn that I had had to endure along with my sisters, I could feel my emotions pinning together as I took in her smirk and smug expression. I thankfully did not shy away from her gaze, knowing she would only relish my tension and instead forced a false smile onto my face.

"Why, would you like to know the details, sweet Miah? To hear of my discomfort? To fuel your own malice?" I returned, easily, feeling riled up. "I am not sure such topics are fit for over the dinner table. Even so, I do not wish to share such information with the likes of _you_." Miah opened her mouth to speak, though I cut her off quickly, letting my gaze scan across the others at the table. "While I am deeply grieved that I will have to be saying goodbye to all of you, I do not think I can say the same for you, sweet sister. You have so very harsh all the years, so full of hate and vulgarity that I cannot wait to leave here and be rid of your presence. You think your beauty is going to conquer Westeros? Do you think you are going to claim the hand of a King? Because it seems to me that you have missed that particular opportunity.

"Are you so dim not to really take in the world around or even simply _who _you are? You are Miah _Frey. _Not Miah Lannister or Miah Baratheon and certainly _not _Miah Stark. Just because you're beautiful, does not mean you are different than the rest of us, it does not mean that you are _better_. And it certainly does not help either that your personality is not so flattering either. You are crude and you are wicked and while I do wish you happiness in your life, dear sister, I am so very glad I will not be a part of it for much longer."

There was silence once I had finished and I felt a strange heave in my chest as the words left my mouth. Miah's upper lip turned up in an unhealthy snarl but my fair sister said no more, choosing to sulk no doubt rather than argue for a change. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Waldra smirking and I felt immediately better to have gained her approval. It was Roslin who ventured into the silence, declaring that she had read a very interesting book a couple of nights ago and immediately picked up Shirei's curiosity. After a brief moment of awkwardness, the table lapsed back into something that resembled normality and I was thankful for it, even if it wasn't perfect.

* * *

Living at the Twins has never been perfection. It had been tiresome and immensely crude at times, but it was all I'd ever known. While the Freys were considered to be an unpleasant bunch of people, they were still my family and even if sometimes I wished they weren't, I couldn't change that fact. I'd spent twenty one years within the walls of the castle, amongst the likes of Walder Frey, his men and my many, _many _siblings. For some reason, I'd always considered my life to begin and end within these walls, never really expecting much else to come from my life.

Yet now I stood opposite my sisters, Father, a handful of my brothers and half-siblings - a cluster of some of Father's soldiers too, though thankfully Ser Quentyn was still with the Maester - as the goodbyes took place. While I'd expected such an event to occur, I'd never expected to be the one stood beside the King when it happened. The Stark men were mostly all saddled, ready to ride, and a carriage had been arranged to carry my belongings as well as Lady Stark, Esma and I on the journey back up to Winterfell. I was thankful, at least, that I didn't have to ride horseback the entire way as I'd never really grown accustomed to the activity as my sisters had. Behind me, I knew Esma was poised ready by the carriage with Lady Brienne, while the goodbyes took place. At my side stood was Robb Stark with his mother on his right. My husband had donned his armour and cloak now for the journey, looking so startling like a King that it still continued to take me by surprise, no matter how many times I had seen him dressed in such a way. I had tried with all I could to imitate the regal hold he had over everyone, keeping my chin up and stance straight – if I was to be his Queen, I at least wanted to try and look the part after all. I was not sure how far my own try would stretch though, given the more causal tunic and breeches I wore. For the first time in my life, I actually regretted not wearing a dress and the thought was quite a strange one to me, indeed.

"Thank you, Lord Frey, for your hospitality." Robb drawled out, stepping forward to hold out his hand towards my father. The other man accepted it with a slight grimace, his beady eyes dancing to the great wolf that stood beside the King's horse. A rumble of a growl could be heard from the beast, in retaliation to my father's accusing gaze. "I swear with my life that I will keep your daughter safe from harm, my good-father." I raised an eyebrow at his comment but taking in his polite, stiff tone, I knew the King had said it for tradition and duty. My father grunted at the King's words, dropping his hand pretty quickly as his attention passed to me. Stepping forward, while the King and his mother said goodbye to my sisters and Father's bride, I allowed Father's eyes to study over me.

I had not expected a hug or any words of fatherly affection – it would have been worrying if I did. I was glad to see a _little_ sadness in the old man's eyes, even if it was only just barely there and could also have been confused with discomfort for this whole spectacle. He reached forward suddenly, though stopped before touching me. Instead, he left his hand extended and I took it in both of mine without a second thought. My father's hand felt strange between my own – not at all warm like the King's – but I squeezed it anyway. Walder Frey's mouth twitched up into something that resembled a smile - or a grimace - before he tugged his hand free, in a way gentler than I had ever imagined receiving from him.

"Get going, girl." He muttered, gesturing towards my sisters to an uncomfortable grunt. I smiled widely at the man, bowing my head one last time towards him before obliging to his words.

Waldra stood with the same stupid grin on her face, one I had seen often enough, and it did not discourage once during the course of the goodbyes. After she had politely bid goodbye to the King and his mother, her gaze switched to find me and I stepped before her, basking in the view of my older sister one final time. Waldra hadn't bothered to dress for the occasion, something I was sincerely glad for, and though her expression was one of her usual smugness, I could sense a slight sadness in her gaze.

"It will be strange when you go, dear sister." Waldra murmured, scanning my face before exhaling deeply. "Though I do not doubt I'll see you again - I will make sure of it. I am afraid you haven't gotten rid of my so easily." I smiled at that, taking in the forced indifference on her face. "Best wishes, _my Queen_." I scoffed lightly before briefly enclosing my fiery sister into one last embrace. It was not something we did often so therefore the feeling was slightly strange, if not a little awkward. Thankfully it didn't last long, and with one last prideful raise of her chin, she jutted with her head down the line of sisters, like our father had done before her, urging me on. "Goodbye, Miriella."

Miah barely glanced my way when I stood before her, which was expected. Being the next oldest now in the line, she appeared the most unhappy to be there and I kept my gaze levelled when she did eventually brave looking at me. There was nothing to be found behind her gaze, no sadness, no joy. Just blankness - which I knew probably had a great deal to do with my comments towards her during breakfast. I didn't even bother smiling – or smirking for her discomfort even – and instead nodded once towards my fairer sister. It seemed the least I should do and I knew ignoring her completely would only cause an uproar with my father. Without a word passing between us, I continued on down the line.

Roslin smiled when I came to her, hugging me with less awkwardness than Waldra had. I smiled tightly when my younger sister pulled back, strangely feeling a sense of regret when I looked upon her. _She _had wanted to be in my place, I knew as much, though the look on her face showed no anger towards me. Instead, she continued smiling and I wasn't sure if that was worse or not. Silently, I wished my shy sister happiness, hoping that perhaps one day she would find her king. I knew she deserved as much.

The twins both embraced me too, though theirs were brief and our talking was pretty small. I had never really been entirely close to the pair of them to miss them greatly when I would leave, but I still smiled and hugged them back evenly. I held no malice for the pair of them and only hoped somewhere they'd find a better future too.

Shirei was at the end, bringing up the line of sisters and the last to say goodbye to. Just the sight of her doe-like orbs and her round face made me crumble slightly. Saying goodbye to the rest of them had been nothing on my youngest sister's fair-well. I allowed her to wrap her arms around my waist, feeling entirely numb as I tried to process the fact that _this_ was a goodbye. She would be sent to Raventree Hall shortly to begin her courtship, while I was whisked away up North. For the first time since Shirei was born, her and I were to be parted. The thought was certainly sickening.

Her tiny body didn't shake with tears and I was glad for it, unsure if I would be able to hold my own in if she did - I had cried so much already over the fact I was leaving her. Gently, I pried her arms off me so I could see her face once more - her tiny, sad face. Crouching down before Shirei, I was vaguely aware that the King and his mother were waiting for me to finish so the leaving party could go, though I blocked them out. I blocked _everyone _out and only focused on the young girl before me. The young girl who was _everything _to me.

"So, this is it." I murmured, forcing a tight smile on my face. Shirei nodded, slowly, her bottom lip wobbling a little. Taking her face in my hands, I drank in the sight of her. "You write to me as soon as you get to Raventree Hall, you understand? By then, I will be in Winterfell, no doubt, but you must write to me when you are there. I want to know you got there safely. Promise me?"

"I promise, Ella." Shirei breathed in a quiet voice that broke my heart once more. Hearing her nickname for me only made things worse.

"Good." I nodded, feeling a heavy weight in my chest. "Remember; you've got to be strong, alright?" Shirei nodded, biting her lip. "Do not hesitate in writing if you want to – I have got all the time in the world for you, do not forget that." Without warning, Shirei wrapped her arms around my neck again and I felt my throat constrict. Gods, I did not want to leave her. Squeezing her tiny frame back, I allowed her to bury her head in my shoulder a moment before pulling her away – a longer goodbye would only make it all that much harder. Lowering my voice, so no one but her could hear me, I leant in towards her. "You are going to find happiness, Shirei, I know you will. Leaving here is a good thing for_ both_ of us, believe me. This place, these people, are not good for you and I. Perhaps the Blackwoods will be better for you, perhaps with them will be where you truly belong." She belonged with me, at my side, was a thought I kept to myself, knowing it would only upset the girl further when I wanted to encourage more positive feelings for this betrothal she had with the Blackwood boy.

"Perhaps with the King is where you truly belong too, Ella." Shirei whispered, innocently, and I forced down the wince that threatened to rise at the thought. While I knew in my heart that Shirei's statement was not true, I humoured her with a hopeful smile anyway.

"Perhaps." I agreed quietly.

"Miriella?" A voice called from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder, ready to glare at whoever dared interrupt my sister and I. Seeing the King standing a few paces away, only fuelled my scowl before I zoned in on the man's face. After seeing such a stone mask on Robb's face the day before, I was surprised to see the man staring down at me now with a look of regret. While it was not openly there, I could not miss it, and the sight of such emotion - of _any _emotion - had me reeling back whatever bitter comment I would have made towards my husband then. "We must get going."

I nodded once before exhaling deeply and turning back to the pouting face of Shirei. Smiling sadly now, I knew our time together had come to an end. For the final time, I embraced my youngest sister tightly, feeling the trickles of water creeping up to my eyes now.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."

When I finally managed to pull away from my younger sister, I could feel the weight of it all on me and I bit back the tears as I backed away from them all. Eyeing the structure behind them all, I relished all the memories I could bring back in that moment and found a strange sadness as I basked in the sight of the Twins one final time. It had not been perfect, but it had been the only home I had ever known. It would certainly be strange to leave it now to take on a new life in a new place – with a new _name. _Swallowing thickly, I glanced across the tall turrets, the darkened windows and briefly out towards the Trident, before finally turning away.

My new husband was the first sight to greet me and I found that I felt nothing when I looked upon him. His cool gaze stared back, displaying no emotions once more though I could not forget the look he had previous just given me. I found that I had no energy to bring myself to care about his current lack of mood and instead tried to focus on that. The King stood before me clad in his leather, armour and furs, looking every bit the Northern King he needed to be. In contrast, I knew I looked a shadow of his nobility and I let my chin rise a little higher as I strode towards him. _Don't let him own you, girl. _

"Time to go, your grace?" I asked when I reached him, making sure my gaze stayed levelled on his. After scanning my face one last time, a slight hint of softness in his expression again, Robb turned to one of his men stood behind him and nodded once. Immediately the calls to 'move out' were hollered and the Stark party began to mount their horses and raise their banners. Glancing over the King's shoulder, I saw Lady Stark waiting by the carriage with Lady Brienne at her side. After meeting my good-mother's expectant gaze briefly, I turned back to my husband before striding over towards them. "Ride safe."

A look of shock crossed Robb's face as he took in my statement and he said nothing in return, only nodded once. Exhaling deeply, and defying the urge to look back one last time at my family, I began to make my way over towards the carriage, knowing full well that I had plenty of eyes burning into my back and I hoped briefly that my steps seemed confident enough to them.

Esma was already inside the carriage by the time I had reached them and Lady Brienne held the door open for the King's mother to climb in next before waiting for me to step in after her. I hesitated before doing so – there was something strangely final about getting into this carriage. When I tried to look back at my gathered family, I couldn't quite see them amongst the Stark men as they all readied their horses and instead the only familiar face I found was that of my husband. I watched as he climbed up onto his horse, his expression never wavering, and as he quickly barked a few orders to some of his men.

What would our future bring, I couldn't help but wonder? I grimaced slightly at the thought of the day and night before and hoped with all I could that it wasn't a reflection of what was to come._ I hope you can give my son a chance, Lady Miriella. _Lady Stark's voice echoed in my head then and with one last fleeted glance of the Twins, smiling briefly to myself when I caught one last glimpse of Shirei's tearful little face as Roslin stood to console her, I climbed into the carriage.

The door that Lady Brienne shut behind me most certainly left a sense of finality in the air.

* * *

Having never left the Twins before, the sight of Westeros through the window of the carriage was quite a bewitching thing to witness. Despite the ride being uncomfortably rocky and the days oppressively long, I found slight solitude when conversation had dimmed between the three of us inside the carriage, by merely gazing out at the passing world outside. I had no clue as to where we were at any given point, only knowing that we were travelling North and I would occasionally ask our current location whenever the party stopped the rest – at either an inn or simply camping out in tents. Time was non-existent in that carriage – I was never quite sure what part of the day it was apart from when I awoke and when the procession stopped to rest at night. It was a gruelling ordeal, to say the least, made better by the passing scenery and the company with me.

The sights of the many hills and the cascade of forests seemed endless at times. Sometimes I would gaze out across the lands, trying to see the end point of the horizon and finding it stretching so far out that I had to squint to see the misty hills in the distance. When the procession travelled through forests, I relished the canopy of trees, finding that there did not appear to be an end to that either as I stared up at the bright, gaping sky above us. The world just seemed endless around us; beautiful but powerfully belittling at the same time. Shirei would love to see them, I couldn't help but think, and the thought saddened me. I wished my youngest sister was here with me to see it all. Quickly, I vowed to write to my sister when I could, telling her of the beauty I was seeing. Maybe I could attempt to draw her some pictures too, they wouldn't be as good as Robb's sister's drawings but at least I could try? Or maybe find someone in Winterfell who could draw for me? While I could behold the sights with my unknowing awe, I still could not push aside the fact that there was so much of the world I had never set eyes on – so much of the world I would _rule _over now.

These were Robb's lands I came to realise; they were his to rule and mine alongside him. And yet, I had never even set foot very far out of the Twins before and here I was, attempting to claim such a vast stretch of world that I had yet to see the beauty of. Would I even get to see the rest of it - as I knew there would be more to see, not just the passing lands around us? The thought terrified me slightly, but at the same time it only seemed right for me to want to get to know the North properly – what sort of Queen in the North would I be if I didn't?

Biting the inside of my cheek, I studied a small farmhouse that the party passed, the inhabitants stood outside to watch us go by. With the Stark banners held high and the sight of a very noble Robb Stark leading the procession, I knew it would be obvious enough _who _were passing through. I took in the family, looking at the slight awe on their faces and clenching at the way the little boy jumped and pointed excitedly at some of the Stark soldiers. A smile found my lips before I could prevent it and the image of the family stood together gave me a strange want for something I had never had or felt before. The sounds of children laughing reached my ears, as well as the caws for 'Mama'. _I think you'd make a great mother. _Robb's words echoed in my head then and my smile turned slightly bitter at the thought of a time that seemed so long ago – a time where I wasn't married and the King actually smiled.

My time spent with my husband had been scarce during our journey up towards the North. Of course, I spent most of the day in the company of his mother and Esma and only saw the man when it came to resting. Even then, the King had been too busy shouting out orders and conversing with his men to spend much time in my company and if he did, it was never just the two of us. Lady Stark, Esma or a Stark soldier would usually be lingering nearby which seemed to retract any need to be personal – brief pleasantries seemed to be the standard at the moment. Even when we came to rest and if I shared a tent or a room with the King, usually I would go to sleep alone as Robb would be off somewhere else and would return much later in the evening. When morning came, my husband would usually have left already in the early hours of the day; interactions were limited between the two of us. Marriage life so far certainly was not what I'd expected it to be, but I knew things weren't exactly going to be overly conventional given all the travelling that was required of us right now. Perhaps it would change once we reached Winterfell? Once the shock of the wedding settled between us both?

"How long will it be until we reach Winterfell?" I asked, drawing Lady Stark out of her thoughts. The carriage rocked and swayed with the movement of the horses pulling it and the uneven grounding below, shaking the inhabitants within. The King's mother pursed her lips a moment in thought before answering, her face looking wary from all the travelling, no doubt.

"Soon, I believe. A few days at the most." I nodded slowly, thankful of this. Being cooped inside the carriage was certainly wearing pretty thin on me. I would be glad when we reached Winterfell, if only to rid myself of the swaying and rocking that the carriage brought us.

During our time spent together throughout the days of the journey, Lady Stark had told me what to expect when we finally reached the Northern Fortress. After taking damage during the war when Theon Greyjoy attempted to claim the keep, Winterfell had gone under much restoration and though it was liveable, Lady Stark had said much work still needed to be done. As well as the buildings themselves, there had been many casualties during the fighting – as expected – and parts of Winterfell had been spared out for treating the wounded. There were healers on hand to take care of those injured though the King's mother advised me that there would be some things seen around the keep that I would not want to witness. When I asked her how many people were being treated up at Winterfell, Lady Stark struggled to reply, finally saying that when she was there, more people seemed to appear by the day.

As well as the aftermath of the war, Lady Stark then went on to tell me briefly that there were other matters that Robb would be concerned with once we reached the Northern Fortress. Though again when I asked her what she meant, she only replied that the King would be best asked that question – that it was merely kingly duties he needed to attend. During his absence, it seemed only right that Robb would need to take time to return back to his work once more, when we reached Winterfell, but that did not stop my curiosity brewing. Thoughtfully, I made note to speak to Robb about it all at a later day.

When the subjects softened, I finally braved asking about her children, wondering how many of them I would meet once the journey ended. Of course, I knew that Sansa, the Starks' oldest daughter, was in Casterly Rock with her husband, Tyrion Lannister, and I watched as Lady Stark pursed her lips at the mention of her daughter, a tense expression on her face as she spoke. Rickon, the youngest child – the child Robb intended for Shirei to marry – was in Winterfell, safe and unharmed from the war. I was glad to see her fondness return as she spoke about how Rickon would be excited to meet me and how she could not wait to see him again either. Lady Stark went on to talk of her other daughter, Arya, who was also waiting at Winterfell still. She told me how her daughter had been missing from her side for a long time throughout the war, fleeing from King's Landing after Eddard died and journeying across the lands ever since. Apparently the young Stark girl had been through quite an ordeal herself during the war, in the absence of her family, and I was startled to hear about it of a girl at such a young age. When Lady Stark went on to tell me that Arya was the same age as Shirei, it increased my feelings on the matter further as I could not help but consider Shirei then crossing the violent lands of Westeros during war-time. It was a terrifying thought.

"How did you find her again?" I braved asking. Lady Stark smiled, slightly, it return. The fondness in her gaze was back and she turned to gaze out the window once more. Following her gaze, I could make out a certain blonde, female Knight riding alongside the carriage upon her dark-coated mare.

"Brienne brought her back to me."

She did not say much else on the matter after that and I knew better than I continue asking, after seeing the look on her face. Instead, I thought of the last Stark child, who Lady Stark had yet to talk about. Bran Stark had said to have crossed over the Wall during the war and as far as I knew, had not come back yet. Thankfully though, Lady Stark concluded my thoughts, saving me the ordeal of asking.

"Jon Snow informed Robb that Bran had gone over the Wall during the war, along with a few others, but has still not been found." She told me, stonily. "The conflicts with the Wildlings have made it harder for anyone to try and look for him. The Night's Watch have enough problems it seems than looking for stray boys." I sat quietly at this, not saying a word as I studied the grieved mother's face. "Now that Robb is returning to his duties though, something might be finally done about finding him." I said nothing more after that about her children and Lady Stark fell into a thoughtful silence for the duration of the day, her expression not really wavering from the burrowed brow and contemplation that lingered there. Only sparing a few words with Esma myself, I remained quiet too, my attention focused on the passing world outside as the night drew in and the cold air intensified.

Soon, we were setting up camp for the night and before I knew it, a colony of tents inhabited a small stretch of the North and became our home for the evening. The clatter of conversation and cheerful men filled the air, the sky above us drawing slowly darker by the passing hour. I was glad for the stop, as I was every day we did, and would feel even better once I reached the comfort of my designated tent and rid myself of the closed-in space of the carriage. Lady Brienne led the way to Lady Stark's and my tent, Esma trailing behind to make sure I was alright before scuttling away to her own sleeping arrangement for the night. From what I could gather, Esma was sharing a tent with Lady Brienne for the duration of the journey, given that there were no more females in the Stark party. I was happy to hear this, glad that my handmaid was not subjected to spending the nights alone or in the company of the unknown men around us. At least I knew Lady Tarth would take care of her.

My tent was empty, as expected, when I arrived and I bit back the grimace at the sight of two guards posted at the entrance. The pair of them bowed their heads when I passed and though soldiers would stand guard every night, I still could not say I was used to it just yet. Lady Catelyn and Brienne departed quickly then, declaring that I would see them again for dinner before heading away to Lady Stark's tent nearby. Esma did not linger either, the woman remaining only to ask if I was alright and whether I needed anything before leaving me again until dinner time, after I assured her I was fine.

Finally alone, I found myself sighing as I perched myself down on Robb's and my make-shift bed for the night. It creaked slightly under my weight and I swallowed thickly as I eyed the small space around me, feeling the heavy air of silence engulf me. My thoughts were quite jumbled at the moment, still numb from leaving the Twins and confused at the sudden change in my life that had been pushed upon me. It was only a short time ago, where I found myself sitting in the Hall at the Twins, enjoying - _enduring _- dinner with my sisters, mindful of the King's presence but not over-bared by it. Now, things were different. I was no longer at the Twins - I could no longer call the place my home, either - and instead I was camped out in some unknown space of land, the presence of my _husband _all too bearing despite his lack of appearance. No, my husband did not even need to be around for me to feel the cluster of feelings I felt towards him - hurt, upset, anger, _oppression. _

It wasn't his fault and I knew that. It was the situation we had _both _found ourselves in and I knew we were both a victim of it. Of course, I was reminded all the time of Robb's endurance of our situation, his lack of presence and emotion around me was a big enough give away of the man's feelings. If I had to make a guess, I would have said the man hated me. Despised me. _Resented me even. _

Since the night of the wedding, Robb had thankfully not encouraged any more repeats of a _certain_ activity. While my company with the man was less than frequent, I was still surprised that even when sharing a bed at night, my husband had been mindful not to lay a finger on me. We lay so far apart in the bed, that even any accidental touches between us never occurred. It was welcomed, of course. I had no desire at all to do any of _that_ again any time soon, though I knew it would be inevitable in the future - the North needed their heirs after all. At least for now, the pressure was not so intense. Travelling had made everyone wary, not just myself, and it was good enough excuse, I believed, to let it all subside for a while. At least until we reached Winterfell - and perhaps not even then, I could not help but hope.

While I welcomed such lack of physical contact from the King, my own self-doubts still left my thoughts reeling from time to time. Was there something wrong with me, perhaps? Was I not beautiful enough for him? _Was I not good enough? _Whenever the subject arose in my head, the end point of the trail would be that of a certain healer from Volantis and I was left blanching at the thought before leaving it alone. His love for the woman certainly would not help matters where _that _was concerned. Memories of the wedding night always came up during this thought process, namely the end of it all. Robb's hoarse, breathless call at his climax was firmly etched into my mind, despite my many attempts to push it away.

_Talisa. _

Despite the knowledge of his love for that woman, hearing him call her name sent a horrible pain to my chest, even now when the moment had passed and gone. It _hurt, _of course it did. I was not about to deny the humiliation and the self-loathing I felt at the sound of it hissing against my ears and clawing its way into my heart. _Gods, it ached_. I tried to forget the moment with all I could, but it was difficult. At least I had the comfort that it was something only shared between my husband and I - I couldn't begin to imagine what others would say, Miah especially - if they knew. While I had never been one to really bother about the gossip others spoke about me, I could not bear to see the pity in their gazes if any of them knew. I had enough of that already.

I was not sure how long I was sat there, just staring into the flicker of a candle flame beside the bed, my thoughts wandering from one thing to another. I only looked away, ruefully too, when I heard the guards posted outside the tent speaking in low tones with someone. As soon as 'your grace' caught my attention, I felt my body stiffen and I turned my gaze just in time to see my husband's dark figure duck in through the flaps.

Robb's eyes swung across the main body of the tent before focusing in on me. His gaze stilled a moment, his body too, before I saw the man exhale deeply and enter further, striding towards the single chair that sat in our shared space. I watched as he silently untied the clasps of his cloak, placing it carefully onto the back of the chair, before turning his attention to unbuckling his swords belt. The side of his head, that I could see, reflected a glimpse of his tense expression and I was unsure whether that was a fault of my presence or the day's worth of travelling. Perhaps it was both? I looked away then, not sure I wanted to study my husband further, and instead turned my attention to my hands clasped together in my lap. Absently, I began to pinch at the fabric of my breeches, taking in the many loose threads at the hems and made a quick note to speak to Esma about them soon.

"Has your day been enjoyable?" Robb asked suddenly and my gaze jumped up to his in surprise before I bowed my head again to study the laces of my boots. I could feel the man studying me in return from his now seated position on the chair, after successfully unloading all his unwanted armour and weapons off.

"As enjoyable a day can be when being cooped up inside a carriage the entire time." I admitted with a shrug, noting also that my boots were looking a little worn out too and wondered if I owned any clothing that was not so battered-looking and well-worn. I could not imagine what impression I was making as Queen and as Robb's new wife, dressed as I was. I looked quite peasant-like and common in comparison to my husband. I suppressed a scoff, wondering when in the world I had began to care what others thought of my appearance, before turning my attention politely back to the other presence in the tent. "How was your day, your grace?"

"As well as a day can be when riding horseback the entire time." My husband returned and I met his gaze, smiling briefly at the forced lightness in his tone. He was trying, at least. I could be grateful for that, even if his mood swings were far too frequent for my liking. I just had to ride the emotions when I could, I reasoned.

"Your mother says we will reach Winterfell soon, a few days at the most. Is that right?" I probed, deciding to leave my inspection of my own clothing and instead braved meeting Robb's gaze head-on. Slowly, the man nodded at my question, the candle-lit flame causing a flicker of a glow against the side of the King's features, making the blue of his eyes look darker than normal.

"Aye." When the man provided no more, I sighed, tiredly.

"I'm glad. All this travelling is growing wary on me." I replied and Robb forced a smile in agreement. "I am looking forward to seeing your home, your grace." At this, I saw the King quirk an eyebrow, his forced smile falling flat.

"Are you?" He asked, carefully. Taking in his tone, I wasn't sure what had brought it on though knew better than to question the man's moods further. I had grown to expect their changes often now, after all. Raising my strength again, I counted to three in my head, exhaling subtly as I did.

"Of course. It is to be my home now after all." I told him, evenly, hoping my voice remained confident. "And I am growing tired of spending my days in a box and my evenings in a tent." The man only cracked a brief smile.

"Of course."

The silence grew thick then and my mind drew a quick blank as to what to say to the man. Sighing to myself, I took to staring around the interior of the tent, hoping with all I could that someone would come and collect us both for dinner soon so I would be without the man's company alone for much longer. It was _these _occasions that I dreaded the most - the time between stopping and dining, the time where it truly would just be Robb and I. At least, after dinner, I would retire alone and would be long asleep before my husband returned, rendering the need for communication between us both unnecessary then. It was these times though, when we _had _to communicate which were the worst and the unease between us certainly did not help things.

My prayers were quickly answered thankfully when I heard the sound of familiar approaching voices. I straightened up a little, just in time, as the flap of the tent opened to reveal Lady Stark and Lady Brienne - the pair, no doubt, come to collect us for dinner as they usually did. The former of the two regarded the pair of us with a tense expression before forcing on a quick smile. There was so much tension in the air, I could not help but think. _There always was. _

"Hello Mother, Lady Tarth." Robb welcomed them, standing up quickly so his mother could embrace him. I found myself smiling at the sight of them and I quickly nodded my head in greeting to Lady Brienne when the woman bowed her own towards me. "I assume you are feeling as wary as Miriella is feeling due to all the travelling?" I frowned at the man's comment then, unsure what to make of my inclusion, before smiling again when Lady Stark glanced my way.

"I am not one to complain, Robb." His mother returned and I saw the King smile in a way that seemed to be teasing the woman before him. "Do not look at me like that, young man." Lady Stark scolded lightly and Robb surprised me further by chuckling honestly at his mother's scowl. The traitorous smile that had crept onto my lips during the exchange was not missed unfortunately, despite my hopes of remaining in the background, and Robb's quickly faded at the sight of mine - much to my frustration and confusion.

"Is it time to eat, Mother?" My husband asked, running a hand through his curled hair as he quirked his head slightly in question. Lady Stark, in turn, was just about to reply when the sounds of another voice approaching was heard and another dark figure suddenly appeared in the entrance of the tent. All heads turned towards the man, in question.

"Your graces, my ladies." The Stark solider nodded in greeting before quickly zoning in attention solely on Robb, his expression grave. "Your grace, your assistance in required. There is a disturbance in the nearby settlement." After hearing his words, I frowned immediately and spared a quick glance to my husband. The expression on the King's face turned dark a moment before he nodded in return.

"I am coming now." He replied, already returning to where he'd unloaded the rest of his gear as the soldier ducked back out of the tent. Without word to us, Robb began to buckle up his swords belt once more, a deep frown on his brow now as he went about doing so. Uncertainly, I glanced between Robb and his mother, taking in the matching frown on her face as she took in her son's movements. _Disturbance, _I thought curiously. What sort of disturbance?

The road from the Twins to Winterfell had been without incident so far and I could not for the life of me think what the man had meant by disturbance. Perhaps a disagreement between small-folk? A drunken brawl maybe or an argument over trade? While these ideas came to mind in my head, I couldn't help but think they sounded too much of a juvenile response. Surely it had to be a major deal though if it required the King's attendance? And yet, I had assumed the Kingdoms were in peace-time after the war and had not heard of any other issues to have arisen since the defeat of the Lannisters. Had I missed something perhaps? Or was I perhaps mis-judging the situation? Frowning hard, I eyed the people in the tent before me.

"Robb-" His mother tried, though the King quickly shook his head. The look shared between them was meaningful and knew it had meaning not shared beyond to myself. For some reason, this did not sit right with me.

"You ladies go and rest, enjoy your dinner. I may join you, though do not worry or wait if I do not." He went to say, quickly shrugging back on his cloak once more, all the while not meeting anyone's gazes. Lady Stark pursed her lips at her son's response and I could not help but feel my confusion increase by the growing second. What in the world was going on?

"Robb, is everything alright?" I heard myself ask before the man could leave our presence. I had expected a curt response from the man before departing quickly, though instead Robb stopped in mid-step out the door. He turned back to us all then, focusing in on me with a strange expression on his face. I wasn't sure what to make of the expression staring back at me as whatever emotion was gone before I could truly register it and quickly, Robb nodded.

"Everything is fine, Miriella." He returned, gently. "Enjoy your night, ladies." And with that, my husband left. Out into the night, with a collection of soldiers by the sounds of the voices that headed away from us. I could not make out the words they spoke to each other as their tones were low and quick, though I could not deny I didn't try. Those left behind were silent for a moment and I studied his mother with a frown, knowing that her expression seemed to show more of an understanding than I had myself right then. Had something happened, I wondered yet again.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly. Instantly, a smile flitted onto Lady Stark's face - one that was much too forced for me - and she shook her head.

"Do not trouble yourself." She assured me, though I was not convinced. "I am sure it is nothing." Her tone and expression said the opposite, but I didn't push the matter further. While I could feel the questions brewing to my mind, I knew better than to ask Lady Stark them. I did not want to pressure the woman in such a manner, despite my burning curiosity, and I knew someone better to pose them to anyway. Absently, I reminded myself to ask Robb about it later, though for now I entertained some normality as I followed Lady Stark and Brienne out of the tent and headed towards where we'd be eating for the night.

* * *

We ate dinner with a handful of some of Robb's men, seated beside a lit fire to keep us warm. I ate the food prepared for us silently, listening vaguely to the conversations passing between the others around me, and all to aware of Esma's and Lady Stark's presences on either side of me. _This _situation was about as informal as I was going to get in the future, according to Lady Stark, as I had a lifetime of formal feasts and royal dinners to look forward to. The woman said it in a way of jesting, though I couldn't help but blanch at the thought and I decided to treasure the simplicity while I could.

There wasn't much in way of treasuring tonight though as my mind was far too occupied to enjoy the stories swapped between the Stark soldiers or listen to the comments Lady Stark would make occasionally. Instead, my gaze remained set on the burning flames in the centre of the group while my mind began to burn too - with questions.

Robb still had not returned from dealing with whatever 'disturbance' there had been and the longer his absence, the longer I began to ponder. Surely _something _was going on? Both Robb and his mother looked all too understanding of the soldiers words and while I knew I had not been a part of things for very long, I could not help but wonder why they had made a deal out of brushing the matter aside. I wondered if maybe it had been an internal disagreement between Robb's men, something the man did not want to share with me due to embarrassment or his assumption that I probably didn't need to know. Though the longer I considered such an option, the more I saw the holes in this idea.

While I felt slighted by the fact both Robb and his mother had not told me what was going on, I had to remind myself to give the pair empathy. I had to remember that while I had gotten on well enough with Lady Stark, Robb was still the King and the woman probably thought that speaking to him on such matters was best - she had said as much anyway, during our conversations in the carriage. So, of course, it seemed only fair that the woman didn't want to speak about it in fear of crossing her son's business. And Robb, well, the man was in enough hurry to go and deal with said disturbance that I guessed he had no time to explain. _That _seemed logical enough. I would just have to find out at a later time, after braving asking the man about it. Surely I had the right to know anyway, being Queen and his wife, after all?

"Your grace?"

I turned to Esma with a frown then, finding the title coming from her lips sounding strange when it reached my ears. She was eyeing me expectantly and I shook my head, wondering how many times this would be now that I had urged Esma _not _to call me that.

"If you won't call me 'Miriella', could you at least settle for 'Lady Miriella' or just 'my lady'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot say I'm used to being called 'your grace' yet and I would prefer it if _you, _of all people, wouldn't." Esma smiled with understanding.

"I was just wondering if you were alright?" She probed, eyeing me with slight concern. "You have barely touched your food." In response, I turned to look down at the food in my lap, noting that my handmaid was indeed correct.

"Aye, I'm fine." I urged, tiredly. Of course, Esma was not convinced. Her expression was firm as she scanned my face and I knew she wanted to argue further. Thinking about it though, I wasn't sure what the woman expected from me. That night was no different from the rest, my discomfort for my current situation was no different than that of the night before. This was just how I was now. Did she honestly expect me to be fine about it all over night? I could only imagine that was what the woman was hoping for, though it wasn't going to be a reality. "I'm just tired." It was a measly excuse, though it was one I hoped Esma would just take and leave it. She wasn't stupid and I urged that she'd get the message to leave the subject alone, it certainly wasn't one I was ready for having right now.

"It will be nice to get a proper bed again, my lady." Esma went on to say, thankfully dropping the topic and the use of 'your grace'. "And it will also be nice to get back to my previous duties again. I hardly know what I do with myself these days!" I smiled slightly at that, turning to Esma fully and deciding that I had had enough food for the evening, even if what I had eaten was minimal.

"Surely being my handmaid isn't _that _enjoyable." I muttered, though Esma's smile only widened in response.

"You would be surprised!" She laughed. "These past thirteen years certainly have had their perks."

"And their misgivings." I added quickly.

"Well," Esma began slowly, a twinkle in her eye. "I do consider myself lucky having _you _to take care of."

"In place of my sisters?"

"_Certain _sisters." At this, I laughed too, shaking my head. Esma had never made it hidden about her favourable opinion towards me in comparison to my other siblings and though I guessed that was expected of her, her dislike towards _some _in particular were usually open too. Of course, she never said otherwise to anyone else but myself - a secret shared between us - and I was glad for the thousandth time during this journey from the Twins that Esma was accompanying me all the way. She was a friend I was thankful to have.

While I was pleased with the company of my handmaid, there were of course _other _companies I would have wished with all I could to be with me too. I wasn't sure what I had expected to have felt when I left my family and home behind - happiness to finally be out of there, sadness to be leaving it all behind? The word I would describe myself as feeling though, now I was experiencing it, was _numb. _Not a day went by that I didn't expect to find Shirei's company following me everywhere I went, her musical voice chattering away aimlessly at my side. I just felt empty when I looked down beside me and realised that she wasn't there, no matter how many times I wished that she was. I thought of Waldra too, how I would love to just speak with my fiery sister one last time. Perhaps speak with her about the turmoil I felt inside my head, about the issues I was having in regards to the King. While I knew her answers would no doubt be cutting and straight, they were something I wanted_ - _perhaps even _needed_.

I missed them both will all my heart and while I vowed to myself that I would write to them both when I reached Winterfell, I hadn't found myself crying over them just yet. Maybe it truly hadn't sunk in yet, I wondered, or maybe I had no tears in my to shed?

"Do you miss them?" Esma asked, quietly, and for a moment I thought that maybe I had spoken my thoughts out-loud.

"Yes." I breathed, a heavy weight growing in my chest very quickly. "Every day."

Esma dropped the conversation after that and apart from a few pleasantries shared, nothing more was spoken between us. I left for bed very shortly after, not surprised to find the tent empty when I got there or that the King hadn't greeted us with his presence during dinner. It was expected now, after all.

* * *

I woke up the next morning _unsurprisingly_ alone. I could not feel the presence of another beside me and when I rolled over, my suspicions were confirmed. Glancing around the empty tent, I noted that none of my husband's belongings were in there and I quickly guessed he had already left to begin the day. Taking note of the bustle of movement outside, I knew it was time to get myself up too and sighed deeply before heaving myself to a standing position.

I dressed without Esma's help - as I had done every day now since leaving the Twins - and exited the tent without looking back, surprised to find no guards posted outside the entrance when I came out. Instead, a furred shape lay itself out across my path and I found myself almost tripping over it, before I stopped myself in time. As I eyed the thing curiously, the hairy object rustled a little before the large head of the direwolf perked itself up and turned towards me. For a moment, brief fear came over me before assurance took over and I smiled weakly at the creature in greeting, sighing in relief that it was only him. After all, I didn't find myself truly fearing the beast any longer. Not after the incident with Ser Quentyn, anyway.

"Hello Grey Wind." I said, the creature immediately getting to his feet at my words, eyeing me in an almost expectant way. Around us, I could see the destruction of the tents in play and I could make out the outline of the dreaded carriage at the far side of camp between the cluster of the moving bodies. With yet another tired sigh, I patted Grey Wind's head carefully before making my way through the turns of tents towards my somewhat undesired destination. Behind me, I felt the direwolf's presence and I could not help but glance over my shoulder a few times at the beast following me, surprised that he wasn't with his master right now. When I saw the familiar outline of the King though, standing beside the carriage with his mother, I felt an understanding overcome me and I quickly braced myself for the day ahead - another long day of travelling unfortunately.

"Good morning, Miriella." Lady Catelyn greeted me first. Somewhere along the way, the woman had taken to just calling me Miriella, which I infinitely preferred over any of my other titles. The woman in return had insisted I call her Catelyn, though it was something I was building up to - I was still calling Robb 'your grace' most of the time, as well, despite the man's previous insistences. The conversation between mother and son ended swiftly upon my arrival and though I felt some suspicion towards their expressions, I said nothing of it and instead smiled towards Lady Stark in return to hers.

"Did you sleep well?" Robb asked, politely, and I nodded once.

"Well enough, your grace." The man nodded also and asked no more questions of me.

"We are hoping to make settlement tonight in an upcoming town. Hopefully there will be enough room to accommodate my men and us all. Though if not, do not fear; you ladies will be assured a bed to sleep on for the night." Robb said, smiling thinly at his mother and I, though his gaze did not linger on me for very long. "After all the travelling today, I believe it will be another day or two before we reach Winterfell. It is not long now, I promise." _Thank the Gods, _I quickly thought. Lady Stark seemed to share my sentiment, judging by the look of relief on her face. "It will only be a little longer before we get moving again. I insist you ladies get ready to travel." He jutted his head towards the carriage before glancing back at his men working to take down all the tents.

"We will see you in the evening, Robb." Lady Stark smiled, embracing her son briefly. "Ride safe." As his mother readied herself to climb up inside the carriage once more, Robb turned to me to send me a brief nod before turning on his heels with the intention to walk away. While his brief acknowledgement was something I had grown used to, my head suddenly began swimming of questions from the evening before and without thinking, I had followed after the man and gripped his arm quickly to stop him from leaving. Robb turned back to me then with a look of surprise, eyeing the hand I had on his forearm with a frown that made me retract it immediately, feeling my cheeks burn with my boldness.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said, shaking my head. "I was just-" Robb raised his eyebrow at my hesitation, looking uncertain as he stared down at me. Beside him, I could see Grey Wind eyeing us both with a tilt of his head. "Was everything alright last night?" Robb took a little longer to answer me at first, his expression falling flat a moment before he shifted a little on the balls of his feet. He didn't seem nervous, I had to admit, though there was definite uncertainty in his gaze.

"Everything was fine." He answered, briskly, and I stopped myself from groaning with frustration.

"What was this 'disturbance'?" I urged, eyeing the man meaningfully. "It seemed important."

"It-" Robb cut himself off, letting his gaze wander to something over my shoulder before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter." When the silence settled between us, I couldn't help but stare up at the man with a blank expression, my frustration growing by the second. Was he honestly going to just discard this? Brush it off like it was nothing? While I had not given much thought to this 'disturbance', only entertaining my curiosity by asking, the answers I was receiving from the King certainly added something else into the mix. What in the world was he not telling me?

"You promised me that you wouldn't lie to me." I strung out, slowly, my voice low. "No matter how little the lie is; you _promised_ you would be honest with me, Robb. Even if you completely hate me right now, you promised to you would not lie."

"I'm not lying, I just-" He trailed off, burrowing his brow as he thought some more. "I will explain in time, but not now. We are going to be moving again soon and I have things to do." Robb eyed me meaningfully and though I didn't like it, I got the message.

"Fine." I nodded, not at all happy, though deciding not to push the matter further. "Ride safe." With that, I turned on my heels and made my tracks towards the carriage again, the intention of waiting inside it with Lady Stark and Esma until the procession had to move again. A voice, however, stopped me before I could go much further.

"Miriella." I turned back towards the King with a curious frown, unsure what else the man had to say as he apparently 'had things to do'. Robb stared back at me with a strange frown of his own as he quickly scanned my face for a brief moment. "I don't hate you."

My smile was un-bashfully bitter at that and I knew the man noticed. Though Robb sounded sincere enough, many voices in my head said otherwise, and I brushed the comment off with a shake of the head. Saying nothing more, I turned around and continued on my way again, well aware of the eyes burning into my head as I did though I found that I had no room in me to care. The King didn't hate me? _He could have fooled me_.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's ****Note:**** Thank you all for your comments, as always! This chapter did take a little more time, but it is the first one I have written from scratch so I hope everyone can forgive me! I feel like my wordings and writing style are a little different than normal and I'm not sure why that is. I will try and go back and review it at a later date, when I'm back in the flow of it again, just to improve the differences/mistakes. I won't make any promises on an updating schedule as I really have no idea how things will be, though I will try my hardest to keep things flowing when I can. Your support keeps me going and I do thank you all for it - it keeps me going! I am certainly glad people seem to be enjoying this story anyway, as that is all I want when I write :) **

**Obviously, we come to Winterfell now and things are gonna be different! There will of course be a few familiar characters appearing, who I hope people will be happy to see! I'm not sure if I've got some characterisations right, but hopefully people will let me know how I'm doing and if anyone slips out of character! I'll be sure to correct it if I do. **

**Thanks again, I'll update when I can :) Please leave a comment on what you think! **

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

My neck was aching when I awoke from my slumber, having been angled awkwardly against the carriage side the entire time. It was quite rare that I would fall asleep during the day-time journeys; the swaying of the carriage certainly did not help me sleep, but sometimes there were exceptions. The world was still swaying when I felt myself regain consciousness and I could still hear the clatter of hooves against hard ground outside, along with the mis-mash of the Stark soldiers talking to one another. When my senses further returned, I could also make out the much closer chatter of two familiar voices and I did not need to open my eyes to guess who they belonged to. With a grimace, I straightened out my neck, feeling the aching immediately when I did so, and opened my eyes to take in the world around me.

"Ah, you have re-joined us again, Miriella." Lady Stark's voice laughed pleasantly, and I turned to send the woman a strained smile. Hers was much less wary in return. "You will be pleased to know that we will be at Winterfell _very_ soon." While I may not have shared the same enthusiasm - _I_ wasn't about to see my children again after so long apart - I could still appreciate the fact that the wariness of our travelling was drawing to an end.

"That's good to hear." I murmured, attempting to stretch what I could in the limited space I had. Sparing a glance outside, I could see the grassy stretches of hillsides once more, endless out towards the horizon, and a brief thought crossed my mind as I eyed the very much green ground. _I hope it has snowed for you when we go back there, _Robb's words echoed in my mind. The King's hopes had not prevailed, it seemed. It had not snowed, after all.

My next thoughts were of relief - we would finally be sleeping in proper comfort that evening and though I was forced to share it with another, I would welcome it all the same. Once we reached Winterfell, once I was introduced to my new home, things could start to heal. I continued to tell myself that the Northern Fortress would grow to become my home and the people within would soon liken to my own family - many talks with Lady Stark during our confined journey together had given me this mind-set. While I knew nothing could replace the love I held for _certain _sisters in my family, I still hoped that I would find comfort in others' presences after I had settled in. The idea of a life-time of loneliness certainly was not appealing.

Reaching Winterfell also meant that things may look up for my husband's and my relationship. Perhaps once everything had settled, we would begin to feel more comfortable around each other and become friends - I refused to believe I would fall in love with the man; I was not quite ready for such a revelation just yet. The endless amounts of awkward times together during our journey from the Twins to Winterfell were certainly growing wary on me - almost as much as the travelling itself - and I could only hope that things would look up once our journey finally drew to a close. Perhaps in the comfort of the man's home, he would feel more at ease with me? _I could hope._

Outside, the passing world looked quite dull in colour. The sky was not particularly bright and the only colours that graced the lands, it seemed, were green and grey. Frowning to myself, I found that my nerves began to grow at each turn of the carriage wheels. While I may have looked forward to setting foot on steady ground again, the end point of our journey was suddenly not that welcoming to me. The further we travelled through these colourless lands, the closer we would get to Winterfell; my new home.

I had never really thought about the ending of this journey, only that I could not wait to leave the confinements of the carriage for good. I had not really considered what would happen when we got there. Of course, the Stark party would feel no unease about the return - it was their home, after all - though it was a different story to me. I was the outsider, the unknown woman that had all so suddenly taken claim as their Queen. A niggling feeling in my stomach told me that my welcome at Winterfell would be anything but warm and yet I forced myself not to worry. A little wariness and uncertainty was to be expected from the people - they didn't know me and could not be expected to welcome me as their Queen so readily. At least, I thought, I had Esma at my side through it all; a friendly face and all that. The presence of Lady Catelyn helped too as the woman had apparently grown quite at ease in my company, as I had done in hers. It was a great upside of being cooped up alone together for such a long time, I realised, and Lady Brienne was certainly not displeasing towards me either. _At least I was not alone, _I thought to myself. I could try and convince myself of that.

A few hours after waking from my uncomfortable slumber, passing the time with quiet words shared with my companions, a sudden holler outside caught all of our attentions and halted Lady Catelyn mid-sentence of her comment about the mis-givings of too much alcohol consumption.

"Winterfell has been sighted, your grace; my lady." Lady Brienne called through the open window from her position riding along side the carriage. There was a pleasant enough smile on the female knight's face and when I turned back to the other two beside me, I saw a larger smile stretch across the older woman's lips. I returned Lady Stark's joyous smile, though could not help but feel my stomach turning at the thought of our approach. We truly were at the end, I realised, and now it was time to face the world I was now to live in. Strangely, I found myself wishing the journey was longer as I sunk back into the comfort of my seat.

The wail of a horn sounded off somewhere close by and I briefly thought it may have been to alert the Keep of our approach, though it was only a guess. My mind was suddenly warped with nerves as I tugged at the hem of my sleeve, knowing that the weight of countless unknown eyes would be on me soon, ready to judge everything I did. I swallowed thickly as I eyed the procession outside, trying to calm myself and remember who I was. Though then again; who was I? Miriella Frey? Miriella _Stark? Queen of the North? _

"Are you alright, Lady Miriella?" Esma asked quietly. "You look a little pale." Quickly, I nodded.

"Aye." When I took note of Esma's and Lady Catelyn's matching expressions though, I added; "Just nervous."

"I understand; I was much the same when I was made to leave home and marry Ned." Lady Stark hummed her concerns, though her excitement did not waver. "Once you get settled, everything will be better. I can promise you that." I nodded absently, unsure I really wanted to keep the conversation up much longer. Thankfully it was dropped and replaced with awe as Lady Catelyn stared out the window to eye her approaching home. Esma joined her, gasping slightly in surprise at the sight she saw and after taking a deep breath, I leaned my head out the open window to behold the Keep too.

The Northern Fortress sat upon a hill in the distance, looking every bit as strong as I had imagined it to be - towers high and walls strong. Briefly, I thought about Shirei's many tales about the place, wondering if reality could compare to the stories of Winterfell Shirei had often read and told me about. It was every bit as dark as the Twins were, towered with stone and standing tall - though not _as _tall as my past home had been. The walls around it looked defensive; looking almost impenetrable and able to withstand anything, in my eyes. It was awe-worthy, indeed. Certainly a fit enough place to house the King of the North and his Starks, I decided. The Keep itself looked larger than life, spaced out across a large space of land with the cluster of trees canopying over some of the higher walls. Winterfell looked every bit as magnificent as I had imagined.

As we approached though, I began to see flaws within the foundations, something that could not be seen a distance away. There were chunks of stone missing from some of the exterior wall and by the looks of it, workers were currently under-going fixing the damage. When we passed in through the opened gates and over the threshold, the buildings within looked to be a similar state and I frowned with thought as I considered my previous thought that the place looked to be impenetrable. Recalling the Greyjoy's brief claim of Winterfell during the war, I did not need to ask how the damage of the Fortress had occurred. Even closer, there was evidence of fires and the thought churned my stomach slightly as I wondered how many people had died within the Keep's walls at the Greyjoys hands. I dreaded to think about the recent history of this place.

My consideration of Winterfell - my new home - did not last very long when we entered under archways and stone passageways - growing further into the Keep - and I found myself sinking back into my seat once more when I caught sight of people outside. The curiosity on their faces was clear to see and I knew they were studying our carriage as we passed, fully aware of whom it was escorting. Most were bowing, much to my dismay, and I forced myself not to look at them for too long. Clenching my fists, I glanced towards Lady Stark, noting the happiness on her face and finding that I could by no means match such emotion. Was I even expected to?

When the carriage - for the finally time of our journey - drew to a stand-still, I felt a heavy weight turn in the pit of my stomach. Hooves on the ground outside could be heard, as well as the collection of greeting voices and heavy footsteps. It did not take very long for the door to our carriage to open but when it did, I wished with everything I had that it would have just stayed closed for good.

"Lady Stark." Lady Brienne offered her hand towards the King's mother, who sat nearest to the door, and the woman took it without any hesitation, allowing her swordswoman to help her out the carriage. It shook with her shifting weight and once she had vanished from sight, I immediately heard her happy gasp along with higher-toned voices and knew Lady Catelyn was with her children once more. Esma shuffled along next, eyeing me with concern and offering me an encouraging smile before she too climbed out with Lady Brienne's assistance.

Alone, I found myself wanting to stay inside that confined space forever and never leave. I could feel the female knight's eyes boring into the side of my head as I attempting to compose myself and clear my nervous thoughts.

"There are not many gathered out here, your grace. The courtyard has been cleared for the King's party so only the Stark children and the King's council are here to greet you." Lady Brienne quickly offered and I found comfort in her words. That did not seem too much to handle.

"You'll be fine." I told myself quietly, shuffling along the bench until I reached the door. Meeting Lady Brienne's gaze, I saw the essence of a smile on her lips and found myself also comforted by such a simple act. Eyeing her out-stretched hand, I hesitated before reluctantly taking it. Her grip was firm as she grasped mine and I was glad for it as she pulled me gently out the carriage, out to face the world.

The air was cool outside and I found myself breathing deeply to calm my nerves. The first thing I noted was that we were in a large courtyard and that many of the Stark soldiers that had accompanied us, surrounded the carriage as they unloaded their journey's supplies and busied about their horses. The second thing I noted was that, just like Lady Brienne had said, there weren't that many unknown faces to greet us and for that I was glad for - I had half expected a crowd waiting and the alternative certainly was welcoming. A small gathering of people I did not know stood towards the main entrance of the building the courtyard led out from and judging by the presence of Lady Catelyn and Robb with them, it did not take me long to work out who they were.

Lady Stark was embracing a young boy, speaking quick words that I could not make out, while Robb had the arms of an older girl - though much younger than myself - wrapped around his waist. Stood nearby were a small group of men, who were grinning happily and speaking to my husband with booming voices and I guessed that they were more of his soldiers, though perhaps a little higher up than the ones I had met already. When I recalled Lady Brienne's words, I realised that they must have been my husband's council. An almost crazed looking woman stood a little way back from were Lady Stark and her youngest son embraced, eyeing the scene with a strangely mellow smile in comparison to her visage.

Their happiness was evident, even from my distance away and even just witnessing such a scene made me feel like intruding. Lady Brienne had made no move to make me approach them but I knew that it would be inevitable sooner or later. I continued to study them in silence, the blonde knight at my side in equal wordlessness, and I could not help the growing feeling of sadness over-whelm me. Such a familial sight made me wish to be with my own and the hollowness in my chest began to feel more prominent now as I urged with every being I had, to embrace Shirei with such love that Lady Stark did with her son right now. I did not want to be in Winterfell, I wanted to be home with the people I was used to, with the people I _loved_. My loneliness had never been more present than it was in that moment.

Once Lady Catelyn had finished embracing her son - Rickon, I knew him to be called - and had quickly placed a kiss to her daughter's head, I was surprised when her gaze swung behind, searching until she finally focused on Lady Brienne and myself. Almost immediately Robb's did the same, though his gaze did not linger as he backed away from his sister slightly, to speak with the men behind her. With a waving gesture and a smile, Lady Stark urged us over and I felt myself grow stock-still when the action was not missed by the others in her presence and every unknown gaze turned my way.

"Your grace?" Lady Brienne murmured softly, eyes expectant and her eyebrow raised.

"I know." I breathed back, nodding and breathing deeply. "Let's go." With a sigh, I raised my chin and together, Lady Brienne and I made our way over to the main Stark party.

I kept my gaze fixed between Lady Catelyn and her son, finding that I could only just and so meet their eyes, with the presence of the others staring at me. The King's mother was encouraging, smiling warmly as I approached, while Robb remained as tense as ever, looking just as unsure as I was feeling. Lady Brienne's presence still remained to be comforting and I tried to hold myself with the same strength she managed. With every step I took closer, I could feel my nerves settling and I was not sure what to expect of these people - I had a good idea of what _they _expected from _me _and I was not completely convinced that I could meet such demands. Not yet, anyway.

The chatter from Robb's men ceased once I grew nearer and when Lady Brienne and I finally did reach them, I was a little startled when everyone - except the Stark family - bowed towards me. The sight of such respect took me back a moment and I found myself turning to Robb with a frown, unsure what to do with such a display. Was I supposed to say something? Curtsy perhaps? In return to my frown, Robb quirked his lips slightly before patting the man nearest to him on the shoulder, thus leading to everyone straightening up once more - much to my relief.

"Gentlemen, this is Miriella Frey-" Lady Catelyn began, though I quickly cut her off.

"Miriella _Stark _now, my lady." I reminded her, gently, and she sent me a sure smile in response. _Miriella Stark - _it sounded strange coming from my own lips but I knew that I would have to grow used to it. Robb eyed me with a strange expression before turning back to his men and laying hand on the shoulder of the one nearest to him.

"These are the men of my council, Miriella." He explained and I eyed the three of them a polite smile. "Galbart Glover." Robb gestured vaguely to the shorter man out of the three, who bowed his head accordingly with a welcoming smile when I turned to him. His appearance was a lot stouter than the rest, his face friendly and open as he gazed back at me. I felt soothed to find no unwelcoming expression on his face, but kept wary as I turned to his companions. "Jon Umber-"

"Please do call me Greatjon, your grace." The man - Jon Umber - quickly cut in, grinning un-bashfully down at me without any qualms of forwardness. "Everyone else does." I took one look at the man, completely over-whelmed for a moment by his sheer size and knew it was no wonder he was known as 'Greatjon'. Taking in his expression, while he did not hold the same openness as Lord Galbart had, the grin seemed friendly enough and I could be thankful that he was not frowning, at least.

"And finally, my great-uncle; Brynden Tully." The last member of Robb's council was not as tall as Greatjon but possessed a lean structure that held him well. With a quirk of the lips, Robb's great-uncle bowed his head towards me and I, like I had with the others, smiling politely in return. Lord Tully shared a lazy glance with Lady Catelyn - his niece - before clearing his throat and stepping towards me, his lips still tugged upwards only briefly.

"Welcome to Winterfell, my Queen." Holding out his hand towards me, expectantly. I eyed it for a moment, unsure what to do and spared brief glances towards Robb and Lady Stark before raising my own hand for him take. Lord Brynden spared no hesitation and placed a shiver of a kiss against my knuckles before dropping my hand and stepping back. I was thankful that the rest of Robb's council did not step forward then to do the same.

"Thank you, Lord Tully." The man's smirk grew at that and thankfully he said no more, instead eyeing his great-nephew meaningfully, without saying a word.

"And of course, these are my children." Lady Stark urged the two smallest members of the group forward, the boy looking reluctant as he clutched his mother's hand tightly. I noticed that Robb's sister - Arya - was staring up at me with a strange frown on her face and I could not help but take in the youngest Stark girl with all her curiosity.

Her hair was short, that was the first thing I noticed. Other than Lady Brienne, I had never seen a woman - or a girl - wear their hair cropped that short and yet Arya was apparently another to the exception. Her expression was creased with a heavy frown, her eyebrows burrowed and her lips pouted downwards, as she studied me and even though no welcome warmed her face, I could not help but quickly compare her to her mother and brother. Arya seemed unlike her mother in elegance and face, her eyes and complexion much darker than Lady Stark's Tully-self - I gathered she had more Stark in her than Tully. She did not possess Robb's piercingly blue eyes, but they were piercing all the same. Briefly, I eyed the breeches that she wore and the rugged cut of her clothes, realising - with relief - that perhaps I would not be the _only _female in Winterfell not to be wearing a dress, after all.

"Rickon; my youngest born." The youngest Stark was timid to say the least, hiding beside his mother's skirts upon greeting me. It seemed unlikely that the young boy would speak, but I tried to smile in a way that I would to sooth Shirei when he did catch my eyes, hoping to calm the boy's nerves. His long, curly hair hid most of his face so I could not make out much of the boy but hoped in the time that young Rickon would grow used to me. Over Lady Stark's shoulder, I could not help but notice the crazed woman still lingering, her presence ignored by everyone. Her mellow smile was gone now and instead, I noticed a similar frown to the Stark girl's on her face as she eyed the scene before her. "And Arya; my youngest daughter."

"It's um," I swallowed thickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Neither of them said anything and while Rickon turned away once more, Arya's stare did not waver. _Unnervingly so_.

"How was your journey, your graces?" Lord Glover asked, pleasantly, his gaze jumping between Robb and I.

"Tiring." Robb replied with a sigh, running a hand through his curls. "Gods knows it is good to be home again." I said nothing, my chest pinching at the mention of _home. _

"Do not fear." Lord Umber - calling the man Lord Greatjon sounded a little strange, I decided - grinned firmly. "There is a feast arranged for the evening - to celebrate your return and to introduce our new Queen of the North to the people. And of course, to welcome her to Winterfell." The larger man continued grinning in my direction and I forced one of my own out in return, unsure the idea of celebrating was such a pleasing one. Especially when it was in _my _name. Name-days were bad enough, I could not imagine what the welcoming feast of a Queen would be like. I suppressed a grimace at the thought. "I'm sure that'll help after your tiring journey!"

"Though I am sure our Queen is very tired from her travels." Lord Tully drawled, suddenly, his eyes boring into mine. "Perhaps she should rest before the celebrations?" Still I said nothing, not sure I liked being spoke about in such a way, but realising that the concept of rest was very, very inviting. Anything to be alone right now, I decided.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea." Robb nodded, sparing me the briefest of glances, not even waiting for a response before continuing. "Before the evening, I would very much like an update of everything that had occurred in my absence. My lords, shall we head to the council quarters to discuss matters? Mother, could you escort Miriella-?"

"Robb." His mother cut him off, harshly, startling me by her tone. I studied the stern expression on her face, almost as if she was scolding him, while Robb stared coolly back with a frown. Shifting awkwardly, I eyed the council men and noticed their shared looks and for a moment, no one said anything while the King and his mother stared one another down. Something twitched in Robb's expression and I did not miss the way Lady Catelyn's eyes swung to me for the briefest of moments and back again. My husband's eyes narrowed in return and all too suddenly, his frown turned straight and he stood up taller, looking far more over-powering than he should be allowed. Robb's gazed around the courtyard briefly before stopping on some sight over my shoulder.

"Lady Brienne, may you please go and ask Lady Mormont to escort my wife to our chambers? I suppose my mother will not want to part with my siblings just yet and I cannot ask you to leave my mother's side." He turned back to his mother with a hard expression and I heard Lady Brienne turn and leave my side, heading over to this 'Lady Mormont' as the King requested. No one said anything more and after Robb placed a kiss on both Arya's and Rickon's heads, he turned to me briefly to provide a single nod and a; "I shall see you later this afternoon, Miriella" before leaving with his council men. His mother's following stare was furious to say the least and while I could imagine the rest were feeling awkward by the exchange, I was no stranger to Robb's dismissal and instead sighed softly at his display.

When Lady Catelyn turned back to me, I saw the forced smile on her face and tried to push away what pity there was held there. Instead I forced a smile, hoping she would leave it alone, and was thankful when she finally did. Instead Lady Catelyn patted her son's head lightly before turning over her shoulder to eye the crazed looking woman that still remained nearby.

"I am just going to speak with Osha, Miriella. Lady Mormont will take you to your room. Please do ask if you need anything, it is no bother. Try to rest before dinner, I can imagine the celebrations will be equally as tiring as our journey has been." I nodded once, watching as Lady Stark headed towards where the crazed woman - Osha - stood, leaving me in the company of only her daughter now as her son refused to leave her side. Arya's stare still remained and I stared back coolly, unsure what was with her scrutiny. In just her company, I mulled over what to say to the girl. Should I tried and get to know her? Should I speak of her brother and mother? What was expected in this situation? Thankfully though, I was saved asking any questions as the younger girl asked one herself.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" She asked, to-the-point. At her bluntness, I raised an eyebrow but recalled all the times both Robb and his mother had likened the girl to my sister, Waldra. Thinking about my oldest sister then, I imagined her before me now and without much hesitation, I replied;

"Why aren't you?" My tone was not as rude as I would have used when addressing Waldra but after a few moments of silence between us, I began to wonder if maybe I should have just stuck to being polite with the Stark girl. Arya stared up at me now with a contemplative expression, a little shock lingering on her face by my words and her gaze swung down to the clothes she wore before returning back to me again.

After an agonising few moments, the smallest of smirks lit up young Arya's face and I wondered if maybe the response had been a success.

* * *

Lady Mormont was only a little older than myself and was the second woman, beside Lady Brienne, that I had seen dressed in a suit of armour. She easily towered over than me, at least a head above mine, and held quite a slim, well-built form. Despite the layers of leather and armour that she wore though, Lady Mormont seemed to hold herself quite elegantly as she strode alongside me and I found this quite surprising in comparison to the other swordswoman I had met. Lady Brienne, while I knew was obviously female, still had a strong masculinity about her and seemed to behave more like a man in every respect I had observed her in. She walked with heavy strides, her posture was stiff and stocky, and overall Lady Brienne's armour stowed away her feminine body - if she even had one - leaving her standing large and almost clunky. Lady Mormont was different.

Her slim physique still managed to creep through the layers of armour and leather she wore and Lady Mormont did not, in any way, hold any sense of masculinity about her. She walked lightly, seeming in every way imaginable at ease with herself and how she held her body. Lady Mormont appeared confident in every way Lady Brienne did not and this was intriguing to me - to see such differences between the two women.

The young woman's face was thin and lean - just like her body - and she smiled only slightly when she greeted me, murmuring a polite "your grace" before leading the way to my new chambers. Her curled black hair hung down her back, hiding the sigil that was indented there in her armour - between her shoulder blades - and I could not quite glimpse at what indented there despite all that I tried; having forgotten the sigil for 'Mormont' completely. As we walked in careful silence, I observed Lady Mormont while I had the chance, all the while wondering how to start a conversation with the woman. Sighing inwardly at the awkwardness I was feeling, I decided to just say the first thing that came to mind and hoped that something came out of whatever nonsense it would be.

"I have not seen many women dressed like soldiers." I spoke, carefully. Lady Mormont glanced briefly over her shoulder at me and in the flicker of the flame from the torches on the wall, I saw the faintest of smirks on her face. The corridors we walked down were much like those at the Twins, I could not help but think. People we passed by would ogle at my presence, their eyes burning into me as they took me in. I could imagine it did not take much intelligence to work out who I was and I found that I did not like the awkward mutterings and bowing whenever we walked by. I tried to ignore them as best I could, keeping my attention on the woman that escorted me, despite the awkward air that sat between us.

"You haven't, your grace?" She was humouring me, I could tell. Though the woman had acted polite enough, I could not help but detect a hint of tension in the air between us. How could I expect anything less? I was a stranger after all and Lady Mormont appeared to be a very cautious woman.

"Only you and Lady Brienne." I replied, honestly. Lady Mormont hummed under her breath, nodding absently. When the silence threatened to continue, I quickly began speaking again, hoping that somewhere along the way, some awkwardness would ease away. "Did you fight in the war?"

"Aye, I did, your grace." The woman was blunt and to the point, and after a brief hesitation, I quickly added;

"Alongside Robb, I'm guessing?" _Of course she did, you fool - _I thought to myself, feeling the essence of rambling coming out. This was the time to be brave though, I told myself. I had never been one to fear things back at home so there was no need to start such in Winterfell with these people. Perhaps it would help the transition too? I could only hope so.

"Aye. I fought in every battle with the King." At this, I raised my eyebrow, a little shocked and certainly impressed by such declaration. Lady Mormont caught my expression and smirked once more. "My mother and myself were two of the few women that joined King Robb in the war. When you meet her, your grace, you will be adding a third to your list of women soldiers, I daresay." I felt my brow raise further.

"That's certainly remarkable." I murmured, though said no more. Silence passed between us and neither of us said anything again until we reached my chambers.

Lady Mormont entered the room first, holding the door aside so I could enter after her. I could feel my stomach twist at the reminder that this was not _my _room but rather my shared room, though I forced a smile when I felt Lady Mormont studying the side of my head. I eyed the room with an ounce of contemplation, noting quickly that the chambers were much larger than my old one back in the Twins and how the large bed to the right of the door was certainly _un_inviting. There were an amble amount of furs layered on top of the bedding and the chill that swept through to my bones was a big enough hint as to why there were so many. I could hear the distant chatter from life on the ground below, coming in through the windows in the room - there were two and they were much larger than my single one back in the Twins. An unlit fire took up a large space of the wall and a skinned rug was laid before it, as well as a set of table and chairs placed nearby. A battered old tin bath sat in the corner of the room and I frowned when I noticed the absence of a dressing screen, realising that I would have to bathe now on show of my husband - which was not a particularly pleasant thought at all.

While the room looked nice enough, I felt no warmth for it and knew it was because it was not _home_. Feigning approval, I nodded at Lady Mormont and grimaced openly when she bowed. When the woman's face twisted with confusion, I realised she had caught my displeasure.

"Do you need anything, your grace?" Lady Mormont asked with sickly-sweet politeness and I found that I hated each word that came from her mouth.

"Can you fetch Esma, my handmaid, for me and my belongings?" I asked, tiredly running a hand over my face as I stepped further into the room. I could sense the woman's hesitation and quickly added a; "Thank you, Lady Mormont" hoping that the woman would just leave me in peace. When the door closed softly behind her, a large sigh escaped my lips and the feeling of emptiness washed over me.

_This isn't home, this isn't home, this isn't home, this isn't home- _

Chanting in my head, followed by over-whelming sadness and loneliness. In the silence, I thought of my actual home, of the Twins which lay so far away from here. I thought of Shirei, wondering what she would make of Winterfell if she was here - would she like it, love it? I thought of Waldra, how would she have reacted to the sight of this place too? Were they happy, I wondered? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? Shirei must have been sent to Raventree Hall, I realised, and knew that I had to write a letter to the girl as soon as possible. I could not imagine what she must have been feeling - after a thought though, I realised that given my current situation, I probably did - and wished with every possible part of me, that I could be at her side again. I longed to comfort her, to hold her hand and promise her it would be alright. _I wanted her to tell _me_ it would be alright too. _I _needed _someone right now to tell me it would be alright. All I wished to do right now was leave, steal a horse and ride all the way back to the Twins - hopefully without too many injuries, given that I could not ride a horse at all. I longed to be anywhere else but here; with my sisters once more.

I had to be strong though, I told myself quickly. I needed to keep my chin up and battle through the difficult times. I had known full well that this would not be easy and it was not going to if I did not try. Right now though, the idea of fighting to keep the strength was the last thing I wanted. Right now, all I wanted to do was lie down and rest, or maybe write to my sisters to attempt to rid the grief I was feeling without them.

When Esma came into the room, under Lady Mormont's escort, my mind was made up. Without unpacking or resting - even though Esma urged me to do at least one of them - I set about writing letters to both Waldra and Shirei; out-lining my journey and describing Winterfell, in a hope that writing to them would ease some of the sadness I was feeling.

I made sure to leave out the emptiness I felt in leaving, knowing that neither needed to know that, though did not over-bear my writing with too much good-will about it all. As well as that, I made sure to declare my love for them both and hopes of their good health. I asked Shirei to tell me everything about Raventree Hall, about the Blackwoods and more importantly her betrothed. I urged my youngest sister not to leave any details aside, as I had done, even if they were unpleasant, as I wanted to know everything. While I was unsure what I could do to help Shirei if things did turn out to be bad, I wanted to know regardless. I made sure to write about all the beautiful sights I had seen on my journey, knowing that would certainly peek the girl's interest, as well as offering that Winterfell seemed as grand as it sounded in the books she read.

In my letter to Waldra, I asked how home was and all that had occurred in my absence, enquiring about our sisters and even about Father - if only to entertain appearances. I asked what the older woman had done in my absence and whether she was keeping out of trouble - given that it was Waldra, I sincerely doubted that. Briefly, I debated whether to ask about Ser Quentyn, though left him out in the end - I did not need his vulgar self to spoil the first contact I had had with my oldest sister in weeks.

When I re-read them both, I found that my own words comforted me a little, even if some of it sounded empty to me. It comforted me to know that Shirei and Waldra would read them, hopefully happy to hear of my well-being and safe passage to Winterfell, and it comforted me also to finally get the chance to communicate with them again, even if I was sparing some particular details.

"Are those for Ladies Shirei and Waldra?" Esma asked, once I had finished and folded each letter in half. I lay both of them on the flat of the table, pushing myself back out the chair I had been seated in, feeling the need to walk away from them in fear of tearing up. Absently, I nodded. "None for your other sisters?" I sent her a blank look and the woman said no more on the matter. "This place is certainly not what I had expected."

"What did you expect?" I asked, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed as my handmaid set about lighting the fire. Eyeing the room around me, I realised the woman had unpacked for me while I had been writing my letters. "I don't think I have had much time to take everything in. It seems quite like a dream at the moment." A dream or a night scare, I wondered.

"No, everything was quite rushed when we arrived." Esma agreed, nodding. At that, I thought of the King and his quick departure, finding a bitter frown twitching at my lips at the thought. "Perhaps things will be different after tonight? After the welcome feast?" I scoffed, shaking my head at the thought. I could not have imagined anything worse than attending such a celebration, though I knew it was inevitable now. Turning to look over my shoulder, I eyed the darkening sky out the nearest window and knew that it would only be a matter of time now before the feast would begin and I would be displayed for all to see. Such a charming notion, I thought.

"Everything already is different, Esma." I muttered, running a hand through my ragged hair. "Our lives are different now, the world around us is different." After the woman finished with the fire, she turned her attention to the single bath in the corner and when I noticed the deep frown on her face, I could imagine her thoughts were on the lack of dressing screen.

"I guess that is to be expected at first." She offered. "I am sure we will grow used to it here, in time."

"I know, I just-" Sighing, I trailed off, unsure what else to say. After a long time, I heard myself say, dejected; "_I _feel different." Instantly, Esma's eyes swung towards me, concern in her gaze.

"You hardly are pleased with the situation you are in and no one can blame you - you have been taken away from your family and home." She quickly said, sounding strangely furious and concerned all at once. "I guess the best course of action now is not to dwell too much on the negatives and consider things in a more positive light. You are Queen - you have people who are counting on you-"

"People I did not have counting on me two months ago." I cut in quickly and Esma offered me a tight smile.

"No, but they are now and that is all that matters. You have the strength, you just lack the motivation at the moment. I know it is hard, but you are not alone. You have me, you have Lady Catelyn and also the King himself; do not forget that." I grimaced at the mention of that man and Esma sent me a stern look that looked to be scolding, before continuing. "He is your husband, remember that." _How could I forget? _"You just have to remain strong, remain positive and do not let them break you. All the time I have known you, Ella, you have not broken under all the strain you have gone through and I do not wish to see such a thing happen now. It _won't_ happen now." I eyed the older woman, noting the ferocity behind her gaze and found myself smiling slightly after taking in her words. She meant to comfort me and though I still felt hallowed by all that was going on, her presence made me perk up a little, reminding me that I perhaps was not so alone in this.

"You called me 'Ella'." I murmured after the longest of silences and Esma's eyes widened in shock by the revelation. She opened her mouth then, no doubt to apologise but I quickly cut her off. "Thank you; it's nice to hear someone call me something that isn't so formal." Even though my husband called me "Miriella" it still sounded much too formal to my ears - though the thought of the man calling me "Ella" too almost made me grimace. I certainly was not ready for that just yet.

Esma replied with a sincere smile and said no more on the matter, a silent understanding passing between us. Instead, she eyed the bath in the corner once more, still not hiding her frown of displeasure at the clear sight of it, and instructed - a little reluctantly - that I should bathe before the feast. I did not argue.

* * *

The consequences for not having a dressing screen unfortunately came into affect during my time in the bath.

As I went about bathing absently at my own leisure, Esma sorting through my dresses in the corner in an attempt to find the one most suitable for the evening's celebration, I heard the sounds of voices approaching the room. During my bathe already, I had found it quite unnerving how I could view the room fully from my lounged position in the water, wishing that I had the usual aid of a screen to block everything from view. Even in my room back at the Twins, I had not liked bathing so openly, regardless of the fact I did not share my chambers with anyone back then. The sounds of the footsteps now though, immediately made me tense and I gripped the sides of the tin tub, ready to reach for the cloth as Esma quickly froze too at the approach. Before either of us could do anything though, the door to the chambers opened and the figure of my husband entered.

Thankfully Robb was alone, shutting the door behind him and prohibiting any one else to join us in the suddenly crowded chambers. His gaze swung around the room, smiling politely towards Esma, before turning to me in the bath in the corner. Though I had kept myself body hidden from my shoulders down - keeping my body dunked under the water - I could still see the hint of red creep onto the man's cheeks. Quickly my husband turned away at the sight of me, opting to study the lit flicker of the fireplace.

"I do apologise, Miriella, for barging in at such a time." He offered, a little too quickly, and only succeeded in making the situation more awkward. I almost quirked that he had seen me like this already, on our wedding night, before recalling that he indeed had not; having allowing me to keep my nightgown throughout the consummation.

"It's fine, your grace." I replied, tightly. Esma quickly resumed her previous activities, making sure to keep her back to us as she worked now, only increasing my discomfort further. "Was your council meeting informative?" Robb's jaw tightened suddenly at that, peeking my curiosity.

"It was." The man replied, narrowing his gaze as he stared into the fire, and said no more. At his reaction, I frowned, taking his figure in for a moment with wonder.

"Will you tell me what was discussed?" Robb turned to me then, his expression in complete shock at my question, and I knew without him needing to say it, that the man was wondering why I would have any business knowing such details. I was thankful though, after a few moments, that it dawned on the man that I _did _have the right to know such details, given I was now Queen. His expression faltered from shock to uncertainty quite rapidly.

"Perhaps at dinner." While the answer was not quite what I wanted, I knew it was better than nothing and nodded once. Robb's eyes were averted quickly then, the blush still on his cheeks as he frowned. I sighed then, scrubbing absently at my skin as I spoke again.

"Would it be alright to request a dressing screen, your grace? Only, I feel my open nudity in occasions like this will become a problem to you if I do not get any privacy." Robb spared a withering glance in my direction, confirming my words, and I was grateful when he nodded.

"Of course, I will see about sorting that out for you." Robb assured me, again his eyes flitting about in every direction imaginable apart from where I bathed. Smiling to myself, I knew I could be happy for this comfort. At least I would not have to continue bathing now in open view of the room. When my husband's eyes suddenly passed towards the table though, pausing briefly upon what sat on the top, I felt my feeling of slight happiness turn into uncertainty once more. Robb walked over with careful footsteps, his hands picking up the two letters that I had left there with an equal amount of caution. Almost abandoning his previous unease, my husband's gaze swung to directly meet mine. "You've written to your sisters?"

"Yes." I nodded, slowly, not sure what to make of his expression. It almost seemed like pity crossed his features then, perhaps a hint of pain too. When Robb turned back to look at the letters in his hand, my own hands went to grip the edges of the tub again, ready to jump out and rip the letters from him should he do anything. For a moment, I imagined him ripping them up right in front of me and throwing them into the fire. The thought alone had me most raising from the tub and was thankful that he did no move to do so. Instead, he continued to stare down at the paper, his fingers clutching them so delicately that it intrigued me to see Robb handle my letters in such a way. After a tense moment, my husband finally spoke and his words were certainly unexpected.

"Would you like me to go and send them for you now?"

I knew my eyes instantly widened at his suggestion and I made no attempts to hide the shock on my face when Robb looked my way in question. Startled, I wondered if perhaps I had heard things and continued frowning up at the man, not sure what to say. Wordlessly, a small smile flitted onto the King's face, one that did not quite reach his eyes but seemed genuine all the same. He carefully clutched my letters between his palms, smoothly running his hands across the parchment, and offered a quirk of his eyebrow to prompt an answer from me.

"Yes." I breathed, still astounded. "Please, that would be very kind. Thank you." Robb nodded once, placing the letters back down on the table so he could shrug off his coat and unclip his armour - which Esma quickly helped him with - before taking both letters back in his hands again and heading towards the door.

"I will see about getting a screen for you too while I can." I went to say it was no trouble now, given that I was nearly finished, though Robb continued, regardless. "That will give you enough privacy in my absence to finish your bathing now and dress without feeling uncomfortable." I nodded my thanks once more and with one last honest smile, my husband was gone, clad with my letters and intention of a dressing screen.

I stared after him, unsure what to make of his kindness given all the awkward encounters I had endured with him throughout the many weeks travelling, though was glad to see such a side of him. Perhaps maybe being at Winterfell truly would make things easy for the two of us, or at least ease Robb's uncertainty. Whatever the reason, I was glad that steps were being made and as long as they continued down this path, I did not mind how long the journey would take. The shift of movement caught my attention and I turned to eye Esma, who looked equally as shocked as I felt. The woman smiled back at me, saying no words on the matter but her expression telling me enough. Wordlessly, she came towards me, picking up the cloth on the floor and holding it out in her arms towards me.

"Come on, let's make you presentable for the people of Winterfell."

* * *

The welcome feast in Winterfell was not unlike the celebrations that I had attended back in the Twins - of course, I was not Queen back then or dining alongside Robb Stark, though the general atmosphere and people were very much the same.

After dressing and waiting for Robb, the pair of us were instructed to head down to the Great Hall where our presences were expected. As we approached, I heard the echoing sounds of a large gathering of voices and visibly grimaced when I heard someone announce our arrival. I held onto the crook of Robb's arm, hoping to remain grounded and allowed the man to lead the way inside and through the roaring crowds. Some bowed, some clapped though most cheered. My husband laughed at the displays while I could only manage the barest of smiles to remain polite. The room itself was large enough - it had to be to house the number that gathered around us now - and we made our way up to what looked to be the top table, where two seats in the middle were left open. Robb's council men sat on one side while the Stark family were sat on the other. There were a couple of seats spare on the ends of the table - the one on the Stark side, I gathered, was left spare for Bran Stark and his hopeful return - though I was unsure why there was also another spare on the council men's side. I did not dwell on matters for very long though as soon we had taken our seats and the feast had began.

I was glad to be seated between the King and his mother rather than beside Brynden Tully - I had no qualms with the man, but I infinitely preferred the comfort of Lady Stark's company than that of a stranger, no matter how nice he may have been. Robb seemed happy enough to be seated nearer his men though and did not waste any time in starting conversations with them, soon Lord Umber's booming laughter filling quite a proportional space amongst the noise. Lady Stark offered amble conversation with me throughout the meal, though I knew my responses were not the best I could offer in return. I picked and pushed around my food, not feeling at all hungry and already tired by the celebrations. Around us, people were laughing and drinking and after the food had all been eaten, music began to play and people began to dance. The idea of dancing was probably the last thing I wanted to do that evening so I watched the people of Winterfell enjoy themselves in my - _our_ - name.

After so long, and after Lady Catelyn had given up speaking with me, I found myself sitting quite silently with a goblet of wine in my grasp. I observed everyone around me with careful observation, careful not to show too much discomfort and forced a smile on my face when I could. Beside me, Robb was still speaking happily enough with his men while Lady Stark was talking in quiet tones to her daughter on my other side. Arya appeared to be complaining and when I listened in closer, I realised Lady Catelyn was suggesting that Arya go and sit with the other children in the Hall and try and enjoy herself, perhaps dance a little with a few of the boys. Arya was having none of it and I had to smile slightly as I heard the girl's stubborn tone, reminded much of my own but also my sister's. After a while, Lady Stark gave up her badgering, in favour of seeing Rickon to bed, and she excused the pair of them, assuring me that she would return soon enough. When she was gone, I saw the grumpy pout on the Stark girl's lip and found myself smiling further.

"What?" Arya demanded when she saw my expression and directed gaze. I was not feigned by her harsh tone and instead leaned over her mother's vacant chair towards her.

"I hate these sort of things as well." I told her, quietly so Robb could not hear me. Ignoring her surprise, I noted quickly that Arya was dressed in a dark red gown, a complete parallel to the breeches and rougher look she was donning before. Looking down, I eyed the green gown Esma had made me wear too and smiled at the girl again. "I also hate dresses too."

"Mother made me put one on." Arya muttered, crossing her arms across her chest and succeeding in looking even more grumpy. "She said I had to look like a lady for you and Robb. She wanted me to wear a dress before but I told her if she made me put it on, then I would just go and jump in a giant puddle of mud and ruin in before you got here." I breathed a chuckle at that, shaking my head and realising that that was probably something Waldra would do too, when she was younger.

"I like your bargaining tactics." I nodded, appreciating the girl's stubbornness and independence of character. While I did not know young Arya Stark yet, I could imagine I would grow very used to her company given enough time here. Her likeness to Waldra was certainly refreshing. "I am very glad that I won't be the only woman around here who isn't wearing a dress all the time. My older sister and I always thought gowns were quite restricting and that the skirts always got in the way. We never really saw much practicality with the things." Turning back to Arya, I saw the young girl studying me strangely. Her expression was not unkind, rather confused and uncertain. In question, I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're-" Arya began, trailing off before shaking her head and shrugging. After that, the girl opted to say no more to me and quickly excused herself soon after that, to head to bed. I did not let her dismissal bother me as I was aware these things would take time - I was glad to have had those few seconds talking to the girl anyway; it was a start, at least.

"I guess you do not wish to dance, Miriella?" A voice pulled me from my musings and I turned to the side to take in my husband. His council men still sat on his other side, though weren't requiring his attention for the moment apparently. Robb's expression was polite enough and I shrugged in answer to his question, hoping he wasn't going to lead on to asking me to dance himself. The thought alone terrified me - the fact that the man had willingly spoken to me was enough shock for one night.

"Do people expect me to?" I queried, hesitantly, and Robb shrugged as well.

"I don't think they'll mind either way. At the moment, men will be wary of asking you themselves, though given enough time and they'll be queuing for your hand to dance." The smirk my husband finished with seemed to conclude that the man was indeed jesting with me and I found myself quite baffled by him doing so. After taking in that familiar wine-replenished haze in his gaze though, I knew why the man was acting as such and let out a brief scoff of disbelief. It seemed the allude of alcohol aided in the tension between my husband and I, even if it was only for a short while and more likely false. I could take advantage of this, I reasoned - it would make things easier for _me, _at least, even if the King was too drunk to remember the conversation.

"And will _you _be queuing with them, your grace?" I braved jesting back, glad that he didn't back down from my comment even though his expression did twitch slightly with uncertainty.

"I suppose I would have to; to save you from some unwanted attention, at least."

"Maybe I want the attention." Robb sent me a look that told me that I wasn't kidding anyone with my statement. It felt strange to see that Robb knew me well, even if it was only slightly. Perhaps he was not as drunk as I thought? He was not entirely sober, that was for sure, otherwise the man would continue to ignore me. "And how come there aren't ladies queuing for you, your grace? Surely they can't be wary of _you_?" The King shook his head.

"Perhaps I just don't wish to dance." There was tension in his expression, his jaw clenched as he turned away to stare forward. I knew that he was over-thinking things, as he always did, rather than letting things flow as he was previously just doing. With a frustrated sigh, I knew Robb's over-thinking would be a bane in this marriage, despite it only just beginning.

"Not even with me?" I asked, hoping to reel the man's friendliness back in. To attempt to help, I quickly refilled the man's goblet of wine and made a point of pushing the cup towards him. Robb smiled slightly at my hint and obliged in taking a sip, even though his brow was still burrowed with concern from his inward musings. He cheeks glowed with the warm of alcohol that swilled inside of him and I hoped that the taste of more would loosen the man's tongue.

"Was that a proposition?" He returned, sipping at his wine again and eyeing me over the rim. That thought of dancing made me grimace and I shook my head far too quickly, wincing when a wave of sickness washed over me.

"Certainly not." My partner smirked, chuckling deeply into his goblet, and allowing silence to fall over us. It was surprisingly not awkward, I found, and I gathered the haze of alcohol between us would aid in the future to help ease the tension. My own head was still swimming slightly and I took a large gulp of my own in a bid to spin my thoughts further. I did not want to think about home, or my sisters, or my loneliness and my want to leave this place and people. I just wanted to forget for a while and hopefully entertain some normality, even if it meant forcing conversation with my normally cautious husband.

"I sought you out a dressing screen." Robb offered after a while and I turned back from my observing of some drunken dancers to look at my husband. "It was my sister, Sansa's, though Mother said you're more than welcome to use it." At the sentiment, I felt a strange warmth fill my chest. "It should be in our chambers now for you to use."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling warmly at the man. After receiving a nod in response, I quickly considered what to ask my husband in return. "So, will you tell me what was discussed at your meeting with your council now?" At this, I saw Robb's demeanour change quite rapidly, from relative ease back to his usual tension. He ran a hand over his stubbled jaw as he thought and after a while, I did not believe he was going to answer me until he finally leaned towards me to speak.

"We discussed quite a great deal; there were a lot of concerning matters to attend to during my month away from the throne." He began, slowly. "The reconstruction of Winterfell was an important matter, as well as the progress of the wounded we have kept here; these are issues I believe you will have to aid with once you settle." I nodded at that, feeling strange at the mention of my induction and wary of what I had to do, though said nothing of it. "Do not fear though, you will have others to help and guide you. My mother and the council will be by your side throughout-"

"And you will be there too." I quickly forced out, frowning at the man. Surely he did not mean to leave me alone during all these duties? After a brief panic, Robb smiled towards me, assuring, before nodding - much to my utter relief.

"Of course." He agreed before exhaling deeply. I held my breath then, sensing the _but. _"But I won't be here all the time - there's another matter we discussed during our meeting that means I have to leave Winterfell for a short while." _He won't be here? _

"Where are you going?" I asked, still frowning with confusion. Again, Robb hesitated, seemingly unsure how to approach the next answer. I waited patiently, glad to finally be provided some knowledge from the man, but not sure I completely liked what I was hearing. As unreadable and dismissive as the man could be, there was no way I could imagine trying to complete my duties without him. Gods, I was not sure I even could.

"Further North." A pause. "Up to the Wall actually." _The Wall? _

"Why?"

"Do you know about my brother, Jon?" I nodded - Lady Stark had told me enough about the man, though I knew full well of her distaste for this Jon Snow and was not sure how much of her hatred seeped through her interjects about him. While I may not have completely condoned Lady Catelyn's hatred, I could understand to some degree why she dismissed him - bastard children were perhaps not as common amongst Starks as as they were amongst us Freys.

"Only a little." I offered, hoping that Robb would enlighten me further about the man, Jon Snow - or more than Lady Stark could at least.

"Well, he's a little younger than I am - though only by a few months. A shy boy, a little awkward with social situations but his heart's in the right place." I heard fondness in Robb's tones as he spoke about his brother and I was glad to hear such a change, given the usual harsh tone from Lady Catelyn. "He's not my _true _brother, of course; we share the same father but have different mothers. I didn't really think it made much of a difference though between the pair of us and the rest of my siblings." I smiled at that, glad to hear Robb's views on it. His fond expression reversed quite quickly though and all too sudden, he turned serious once more. "He joined the Night's Watch only a short time before the war broke out, choosing to take the Black in an attempt to make our father proud." This much I knew already. "Throughout the war though, he grew through the ranks and is now Commander of the Night's Watch." _This _I did not know. "I'm travelling further North to speak with him."

"Are there issues with the Wall?" I probed and Robb smirked slightly.

"There are _always _issues with the Wall." He muttered, shaking his head. Quickly, a thought came to mind.

"Is it Bran?" Robb looked thoroughly surprised by the mention of his brother and I quickly added; "Your mother told me about him" to rid his confusion.

"Oh, well, no it isn't." He shook his head. "This is in regards to the wildlings unfortunately, not Bran - though that will certainly be something I will be speaking with Jon about when I see him." Robb sighed once more, almost like there was heavy weight upon his shoulders. "Recently, there have been frequent attacks from them against the Wall and while most have been unsuccessful, they're growing stronger. There are more men in the Night's Watch now since the war ended and I make sure to send more when I can to aid, though Jon has urged that I travel to meet him to discuss everything with him." A pause. "The King-Over-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, has requested a meeting between the Commander of the Night's Watch and the King in the North - Jon and I - to discuss the request of him bringing his people South of the Wall for the Winter."

While I did not know much about the wildlings - Shirei was much more inept with the history and knowledge of the Kingdoms, given all the books she read - I knew more than enough to be aware of their savagery and brutal history. I did not hide my uncertain frown at Robb's words.

"And will you let him?" I asked hesitantly. In response, Robb sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I haven't decided yet." He sighed. "Like I said, they're becoming quite restless with their attacks against the Wall and Jon's unsure how much longer they will be able to keep the wildlings at bay. I suppose with this compromise, we can set some terms for them and attempt to keep them manageable?"

"But you are also granting them access through the barrier of the Wall and allowing them into our lands." I reminded him, gently. "What if they become savage? What if they launch an attack on us once they are free of the Wall?" Robb frowned thoughtfully.

"They'll attack if we don't let them through anyway and I cannot imagine they will be very lenient with us then."

"No, I suppose not." I agreed, quietly. The whole idea was certainly terrifying, I had to admit. Taking in the tension on Robb's face - something I was used to, though I knew the current unease was for a completely different reason to normal - I quickly continued speaking, hoping to provide whatever council I could for the man. I was supposed to be his Queen, after all, and I could try at least. Even if I was no help at all to him. "Are there not any more men to spare to guard the Wall, to help keep them away?"

"Jon tells me that their numbers are quite extensive; most certainly out-numbering those who are on the Night's Watch already." He muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He tells me that Mance Rayder seems quite a reasonable man in some respects - more than most wildlings, anyway. Perhaps they are not all quite as savage as the stories make them out to be? Osha was once a wildling before she was brought to Winterfell." I recalled the name, racing through my memory before coming across the sight of the crazed woman in the courtyard; the one Lady Stark had left to speak with.

"You let her in?"

"Well, no." Robb shook his head, shifting a little. "She and some others attempted to take Bran hostage, though I arrived before they could and killed them all. Apart from Osha, of course." He frowned and I found it strange that he spoke so easily of people he had killed. He had killed _many, _no doubt, during the war. "We brought her back here for questioning and she eventually became a servant here after displaying good behaviour." My husband sipped the last of his wine absently, declining my offering of another refill of his goblet. "During the Greyjoy siege of Winterfell in the war, she helped Bran and Rickon escape and kept them safe for a while. After Bran decided to go further over the Wall, he instructed for Osha to take Rickon to House Umber's Keep and become his guardian. She's proved her worth to our family many times during the war, despite being a wildling."

"They may not all be like Osha." I added, carefully, and Robb sighed.

"Aye. I know." He nodded. After a pause though, he forced a smile and shrugged, absently. "Do not worry about that though, my council and I will discuss the issue thoroughly before we make a conclusive decision. Even then, I still need to speak to Jon too and when an answer is given, we will be prepared for whatever the repercussion." I nodded in response, unsure I could accept his attempts of brushing the matter aside.

"When do you leave?" I asked, slowly.

"I haven't decided yet." Was the reply as he leaned back in his chair. "I will tell you when a date has been set though and I can assure you, you will be safe in my absence."

Before I could urge a response though, a loud scrapping caught my attention, as well as an equally loud holler. Looking over the top of Robb's head, I saw Greatjon Umber risen from his chair with his goblet in his hand. The man swayed slightly as he stood and had to grasp hold of the back of his chair to keep himself steady. Around us, the room fell silent and some men laughed at Lord Umber's open display of drunkenness, despite most being in an equally similar state themselves.

"Gentlemen!" Lord Umber cried, before adding with a grin; "Ladies!" There were some hoots and chuckles at that. "It seems that though we are celebrating quite intently, we have not been very mindful of the new company we keep." I frowned a little at that, not sure I liked where this was going. Robb turned to me at that, smirking a very knowing smirk. "We have not given our new Queen a proper welcome to Winterfell yet!" I felt the eyes turn to me and I forced a smile when Lord Umber looked my way, drowning out the whistles and calls in the background. "Young Miriella - a woman surprisingly quite lovely for a Frey girl!" More laughter followed that and I frowned at that, wondering if I should be offended or not. "We welcome you humbly into our arms and are blessed that our good King Robb has chosen you to be his bride and Queen. May you live a long and happy life - made better in our company, right, gentleman?!" More calls, chuckles and whistles, before Lord Umber leaned over Lord Tully to pat Robb's shoulder heavily. "You could not have asked for a better husband in Robb Stark, my Queen, and I can assure you that you will be happy by his side." The sentiment touched a soft spot in me and I could not help but turn to Robb then, taken back by Lord Umber's declarations but knew the alcohol influenced his dramatics quite immensely.

"Thank you, Lord Umber." My husband nodded and though his jaw was clenched and expression tense - he was probably over-thinking it all again - he looked quite pleased enough with the larger man's short speech. The man they called Greatjon, in return sent his King an unbashful grin before turning back to the crowd before him.

"I bid you all to raise your goblets in a toast to them now!" Some people rose from their seats, goblets in hand, and for a moment, the spectacle took me by surprise. The scene before me was quite over-whelming and I was unsure how to react to such dedication. These people did not even know me and yet they without hesitation raised their goblets for me. Beside me, Robb shifted higher in his chair, sitting up straighter and donning a prouder expression on his face. "To Robb and his new wife; Queen Miriella! The King and Queen in the North!"

"The King and Queen in the North!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I am very over-whelmed that this story has over 200 reviews already - that's just crazy! I never expected for this to get such a good response and I truly am grateful to all those who take the time to let me know what they think. I'm very glad that people seem to be enjoying this story and I hope that will continue further into the future! **

**So, I've introduced new characters in this chapter, as well as some new concepts. This chapter is more of a establishment for Miriella at Winterfell, I'm afraid, as she is introduced to it all and the people in it on her first proper day here. Nothing much action wise but hopefully you like it all the same! **

**I still feel as if my writing style isn't the same in this chapter. I don't know if its perhaps the change in location for the characters or maybe the fact that with all this canon going on (at the Twins, I found I had more room for my imagination) I'm a little wary to ruin anything or go OOC. Maybe? I don't know. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. I hope it doesn't make the reading and story unenjoyable anyway and I will try and take care when I start writing the next chapter. If it does bother anyone, please let me know! **

**An update will be out ASAP, though I have a moving date coming in this week so I will apologise in advance if things get pushed back for this story. I will try my hardest anyway :)**

**-Jemlou**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I was given a tour of the castle of Winterfell the following day after the welcome feast. While I known full well that it would not be Robb who escorted me around his home, showing me the sights, that did not stop a part of me wanting the man to do so. We may not have been on the best of footings at the current moment but I found that my feelings towards the man were growing less and less negative the longer I kept his company. Though we spoke rarely or about anything personal, I knew that Robb Stark was not a horrible man - he was just a man forced into a hard situation to come back from. The subject of Talisa was never once brought up between us since back when we were at the Twins - and _not_ married - though her presence still hung in the air. Sometimes I would catch my husband staring at me in a way that looked to be almost hateful and other times I would see him looking with an expression of devastation - he was careful enough to hide his feelings with a smile when I caught his eye, though I knew that was very much forced. I had grown used to seeing such smiles on him already. We seemed to be treading lightly around one another, dancing in a way that kept our distances from each other in a manner that wasn't too separate. Robb kept up appearances between us when he could and I hoped, for both our sakes, that the whole thing would become easier for him soon. It certainly was not something I wanted to live with for the rest of our lives.

It was Lady Stark who gave me the tour of Winterfell in the end along with young Rickon at her heels; who was still quite determined _not _to look me in the eye. I greeted the pair with a smile, curious as to where Lady Brienne was, though strangely excited to finally see the castle of Winterfell in all its full glory. Robb was away with his council men already, barely speaking to me when we both awoke that morning before excusing himself and allowing Esma in to help me prepare for the day alone. While I was a little sunken by his dismissal, after having gotten on quite well with the man the night before, I brushed it aside lightly and allowed Esma's happy chatter to consume my attention while I got ready.

"Lady Brienne is down in the courtyard, helping Lady Mormont train with some of the younger men." Lady Catelyn explained as we made our way from my chambers and down through the winding corridors of the castle to begin our tour. Curiously, I raised an eyebrow at this. "Lord Umber is away with Robb at the moment so the ladies are helping out in his absence." I frowned deeper at this, turning to the woman beside me. She took in my questionable gaze and smiled. "He is the master-of-arms here - the title was given to him after the war ended."

"And he's also on Robb's council?"

"Aye. You must know that Robb's council is not as strict as the small councils down in King's Landing. Those Robb trusts are his advisors, though they have not given claims of being specific 'Masters' or 'Commanders'." She informed me, rightly. "Of course, Robb asked for both Lord Umber and Glover to leave their positions as Heads of households to come and take up permanent positions here at Winterfell - just like the late King Robert did to Ned - though it wasn't a choice forced upon them. Both were quite willing to join Robb and aid him in his reign; they all admire him for what he did during the war." Lady Catelyn smiled politely when a group of female servants passed by us and I quickly forced my own after taking her lead, hoping to appear pleasant enough. "Lord Umber is Winterfell's master-of-arms and takes charge of training the soldiers and teaching the young ones and, like you already know, he also has a place on Robb's council too."

"And Lord Glover?" I asked, taking in all the information I could. I barely took in the corridors we were walking down, my attention focused on what Lady Stark was telling me. Vaguely, the walls around us seemed to liken to those at the Twins though I did not consume myself with this knowledge.

"Well, when he's not advising my son, his concerns are that of the wounded that we have lodged here and also the reconstruction of the castle. I mostly help Lord Glover when I can, to ease the man's pressure. And also because I deal with the King's finances and tending to the wounded and rebuilding Winterfell can be quite an expensive ordeal, I must say." Lady Catelyn smiled towards me, before leading the way out into the courtyard. "My uncle, Brynden Tully, is Robb's closest advisor - above even myself. I suppose if we were to assign positions as a small council would in King's Landing, my uncle Brynden would be Robb's Hand. His dealings are with nothing in particular as he oversees everything when he can."

She led the way down across the courtyard towards where the clashing of steel could be heard. After a few steps, the sight of a training ring came into play and Lady Brienne stood in the centre with all her glory, battling a few soldiers while the rest stood on the sidelines. I could see Lady Mormont stood there too, seemingly calling out orders as the group sparred, looking every bit as fierce as she had done the day before. Both women, I had to say, looked a force to be reckoned with. I was taken back by the number gathered around them, eager to learn, and how willingly they appeared to be following their orders. For a moment, I was a little awe-struck by the sights.

"Lady Maege Mormont is also on Robb's council too, though she is not quite as attentive as the rest of his men." At this, I turned to Lady Catelyn in shock. Robb had not mentioned any more on his council and the smile on the King's mother's face told me she was full aware that he hadn't. "She isn't in Winterfell at the current time; she is on Bear Island, though I believe she will be travelling back to Winterfell soon enough." Frowning with further confusion, I returned my stare towards the training pen, unsure what she meant as Lady Mormont stood quite clearly before us now. Quickly, Lady Stark caught on. "No, that's _Dacey _Mormont, Maege Mormont's oldest daughter. She's the reason why Maege Mormont is not with us at the moment - Dacey wishes to join the Kingsguard and remain in Winterfell, so her mother has gone back to Bear Island to inform Alysane, her second eldest, that she is now the new Lady of Bear Island."

"That all seems quite confusing dealings." I muttered after a hesitant pause and Lady Catelyn smiled, sympathetically. "What is Maege Mormont's position on Robb's council then?"

"When she returns, I believe she will be taking up position as Captain of the Guards here." I did not even hide my look of astonishment. Vaguely, Lady Catelyn pointed out the smithy and the stables that lay close to the training ring, before we doubled back the way we came, to see some more of the castle. We passed some small folk as we walked and again I continued to force a smile as they looked our way, their expressions curious and observing. Vaguely, I realised I should probably get used to their stares for the time being though that would not bid away the strange feelings in my stomach due to being watched constantly. I could feel a shiver of constant eyes watching every step I took and felt unnerved by this, though hoped to keep my discomfort hidden away from Lady Stark's concern.

"I have never really heard of women being on King's councils - other than mothers and wives." I noted, absently and Lady Catelyn hummed in agreement.

"Lady Maege - and her daughter, Dacey, too in fact - have been very loyal to Robb during the war." She informed me. "While she may have been a stubborn, wilful woman once, she truly has proven her worth where my son is concerned. The Mormont women are honourable, proud women who are all more than capable of defending themselves against the likes of those that wish to harm them. They're strong and, like I said, very loyal. Maege Mormont led some of Robb's attacks during the war and has shown to be very good at commanding soldiers."

"Was that why she was given the position of Captain of the Guards?"

"Aye, that and the fact Lord Umber preferred the position of teaching the soldiers than commanding the guardsmen - he was the other candidate for the job. It was a better decision to put him in charge of the training than Lady Maege - while she may have proven her worth, she is still a very short-tempered woman at times and that is no good when it comes to being a teacher." I nodded with understanding, my head swarming with knowledge now.

We continued on with our tour and Lady Catelyn pointed out various things as we made our way across the yards. Absently, she gestured towards the kitchens, which was situated nearby the Bell Tower and the Maester's Turret - she then asked me to remind her to introduce me to the Maester when we had finished. She did not show me inside any of the towers or the kitchens but said I could see inside them soon enough, only that she knew there were all either occupied at the moment or that they were not safe enough to enter, due to the damage inflicted upon them from the war.

Further across the courtyard she pointed up the Library Tower and I smiled up at it, thinking how if Shirei was here that would certainly be her favourite place to go, and assured the woman I would look inside it soon enough, preferring to do so alone. Lady Stark did not show me the Kennels but pointed vaguely to where they were situated and informed me humourlessly that though the other hunting dogs rested in them, her children never allowed their direwolves to stay there and instead, they all kept them in their rooms; much to her dismay. I smiled at the thought, before declaring that I had not seen Arya's and Rickon's direwolves yet. The silent boy that trailed alongside his mother, turned to look up at me at the mention of his name and I beamed down at him in encouragement.

"I believe Osha took care of Shaggydog for us yesterday, did she not, Rickon?" The boy nodded, wordlessly. "And today I suppose he will be with Grey Wind. I know the pair will be happy to see each other again." When Lady Catelyn said nothing more, I frowned curiously.

"What of Arya's wolf?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Nymeria was lost during the war." The King's mother explained. "Not killed, just lost. Arya had to send her away to save her from being executed by the King after an unfortunate incident involving Prince Joffery. She has not seen Nymeria since." There was a pause of silence as we continued walking and I was unsure whether I should provide condolences for the lost direwolf or not.

"Arya dreams of her sometimes though." Came the quietest of voices, so timid that I was not sure I heard him correctly at first. Turning to Lady Catelyn's side, I saw Rickon staring up at us both with a wide-eyed expression and I was unsure how to respond to such a statement. Absently, the woman beside me patted her son's head.

"Aye, she does, my love." His mother agreed, though said nothing more on the matter and I chose to remain silent too.

Lady Catelyn pointed out the Guest House next - a place I was unlikely to go for the time being - and then the Armoury - which looked quite crowded with soldiers - before heading towards the Great Hall to show me a small Sept built in the castle yard.

"Ned built it for me." She informed me with a fond smile, sadness lingering in her eyes as she did. I smiled back in return, though only because I could not function much of a response in return. It was modest in size, nothing too extravagant but I could imagine that was what Lady Catelyn liked about it. There was no one inside the Sept currently and I eyed the space briefly, taking in the alters and the pews before turning away. I strangely felt like I was intruding in on something personal, after Lady Catelyn's declaration and the wistful look on her face as she too gazed around the place. Thankfully, it did not seem as damaged as the rest of Winterfell did and I could imagine that was certainly quite a relief for the woman, given its origin.

We continued further down the courtyard where I was led down past the Armoury and the Guards Hall before coming out into a large stretch of woodland. I took in the canopy of trees above us, the blissful silence as we made our way further through it and away from the main hordes of people out in the castle yards. The more we ventured through it, the more enclosed it became and the thicker the trees were in clusters. The forest itself appeared old and the silence it held was quite deafening. Lady Catelyn said nothing instead pointed out to something up ahead and after tilting my head a little, I caught sight of what she was gesturing towards.

A large white-barked tree - much bigger than the rest that stood around it - was situated before us in all its grandeur. Lay at its roots was a still, dark pool of water that rippled only briefly when a single leaf dropped down onto the surface. The branches and hoods of leaves above the pool stretched out wide and were a deep red colour; almost like blood, I found. Upon further inspection, I saw a long, almost saddened looking, face carved into the bark of the large tree with dark red eyes that rivalled the colour of its leaves. I took it in with all its awe, having never seen such a tree before and stepped closer in my wonder.

"This is the Godswood." Lady Catelyn informed me. "And that is a weirwood." I eyed the tree some more, having heard of weirwood but never seeing any before. The Twins certainly never had one. "You are free to come here when you wish, it is a good place for when you want to find peace."

We remained in the Godswood for a little while longer, just wandering and taking in it all in. I knew without a doubt that I would return again, especially to take up Lady Catelyn's offer in finding peace - or perhaps just to get away from the tensions between my husband and I. For whatever reason, I knew this place would come to good use and absently, I thought of Shirei again and how much she would have adored this place. The thought left me a little saddened and was glad when Lady Stark suggested we carry on with our tour, if only to take my mind from wandering to the absence of my youngest sister.

Soon our wanderings brought us to what my good-mother told me was the Glass Garden; a large glass building used to grow crops and flowers. Currently, it was not in use, given that most of glass had been smashed during the Sacking of Winterfell and was in much need of repair, but Lady Stark assured me that it would be working soon. When I asked her how the place found its warmth, she explained that it was heated by hot springs that it was built on top of. She said there were some more situated under the Guest House's windows, back by the other side of the Godswood, and that the Great Keep was also built on springs to provide warmth. I declined her offer to go back and see the springs by the Guest House to provide some visual proof, taking her word for it. Instead we moved onto the next place of the tour; a much darker place than the rest I had seen.

The door down to the Crypts was old and heavy, taking quite bit of effort to open before finally allowing us entry. Once inside, a slight chill tickled my skin and I found that the immediate aura of the place was quite unnerving, especially as we carried on down some narrow, winding steps to the lower levels. When we finally came out into one of the vaults, I eyed the many statues on either side of us, lit up only barely by the hooded torches that flickered absently on the walls. Lady Stark pointed towards one hanging beside the steps and I lifted it from its hanger, carrying it with us as we made our way down the halls of the dead.

It was a strange place to be, I found. Each of the statues eyes were said to have likeness for the dead they guarded and I could not deny that the way they stone eyes followed us as we walked, sent a shiver down my spine. Lady Stark walked without any unease and even little Rickon held no fear of this place. I trailed behind them, silently, taking in what I could around me and wondering if I was truly welcome here amongst the Stark dead - I was not a _true _Stark after all, despite my name. This was a place where they all rested, I realised, and while we had crypts back at the Twins too, I had not been down to them for a very long time. The few times I had ventured down them was when I was much, much younger; a time when I was curious as to whether my mother was down there and also when Waldra had pressured me into going - no doubt to scare me. I could not remember much from my visits, only that I cried a great deal when Waldra jumped out to scare me from behind one of the pillars.

In this particular place, there weren't statues for all the crypts and when I asked Lady Catelyn why that was she told me that statues were only made for Kings and Lords of Winterfell. When we came to the last of the statues though she smiled up at them and turned back to me.

"Ned made exceptions for his brother Brandon and sister Lyanna." She said, quietly, before finally moving over to the final statue in the line. After taking in both Lady Catelyn's and Rickon's faces, I did not need to ask whose tomb we stood before.

Ned Stark's statue stood tall and proud, his expression that of a friendly smile, forever plastered there until the end of days. His expression seemed quite a contrast to some of the moodier statues that we had already passed and I found that the change was certainly welcoming. While his features were that of stone, I could tell he was a handsome man when he was alive and from what I had heard of him, he was a noble and kind man as well. I may not have known the man, but his legacy had already been told widely across Westeros. He certainly did not deserve the fate he was granted, that was for sure.

Nothing was said between us for the longest of times and judging by Lady Catelyn's bowed head, it appeared the woman was praying. I stood back from the scene, attempting to provide some privacy while I allowed my gaze to wander around the rest of the vault. The tombs stopped after Ned's and I gathered that was because he was the last of the deceased Starks. After his statue, the space following stretched far - too far for me to behold with only a small flamed torch. The space was reserved for the Starks who followed him, I realised, and that meant Robb, Arya and even little Rickon would all be laid to rest here when their time eventually came. The thought was quite a bitter one and I frowned to myself before turning back to the mother and son before me, pushing the idea of death aside as best I could.

Rickon still held onto his mother's hand though he was not praying like his mother, instead he was staring up at his father's statue with a sad expression. The boy did not cry and I was surprised at that. Instead, he took in all he could of the stone memory of Ned Stark before he too looked away and let his eyes wander down to the empty space that followed. In one quick move, the boy jolted a head over his shoulder to zone in on where I was stood and I offered him a small smile in return to the expression that stared back. I had not expected much in the way of response from the youngest Stark was therefore slightly surprised by the barest of twitches I received. It may not have been a full smile, though given the location we stood in and how little he knew me, I reasoned that this was a more than enough response from Rickon Stark than I could ever ask for.

"I apologise for taking you down there, Miriella." Lady Stark said to me when we left the Crypts and headed out into the cool air of the day. I could not help but squint slightly when first leaving, my eyes needing some time to adjust to the sudden brightness in comparison to the darkness down in the tombs. "I can imagine the Crypts are not the most desired of places you wished to visit today, but I thought you should see them. If you ever wish to go down there, I advise you go down with Robb or someone accustomed to them already. As you have seen, it is quite a dark place down there and I would worry if you went down alone."

"I'll be sure to find someone to accompany me should I wish to go down again, Lady Catelyn." I assured the woman and she smiled towards me.

We followed edges of a stone wall as we continued on now. Lady Catelyn informed me that the grounds around us was a lichyard for loyal servants and that we would not want to tread on any graves, hence why we remained close to the walls enclosing it. Up ahead of us was the back of the Guards Hall, though beside a very old looking building caught my eye. It was much larger than a lot of the structures I had seen - besides maybe the Great Hall and perhaps succeeding the Great Keep only slightly, which housed the Stark household. On top of the structure's roof sat a collection of some battered looking gargoyles - some missing limbs and heads, some looking charred and worn-out; which I gathered was damage done in the Greyjoy Siege.

"What is this for?" I asked, pointing towards the gargoyle guarded building. Lady Catelyn sighed.

"It is called the First Keep and before the war it was not used." She told me, tensely. I eyed her, strangely, waiting for her to go on. She didn't.

"And what is it used for now?" I braved probing. Lady Catelyn sent me a thin-lipped smile before she turned to eye the building before us.

"Treating the wounded. Some people call it the 'Healing Keep' now. Either title is fine." Was her brisk reply and as she tugged Rickon along again, I thought she meant to lead us towards it. "I suppose as Queen, it will be something that you will have to see in time, though I insist that you go inside on a later day. The First Keep is not a place I wish for my son to go." Eyeing the little boy who trotted between us, I understood her hesitance. While I may not have been inside, I knew that a place that housed the wounded - and, in some cases, dying - was no place for such a young boy.

Instead, we continued on our way and Lady Catelyn carried on with our tour. As we left the place that housed the wounded, I could not help but wonder what a horribly bitter situation it was to house them so close to the tombs and graves of the dead.

* * *

The start of my duties as Queen in the North came pretty much instantaneously after the tour of Winterfell had been concluded. Rickon was whisked away by the wildling woman - Osha - and Lady Catelyn informed me that for the first few weeks or so, she would aid in accompanying me on my royal tasks, until I had gotten used to the workings of things and had grown confident enough on my own. I was quite glad of the help, as I had no inkling what so ever of what being Queen actually meant and while Lady Catelyn was not a Queen herself, she had been the Lady of Winterfell and that was more than I.

While Robb and his council men were all cooped away, no doubt discussing the wildling problem and Robb's imminent departure from Winterfell, Lady Catelyn and I set to work on the reconstruction of the Keep. Our first stop was that of the Fortress' masons, who were apparently currently working on the left-side foundations of the Great Keep which had taken a large blunt of the Sacking. A great size of stone was missing, exposing a hole in the exterior as well as showing signs of the presence of fire - it seemed _everywhere _had been lit ablaze in the Greyjoy attack. The masons seemed friendly enough at first, greeting me with formal bows and smiles. I quickly tried to abolish the tension that I found already lingering between us with easy-flowing comments though I was unsure whether they were just remaining polite and humouring me. The people were wary of me, which was no surprise, and if I was to gain their trust, I had to at least try and demolish the barrier that stood there. I was already chipping away at the one between my husband and I, there was no reason for me not to start chipping away at the rest.

"Is this the worst of the damage?" I asked, trying to sound confident and at least a little bit knowledgeable of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Aye, your grace." One of the masons - Addam, I believed his name was - informed me, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at the gaping hole in the castle. The masons around him were doing the same and I eyed them all apprehensively before trying to focus my attention on the building too. "This and down by the South-East external wall. Most of this side of the Keep had to be cornered off as its unsafe to go in; the floor's still unstable to walk on and a few of the men have broken bones from falling through, when trying to survey the damage." I raised an eyebrow at that, taken a back.

"Are those men alright?" I questioned, quickly, and some of the men looked to me in shock. After sharing a few glances at one another, Addam nodded in reply.

"They're fine, your grace."

While my intentions were noble enough and I had every initiative to aid the masons in their constructing, as I was expected to do, I found that every question and query they threw my way went relatively unanswered. I wanted to do the right thing, no doubt taking a leaf from my husband's book and over-thinking it all in process, and found that I had nothing to say in response to anything they asked. I feared that they would think my requests were juvenile or that my suggestions would be the wrong ones and result in more people injuring themselves in the process of rebuilding this place once more, and thus so I began to rethink every suggestion I had and that led to no comments being provided from my end. I had never really been a woman lost for words, growing up in the Twins amongst Freys had taught me to speak out with my own opinions, but in the presence of these awaiting masons and their expectant expressions, I found I had nothing to say. It was my first duty as Queen and I felt myself bottle up.

I was thankful of Lady Catelyn's presence as she made _all_ the decisions in the end. She informed the masons of what stone to rebuild the Great Keep with, how to organise themselves as they went about doing so, where to gather the materials from as well as providing some necessary safety precautions to prevent any more accidents occurring. I listened silently at her side, taking in how the masons listened to every word she said to them with great care and how firm Lady Stark was when giving out her requests. Some queried her suggestions, though she was a woman who appeared quite capable of being questioned and their were a few debates on quantities and timings that were soon established. After spending a great deal of time speaking with them, the men were happy enough with her orders in the end, nodding obediently as she spoke and replying with questions of clarification when they needed to.

"You see that this is finished first before you begin any more rebuilding." Lady Catelyn informed them all, lastly. "I wish for you all to be working on one project at a time and not spread out across many. Your hard work needs to be focused into one job so you do it proper and well. Once you have finished with the Keep, come and find either myself or Queen Miriella and we will instruct you on what to do next. Is that understood?" The masons nodded with confirmation and I knew it was very unlikely that they would be coming to _me _for help after this. "If there are any other queries on this particular task, again come and find one of us and we will set you straight. If failing that, the King or Lord Tully will answer any questions you have too, if necessary."

After leaving with a collection of nods and murmurs of "your grace" and "my lady", the masons departed to go and begin their task, leaving the King's mother and myself stood beside the broken Keep. I stared after them, feeling all too disappointed with myself with how it had gone and knowing that Lady Catelyn was bound to be feeling the same. When I turned towards the woman though, I found an all knowing expression on her face and she sent me an assuring smile when she caught my eye.

"You are not expected to get it right first time, Miriella. Give yourself some time before you start criticising your capability." While I knew her words were meant to provide comfort, I still could not help but feel the disappointment growing and urged myself to do better the next task we had to carry out. As we made our way to the Maester's Turret - Lady Catelyn had wanted to me meet the Maester while we had the chance to - I made note to pay much more attention to the woman's responses in a bid to learn from her.

She may not have been a Queen but she did the job much better than I did, that was for certain.

* * *

Maester Norjen was a strange little man, I came to realise upon meeting him. Even as we approached the Maester's Turret, the sounds of clattering and banging could be heard up ahead and only increased all uncertainty I had about meeting the man. When Lady Stark visibly winced when she eventually knocked on the tower door and I was not sure what I should expect from the person behind it, given the standings so far. A stuttering reply of "enter" beckoned us in, followed by another crash which had my good mother hesitating before she finally opened the door.

The room we came into was in what could only be described as a state of disaster. The space was cluttered with books, parchments, various strange looking objects and stray pieces of cloth and fabrics; all littering the floor and surfaces and leaving the place very much undistinguishable. I could not help but glance awkwardly at the woman in my company, taking note of the wide-eyed look on her face, and quickly bit my lip to prevent the laughter that wanted to break out then. While I could find amusement in this peculiar situation, I knew for certain that Lady Stark would not appreciate it so I bid to keep quiet. Thankfully though, a grey-haired head poked their way around one of the taller bookcases and my attention was quickly diverted to the man said head belonged to - whom, I gathered, we had come to see.

I could barely remember the Maester at the Twins - though I knew him to be a sour man, just like the Septa - but I found that Maester Norjen was unlike anything that I had imagined him to be. I suppose in some ways, given the Stark reputation, I had imagined the Maester of Winterfell to be a serious sort of man, who was strong looking and held himself with honour. Maester Norjen seemed very much different. He was much shorter than I had expected, for starters, and rounder than a lot of people I had met around Winterfell already. His expression was that of shock when he spotted Lady Stark and I stood before him, and after quickly running a hand over the thin, brittle hair that patched over his head, Maester Norjen stepped forward. The man's cheeks visibly reddened as he approached, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing gapingly. He looked nervous to see us and not nearly as serious as I had pictured him to be. I found myself wanting to laugh further at how strange this situation was becoming and was thankful I was able to hold it in - given the present company. However, when the man caught his foot on one of the many opened books that scattered the floor and promptly tripped, I found that I could not hold in the laughter I held any longer and let out quite an undignified snort.

"Ooh!" The Maester yelped as he fell forward, only just catching himself before he landed in a heap on the floor. His voice was higher than I had imagined too and when Lady Stark sent me a stern look, I quickly shut up from laughing any further at the poor, little man before us. "I do apologise, Lady Stark!" He quickly gushed as he straightened out his robes and busied himself with his hair again - or what little he had in the way of hair. "For the mess and my undignified state! Deary me! You must think me such an untidy man! Though the truth is; I, err, lost something and cannot for the life of me seem to find it! It was a book on medicines, you see, and I was going to take it down to the Healing Keep for aid though I really am having trouble finding the blasted thing!" After a quick douse of nervous laughter, the man eventually shut up, his eyes darting between Lady Stark and I. The woman at my side let out a tired sigh.

"This tower is your space, Maester Norjen, whatever state you keep it in is no business of ours." She told the man, briskly, though her face remained tense as she studied the untidy area around us. When she turned to me, she forced a strained smile. "I have brought someone for you to meet." Taking my arm, she patted me with light affection before turning back to the small man before us. "This is Miriella; my son's new wife." And the new Queen; she left unspoken, though I found it hung in the air quite loudly. Quickly, Maester Norjen's face gaped in further shock - if that was indeed possible - and after blushing into a deeper colour of red, the man bowed respectably at my feet.

"Had I known I was in the presence of our Queen, I would have acted more accordingly! Forgive me, your grace!" The poor man squeaked and I forced an assuring smile in a bid to rid his flustering.

"It's quite alright, Maester. I hardly see anything wrong with a little untidiness and you have not offended me in the slightest. After all, like Lady Stark; this is your space to do as you please in." I quickly said, glancing at the woman at my side in hope that I had spoken correctly. The smile sent my way was relieving and Maester Norjen rose from his bow to face us both again. "I apologise for not being introduced to you sooner."

"Oh no, your grace! It is _me _that must apologise! I am relatively new here, myself, and I am afraid I will admit that I am not quite as familiar with the layout as I should be, just yet. Had I been able to navigate my way around properly, I would have made sure to meet you sooner!" I smiled down - it was quite strange to be looking _down _at someone who was not younger, I had to say - at the man and his rushed tone. I could not be sure whether it was the man's nerves that made him act like he did or whether it was just his personality in general. I found myself hoping it was the latter of the two, if only for a little more brightness around the fortress.

"I'm sure you have been too busy anyway, Maester Norjen, with aiding the wounded and settling in at Winterfell, yourself. We only arrived yesterday, so it truly is no worry." The man beamed widely, glancing between Lady Stark and I again before he quickly rushed over to the clutter that I assumed was his desk.

"Such gracious manners already!" He cried, more to himself than us, before heaving a large bound book from underneath many layers of parchments and placing it before him. I followed Lady Stark's lead as she stepped closer to the man, eyeing his movements with curiosity. Wordlessly, he began to open the thick pages of the book and scan through them. "Where do you hail from, your grace? Forgive my insolence, but like I said; I am, err, relatively new here at this post. Your accent is remarkable, I must say! I would have surely guessed that you were born right here in Westeros!" I hesitated before answering his question, eyeing Lady Stark's tense expression before clearing my throat.

"House Frey." I strung out, uncertain. When Maester Norjen paused in his reading, his rapid gaze fixing on me again, I found myself blanching back at the man's wide-eyed stare.

"Oh." He frowned with confusion, turning to Lady Stark before ringing his hands nervously. "I thought the King had met a foreign woman-?"

"An agreement was made between my son and Walder Frey during the war with the terms of a marriage between Robb and one of Walder's daughters." Lady Catelyn quickly cut in before he could go much further. At the mere mention of Talisa though, despite never feeling any ill-strife towards the woman, I found myself turning cold. "My son honours his promises, Maester Norjen. Miriella is one of Walder Frey's daughters - his second eldest true-born, as I am sure you will find out in that book of yours." After fixing the man on a stern stare, the tension in the room increased as Maester Norjen's face blushed red again as he looked back down to the book before him.

"I was by no means questioning the King's honour, Lady Stark. I will apologise for my assumptions. You must forgive me once again, your grace." This time, I could not find it in me to assure the man. Instead, I remained silent, feeling a heavy weight over-whelm me in the silence that followed. I watched as Maester Norjen flicked through the large book, making sure to keep his gaze focused before him and not looking towards Lady Stark and I. Briefly, I wondered if anyone else believed me to be the 'foreign woman' that Robb had met during the war and found that the thought left quite a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Maester Norjen is new to the post at Winterfell." Lady Stark suddenly said, turning to me and speaking in a way that seemed like the Maester was not even present. The man in question did not look up as he was spoken about and instead continued with his reading, blushing further as he did. "He has taken over from the previous one we had; Maester Luwin." I nodded, finding that her words came out as a sort of apology. While I had not been offended by the man, his words had certainly left me feeling colder than before so for that, I merely accepted whatever explanation Lady Stark was offering to me. In the silence, I found myself wondering about the previous Maester and wondering what had happened to him that led to Maester Norjen taking over. I realised though that questioning it would no doubt lead to an unpleasant response so I remained quiet. "How are the wounded fairing, Maester Norjen?" Lady Catelyn eventually asked again, cutting through the silence once more.

"I am thankful, my lady, that the First Keep has so much space to give as I would fear we would run out of room to house them soon!" The man replied, warily. "It varies from each individual. Some of the burn victims from the Sacking have been able to leave our care after some application of salve and rest; though others were so caught up in the fire that moving is proving to be quite difficult for them. We are trying to provide what comfort we can for them, though some, I fear, will not be able to ever again move at all. Even after all the medicine and salve we provide them with." After a sigh, Maester Norjen added; "And that is just the burn victims we have, Lady Catelyn." The Maester's sudden tone was certainly a change from the stuttering one before and the sudden seriousness brought a frown to my face.

"Do you have enough healers at your aid, Maester Norjen?" The King's mother asked, continuing the seriousness. The man smiled, thinly, a hint of sadness lingering there.

"You have already provided me more than enough help, Lady Stark, I could not ask for more." After a pause Maester Norjen sighed. "At the moment, the numbers are manageable but I fear for if more arrive requiring help." Lady Catelyn nodded, taking in his words and frowning thoughtfully. After glancing between the two, I decided that I should speak up instead of remaining unmentionably silent in the corner.

"How many wounded are there in Winterfell?" I braved asking, unsure I would like the response I would get. Maester Norjen fixed me with an uncertain stare then, eyeing me with wide-eyes once more.

"An unbearably high number to fathom, your grace." He drew out, slowly. "The tolls of war are never kind, you must know." Before I could ask for further details, a heavy knock sounded on the door, startling us all in shock. After jumping with fright too, Maester Norjen let out a nervous douse of laughter before straightening out his robes once again. "Enter!" There was a pause before the door eventually opened, revealing the familiar face of Lord Galbart Glover in the entrance.

"Good day, your grace; my lady." He bowed respectfully and I offered a small smile in response when he looked my way, finding that the curtsies were already growing thin on me. "I pray I am not interrupting anything?" Lady Stark laughed politely before shaking her head, no doubt sensing that I would not reply.

"Do not worry, Lord Glover. I was just introducing Miriella to Maester Norjen while we were making our rounds around the castle." Lord Glover smiled in response, seeming friendly enough, before turning to me.

"Are you enjoying the sights of Winterfell, your grace?" He asked, startling me for a moment. He had seemed a pleasant enough man, when I had met him the day before, but that still did not help my uncertainty. I did not truly know the man, after all. After shaking off the urge to sigh at my title, I quickly nodded.

"Well enough. Thank you, my lord."

"And is Lady Stark taking good care of you?" Lord Galbart sent a wide, pleasant smile towards the woman in question, to which she tittered in response. I glanced between the pair, before merely offering yet another smile and remaining silent.

"Do not let us get in the way of your intentions with Maester Norjen, Lord Glover. I can imagine you have much to discuss with him?" Lady Stark suddenly piped in, smoothing out a crease in her skirt before eyeing the two men with curiosity.

"Aye, my lady." Lord Glover nodded, turning to the Maester behind the desk, his face falling serious. "I have just finished speaking with the King and have some things to discuss in regards to the wounded?" Maester Norjen raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something before Lord Glover cut him off. "It's merely in regards to medical supplies that we currently have here, Maester. I fear we're running short of what we need?" Before any sort of answer could be formed from the stuttering Maester, Lady Stark stepped towards me and laid a hand on my arm.

"We will leave you men in peace. Thank you for your time, Maester Norjen, even though it was only brief." She smiled towards them both before making a move to lead me out of the turret. "Make sure to let me know if any trading is required in regards to the supplies you are discussing. I would like to know of anything you may plan before it goes ahead. As will my son, too."

"Of course, Lady Stark." Lord Glover assured her, nodding and bowing towards us both as we headed towards the door he had just entered through. Feeling the weight of my silence and feeling like I needed to say something, I turned to eye the men quickly, before the door was closed behind us.

"It was nice meeting you, Maester Norjen!" I said over my shoulder at the man as Lady Stark led me over the threshold and back down the stairs leading to the main castle once more. The meeting with him had only been brief, though for appearances, I knew I had to force a certain level of pleasantries. Thinking about it though, I found that meeting the Maester - while had been very odd - had certainly added a little lightness to this over-wise serious affair. With the Talisa-mention quickly ignored, I followed Lady Catelyn to whatever duty she wished for me to attend to next.

The last glimpse I had gotten of the strange little Maester was that of a flustered state; which was certainly not dissimilar to the one we had found him in.

* * *

When the day eventually drew to a close, I was more than relieved.

Lady Catelyn and I had spent a great deal of the day rushing around every corner of the Northern Fortress, speaking with various people, meeting too many people than I would have liked, and generally wearing me out. When the King's mother eventually did tell me that it was time to conclude our duties, I was so thankful that I could not help the tired laugh that came from my lips. After sending me a disapproving expression, Lady Stark continued to lead the way up to my bed chambers - which I was more than grateful for, given that I could not remember the way, myself.

"It has been a very busy day today, Miriella." Lady Stark began to say, eyeing me meaningfully. "And I will not tell you that the rest will get easier. As Queen, you are expected to attend to your duties accordingly - whether that be in court or out around the castle. As I promised, I will aid your for the first few weeks but I am afraid that will not be a permanent offer. When you are able, you will go about your duties on your own and attend to matters where you are needed. Of course, do not believe you will be on your own - you will always have someone there to offer guidance; whether that be one of the Lords, myself or Robb - but not all of them will be able to make the decisions for you. Trust me; you will grow used to it, in time."

"In time." I agreed, quietly, unsure I held enough confidence in her assurance.

What that day had only proved was that I could not make one single decision alone yet and the thought of having to do so when Lady Catelyn eventually left my side, was certainly terrifying. Like the dealings with the masons, I had remained mostly silent during the other discussions we had endured throughout the day - whether that be with more masons, gardeners, cooks, cleaners or even some of the soldiers. Lady Stark had taken charge, sometimes trying to offer prompt to me when she could, though I had not prevailed. Despite this, the woman appeared quite assured with herself that I would eventually come through. While I did not hold this same confidence in myself, I said nothing of it to her.

When we eventually came to my bed chambers, Lady Stark parted from me, declaring that she would see me at dinner before walking in the direction of her own room. I watched the woman leave until she disappeared completely from view before turning to eye the door before me. I had no idea whether they were already occupied and the thought made me hesitate. Thinking of how absent my husband had been with me early that morning, I found that I wished he would be out around the castle somewhere, so I did not have to endure any more awkwardness between us. With a sigh, I reached towards the door and opened it carefully.

A feeling of warmth hit me when I entered the chambers. I immediately took in the lit fire and realised that my hopes of being alone would not come through that night, unfortunately. The familiar furred figure that lay out-stretched in front of the fireplace drew a small smile to my face and as I closed the door behind me, Grey Wind's ears perked up with curiosity as I did. Upon seeing me though, I felt strangely happy to see the wolf's tension immediately leave him and his stance relax once more. At least things between Grey Wind and I were no longer awkward, I reasoned with myself.

The single table we had in our chambers drew my attention next and I studied my husband's back as he sat, hunched over the surface as he wrote something. The King's armour and weapons were all hung over one of the vacant chairs and when I took in his fur coat thrown over the corner of my - _Sansa's _- dressing screen, I could not help but frown a little. After a few silent, uncertain moments with only the fire flickering and the sound of scratching as Robb wrote, echoing in the room; my husband finally sighed before turning in his chair to face me.

"Hello." I managed, taking in the forced nod that Robb sent my way as I stepped towards the fireplace.

"Hello." He echoed, leaning back in his chair and running a tired hand through his curled hair. As I bent down to pat Grey Wind's fur, I felt the man's eyes on me and did not like the prickly feeling I got on the back of my neck at the sensation. "How was your day?"

"Tiring." I admitted, finding that while there was still reservation between Robb and I, perhaps if I was honest enough with my feelings and behaviour towards him, that things would grow easier. I could hope so, at least. "Your mother and Rickon took me on a tour of Winterfell earlier today."

"Did you have fun?" Robb asked with polite pleasantries and I was glad my back was currently facing the man so he could not see me grimace.

"Aye, your grace." I nodded, absently running my fingers through the thick fur on the direwolf's neck. It was quite wondrous that not so long ago, I feared the beast before me now. Though it wasn't so long ago that I was with my sisters back at the Twins, I thought bitterly. Before I could let myself linger on thoughts of those I was missing, I quickly continued speaking. "Winterfell is quite beautiful, I must say, despite its current state." I heard Robb hum in agreement and I found that I did not like the silence that suddenly began to linger between us. If we had a normal marriage, I could imagine the conversation would follow with Robb's quips about his home, perhaps a few stories shared. Though, of course, we did not have a normal marriage and instead my husband remained silent. In the end, it was up to me to force the conversation on again. "After that, Lady Catelyn had me attending some duties around the castle."

"What duties?"

"Speaking with the masons about the reconstruction of the Keeps, talking with the cooks about the stock we have in the way of food, discussing some ideas with the seamstresses." I explained briefly, rising to my feet to stretch out my aching muscles. "Your mother did most of the work, I will admit." Looking to my husband, I saw a small smile on his lips at that.

"Well, it was your first day, Miriella." He pointed out, lightly, and I nodded in agreement. His mother had said something similar and I found that I did not have the strength to argue with him either about my capabilities - or lack thereof - as I could not do with her.

"We met with Maester Norjen as well." At this, Robb's lips twitched slightly with what I could only describe as amusement. It seemed odd to see such a crack in the man's marble features - when he wasn't under the consumption of alcohol, I was beginning to see, at least. Eyeing my husband briefly, I moved over to where a jug of water was sat on the table top beside Robb's papers and poured myself a drink into the empty goblet in the silence. "He's quite an interesting man."

"That he is." Robb nodded as I sipped the water, thoughtfully. "He's as new to Winterfell as you are, Miriella, so he will need a lot of time to grow used to things around here - as you do." I said nothing, but nodded in response, regardless of the fact Robb was not even looking my way. My eyes quickly drew to the papers set out before my husband and while I did not revel myself in reading Robb's private affairs, I still could not help my curiosity.

"What are you writing?" I asked, stepping back so he would not think I was reading anything I shouldn't be. In response, Robb sighed deeply.

"I'm writing to my brother, Jon." He informed me, running a hand over his taut features. When he said no more, I decided that was enough of an opening for me to probe.

"Is it about the wildling situation you have to attend to?" I ventured and Robb turned to me then with an unfathomable expression. Judging by his features, he appeared to have forgotten about our conversation from the night before and it did take a few moments for the memories to dawn on him. I waited silently as Robb's features changed from confusion to that of understanding and he nodded once, though it seemed more to himself than in response to my question.

"Aye, I'm arranging my dates to travel to see him." He told me, carefully, and suddenly my thoughts were twisted. Feeling the coldness wash over me again, I could not help but frown as I eyed the offending papers.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week." _A week? _Even when Robb met my gaze again, I did not hide my feelings of horror that his departure would be so soon. Of course, my worries were in no way to do with any sort of affectionate feelings towards the man. No, instead they were in fear of being left alone to Lord over _everything _all by myself. A week was hardly enough time to prepare, I thought briskly, feeling a heavy weight upon my chest as the dread began to settle. Surely he did not expect me to do all this alone, so soon?

Without saying a word, I took my goblet of water and wandered away from my husband to hide behind the dressing screen. While I had not the initial incentive to change, the thought of Robb being able to see all my emotions so clearly was quite terrifying and I was glad to have the protection of the screen if only for a moment. I heard the sounds of wood creaking and scraping against the stone floor, as I found myself sitting down on the side of the bath tub to contemplate my thoughts. Robb was leaving in a week and I would be left alone here for goodness knows how long to take charge of it all for him. I had barely managed to get through the first day and he expected me to improve in a week? While the Starks may have confidence in my abilities, I certainly did not. Or at least, not so quickly.

After a few flustered moments, it suddenly dawned on me how strange my train of thought was. Here I was, worrying about the idea of a man leaving me alone when I rarely saw him anyway. Perhaps it was the knowledge of his nearby presence that was comforting? While Robb provided little in the way of affection, it was most certainly relaxing to know that he was around, in the same situation as I was - forced into a marriage with someone I did not love, reigning over lands with people counting on _you. _Despite Robb's lack of presence, it was his companionship in this somewhat unbearable situation that was for some reason, aiding me through it. While the man was nothing but a cautious work of marble right now, he was somewhat of a constant that I could rely on. Bitterly, I realised that the five weeks travelling I had spent with him and the Stark party had most certainly taken a toll on me.

"We will not be away too long." Robb's voice suddenly spoke out from the other side of the screen. Gulping down a large mouthful of water, I listened to his words with ringing ears. "Mother will still guide you through your duties and most of my council will be remaining at Winterfell too - only my uncle, Lord Tully, is accompanying me. We have no intention of staying too long, only long enough to discuss the situation with Jon and Mance - my council and I have already come to a decision on the wildling matter anyway so there should not be much to discuss."

I wasn't sure if his words were meant to comfort me, as his tone led me to believe otherwise. He sounded much to wary, much to short, to sound like he actually cared about my discomfort. Though it was a tone I had grown used to now so it did not bother me very much to hear it right now. With a sigh, I ran a hand through the straggled ends of my hair, staring down at my feet as I thought on Robb's words.

"What decision have you made about the wildlings?" I braved asking. After a hesitant pause, I heard my husband sigh once more, his heavy footsteps pounding on the stone floor as he seemed to be pacing back and forth behind the other side of the screen. Though I could not see his face, I could just imagine the pensive expression on his face as he moved around restlessly.

"I'm going to grant them access South of the Wall."

The weight of his decision lingered heavily in the silence and while I could still hear Robb pacing on the other side of the screen, I felt my own self tense with slight surprise. The sense of finality that came with the man's words had me set on edge a moment and after contemplating his answer, I heaved myself away from the tin tub I sat upon and decided to venture around the screen once more.

True enough, Robb was pacing at the foot of the bed, Grey Wind watching him with close intention as he did so, the wolf apparently unsure what to make of his master's doings. I too watched him for a few moments, before Robb finally cottoned onto my presence and halted mid-step. He turned to me then with a careful expression, studying me in a way I had seen him do many times before.

_Uncertainty. _It was there almost every time the man looked at me and I knew it was due to his feelings about the whole marriage affair. Uncertainty to whether his choice to keep his promise and marry one of Walder Frey's daughters was actually the right thing. I could not hold it against him just yet, we had only been married just over five weeks anyway so I hardly expected everything to be a love song between us quite so soon. I would grant the man his time and would pray that he would come around sooner, rather than later. While the whole tale of him leaving his love, Talisa, was a heart-breaking one, five weeks of tension was something I certainly did not want to continue for much longer. If it did, I feared that the bitterness that was already beginning to rear its head would start to take over between us and it would be too late for _anything _then.

For now though, I could continue trying.

After the longest of moments, with the pair of us merely staring at one another, I found myself nodding slowly. My thoughts of the wildling situation were more or less indistinguishable in the haze of all my musings but I could at least try and be the dutiful wife and embrace my husband's decision - or more so, the _King's _decision.

"I will try and keep things together here while you are gone, your grace. I can offer you my best efforts, at least, in your absence." I replied, raising a chin in almost defiance as I folded my arms across my chest. In response, Robb's gaze softened and while he did not smile, I took what little I could from his expression and grasped hold of it.

"Your best is all I ask for, Miriella."

* * *

The night of my first full day in Winterfell was thankfully not as loud as the day before had been. While there was still a large number of people in attendance when Robb and I eventually made our way down to the Great hall for dinner, everyone's attentions were not solely occupied on us as they had been the day before. In the slight peace, I found myself eating a lot more than I had managed to at the welcome feast, feeling my stomach warming quite nicely to the bigger portion of food I offered it. I conversed minimally with Robb - he was not drinking any alcohol that evening, so there was no easiness between us that night - and mostly with Lady Catelyn. She spoke mostly about what tomorrow brought for us and while I listened patiently enough, I could not help but grow wary at the mere mention of more duties that I needed to perform.

Maester Norjen joined us for dinner that evening too, startling me slightly with his presence as he bustled his way up to the top table to take a seat on the Stark family side. I was a little surprised to see him taking a seat in the vacant space next to Rickon, but when no one else batted an eye at his positioning, I rationalised that nothing was amiss and found myself smiling slightly when I saw the strange Maester making Rickon laugh.

I spoke no more with Arya throughout the mealtime, though I could see the girl sending me curious glanced over her mother's shoulder every now and again and I pretended not to notice. While I desired, more than anything, to get on with the people in Winterfell - Robb's family most importantly - I was not about to push things more than they needed to be. If Arya was as much like Waldra like I imagined her to be, it was best to wait for her to approach me. In the presence of strangers, I knew my oldest sister felt better when she held the control over the relationship, so therefore I would grant Arya this same curtsy. While her younger brother, Rickon, was another story, I gathered that he was merely shy with age and reminded myself to try and approach the young boy to try and create good will between us. In time, I hoped the pair would grow to have ease around me and I hoped that it would perhaps make the whole ordeal easier - for _everyone. _

When it was time to retire, I excused myself politely and was silently glad when Robb bid to join me too - the idea of trying to find my own way back to the bed chambers was quite a worrying one considering I still had no idea which way to go. Thankfully, my husband led the way and in a somewhat comfortable silence, we made it back to our room. Grey Wind was there to greet us, happy enough in his lounged position by the lit fire still and I smiled briefly in his direction before heading behind the dressing screen to change for bed.

Like we had done many nights already now together, Robb and I went about our routine with careful silence. As I got ready, I heard Robb putting out the fire before changing out of his leathers and breeches too. The only words shared in the room were that from Robb to Grey Wind when the man muttered that the direwolf was too big to lie on the bed with us and had stay on the floor. Smiling slightly to myself, I took that as my cue to return from behind the privacy of the screen.

The King was already lounging on his side of the bed when I came out, in the process of urging the enormously large direwolf off the bed and onto the floor. Grey Wind appeared unhappy with this request and looked strangely more like a puppy than the full grown wolf that he was. When the beast eventually did give up and clamber onto the floor, Robb sighed with relief before turning his gaze to me. While the man had seen me plenty of times now in my night gown - he had seen me in states less than that, I realised uncomfortably - I still was not quite used to having his eyes roam over me in the ways they did. Perhaps it was the tension between us that made me feel awkward to have him looking at me, or perhaps it was because his gaze brought back memories of our wedding night - something I certainly did not want to remember any time soon. When the prickle of burning on my wrists swarmed though, I knew that there were _other _memories that I wanted to forget even more and yet were always lingering no matter how hard I tried.

I was thankful that the King had not tried to touch me since our wedding night. While I knew that it would inevitably happen again, I hoped that when it did, it was not at a point where it would be a doomed repeat of last time. Of course, I did not expect the man to desire me so soon - or even at all, in fact - though the thought of hearing _her _name again, after having to endure all of _that; _it made my skin crawl and my blood boil. Neither of us had mentioned it though I knew he had not forgotten. I could not help but wonder if Robb did not touch me again _because _of what had happened the first time, in fear perhaps? Or maybe he was wary because of what happened with Ser Quentyn - Robb was honourable enough to provide me that respect, I believed. Or perhaps it was merely because he did not want to. I was not Talisa, after all.

Ignoring Robb's studious gaze, I climbed into the space left vacant for me at his side and crawled under the many layers of furs that lay over us. Due to the chilled weather around Winterfell, I knew the reason why so many was provided but that did not make getting into bed any easier. It was awkward to say the least, trying to pull all the heavy weights over me - I was surprised how heavy fur actually was, though the large quantity of them were most certainly taking affect too - when I could feel Robb's eyes still watching my every movement. I avoided what attention I could give him and eventually flopped back against the bed with relative tiredness, giving up on what remaining furs lay tangled and unused.

In the silence, a soft scoff echoed into darkened room and after the sounds of shuffling was heard from the other side of the bed, I suddenly felt another pair of hands pulling up the remaining layers of furs and tucking them around me. Frozen, and a little stunned, I did nothing as Robb obliged in doing the job I had given up on in my frustration. I could not smell any lingering hints of alcohol on his breath, so I could not quite fathom why the man was being kind to me. After an unbearably long time of Robb tugging and being far too close for comfort, the man pulled back when he deemed the job done and returned back to his side. Of course, the silence that followed grew uncomfortable and as I frowned into the darkness - the dying embers of the fire the only flicker of light in the room now - I felt my heard swarming with uncertainty and questions.

"Thank you." I managed finally, hearing my voice come out as unsure as I was feeling. When a deep chuckle came from the other side of the bed, in the direction my back was facing, I knew Robb had picked up on my tone.

"No problem." He offered before hesitating. "Good night, Miriella." After a pause myself, I realised that the man actually sounded quite genuine.

"Good night, your grace." Another chuckle, though this time in slight disbelief, though Robb did not question my given title for him. Instead, he let the silence linger and after sighing to myself, I allowed it to stay too.

While the man was careful not to touch me during the night, remaining on his side of the bed, I could not help but think that something had changed. It may have been small, _tiny_ even, but it was still something. Smiling slightly to myself, I realised that this was the first time Robb had ever said "good night" to me and while, again, the act was so small and simple, it was still different. It was still _something. _


End file.
